The Heroes Club
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Gumball Watterson has grown tried of everybody always treating him like a nobody. He want to be a better person. And his dream has come true. Gumball soon find himself in a club that dedicated their lives to fight for truth and justice and became a member of Elmore's Warriors. Rated T for teen. Language. Blood. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction users! My name's is NiteOwl8. This is my first fanfiction. I have start it today after coming back from college. I have spent my time signing it and now here am I, on my laptop and writing my first ever fanfiction of The Amazing World of Gumball. I have seen all of your stories based on the show and the reviews. Well, to be honest, I haven't actually read it, except for the third chapter of "The Loop". I have seen all the chapters and it was pretty amazing. The reviews from it were talking about it. I have written some fanfiction, but it's not about Gumball; it's all about Adventure Time. I have written four stories about it. Acutally, I have only written the plot of it, but there pretty amazing. I have gotten the idea of writing it based on movies that I had watch.**

**In my first ever fanfiction of TAWoG, Gumball had always been treated like a nobody in Elmore. He had a dream that one day he wants to change himself as a better person. And that dream came true. One day, on a typical Saturday morning, Gumball was all alone in at school, while his family were at their clubs, he was escorted by someone and leads Gumball to a club. A club that had dedicated to serve the community and protect the city of Elmore from crime. Gumball soon find himself a member of Elmore's new team of heroes, Elmore Warriors, and become Warrior Cat.**

**This story is based on the comic books that I had read and the movies I seen like "Before Watchmen", "Watchmen", "Kick-Ass", and "Kick-Ass 2."**

* * *

**The Heroes Club.**

**Chapter 1: Gumball's Club.**

**Gumball's POV:**

_ All my life I have been treated like I'am nothing in this town. I was the one that everyone likes to pick on. I was known of my stupidity and my clumsiness and, in the end, I always end up in detention. Everyone had been given me a hard time lately. They say that I will end up a dead beat in the future; most people think that I will most likely be in jail. And those words were coming from my teacher and principle in Elmore High. Well, the jokes on them. I have been in all kinds of adventure that I have encounter since I was twelve years old. I have kept this journal around me for quiet some time. I have written all the adventures that I had been throughout my childhood. All of them were, somehow, my fault. Okay that was a lie. All of the adventures that I had started because of me. But I stopped it. Well, I got help. My family were always there to protect me. That's the problem. The whole school ridicule me of my family always there to protect me like the baby they think I am. And you think that's bad, everybody always mock me because my sister is like a super genius. You know how embarrassing that is? Nobody seems to understand me. Not at here, not at school, and especially not at home. I want to prove everyone wrong. I want to show them that I have what it takes to be somebody. I want to become a better person._

As Gumball was done writing on his journal, he looked over to the family car and sees that we have arrived in Elmore Junior High. It was an ordinary Saturday morning like any other day. The Watterson family got out of their car and process to enter the building. Gumball was sixteen years old. He still look like when he was twelve years old, except he's now a bit older. He was still wearing the same tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Gumball has a bit of muscles underneath his sweater. Darwin was fourteen years old. He hasn't changed since then. He was still wearing the same green and white sneakers. Both of his arms (I mean fins) had muscles in it. Anais was at the age of eight years old. She was still the genius she is. She still wearing the same pink dress and white shoes. Nicole and Richard Watterson were...well, they're still the same as usually. The family had enter the school.

Nicole faced her family and said "All right gang, we meet back here in about two hours. So, see ya."

The family went their separate ways and enter their clubs. Nicole, to her Anger Management Club. Richard, to his Fantasy Club ( I don't know what club Richard is in, but the club has Dungeon & Dragons.) Anais, to her Physics Club. Darwin, to his Swimming Club. And Gumball, to his...oh right, he doesn't have a club. Every time he and his family goes to their own clubs, Gumball just sat in the hall, waiting for the time to go by or playing his handheld game boy. Gumball was about to sit in his usually spot, until a voice call out.

"Don't think you not about to spent your time in the hall like you always do Gumball."

Gumball face his mother. She looks calm on her way to the door. Nicole continued "You have to be in a club, Gumball. You can't sit here and do nothing."

Richard then pops out of the Fantasy Club and said "Yeah that's my thing!" before going back to his club.

Nicole sighed "What I'am saying is that you have to be in a club. Name something that you love."

Gumball think of it and says "Okay." He did a puppy eyes look and questions "Can I be in your club?"

Nicole's eyes widen and smile before closing the door behind her. At the sound of the door, Gumball could hear his mother's violent anger. He sighed in response. _Join a club? _Thought Gumball. He had tried that. About four years ago. He went to every club in this school, but not that it didn't feel right for him, but because he was rejected by everyone, even his own family. There was even one club that almost got his reputation destroyed. How can he remember that? Gumball sat in his spot in the rows of lockers, ignoring his mother's advise. He signed as he looked up the clock. Time keep on slipping away. Gumball took out his handheld console and started to play, but it died after turning it on. Gumball forgot to change the batteries.

He mutters "Oh man."

Without anything to do around here, Gumball had nothing to do, but did the only thing that comes to mind: Staring at the clock. The clock tick every minute in every second. The more times he heard ticking, the time he felt slipping right out of him. His eyes were starting to close. Gumball tries to open them, but the ticking made his eyes grew to sleep. Eventually, his eyes close.

Gumball was fast asleep when a gentle voice woke him up. "Hey. Hey, woke up." Gumball felt his face being tapped ever so lightly. He thought the voice belong to his long crush, Penny. But it wasn't Penny. Gumball woke up and see that it wasn't her, but a girl raccoon. She was the same age as Gumball. She wear a white shirt, a black skirt, and wearing a red bow upon her little head. She smiled slowly at him and asked.

"Are you dead in there?"

Gumball answered "Uh, no. I was sleeping."

The raccoon raises her eyebrow and said "In the hallway? Right beside the lockers?"

Gumball says "Hey, what are you, a sleep expert?"

The raccoon giggles at his statement. Gumball was puzzled. He stares at her for a minute. _Who is she? Where have I seen her before? _Thought Gumball. They both looked at each other for a moment. The raccoon said "You're Gumball Watterson, right?"

Gumball nodded at the young girl's question.

The raccoon continue "I' am from your class. The name's Iris. Iris Madison."

Gumball remember now. She was the new kid that had moved from Florida to Elmore. She came in about a few weeks ago. Her parents are separate; she now lives with her mom.

Iris asked "What are doing here? Are you supposed to be in a club?"

Gumball answers "This _is_ my club."

Iris rises her eyebrow "Seriously?" But instead of that, she just play alone. "So where are the members?"

"I'am the only member here. And not only that I'am also the leader."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Iris looked at the blue cat. She knew he didn't have a club.

Iris questioned "Well, why don't you join to other clubs?"

Gumball give her a look. Iris knew what he was talking about. "Oh."

Gumball stated "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I will like to be alone in my club."

Gumball looked away from the raccoon. Iris felt sorry for him. She gave him a warm smile and offered "Come with me. I'll take you to my club."

Gumball's ears were pointed up, turn to her, and said "Really?"

Iris noded in response.

Gumball smiled, but soon faded "But why would you want to help me? I don't even know you as you don't even know me."

Iris keep smiling and said "Just trying to help a friend out."

Gumball's smile return and got up. They both walk through the empty hallways. _Where is she taking me?_ Gumball thought _What kind of club is she into? Was she in the Math Club? Nah. I not good at math. Is she in the Glee club? I could sing, but not in front of everybody. Is she in the Drama Club? No way am I joining it. I don't think I can act. Maybe I can tell her._

"Hey listen I never got to tell you what kind of club you're-."

Iris interrupted "We're here."

Gumball saw that made him confused when he saw wasn't a club, but a wall. An _actual_ wall. He thought _Is this some sort of joke or something?_

Gumball confusingly said "Uh."

Iris's voice became a serious tone "Is the coast is clear?"

Gumball snap out of his confusion and question "W-What?"

Iris repeated "I say, is the coast is clear?"

Gumball looked from left to right of the hallways. There were nobody there. Not a sight of a student. He answers "Yes, but I don't see why-."

Iris says "Good."

Iris tap on the wall two times, then another two. They both stand there until the wall suddenly opens like a door, revealing a flight of downstairs. Gumball was amazed by this, except for Iris, who remained calm at the time the wall open up. She went down the stairs and ordered "Come on."

Gumball didn't know what to do. He look from the right to the left of the hallway to see if anyone is seeing this. Without a choice, he went down the stairs with Iris.

As he was walking down the bottom of the darkness, Gumball thought _What is this place? I had never been in this side of the school before. How come I never even notice? _But enough about that; Gumball wonders about Iris. _How did she knows about this?_

They had reach to the end of the stairs. Iris and Gumball both stands in the middle of the darkness. Gumball was getting spoke by this. He questioned "W-where are we?" Iris didn't response. He called out "Iris?" Then the light had evaporated the darkness. Gumball turns to see her, turning on the light switch. Then a low voice says "Is this the kid?"

Iris answers "Yeah this is him."

Gumball didn't understand what was going on. He question to Iris "All right Iris. What is going on here?"

Iris then walk up to Gumball and say the only words to him "Gumball Watterson, meet everybody."

Gumball turns back around and sees something that amazed him. There were seven people in a table, staring at the blue cat. All of them were wearing very stylish costumes. All was silence, then the big guy at the end of the table says to him in a low voice "Welcome to the Heroes Club."

* * *

**Not bad, huh? So Gumball just meet this girl that he didn't know about her. She just invited him to a club, which turn out to be a club nobody knew of. Who were those people? Why are they wearing costumes? And, most importantly, what is The Heroes Club? So this just the first chapter. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters when I had some free time. Please read it and comment of what you thought of it. This is just the beginning for Gumball.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hi guys it's me again and I have posted another chapter of my fanfiction. I notice that no of you had posted any comments about my story. Still waiting to see what's going on with it? Well, don't worry this chapter will explains everything. We left off of the part where Gumball had been lead into a club by a student who called themselves The Heroes Club, but who are they?Here it is the second chapter of The Heroes Club. Just a remainder that this is all I can do for the details of the costumes and their hero name. They're mind ideas. Don't steal them!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introducing the members.**

A few minutes earlier, Gumball Watterson was all alone in the hallway, with no club to go to and wasting his time watching time gone passed. Then out of nowhere, a girl raccoon by the name of Iris Madison offered him to go to her club. Gumball agreed, and now he's in a secret room underneath the school, being surrounded by seven costumed strangers. A long silence was held on him, until he heard the big guy wearing a robe at the end of the table breaking the sound of silence by this "Welcome to The Heroes Club." Gumball minded blank by the mysterious hooded guy's words. _The Heroes Club? _Thought Gumball. He was without words what was going to say until he heard a sweet voice.

"Gumball? Gumball, are you all right?"

Gumball snaps out of it and turn to face Iris right behind him. "What's going on here Iris? Who are these guys? What's The Heroes Club? Why do they worn costumes?"

One of the costumes members, who is at the same age as Gumball and is a white wolf speak "Boy for a cat who has a big head, you sure do ask a lot of stupid questions."

Gumball grows irritated, "What you say?!"

Iris grab Gumball's arm and said "Easy there Gumball. You have to excuse Joseph. He's not the usually greet to new members guy."

Gumball paused "Wait "new member"? What are you talking about? What's happening here?"

The white wolf spoken again "Colonel, can we tell this new kid who we are before he kills us with his unlimited power of questions?"

Gumball thought and stared at the large guy at the end _Colonel? Is that big scary dude in the military?_

The big hooded guy answers "I suppose its' time to our new member who we are."

Everybody at the table stands up in front of the blue cat. One by one they all introduce themselves to Gumball.

The first member introduces "My name is Fly Boy. I fly through the skies to make the scum of the earth cowered in fear when they seen me." He was almost like human, except that his skin is red. He was wearing a dragonfly uniform. His wings were almost realistic like real dragonfly wings. He was also wearing a mask that covers his head except for his face and goggles that hides his dark red eyes.

Another one was almost like human. Her skin is light green. She was wearing a costume of a lizard. Seeing her in that uniform makes Gumball think that she might be an actual lizard. A _walking_ lizard thought Gumball. Her mask only covers up part of the face, except for her green mouth. She answers "People call me Lizard Girl because I can blend in different colors without detecting anyone."

The third person was next. He was a cloud person like Masami and Mr. Small, except this guy is a 20 years old. At least it wasn't someone who's not a middle age sad man or a young spoiled girl. He was wearing a black jump suit and a mask with details of a human skeleton. He was also holding a strange device, kind of like a gun. He says "I'am known as Dr. X-Ray. I can see through people _and_ solid objects by using the X-Ray gun that I invented."

Gumball's eyes widen "Really?"

Dr. X-Ray says "Hell No! It's just a flashlight attached with a gun, but wouldn't be awesome if I invented it?"

Gumball answers "So awesome!"

The four member introduced "Everybody call me Gamble, because I can distract the ladies with my charms and hustle people by my card tricks..." He summons a card by the sleeves. ..." and dice." He then took out two pairs of dice and rolls it on the table, revealing snake eyes. He was a black panther, who wears a leather suit with the symbol of the Ace of Diamonds. His mask only covers up his eyes, revealing dark brown. He leans to Gumball, takes out a deck of cards, being shuffling them before asking "Care to play?"

The Colonel called out "Put the cards away, Gamble."

Gamble stopped shuffling and said "Sorry, Colonel. Just showing the new guy my mad skills."

The white wolf shakes his head slowly, while a small giggle was heard. Gumball thought it was from Iris, but it came from next to the white wolf. She was the same species and the same age as him, except her eyes were hazel and his eyes were yellow like a full moon. The two of them were wearing matching white clothing like Japanese uniform and masks that covers only their eyes. The guy wolf seems calm and active, while the git next to her was shy and bowing her head. The white wolf spoke "We do not have ridiculous names like the others here. My name is Joseph." He points to the girl next to her "And this is my twin sister Jenny. We are our own team. We fight crime together. We call ourselves The J team.

Gumball snickered "The J team? Why, because you both have the same letter at the beginning at your names?"

Joseph continued "No, simple big headed boy. It's stands for "Justice."

Gumball became more irritated by that guy's attitude.

The Colonel says "Now Joseph behave. Young Watterson here is our guess. Be polite."

Joseph said "Yes Colonel."

The Colonel said "Good. Now I guess it's time to show you who am I."

The Colonel took off his hood, revealing a bear with a stern face. He was very large despite all bears looked that way. As Gumball studied him, he predicted that a man by that size has got to be in his fifties. He was wearing a military uniform with medals on his left chest. Seeing the man's face reminded Gumball of his mother's fire temper.

The Colonel introduces "Colonel War as your service. It's nice to finally meet you, Gumball."

Gumball's mind blanked when he say his name. _How did he know my name?_

Gumball asked "How do you know my name?"

Colonel War answers "We been watching you Gumball."

He then throws a couple of papers onto the desk and slide on to Gumball. Gumball sees this and these were newspaper articles about the chaos that he had made, and mostly his family. It was all there. That time when Hector almost destroyed Elmore. Kenneth almost ate the entire town. The destruction of the supermarket cause by his mother's anger. That time when his dad got a job as a pizza delivery man and that upset the balance of the universe.

The Colonel continued "I have been watching you and your family going through all that crazy stuff in your town. And I got to say you really are one mess up kid, and so is your family. No offense."

Gumball says "None taken. I had been given by that. Can I ask one question?"

Joseph says in a low voice "Oh hell."

Colonel War spoken "Joseph, what I tell you about that?"

Joseph apologies "Sorry."

Colonel War turned to Gumball, "Your question."

Gumball asked "Why am I here?"

Colonel War says "Now that's a very interesting question. Now where do I begin?"

Colonel War got up from his chair and walk around the room as he explains. "I have travel the world of searching individuals who are willing to fight by my side against the forces of evil. I have seen cities throughout my life. Once peaceful cities turn into the very soul that came to be. Corrupt. Murder. Buildings destroy. Tragedy. Like you, Gumball Watterson, we're all outcast. Society had throw us away and ignore us for years. All of us had to lived with our lives in a domestic house or living at welfare, while most of us had lived on the streets, doing what we were born to do. That's how I found my members. I teach them about how society had been affected by the evil scum of corruption and murder and what it takes to make to become the city's only hope."

Gumball asked "So how do you meet them?"

The Colonel continued as he walk to the twins " I first meet up with Joseph and her sister in Maine while stopping a drug cartel. I offered them to come and join me on my quest to fight for justice. They agreed. By then we travel the world and watch the news for anything that might give us some news of a new member. Three months later, we had our answer. There were reports of a teen dressed like a dragonfly who flies during the day." He was referring to Fly Boy. "Then we went to Queens of our mysterious greened lady friend, who had interfered a money laundering scam." He was talking about Lizard Girl. "And lastly we accidentally had our fifth member by a pizza delivery boy when he spotted us beating up bank robbers. At first we were going to killed him, but he said he wants to join us. So we let him and that's when we had old Doc. X-Ray here. By then we had five members, but I still needed more. We come to city to city until finally we came upon our dice master slash card trickster here in an alley in Road Island. He was in debt of 100,000 of some local mob, but he manage to out smart them." Gumball turns to Gamble, who was throwing a card into the air and catch it inside the deck. "We travel to Florida and that's when he found our seventh member here." The Colonel pointed to Iris. Gumball turns around to see where he was pointing. He was shocked by this discovery. _At first I didn't known about, now she's part of the club?_ Thought Gumball.

The Colonel smiled softly "Iris show him your skills."

Iris took out a staff from behind. She took a deep breath and did some aerobics stuns using her staff. Finally, she pointed the staff onto Gumball. He was slightly impressed.

Gumball slightly said "Mem. I seen better."

Iris looked up at Colonel War, who nodded his head at her. She smiled and pressed a small button, and, quick as a flash, a small blade pops right out of the tip of where she was pointing at Gumball and at the end. Gumball felt a shiver as the blade was almost close to his neck.

Iris asked smugly "Now you're impressive?"

Gumball terrified said "Y-Yeah. I'am impressive."

Iris said one word "Good."

She pressed another button and the two blades from both ends disappeared at the click of the button. Colonel War explains "This girl right here protected her neighborhood from predators and rapists."

Gumball's eyes widened by that. He stared at Iris, still holding the staff. _No way. She took down criminals all by herself?_ Thought Gumball.

Gumball asked again "All right. I know how you meet everybody, but I still want to know how you guys known me."

Joseph replied "What's with you and all this questions, man?"

Colonel War kept explaining "We heard about you and your wild adventures in the local news while we were in Florida. When I look at you in that t.v, I know that you have to be the one. That you were the right guy for this. Lucky, Iris's mom was moving to Elmore with her, so we follow her to your town. I needed to see you, but after seeing what happen at the supermarket with your mom, I decided that instead of _us_ coming to _you_, _you_ have to come to _us_. That's when Iris had an idea. Every students at your school will be at their club every Saturday. So we pretended to be a club to see you here. That's when Iris comes in and...well, you know the rest. The whole "Heroes Club" thing was an idea by some of the members here, but in the dawn of night, we are called by another name. We call ourselves Elmore's Warriors. So what do you think? Are you ready to join our club?"

Gumball drawn in a blank. He never would of expect it something like this. He thought that this was another club that wants him in their club by force, but this... This was different. He looked at all the members here. He thought he was the only outcast here, but he didn't know that there was others like him. This was an opportunity for him. Gumball stated "Wow. I mean wow. I never thought I would actually meet a club that _wants _me to join, instead of blackmailing me. Okay I'll join in."

The rest of the members cheered for Gumball, except for Joseph here, he was cheering a bit on the inside. Colonel War says "Great. Now all you need is a costume."

Gumball said "Yeah-wait costume?"

Colonel War explains "Well we can't let you in without a costume."

Fly Boy stated "Yeah it's gotta be original and stylish."

Lizard Girl says " Don't forget your back story."

Gumball rises an brow "Back story?"

Fly Boy explains "Yeah. Every hero has a back story that explains to everyone why he or she call him or herself their hero name. Like me for example, I became Fly Boy because I loved to fly. I have always dream of flying though the air."

Lizard Girl said "My parents abandoned me and I was bullied a lot at school because of my green skin. So I turned into Lizard Girl."

Gamble stated "My mom died when I was nine and my dad was killed by some local mob he had a debt with a while back. Before he died, he taught me the art of card tricks and dice skills."

Dr. X-Ray said "I ran away from home because I was tried of living of my old man's crazy rules. I have survive the streets right before the cops got me and put me in the orphanage. That when I loved to studied the art of medical books."

Gumball questioned "So you're a doctor?"

Dr. X-Ray answers "Nah. I just a simple law clerk working at a local law firm, but I always dream of becoming one, instead of working all day with numbers."

Gumball turns to the twin to see if they had anything they liked to share of why they become heroes.

Gumball questioned to the J Team "So what about you guys? What made you become heroes?"

They didn't say anything. Joseph had his arms crossed and looked down on the ground, not paying attention to anyone. Jenny had her head down also.

Colonel War said to Gumball "They don't feel like talking about it."

"Why? Was it something bad?"

"You could say that, but it's complicated."

Gumball notice that the members were not in a mood to talking about the twin's back story, upon looking at their sad looks. He looked at them. He wonders why they don't feel like talking about their back story. He was about to talk until the Colonel spoke.

"It's almost noon. I hereby calling this meeting adjure."

Gumball look at his watch; it was about noon. He had spent almost an hour and a half sleeping in the hallway and the rest of meeting the club. The members got up from their chair. Colonel War went to a corner and pressed a brick wall. The wall opens up a secret passageway. The members of Elmore's Warriors got into the passageway. Gumball stared at it in amazed as they were going in. Then he saw Joseph and her twin sister, Jenny were going in. He never got to know why they wouldn't tell him about their origin. He then notice that at the back at their white uniform and saw that each had a picture at the back. Joseph had a picture of an adult white wolf male and Jenny had a picture of a adult white wolf female also. They're both just like them. Gumball was about to asked them, but got stopped by the Colonel.

The Colonel say "Just remember what I said Gumball. Get a costume, have a great backstory and also don't tell anyone about our hideout. We don't want the school to know that we have a secret hideout underneath it."

Gumball nodded "I will, Colonel. But when can I see you again?"

Colonel War smiled "You know where to find us. See you around kid." He turns to Iris. "Iris show Gumball his way out."

Iris said "Yes Colonel."

The Colonel got into the passageway while Iris lead Gumball the way they came in. Gumball got out of the secret basement before Iris sealed the entrance closed. Gumball recalled the events that had happened to him about thirty minutes ago. He kept thinking about what Colonel War had said about leaning a team of costumed heroes to protect the city. Gumball walked to the hallway until he saw his family getting out of their clubs.

Nicole asked everyone "So how was their day?"

Darwin says "Pretty good."

Anais says "Same old, same old."

Richard says "I conjure new spells."

Nicole didn't felt like talking about her Anger Management club. She just had that same day every Saturday. Upon hearing their day, Nicole concluded that eveyone had a good day. Well, almost everyone. She saw Gumball walking to them. She had a good feeling that Gumball had found a club.

She questioned "So Gumball, did you found a club?"

Gumball looked at their family; they were looking at them, waiting his answer. Gumball was about to say something, but thinks of what Colonel War had said to him about not letting anyone finding out about the heroes' hideout.

Gumball lied "Uh, nope. Same old, same old."

Nicole felt bad that his son wasn't in a club.

She smiled softly "Well don't worry son. I'am sure you find a club soon."

The family went back to their car and drives back to the house. They ate lunch on their way back. While everyone was eating, Gumball barely touch his food. He was still thinking about The Heroes Club and the details of what the Colonel had said to them. He was in his mind of state until a small voice call out.

"Gumball, is everything all right?"

Gumball looked up from his plate and saw his mother looking at him. He lied "No mom. Everything is okay." He resume to eating his plate. At night it was the same thing with Gumball. Nicole was worried about his behavior. The family went to their room and into bed. While everyone was asleep, Gumball got up in the middle of the night. He got his journal from his backpack, place it on his table, and started writing.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_"Today I had meet the strangest club ever on Saturday. While my family was in their special club, I was left alone in the hallway, again, doing what I do everyday for the pass four years: stare blanking at the clock as it slips away. I was sent off to dreamland until I was woken up by a student. Her name was Iris; I didn't know about her. All I knew was that she just moved here about three weeks ago. She offered me to join her club and I did. I thought this was an ordinary club, but it wasn't. I'am in a secret room filled with seven costume people. The man, who was in charge of it, told me the story of how he had found outcasts like me from different cities and was forming a team of protecting and serving this city from the forces of evil and corruption. Each of them had a great name with an unusual skill. Also they tell me about their back story, which was pretty great and tragic. The one that didn't take kindly of my was the one of the white wolf twin. I wonder why they couldn't tell me about their back story. I saw something on their backs when they were leaving the hideout. A picture of an adult white wolf; both male and female. It could be their parents. Or grandparents. I don't know. I still shaken about how Iris almost killed me with that staff of hers. Who knew she could be this bad ass?Anyway, the Colonel give me an offered to join their club, which I did. But first they said I needed a costume and a back story. I finally joined a club that doesn't reject me or tries to blackmail me. Now the question is this: How the hell am I going to make a costume?"_

* * *

** Okay now you guys know the whole story. Gumball had been explain to Colonel War of how he had found people who's been rejected by society and how they joined him of being Elmore's new team of heroes. Gumball joined into the club, but first he needs a costume and a back story. How's he going to do that? Find out! Please review of what you think of it. I'll be posted the next chapter soon! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I forgot I didn't posted my author note on this chapter. This is my first time. Okay. So we let off where Gumball is trying to figure out how to get a back story as an inspiration to become a superhero. Let see how he's going to do it. Let's find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting an Origin.**

Gumball woke up in the morning as the sound of the alarm clock. He yawns and stratch his arms. Gumball got out of bed and taps his brother Darwin's fishbowl.

Gumball called out "Come on buddy. Time for school."

Gumball goes to the restroom, where she was greeted by his sister Anais.

Anais said "Morning Gumball."

Gumball yawns "Morning sis."

Anais notice his brother's sore eyes. It was puffy red as a rash.

"You all right, Gumball?"

"I'am fine."

Gumball went downstairs and enter to the kitchen. He got a bowl, milk at the refrigerate and a box of Daisy Flakes. He sat on the table, poured the cereal into the bowl, then the milk, and started eating the delicious cereal. He saw his mother entering the kitchen.

Gumball said "Morning mom."

Nicole answered "Morning dear."

Nicole help herself with some toast and butter right before Darwin and Anais entered the kitchen.

Darwin called out "Morning man."

"Morning dude."

They both ate the same thing as Gumball was eating. As they were eating, Nicole notice Gumball's red sore eyes. She knew that the whole club thing didn't work out with Gumball. Now she was worried about him.

Nicole said "Didn't get enough sleep, honey?"

Gumball was too busy eating his cereal that he didn't listen his mother's question.

"Gumball?"

Finally, Gumball listen his mother's question.

"W-What?"

"I say, did you get enough sleep, honey?"

Gumball said "Uh, no."

Nicole rises her eyebrow and question "Did you watch t.v. last night?"

Gumball answered "No."

Nicole lean in on him "Don't lie to me, Gumball."

"I'am not. I not lying."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Okay."

Richard came down moment later and said "Morning everybody."

Everyone say "Morning."

After finishing his breakfast, Gumball goes to the bathroom and brush his teeth. As he was brushing, he notice his eyes were puffy red at the mirror. He was up all night with writing on his journal Saturday night and last night. Nothing happened yesterday, except that he was trying to figure out a costume and a back story in order to join Elmore's Warriors with Colonel War. Nothing came to him. Not an idea happened to him. Gumball opens the sink and splashes some water on his face. He check his eyes in the mirror again; the redness of his eyes were starting to get out. He got out of the bathroom right before his sister enter the restroom. After his sister and brother are done eating his breakfast and brushing their teeth, Gumball went to the bedroom, and put his things in his backpack, including his journal. Gumball went downstairs where he was waited by his siblings. They went out to the door and saw that the school bus was here, while his mother was waiting for them. As she was entering the car, she say her byes to her kids.

Nicole called out "Bye, kids."

The three of them said "Bye mom."

They all went to the school bus; Rocky open the door for them and they enter it.

Gumball thanked "Thanks Rocky."

Rocky thanked "No problem."

They all went to find their seats; Anais had already seated in the middle by herself. The entire student of Elmore Junior High were now four years older and in their Sophomore year. Gumball went to find his seat. He saw something that caught his eye. Darwin was sitting next to Rachel. They were talking as she was giggling. She had been with Darwin ever since that party she hosted four years ago. Now she's four years older. She's almost an adult. Gumball thought _What is Darwin still seeing in her? _That was the only expression he had with Darwin and Rachel, but he was happy that Darwin had found someone. Gumball then saw a familiar face on one seat behind Alan and Carmen. Penny. She was now that same age as Gumball. She was still beautiful as the same before. Penny waves her hand on him. Gumball's eyes widened. He walked to her. He's been waiting for this as long as he could remember. Gumball wanted to tell Penny that he loves her, but every time he does, something unexpected happened._ Well not this time. This is it. My moment. _Thought Gumball. As he was getting closer to her, he could feel his heart beating faster. His eyes were shaped like hearts. Gumball was almost there; he was going to sit with Penny until...

Gumball trips something and ended up on the floor. The entire student body laughed at his clumsiness, except for Darwin, Anais, and Penny. They all got up and check to see if Gumball was all right. Darwin and Anais both got his hand and helped him get back on his feet. Gumball check to see who trip him; he saw a foot there. He recognizes the feet; it belong to Tobias. Tobias had always hated Gumball because he has a crush on Penny the same way as Tobias also had a crush on Penny. Since Darwin is dating with his sister, it becomes a feud between him and the Watterson brothers.

Tobias laughed "Have a nice fall, Watterson?"

Gumball grew enraged; he felt like he wants to punch Tobias. But he felt a soft arm on his shoulder; it was Darwin's.

Darwin calmly said "Come on man. He's not worth it."

They both sat in the same seat, including Anais. Gumball saw Penny. She had a worried, but a sad look upon her face. The bus made it to school, Elmore Junior High. The Watterson siblings went their separate ways; Anais to her classroom and Gumball and Darwin to their classroom. Gumball saw Iris in the middle row. She waves at her and he waves at her back. They sat down on their desk, where Miss Simian was giving her lecture. She was still the same age creature she is, even when it's been four years. Gumball was already falling asleep, not because he was tired. Not from lack of sleep, but from hearing a boring lecture from an aging baboon. He soon wake up from a slap on the face. The slap came from Darwin.

Darwin warned in a hush voice "Dude, don't fall asleep. Miss Simian will give you detention!"

Gumball listen to his brother's words and listen to the mad baboon. He tired to keep his eyes open. Gumball may be listening to her, but his mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking about of how he's going to get a costume and a back story. Gumball thought of his idea of his costume and a back story. All of the comic books he had read, he imagine the characters from the story had experience a tragic past that lean them to become the hero that Gumball reads today. Soon his idea had faded when he heard a scream.

"GUMMBALLL!"

Gumball soon stare at Miss Simian's grim face. He heard most of the class snickering right behind him. She questioned "Please tell the whole class of the three things main elements that make up living things."

Gumball's mind blank at the question. The whole class was looking right at him. He didn't bother to stare back at them. He tried to think of the question, but couldn't. So he had no choice; he answered "Fried eggs, maple syrup, and green beans?"

At the end of his answer, the whole class erupted to laugh loudly at Gumball's stupidity, including Miss Simian. She declared "I don't know how you manage to get into Sophomore year, but I guess that what scientists calls when they can't tell other things. Unanswered."

Gumball's eyes starts to filled up with tears at the sound of his classroom's laughter and his teacher's cruelty toward him. The only people that were not enjoying this were Darwin, Penny, and Iris. Darwin put his fins on his head and shake in disappointment. Penny, on the other hand, looked at him, feeling sorry for him. Iris grows angry at the classroom and the monster teacher picking on the poor blue cat.

After three hours of ridicule by everyone, lunch had arrived. Gumball went to the cafeteria. He waited in line for a few minutes until he got into the front. Rocky was serving Ravioli, cooked rice, and for dessert, a chocolate chip cookie. After getting his tray, Gumball finds a seat. After what happened back at the classroom, most people were seeing him and laugh quietly behind his back. Gumball eventually sees Darwin at a table. He was with Rachel, as usual. He goes over there and sit down.

Gumball called out "Hey Darwin."

Darwin said "Hey Gumball."

Gumball turns to Rachel and nodded his head. "Rachel."

Rachel said "Hi Gumball."

Gumball then ate his Ravioli, in hopes of getting rid of the memory of being stupid back at the classroom. He could almost heard his classmates laughing at him. Both Darwin and Rachel looked at him with great concern.

Rachel asked "You all right, Gumball? You seem glum."

Gumball shakes it off "I'am fine, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Darwin to give her a simple answer.

"Gumball made a total fool out of himself again, and the entire class laugh at him."

Rachel say "Oh."

Gumball give Darwin a "Really?" look. Darwin notice it and said "What?" Gumball shakes his head and resume back to eating. As he was eating, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Gumball."

Gumball looked up and saw it was Penny. Penny sit next to him. They both smiled lightly at each other. The four friends enjoy their food.

Penny questioned "You all right Gumball? You not still sad about...?"

Gumball said "About what?"

"About what happen back at class?"

Gumball's smile disappeared when Penny brought that up. "Oh I had, but you brought it up."

Penny's smiled disappeared also "Oh I'am sorry."

"That's okay."

Darwin points out "You know you wouldn't got that answer right, if you pay attention at class."

Gumball annoyingly said "I know, I know."

Darwin continued "I serious, dude. We're already in our Sophomore year and you still need to get your act up. You're lucky Anais helped you with your homework."

Rachel and Penny looked at Gumball, with their eyebrow rises.

Gumball said "Oh great. Nice going, dude. We not tell the whole world?"

Darwin innocently said "I was just tried to help out, man."

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar sweet voice.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

The three friends looked up at the raccoon. Gumball smiled at Iris, who smiled back at her. He said "Go right ahead, Iris."

Iris sit down with Penny. They are looked to Gumball in curiosity. Penny rises her eyebrow at Gumball, who was staring at Iris.

Darwin questioned "You know her, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. I met her at Saturday morning when you guys went to your club. She just moved here about three weeks ago."

Penny looked at Iris and said "Oh yeah. Well, any friend of Gumball's is a friend of ours. I'am-."

Iris interrupted "I know who you are. You name is Penny." She turns to Darwin and Rachel "And you guys are Darwin and Rachel."

Darwin said "At your service."

Rachel asked "How did you know my name?"

Iris said "I recognized your appearances of you. You're related to a guy named Tobias?"

"Yeah. He's my brother."

Iris said "And speaking of brothers, forgive me for saying this, but your brother is an ass."

"Oh none taken. He's always like that."

Iris turns to Gumball. "I heard about what happened at class. Don't let it get to you."

Gumball smiled lightly "Thanks Iris."

Gumball was about to eat his a cookie when it was swapped right out of his hands. He turns around and sees that it was none other than Tobias. He was holding the cookie on his jock hands. Behind him were Tina, Jamie, Anton, and Banana Joe. They all laughed at him.

Gumball annoyingly said "Give it back Tobias."

Tobias mockingly say "Or what, you'll do a stupid dare, like back at the classroom?"

Darwin said "Just give him back cookie, man."

Tobias snapped "Piss off, you smelly fish!"

Rachel yelled "Hey, don't call him that!"

Tobias laughed "Oh look everyone. It's my big sister slash fish lover!" He then starts to make kissing noises. His gang continue laugh. Both Rachel and Darwin were both frustrated by that.

Penny politely said "Tobias just leave."

Tobias said "Oh I'll leave, if you give me a kiss."

Penny scoffs "As if."

"Ooo feisty. I like that."

Tobias then leans in on her, then Gumball push Tobias away from her. The entire student was now seeing the scene after the push.

Gumball threateningly said "Leave...her...alone."

Tobias said "Or else what, boy? You beat me? I like to see you tried."

Tobias pushes Gumball. Gumball push him back, also. They kept pushing until both of them fight. The students go over there, surrounded them in a circle, and chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Tobias punches him in the face. Gumball threw a punch, but Tobias got it and punch him again. Gumball was on the ground. Penny tries to help him, but the crown is so massive that it's not letting her.

Tobias said "Why don't you call your mommy, Watterson? Or your fat lazy dad? Your smart sister? Maybe your naive brother?"

Gumball got up, charges at him and pins him on the ground. Tobias's gang grab Gumball away from Tobias and throw him out of the circle. Tobias steps out of the circle and had his fists up. Gumball think fast; he got up from a table and grab tray filled with leftovers of Ravioli.

Gumball said "Step off, man."

Tobias said "You don't have the balls to do it, Watterson." He walked to him, but Gumball step back with the tray on his hand.

Gumball said "I warning you, Tobias. Don't make me ask twice."

Tobias and Gumball looked at each other. The students stopped chanting as they were looking at them. Darwin, Rachel, Penny, and Iris were seeing Gumball. Tobias thought _There's no way he's not going to do that."_ He took one step and, without warning, Gumball throw the tray. He heard a splash, but it didn't landed on Tobias's stupid face. The student break the circle as they were about to reveal where did the tray landed. When the circle was broken, the students gasped in shock. The tray had landed onto Miss Simian's face. The Ravioli leftovers had sprayed all over his face. The combination of pasta and cheese melted when Miss Simian's face was glowing red like she was about to explode. Her demon eyes were glowing also. It made the student scare the hell out of it.

Miss Simian grinned her teeth and said "WHO...DID...THIS?"

Then the rest of the students pointed their fingers onto Gumball.

Gumball chuckled nervously said "Oops?"

Miss Simian yelled "WATTERSON! FIVE HOURS IN DETENTION!"

Her screaming voice had echoed throughout the school and broke all the windows. Her scream was so powerful that the whole world stopped. It damaged the student's ear and Gumball collapses on the ground.

After school was over and everybody had left, Gumball stay behind after school for what happen at the cafeteria. He sat in his chair, all alone in Miss Simian's classroom. It wasn't his fault; Tobias started it. That what Principal Brown wound had believe. Gumball and Tobias were both sent to the Principal's office after the fight. He explains that Tobias started the fight, but ,in a turn of events, Tobias told Brown that the fight was _his_. And, without a second thought, Principal Brown believes him. He let Tobias go, but for Gumball, he was sent to five hours in detention. Gumball felt disgusted that the fight was started by him. This is what's wrong with this city. Nobody believes in a person if he had committed a crime, but they still put him away. Society won't believe in a person if he's right or wrong. That's how Gumball felt. Nobody ever takes him seriously. He always ended up getting in risky situation and ended up in detention. Even thought he was in detention, Gumball could use his time to come up with a costume and a back story. With all that had happened at school, he must have slipped his mind. He took out a sheet of paper and pencil. He placed the pencil at the start of the paper and thought an idea.

Gumball said to himself "Any minute now."

He waited for an idea to come to him.

"Any minute now."

The sound of the ticking on the clock is making Gumball's thinking lose focus. He waited for an inspiration to come in. Gumball stared at the empty paper in front of his eyes. He had an idea until a screaming voice made him lose his focus.

"Watterson!"

Gumball looked up to see Miss Simian. Her angry look indicates that she still angry at him. She said "You're free."

Gumball looked at the clock and it was already five hours later. He even check the sky in the window. It was already sunset. Gumball just wasted five hours of thinking an idea and nothing comes up.

Miss Simian said "What, you deaf? Go!"

Gumball quickly pack up his things and left the classroom. After leaving the school, he felt the cold wind of an November night. Since the school bus had already left five hours earlier, he decided to walk home. Gumball walk the dark streets of Elmore. The gust wind blow slowly into the air. The wind blows litter across the streets. Gumball saw a newspaper right in front of his eyes.

The headline reads "Crime goes up to 45%."

Gumball continue to walk. He thought about what the newspaper had said. The crime rate has gone up for four years. It robbed a lot of people's houses. Murder innocent people. Buildings burn down. The cops are not doing a good job about it. They put criminals behind bars and they always ended up back on the streets. Something caught the blue cat's eye. Iris was walking alone on the other side of the street.

Gumball called out "Iris!"

Iris didn't answer him. He called out again.

"Iris!"

Iris didn't notice Gumball. Gumball give up and walk away. Before he can, he saw a group of people following Iris. Gumball stopped walking and looked. The group follows her to an alley. Gumball sense that Iris might be in trouble. He goes after her. He ran to the other side of the street and hides into the alley that they went. Gumball peeked a bit and saw that the group had Iris corner. There were five people. All of them were wearing leather jackets like street punks. They had knives and lead pipes. Gumball looked for anything to defend himself. He found nothing. There was nothing but rats, mold food, rocks, anything that's not useful. Gumball had no chose. He grab a trash can lead and put it under his back. He took a deep breath and walk to them. _This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy. _Thought Gumball. Finally, he called out.

"Hey!"

The gang looked at the blue cat, including Iris.

"You better leave her alone."

The gang laughed at the statement. One of them said "What the hell is this?"

Gumball said "Don't make me ask twice."

The gang turned their attention onto Gumball. "You serious man?" One of them stated. "You think you can take a gang down?"

Gumball then said "I don't see a street gang. No. No. I see a bunch of white trash assholes, who most of you are bed wetters and a mama's boy."

The gang grew angry by the cat's smart mouth. One of them walked up to them and asked "What the hell did you just say to us, man?"

Gumball was slowly getting the trash can led, while saying "You're heard me, you white trash bastards."

One of them say "Oh right that's it. You're dead!"

Right before he can, Gumball quickly get his trashcan led and swing it onto two gang members. One grabs it and Gumball swing it that he let go and fall on the ground. He was then got hit by a lead pipe by some of them. Iris took out her staff and battles three gang members. Gumball blocked one attack and punch him, but not enough force. Gumball was getting good, until he was stabbed in the stomach by one of them with a blade. Gumball's month was open as he drop his weapon. The entire gang runs away after Gumball collapsed on the ground. Iris went to him.

She cried "Oh my god, Gumball! Gumball, hold on!"

Iris got out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"9-1-1. What's you're emergency?"

Iris said "My friend been stabbed after saving me from a street gangs!"

"Okay. Okay. What happened?"

"I was walking home from school and a gang follows me in an alley. My friend came in and got stabbed!"

"Where's your location?"

"At the corner of 57th street!"

"Okay we're on our way."

"Hurry! He's losing a lot of blood!"

Iris put her cell phone away and looked at Gumball. He was breathing fast as he covers his wound with both of his hands. Iris was about to cried, but she kept it in.

Iris said, holding her tears "Hold on Gumball. They are their way here. What your family's number?"

Gumball tries to answer, but the pain was making him harder to answers. Iris notice that his eyes were starting to close.

Iris yelled "Gumball, stay with me! Please! Please!"

It was too late; Gumball's eyes close.

Gumball then woke up and sees a bright light onto him. He tries to keep them open his eyes, with all his might. He found himself back into his home, but he wasn't in his own bed. The bed was comfy and soft. And he wasn't in his room or house. The room was clear and cold. There were all kinds of medical things in everywhere. He saw his clothes laying in a chair, so was his backpack.

Gumball said "Man what happened to me?"

The door then opened, revealing the doctor.

The doctor said "Ah, Mr. Watterson. I see that you have awoken from your injury."

Gumball's ears were pointed "Injury?"

"Will you like to see your family, Gumball?"

Gumball questioned "My family?"

The doctor call out the hallway "Okay you can come in now."

The entire family enter the room. They had worried looks upon their faces, including Nicole. She hugged him so tight and cried "Oh my little Gummypuss! Are you all right?"

Gumball struggle to breath by her mother's massive bear hug "Mom. Mom you're crushing me."

"Oh sorry about that, sweetheart."

Nicole then let go of her hug; Gumball breath in and out over and over. The doctor soon left to leave them alone.

Darwin asked "You're all right, dude?"

Gumball said "I will be after I breath in and out."

"No I meant about what happened."

Gumball said "Darwin, I'am over about the classroom."

"That's not it."

Gumball asked with an eyebrow rise "Then what are you talking about?"

Anais said "Your accident."

Richard asked "You don't remember anything, son?"

Gumball shake his head "No. Everything was a blur."

Nicole sat down on his son's bed and said "Gumball, you were stab last night."

Gumball said in a shock "What?"

Nicole explains "After your detention was done, you headed home all by yourself, then you saw Iris getting followed by a gang in an alley.."

Darwin said "You went there to help Iris and that's when you got stab.

Gumball then remember now. He could not remember a thing because of that stab.

Richard said "Lucky Iris called the police and the police called us. We were so worry."

Gumball looked at his family. They were relieved that he was still alive. Gumball questioned "Where's Iris?"

Darwin answered "At home. She came by last night to see you if you were okay."

Gumball asked again "So what did the doctor said?"

Nicole answers "He said you can go home, but he prescribe you with some pills that will help you numb the pain. He advised you to take this every morning." She shows him the pills. "Come on get dress so we can leave."

Gumball grab his clothes and goes to the bathroom. He takes off his hospital gown, where he saw that there's a large scar on his stomach. He touch it and the events quickly hit him like a flash. Gumball shakes it off and put on his clothes. He got out of the bathroom.

"I'am ready."

Nicole smiled "Okay let's go."

Right before they went out the room, Nicole stopped his son.

"Gumball wait. Before we go, there's something I like to discuss with you."

Gumball turned to face his mother. She said with an eyebrow rise "I got a call from your principal at school that you engaged in a fight."

Gumball nervously said "Wait mom. Before you say anything, I didn't start that fight."

She walked up to him; Gumball felt like she was going to yelled at him. But then instead of yelling, he felt his mother warm hug on him.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I not mad. I just so relieved that you're okay."

Gumball hugged her back. This was the first time she learn about Gumball's situation and didn't get angry at him. She added "Plus he said what you done to Miss Simian."

They both chuckled. As their were done hugging, The Watterson family got out of the building and drive off into their car. Gumball recall the events that happen to him last night. He still couldn't that he save Iris, even though he didn't take out any members. Now with that out of the way, he still need to think of a costume and a back story. Then he just knew something. He recalled the events that lead him into this. Everything that had happened to him was part of how crude and injustice this city is. After getting stabbed, Gumball concluded that these events that just happened to him was part of how this city is a cruel place of where people are being victimized and nobody can do nothing about it. This was his back story. He finally got it. Now all that needs is a costume.

* * *

** Well here it is. Chapter 3. It's a bit long, but it make sense. What did you guys think of it? Gumball finally found a back story after being stab by a gang while saving Iris. He got the back story, now he needs is the costume to fight crime with the Elmore's Warrior. How's he going to do that? Find out on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Guess who? I had nothing to do today, so I use my time of writing the fourth chapter of The Heroes Club. It'll be a great one like the first three chapters I had written. Yesterday, I had written and posted the third chapter. Now I had posted the fourth chapter. In this chapter, Gumball had found his back story, so now he needs a costume in order to joined Elmore's Warriors. But first he needs a name first before he could make the costume. Find out what happened on this chapter. Enjoy! Reminder: As you read the part about Gumball figuring out his hero name, You're going to see the part of he uses a stack of comic books and writes down the name of the hero and added the word "Cat" in the end. Don't worry, he's not going to use it; it's part of his plan. I know it's sound stupid, but that's how people in comic book get their ideas from. This is all I can do.**

**Chapter 4: Getting the name.**

* * *

Gumball had return back to his home after spending the night in the hospital for being stabbed while trying to save Iris. His mother was so worry about his safety so much, that she wants Gumball to take the day off from School. At first Gumball thought his mother was joking, but when he saw how worried she is, including the family, she wasn't joking. Gumball spent the next day at home, while his brother and sister was at school, and her mother at work. Gumball enjoys himself with some comic books, playing video games, and eating junk food such as cookies, ice-cream, chocolate, ect. But he didn't enjoy it alone. He shared this moment with his dad, since he gets to stay here everyday. Who knew that dad knows about this? Richard was ordered by Nicole to watch over Gumball for her. Richard did, in every minute when he's not playing video games or sleeping on the couch. His scar was still hurt, but the pills that he got from the hospital, it's letting the pain go away. This was the perfect time to come up with a costume, but first thing first, Gumball needed a hero name for himself. He took a sheet of paper and a pencil. He also grab a stack of comic books that he got and go through every book with the hero's name in his room, with the door locked. What he did was read one, write down the name of the character and add the word cat in the end. For example, Gumball was reading a Daredevil comic, he wrote the name "Daredevil" on it, draws an arrow and wrote down "Dare Cat" or "Devil Cat". Gumball thought the name and cross it out. It sounded stupid. Throughout the entire day, Gumball had wrote down a list of names for himself; all of them sounded stupid and retarded. "Captain Cat", "The Dark Cat", "The Mighty Cat". There was even the name "Iron Cat", which in Gumball's defense sounded like a awesome name, but then he thought _How the hell am I going to make a armor suit? I'am not good with tools; I'll just burn down like I always do. I had to asked my sister to do it and she'll be the first one to know_. He may have his back story, but he can't get that name.

Gumball said "Man, this is hard. I hate coming up with a hero name, it hurts my head." He thought "Maybe I could get stab again, only this time I'll have a some sort of vision that'll give me a name. That's what I'll do."

Gumball heard the sound of his mother's car parked right in front of his house. He looked from his window and saw that his mother came back, with Darwin and Anais home from school. He crimped the paper and throws it in the trashcan right beside him. He went downstairs to be greeted by his mom and siblings.

Gumball said "Hey guys."

Darwin and Anais "Hey Gumball."

Nicole questioned "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Gumball answered "I been better."

"So how were things while you were at home with your father?"

"Oh you know. We play video games and some food. The same thing."

Nicole saw her husband sleeping on the couch, as usual. She sighted as she move his arm slowly to woke up.

She called out "Richard. Richard, woke up."

Richard was still asleep; Nicole had an idea.

Nicole yelled "Richard! I making Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

Richard then woke up and went straight to the kitchen like a flash.

Richard yelled "Nobody touch them! They're mine!"

Richard soon discovered that there were no Chocolate Chip Pancakes. There wasn't even a plate of it. He looked right and left and said "Where are the pancakes?"

Nicole said "There is none, Richard."

Richard's ears dropped "Oh you all ate them?"

Nicole minded blank as he was given by that question. She sighed "Yes Richard, we ate them."

Richard put his arms cross and scoffed "Pigs!"

The rest of the family chuckled by him. "So how was your day with Gumball, dear?" Said Nicole.

Richard said "Huh? Oh right him. Uh, it was good. We spent the whole day together."

The rest of the family entered the kitchen as Richard explains.

"I hope you all don't mind, but me and Gumball ate a little snack while you guys were gone."

Anais opened the refrigerator to get herself some snacks, only to discover that the whole thing was a mess. The milk is empty, there were leftovers all around it, and food splatter all around it. The rest of the family looked at Richard.

Nicole said "A little?"

Richard said "I swear Nicole, it wasn't like that when I took out the sandwich."

Then the rest of the family looked at Gumball, who shrugged innocently "I got hungry."

Nicole said "So I see. I swear Gumball you beginning to look like your father."

Both Gumball and Richard said in union "No we're not." as they were both eating a cookie at the same time. They both looked at each other and stopped chewing. Nicole laughs as she shakes her head, so did Darwin and Anais.

The next morning Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were getting ready going to school. Gumball wanted to go, even though his mother's concern about him since what happened. He took the pills that the doctors prescribe him back at the hospital for his scare. The kids went to wait at the bus stop.

Gumball said "Oh that reminds me. How did you guys manage to live a day at school without me, guys?"

Anais answered "We live through the day. It was nothing special. Just an regular school day."

Darwin answered "Yeah, except for the part about how-"

Anais slapped his mouth shut with her hands, stopping him.

Gumball questioned "About what?"

Anais quickly said "Nothing. Nothing. He didn't say anything, Darwin?"

She then took off her hand, and Darwin said "Yeah!"

Gumball looked at both of them. They were sweating and looking at each other at the same time.

He rises an eyebrow "Are you guys all right?"

Darwin quickly lied "Course we are!"

Anais quickly lied "Yeah. Why would we lied to you?"

"If we lied to you, we be sweating, looking at each other and say something that throws you off course to know why we're lying. Now isn't that sound stupid?"

Gumball awkwardly say "O...kay."

Right before he was about to asked something, Darwin cried "Oh, look! Here comes the bus!"

The bus had arrived and stopped for the kids. As Gumball entered the bus and finds his seat, Anais said in a low voice to Darwin "We can't let him find out. What were you thinking?"

Darwin said in a low voice "I'am sorry. But can we just tell him?"

"No. He can't never find out about the rumor."

Rocky calls out "Darwin! Anais! Come on you two. We'll be late for school."

The two of them enter the bus as Rocky close the door behind them. They find their seats and looked at Gumball who was at the front. Gumball was too busy listening on his iPhone that he didn't know that the rest of the students of Elmore Junior High were staring at him and muttered at each other. Darwin and Anais looked at the student, Gumball, then at each other in a worried look.

Eventually, they made it to school and went to class. Gumball enter the room and spotted Iris. He waves at her, when she saw it was him, she waves him back. She was glad he was all right. Gumball then sit down. Miss Simian entered the room.

She said "Well, well, well. I see that you're still manage to come to school, even though that such a ridiculous excuse will give you a day off from yesterday. Stabbed in a alley. Like a little stab could kill you."

_I see that Miss Simian was kind enough to miss me. I think._ Thought Gumball. As Miss Simian was giving her lecture, Gumball was tries to listen to it, even though he can't stand her or her lecture. Unknown to Gumball, his classmates were watching him like a hawk. Gumball didn't know why were everybody was looking at him; he was too busy force himself on listening on the lecture. Then lunch came. Gumball got his tray and went to find his seat. While doing so, he pass by Masami, Teri, and Molly. They were talking to each other in a hushed voice.

Masami said to Teri "So is it true about him?"

Teri said "Yeah, every word of it."

Molly said "Boy who would have thought that Gumball..."

Masami said in a low voice "Shh! Quiet! Here he comes."

Gumball stopped and turn to face the girls, who looked at different directions. He then continue walking. He sat right next to Darwin and Rachel.

"Hey guys."

Darwin was the one who greeted him. Rachel, on the other hand, didn't greet him; she were staring at him as he begin eating his lunch. Gumball looked up from his plate to see his best friend's girlfriend.

He questioned "Uh, are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel answered "No. I fine. I'am, uh, I'am fine."

Gumball continued back eating his lunch.

Rachel questioned "So uh how is everything Gumball?"

Gumball answered "I been good. My scar still hurts a bit, but with the pills making the pain go away, it's going pretty well."

Rachel said "That's good, but that's not what I'am talking about."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "Then what are _you_ talking about?"

Darwin said "Uh, Rachel. Maybe it's not a good time of telling him."

Gumball questioned "Telling me what? What are you both talking about?"

Both of the lovers' mind blanked.

"Come on tell me. Tell me!"

Darwin sighted "All right, but you're not going to love this. You see, there's a-"

Right before Darwin was going to spill the beans, Jamie and Banana Joe came by.

Jamie said "Well hello there Gummy-Puss."

Gumball grew irritated by that nickname. Jamie use it on him ever since his mother came to school one day and uses that nickname on Gumball to spend some time with him.

Gumball annoyed "What do you want, Jamie?"

Jamie said "Oh nothing just want to you, that's all."

Gumball rises an eyebrow by that. He pretend to ignore them and eat his meal.

Banana Joe said "Hey Gumball, I want to see if you feel this."

He flicks on Gumball's face. Gumball rubs his face by it.

Gumball said "No."

Jamie questioned "How about this?"

She punches on Gumball's arm. He rubs the wound.

Gumball, getting annoyed, said "No."

Jamie and Banana Joe grinned at each other and looked back at him.

Banana Joe questioned "Okay. How about this?"

Banana Joe then hit Gumball at the back of his head with a tray. Gumball falls down on the ground. The entire room erupted in a laugh. Gumball rubs his head wound.

"What the hell, man?!"

Banana Joe questioned "Does that hurt?"

"Yes!"

Jamie and Banana Joe laughed. Darwin and Rachel was about to get up, until a voice called out.

"Hey! You leave him alone!"

Gumball turns around to see Iris. She had her arm on her hips and looked angry.

Jamie said "Fine. We leave Gummy-Puss to be with his girlfriend."

Gumball stands and yelled "What?! I'am not her boyfriend!"

Iris blushed "I'am not his girlfriend!"

Jamie said with a tone "_Okay_."

Banana Joe said with a tone "_Whatever you say_."

They both leave in a laugh. Iris said to Gumball "You all right?"

"Yeah. I'am all right."

Gumball sit back down on his seat. Iris joined him. She said "What was that all about, Gumball?"

Gumball said to Iris "I was about to say the same thing to Darwin." He faces his brother. "Now _spill it_!"

Darwin took a deep breath and revealed "Okay. Yesterday, when you were not a school, me and Anais heard a rumor, who I heard from Rachel, who heard it from Joe, who heard it from Jamie, who heard it from Carrie, who heard it from Bobert, who heard from William that they know all about what happened between you and those street gangs."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "That's it? That what that was?"

Darwin added "That's not all. See the rumor that they heard was that you saved Iris's life because they think Iris's is your girlfriend."

Gumball and Iris yelled "What?!"

"Also that you're a wuss, who can't take a punch and that you're completely out of your mind that you take down a group of street punks."

Gumball put his hand on his head, shaking it "I don't believe it. Who started this anyway?"

Rachel and Darwin give him an obvious look. Gumball know who it was, so did Iris.

They all said in union "Tobias."

After lunch was over, they went back to class. Gumball's mind was somewhere else. _I couldn't believe that bastard made up that rumor. I swear of God, I'am going to kick his jocky ass! _Thought Gumball. Recess came by; Gumball and Darwin was playing a round game of basketball. Darwin was pretty good at it, Gumball, on the other hand, not so good. Darwin made ten perfect shots. Gumball didn't even put the basket inside. His mind was somewhere else. He could hear everybody talking about him behind his back and laughing at him. Far away from the basketball court, there was Penny and the cheerleading group, including Leslie They were staring at Gumball.

Masami said "Look at him. What a loser. To think that he was stupid enough to take down a street gang. If I were you Penny, I say that you don't speak to him."

Penny exclaimed "Masami!"

"It's true. You heard the rumor."

Penny said "I don't care what the rumor say; it's not true. Gumball is not in love with Iris. She just a friend to him."

Teri said "Oh really? How did Gumball meet her?"

Penny answered "_She _meet _him_ in the hallway on Saturday."

Teri said "The day we were in our clubs?"

Penny nodded "Yeah!"

Molly questioned "And what club was she in?"

Penny answered "Gumball didn't mention it. All they did was talk."

The group looked at one another in a suspicious look. Then they said in union "Cheating."

Penny annoyingly say "He's not cheating on me."

Masami said "Oh come on Penny. That guy had wasted four years of his wasteful life to be with you and now he's found someone."

Penny couldn't take it no more. "All right that's it. I can take this. I'am going to take to Gumball about this."

The girls objected "No!"

Teri objected "You can't go out there and asked him about that." The girls nodded in agreement. "You have to trap him!"

Leslie said "Right on, sister!"

He highfives Teri, who highfived her back.

Penny said "You're all nuts."

Penny walk over to Gumball and Darwin. The girls watched her leave. They then huddled together.

Masami said in a hushed voice "All right twenty bucks said that she finds out and slapped him!"

Molly exclaimed "I'am in!"

Teri said "Me too!"

Penny goes over there and said "Hi Gumball."

The boys stopped playing and Gumball replied "Hey Penny. How you been?"

"I'am good.

Gumball thought _What is she doing here? Wait. She not going to talk about the rumor, is she? No she wouldn't do that._

Penny started "Listen Gumball I heard a rumor that-."

Gumball thought _Oh no! She talking about it! It's okay, it's okay. I must be cool and remain calm. _Then he freaks out "Penny please! Let me explain."

Penny said "Gumball it's okay. I' am not mad."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "You're not?"

Penny say "No."

Gumball let out a deep breath "Oh thank goodness cause the rumor is not true."

"I know."

"I only saved Iris life. That's all."

"Except for the part about being stabbed."

"Oh you know about that, huh?"

Penny nodded. "Well, actually Darwin told me."

Gumball said "Really?"

Penny continued "Yeah. I was so worried that you might have died."

Gumball bragged "Penny, you knew me. It's going to take a lot more than a stab to leave me. I will never leave you."

Penny smiled "I know you would."

Penny then hugged Gumball. Gumball felt warm when hugging her. The hug ended a few minutes on the sound of a jocky voice.

"Aw, is it that sweet?"

They turn around to see Tobias and his gang.

Tobias finished "I _hate_ sweet!"

His gang chuckled; Gumball glared at him, so did Penny and Darwin.

Gumball said "Get lost, Tobias!"

Tobias mockingly say "Or else what, you're going to beat me up? Yeah, right!"

Tobias and his gang laughed. It made Gumball grew angry. He wants to punch Tobias right now in front of everybody.

Tobias said "I heard about your little fight with those street punks. How stupid are you, man?!" He pretends to do Gumball's voice "Hi my name is Gumball Watterson and I going to stopped some street punks who is harassing my girlfriend." Banana Joe pretends to stab Tobias with a stick "Oh no! I had been stabbed!" He groaned as he lays down. The gang laughed again as Tobias got up.

Gumball yelled "The only reason why everybody knows that is because you started it!"

Tobias scoffed "You got no proof."

"Rachel told me."

Tobias grew annoyed "Man that girl won't shut up!" He looked at Darwin. "Hey, Darwin! Why can't you control your bitch?!"

Penny gasped "She your sister, Tobias!"

"I know!"

Darwin walked up to him, but Gumball stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Come down man! Come down."

Tobias sarcastically "Yeah listen to him. Listen to what Warrior Cat say!"

Gumball then walked up to him to punch him, but Tobias grabbed him and pulls his arm. Gumball screamed in pain; Penny said to Tobias "Stop it Tobias! Let him go! You're hurting him!"

Tobias sighed "Fine." He lets go of his arm. Penny and Darwin walked up to him and get him back on his feet. Tobias and his gang walked away from them. Before that, Tobias declared "Give it up, Watterson. You never going to beat me and you'll never be a somebody. You were born a loser, Watterson and you died like a loser." Then they walked away.

Penny asked "Gumball, are you all right?"

Gumball answered "I'am find." Gumball rubs his mark that he got from Tobias. The bell soon ringed. He sighed "Saved by the bell."

The rest of the students went back inside the school. Penny said to both of them "See you guys back inside." She joined back to her friends.

Darwin said to Gumball "Come on Gumball."

Gumball say "I'll catch up with you, man."

Darwin went inside the building. Gumball was all alone in the playground. He was reviled that Penny didn't believe in the rumor and still has her faith in him. What he couldn't believe that he didn't stand up to Tobias. He sick and tired of being a nobody. He wants to become a better person. However, in order to do that, he has to have a hero name for him. So far nothing. Then Gumball recalled what Tobias had said to him. _Warrior Cat._ He said out of sarcasm. He liked that name. That was it. That was the name for him. Warrior Cat. Now all that is left is the costume.

* * *

** Pretty great, huh? Now Gumball got his hero name, Warrior Cat. Sound awesome, right? All that is left is to make the costume. Please review my story. I saw one review on it. I need more, people. More! Come see my story. Come see Gumball becomes Warrior Cat!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's me, again. I had nothing to do again, so I'am writing the fifth chapter of my fanfiction story. It's an awesome chapter. This is the part where Gumball is going get a costume in order to become a real life superhero and he... well, just read to the chapter to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting the costume.**

Two days ago, on a single night, Gumball was stabbed in a alley by street gangs, while trying to save Iris. After spending the night in the hospital, he soon realizes how this city turn out and got his back story. Yesterday, he got the name "Warrior Cat" after Tobias say that to him in sarcasm. All that needs is the costume. But Gumball soon learned that creating a costume is not as easy as it sound. After he got home from school, he went to his room and search something that fits like a costume in his closet. He throws his clothes out of the closet to see something that interest him. He had found nothing. All of the clothes that he had found didn't interest him. He then reads an issue of "Daredevil". He was impressed of how he look. He loved of the new suit Daredevil was wearing. Gumball like the original one, but the new one was better.

Gumball sighted "Man. I wish I had a super cool costume like him."

In fact, he wishes he had an awesome costume like _all _the other superheros in the comic book world. Captain America, Thor, Spider-man. Hell, even Blade.

Gumball finishes with the issue and goes to his computer. He randomly went though the Internet. As he does, he came upon a game of "Street Fighters." A quick game of fighting will help him get through this. He starts pressing the the buttons on his computer to fight off his opponents. He was pretty good at this. Gumball thought _Why can life be just like video games?_ Eventually, he made to the boss round.

Gumball smiled "All right you slime ball. Let's dance!"

He quickly pressed the space bar and moving the arrow keys at the same time. The boss keep hitting Gumball with everything he got, but Gumball keep on fighting. The boss's life force was almost empty, so was his. Gumball's eyes widened. _This is it! _Thought Gumball._ Time to finish this!_ Right before he can't, his fighter is not fighting. In fact, the screen wasn't moving. He keep pressing buttons repeatedly as his mood dropped.

Gumball shakes his head "No. No, no, no, no. Please don't do this. Not now!"

Then the computer responded his instant button pressing, and, to Gumball's shock, his fighter's been defeated by the boss.

The boss laughed in victory "Face me again, if you dare!"

Gumball's rage soon bottles up. He gets up from his chair and starts hitting the computer. "YOU...STUPID...COMPUTER...I...HATE...YOU!" Then the ads appeared in the monitor. Gumball grumbled "Stupid ads." He return to his seat and starts clicking them away. As he does, he stopped that interest him. An ad on wetsuits. Gumball clicked on them; there was a whole section of all kinds wetsuits. There was vest, jacket, shorty or spring suit, long join, johnny suit or farmer join/jane, and a full suit or steamer. Seeing those wetsuits kinda make Gumball thinks that these can be a great superhero suits. Then an idea hit Gumball's mind like a flash of lighting.

Gumball thought _Since I can't make a costume; I'll just have to buy one instead._

Gumball scrolled down the list to see which one that he like. His first one was wetsuit jacket. He looked at the details of it. It say that it covers the torso and the arms, with no coverage on the legs. He then check on a full suit that said it covers the entire thing, except for the head. Gumball thought _No problem. I'll just get a mask._ He had to decided which one is going to be his costume. The one that covers the torso and the arms, but a little on the legs or the one that covers his entire body, except his head. He wanted to go with the full suit, but when he looked at the price, it was $60.00. His mother will kill him, if she finds out. So he went with the wetsuit jacket, but soon came the price of $89.99.

That's almost three it's worth than the full suit. He thought about it carefully. He had to chose on wetsuit, but if he does and his mom finds out, he's dead. So he chooses the full suit. The color of it will be black, with a bid of red. He click on the "Buy" linked, but before he can, he needed a mask. So he added on his shopping cart. Then, suprisingly, an ad on masks popped up.

Gumball said "Huh. What do you know. It's like it knows."

He clicked on the ad and eventually finds a mask that covers most of his head, except for his eyes and mouth. And would have you know it, it was the same color as the full suit. It was about ten dollars, but Gumball didn't care since he's getting a wetsuit that cost sixty dollars. Gumball then added on his shopping cart and pressed the link "Buy" on it. Gumball wanted it to deliver it. A message came that said "Your package will soon arrived in 24 hours." Gumball smiled by that message. He can't wait for his suit to arrived. Then he heard his sister cried.

"Gumball, mom's here!"

Gumball then walked out of his room, but not before going back to his computer and said "Sorry about that, computer. You know I love you." He then smooches it and walked out.

The next day, the kids went to school like always. Gumball was given once again a boring lecture by the aging baboon. He didn't listen to her; all he can think about was that when he goes home and opens the package that contain his new hero suit. He draws of himself wearing the suit, having strong muscles and punching a criminal in the face. There was also a drawing of him saving Penny's life and giving her savior a big kiss. He looked at Penny for a while, until she spotted him. He blushed and drop his head in embarrassment on his desk. Penny giggles at him. Finally school was over. Before getting back to his home, Gumball meet up with Iris.

Gumball cried "Hey Iris."

Iris called him back "Hey, Gumball. How are you?"

Gumball said "I'am good. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally got my back story and my hero name."

Iris joyed face rises "Really?"

Gumball nodded "Yup!"

"That's great! So What's your hero name?"

Gumball answered "Warrior Cat."

Iris said "Impressive."

"Thanks."

Iris questioned "So where's your costume?"

Gumball explains "It's being delivered by my house."

"Why is your costume being delivered to your house?"

"I ordered it. I was having a hard time with my costume, so I ordered one."

Iris nodded "Cool."

Gumball then remembers something "Oh that reminds me. Do you remember that you introduces me to the team and they tell me their hero name?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to asked, what's your-"

Right before that, a car honked. They both turn around and sees a car parked. The driver was a middle age raccoon woman, kinda like Iris. "Sorry, I got to go." She declared. "That's my mom. See you later, Gumball."

Gumball waved "See ya, Iris!"

Iris enters the car and the car drives away. His mother starts up the conversation "You friend seems nice."

"Thanks mom."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Iris yelled "What?! No! We're just friends, mom. Just friends." Her cheeks were blushed in red.

Her mother replied "On I just teasing, honey."

Gumball was the only one who made it back home. Darwin and Anais stay behind because of a meeting for their clubs. He opens the door to discover that his dad was asleep in the couch. He quickly ran to his bedroom and saw something that made his mouth dropped in shock. A brown package was lying on his bed.

Gumball thought _Couldn't it be? Yes. Yes! It is!_

Gumball walked towards it and, with a deep breath, he opens the package. He then took out what he's been waiting for his whole life. A full wet suit with black and a bit of red. He looked at it in amazement. But that wasn't the only thing. Gumball took out his mask inside the package. He's got it. He now finally got his costume. He was surprise that his dad was able to sign it without noticing it.

Gumball thought _Thank you dad for not noticing it._ Gumball decides to try it on. Gumball took off his clothes and put on the suit. He goes to a mirror and stare himself. He then puts on the mask. He was now Warrior Cat.

He put his fists on his hips and said "Halt evildoers!"

Gumball said to himself like he is speaking to a criminal "What, you talking to me? You talking to me? I'am the only one standing here, so you must be talking to me."

He then pretends to fight using his karate moves. He punches, kick, and, on top it all off, a swift kick. He even did a crane kick, but doing that made him fall down.

"Oww."

When the night is almost there, Gumball sat on his bed, with his costume still on. He had his head down, with his eyes closed. He waited for the night to come. He's been like this ever since he got that costume. He was ready to fight crime. When the sun was slowly going down and into total darkness, Gumball's eyes opened. He stands up and looked into the night from his window. Gumball walked out of his room, but before he could, he notice that his feets. It'll give away his true identity. He needs to wear something before he could go out. Gumball goes to his closet, and what luck, he found a pair of black boots that he used to wear when he was dressed up like a pirate about four years ago on Halloween. He puts it on, and would have you know, it's still fits. Now he was ready. He walked out of his room climb downstairs. Gumball wonders if his dad was still asleep, and his answer soon came up when he saw him, still asleep in that old couch. Gumball rolls his eyes. With his mom working late and Darwin and Anais at school, Gumball open the door very slowly. As he did, the door creaked a bit.

Richard still asleep yelped "Wha? Who's there?"

Gumball goes over there and slightly touch his face "Nothing dad. Go back to sleep. You're just dreaming."

Richard said "Okay."

Gumball then opened the door, goes out, and closed it right behind him. The night came early for the sixteen year old blue cat. He goes out into the night, but stopped. He needed a weapon first. He knew he could't take down criminals like the last time he was almost killed by those street punks. He needed something to defend himself.

Gumball thought _A knife? Nan. Not after last time. A gun? How am I going to get one and, second, how am I going to hide it from mom. She find it a split second and might use it on me._

Gumball looked around to see anything that is useful. Nothing. That is, until he saw a trash can lid. He remembers he uses it for the first time against those gang to save Iris' life. He was pretty good at it. Gumball take it then. It felt like a shield. He felt like he needed more. So he went back to his house, and out back moments later, with a baseball bat. Now he feels protected. With his costume on and his normal clothes underneath it, also armed with trashcan lid and a baseball bat Gumball walked into the night to fight crime as Warrior Cat.

A few minutes went by and Gumball hasn't found any crime. He had the trash can lid on his back, while holding his baseball bat. He was in the city. He had to take a bus to get here. The people who were looking at him with looks like "What the hell is that?", "He must be gay." or "Stay away from him kids, he's not one of us." They laughed at him behind their backs like he was still at school. Gumball soon found a poster of a lost white cat. "Mr. Whiskers" it say. Looks like he found a case. _I think. _Thought Gumball. So he went from different people asking him of where's the cat. They say no. As he walked, people tries to hold their laughter on him because he was wearing a wetsuit. He had no luck. After spending fifteen minutes of trying to find a stupid cat, Gumball goes to the gas station to get something to drink.

Meanwhile, about five blocks away from Gumball, a man was running for his life by three hooded punks. People everywhere saw them and didn't bother to help them. The man cried out for help, but nobody did. Gumball enter the gas station and purchase a bottle of Pepsi. He goes to the cashier, Larry, who had the same reaction as everyone when they saw him. After that, Gumball walked out from the building, drinking the Pepsi, he heard a small cried.

"Meow."

Gumball looked up and saw a white cat was stuck from a billboard. He recognizes it; it was Mr. Whiskers.

Gumball yelled "Don't worry, my young friend. Warrior Cat will save you!"

The punks kept casing the man down the streets. Gumball climbs up the billboard and tries to lift himself up, but can't.

Gumball called out "Come here, Mr. Whiskers. Come here."

The white cat wouldn't listen to him. He walks away from him, over to the edge. He begged "No. no, don't go. Please." Finally he had enough. "Would you please come to me?!" The cat hisses at him and that's when Gumball was about to fall, but not before declaring "Screw you, Mr. Whiskers!" He falls, but landed at a man.

The man looked at him and said "You freak! Watch where you going!" He tries to get up, but then the street punks came alone, scaring the man. One of them said to Gumball "Thanks freak. We can take it from here." They then beat up the poor defenseless man. Gumball was shocked by this. He couldn't let that happen. It was all up to him now. He swing his bat onto two of the thugs and hit them. One of them turns his attention to Gumball. Gumball continued swinging his bat, until he grabs it and hits Gumball with it. They continue beating up the man; Gumball took out his lid (or shield, that's what he like to call it) and hits one of them on the back of the face.

One declared "Oh, now you're fricken dead, man!"

All of them attacked Gumball; Gumball throws his shield onto one and punches the other punk in the face. One grabbed him away from Gumball and throws him on the ground.

Then a bystander who is seeing the fight came to a diner and yelled "Guys! There's someone who is dressed up like a superhero and is getting his ass kick! Everybody looked at him with a blank statement. "It's fricken awesome!" Soon everyone is now seeing the whole thing from the window. They took out their iPhones and record the whole thing.

Gumball grabs his shield and block the thug's punches. One who had Gumball's bat hits him with it, but Gumball blocked it and hits him with it. He got his bat back and stands beside the beaten bloody man. The thugs and Gumball were having a stare down. The people at the diner had no idea what their seeing and recording at the same time. The thugs ran at him, but Gumball block and hits them with his bat at the same time.

One said "Give up, man! You can't win!"

Gumball said "No way, man! I won't back down!"

One of them questioned "What the hell is wrong with you, man?! You rather died to save this puck ass fool?!" He was talking about the man they just beaten.

Gumball stated "Yeah. Yeah I rather died. But that doesn't mean I have to take it from a bunch of idiots who tells me otherwise. Look at you all. Three of you against a man? What is wrong with you? In fact, what is wrong with this city?! I here to spread the word that is someone who has the guts and stands up for what he believe. So go ahead and kill me!"

Everyone looked at him. Was he outta his mind? That's what everyone thinks. But he was right. He was right what he had just said. The thugs wanted to kill him just like he wants them to do, but one of them said "You're nuts." Then they walked away from him. Gumball didn't what happened. One minute he was fighting against some thugs to protect a citizen and the next thing you know they walk away from him. Gumball had survived with only a few injuries, also the man, but a lot. He was bleeding from his nose, ears, and mouth. Gumball looked at him as the man was looking at his savior.

The man coughed "Thank you."

Gumball smiled. Then one of the bystanders came on to them with his iPhone in his hand. He exclaimed "That was awesome, dude! Who are you?"

Gumball then looked up to him, while the iPhone was still recording, he said the only words he know "I'am Warrior Cat."

* * *

**Whoo! All right! Gumball is now Warrior Cat! He just saved a man being beaten to death by street punks and now he's famous! Now Gumball will joined Elmore's Warriors and fight crime in the streets of Elmore. Please read the chapter and review it of what you think of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hi guys. Yesterday, I had posted the fifth chapter of my story and now I posted the sixth chapter. Gumball, now Warrior Cat, has become an overnight sensation. He will now joined the rest of Elmore's Warriors to fight crime. Please read it and review it. I had received another review about my fifth chapter. I need more reviews about my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Member.**

After saving a guy from beaten to death by three street punks at night, Gumball Watterson's alter ego, Warrior Cat, has become an overnight sensation. Some people from a diner had recorded the whole thing from their iPhones and when back to their homes to upload it into the computer. Then a few people saw the fight, call their friends to watch it and call _their _friends to watch it. And so on and so on. By then everybody in the city of Elmore, quite possibly the world, had seen the video and that keep the viewers increasing. Then before their eyes, it was already on the news. All over the streets people passes by and stopped when the big news came up in front of their eyes.

"_Breaking news. We're interrupted for this message. Just moments later a video was posted right now of a brutal beating of a man by three local gang members then someone dress up in a wet full suit and beaten the guys in a showdown. Who is this man?"_

It went from radio.

"_Who is this man? Is he friendly or a menace? That what everybody will like to know"_

To stores and restaurants.

"_We have given a theory: Is there a superhero out there? That's what everybody's been talking about."_

To workplaces.

"_We had given a full detail. Yes, the Superhero thing is real."_

And eventually, it went to the school. Members from Darwin's club and Anais' club were seeing the report by someone's iPhone, including them.

"_Here are some people who had witnesses it._" The woman turns his attention to a bystander from the diner. "Sir, what can you tell us what you saw?"

The bystander said "Yo, girl. It's like this. I was walking down the street minding my own business and I just saw these fools beaten the hell out of a old man. But that's not all what I saw. I saw someone wearing a driver suit, walked up to him, and beat the living hell out of them. I mean sure, that guy was all jacked up in the head, but he was awesome! I recorded the whole thing. See look check it out."

He shows the record of Warrior Cat battling the thugs. The kids at school were all in awed.

The woman questioned "And did get the name of the man of the video?"

The bystander answered "Yeah, dude, call himself "Warrior Cat." The woman faces the camara "And there you have it folks, the masked man that everyone been talking about call himself Warrior Cat. If you like to see this, check on the video in YouTube."

The kid who had the iPhone then go to YouTube and clicked on the video. As they were seeing it, they couldn't tell if it's real or not. Not even Darwin and Anais.

At Iris' house, Iris was seeing the whole thing in her t.v, at her room. She was without words. It had to be Gumball. It had to, since he tell her everything right before the fight.

"_We have given a statement from the police if they knew about this."_

The police chief said "We have no knowledge of whoever it is, but we give our thanks to the mysterious Warrior Cat."

Iris grabbed a phone, dialed a few numbers, and called. She answered "Hey Colonel, are you seeing this?"

"_Yeah. We're seeing this."_

"It's him, Colonel. It's Gumball. He told me about it."

"_Well, I'll be damned. So you weren't lying."_

Back at The Heroes Club hideout, deep beneath the school, the members of Elmore's Warrior were seeing the same thing too. They just couldn't believe that it was their new member.

Lizard Girl said "He's pretty great, Colonel."

Gamble exclaimed "Are you kidding me? He's awesome!"

Fly Boy exclaimed "Yeah he totally kick ass!"

Joseph scoffed "More like getting his ass kicked. What's up with the name Warrior Cat? They should call him Kick Cat, the cat who keep getting his ass kicked." He laughs softly.

Dr. X-Ray said "Come on man, lighten up. I mean, I don't like that suit of his, but he total kick some ass."

Jenny questioned "Is that a wetsuit?"

Joseph laughed "Looks like he was having trouble coming up with a costume."

Colonel War took a turn "Well, I don't care what's he wearing Joseph, but I think we have now our ninth member." He said with a smiled.

Gumball quickly return back home, after the fight. He couldn't believe what rush that he had. Right now Iris is probably on the phone calling the Colonel and his members about his uprising. He ran as fast as he could. He was almost there to his home. Then Gumball stopped. He saw his mother's car parked in the driveway. He had a thought. What if she finds out where she's been? Has dad cracked by the stare of mom's fury? Does his sibling knows who he is? Gumball had no choose, but to looked inside the front window. He saw his whole family in the couch, watching the t.v. They were too busying distracted by his uprising as a hero. Gumball then went to the backyard and climbed to the window of he and his brother's room. He tries to open it with all of his strength. Then finally he open it and fall down flat on the ground.

Nicole notice the noise "What was that?"

Richard said "What was what?"

Soon the family members heard the noise upstairs.

Anais said "It's coming from you and Gumball's room, Darwin."

Darwin gasped "An intruder!"

Everybody was alarmed. Richard calmed them down, "Relax. It's probably Gumball up there in his room."

Darwin gasped "Oh on! The intruder got Gumball!"

Anais said "Relax, Darwin! Jeez!"

The noise grew louder and louder by the minute in their room.

Nicole rises an eyebrow upstairs "Hey, Richard. What has Gumball been doing up there when he got home?"

Richard said "Gumball got home? I barely even notice. I was too busy sleep-" He then notice his wife glare at him "I mean, leaping. Yes! I was doing leaping."

Richard then got up from his chair and started leaping across the room like an buffoon. Nicole and the kids go upstairs, ignoring Richard. Richard soon notice it, stop leaping, and go upstairs. They soon made it to the door of Gumball and Darwin's room as the noises stopped. They looked at each other; Nicole slightly tapped on the door.

"Gumball?"

No answered.

"Sweetheart?"

Still no answered. The family starts to get worried.

"Gummy-Puss?"

No answered. The family got scared for what they think what has happen to Gumball. Then the sound of the door opened widen, revealing a fully dressed Gumball in his pajamas, without his Warrior Cat suit.

He pretends that everything is all right "Hey guys, what's up?"

The family sighed in reviled. Darwin sighed "Whoo! You give us quite a scare, man!"

Gumball apologized "Sorry. I was up in my room."

Richard questioned "Doing what?"

Gumball quickly think of something and said the only thing he had in mine. "Studying. I was studying."

The family rises an eyebrow by Gumball's statement. Anais said "You were studying?"

"Yep."

Anais inspects his clothes. "In your pajamas?"

"Mm-mm."

Anais lean her head to the room beside of Gumball, only to discover that it was dark.

"In the dark?"

Gumball said "There are some things you don't know about me, sis."

Darwin questioned "What about all that noise in our room?"

Gumball quickly think of another one. "I was doing jumping jacks."

The family rises their eyebrows even more about Gumball. Jumping jacks? In pajamas? While studying in the dark? Gumball said to his blank minded family "Hey, don't you judge me. You don't know what I do in our room."

Nicole awkwardly said "O...kay. So honey, you want to come down in the living room?"

Gumball rises an eyebrow "Why?" Gumball thought _Do they know? Do they know what I was doing that night?_

Darwin answered "Because there's a report about this guy dressed up in a driver's suit and fought three thugs who were trying to beat a guy by using a trashcan lid and a baseball bat."

Gumball pretend to be impressive "Really?"

"Yeah. Dude calls himself Warrior Cat and say that he's taken back the city. It's awesome!"

Gumball nodded, still pretending "That's amazing."

"You want to watch it with us?"

Gumball said "I wish, I could, but it's time for me to get some sleep."

Nicole reminded "Oh that's right." She turns to Anais. "It's pass your bed time, young lady." Anais frowned. Both Richard and Darwin said "Ha-Ha!" Nicole turns to both of them. "And so are you two." Both of them also frowned.

That night everybody was asleep. Gumball woke up in the middle of the night. He quietly got out of bed, grab his journal and a pencil from his backpack, and wrote down.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_ "Tonight I had just become hero in the city of Elmore. Three days ago, I had made a back story after being stabbed in a alley by street thugs while trying to save Iris' life. Before falling down, I saw her fight off three guys at once with that staff of hers. Who knew she was good? Anyway, after being stabbed and learn how crude this city has become. The next thing was my hero name. It wasn't hard, but I finally got the name by my enemy. I have to give him credit by that, even though he called me Warrior Cat out of sarcasm. The last thing was a costume. I had trouble making one. Hell, I was having trouble finding one. Soon I came upon an ad of wetsuits. All of them will make an great costume for a hero. So I ordered one, full suit, and a mask. The next day, it arrived. I tried it on and I feel like a superhero. I went out into the night, carrying a trashcan lid as a shield and a baseball bat as my sword. I felt like a true warrior cat. I had rescued a man from getting beaten to death from three street thugs, even though I got my ass kicked. I become an overnight sensation. People now notice about my heroic act. Nobody knew who I am. Not even my family. And I planned to stay that way. By tomorrow, Iris will give me an update about my new membership of The Heroes Club or Elmore's Warriors as they will like to call themselves."_

Gumball finishes his journal, put it back in his backpack, and return back to bed.

The next day,in class, everyone's been talking about Warrior Cat. They played the video again so everyone can see. While everyone was watching it, Gumball kept quiet the whole time, not breathing another word to anyone. It was fun until she came along.

"Class! Sit down and shut up!"

The class sated down and looked at their teacher. She was giving her lesson, but the students didn't want to heard her; all they talked about was Warrior Cat. As he was taking notes, Gumball has happened to be listening on Carmen and Teri's conversation. Carmen leans in onto Teri "So anyway, a friend of mind give me a copy of the video. I couldn't believe in at first, but after seeing the whole video, it made a lot of senses."

Teri questioned "But who is he?"

Carmen said "I heard that it's probably some activist trying to make the world a better place."

Teri said "I heard that he lives in the sewer or at the bottom of the ocean, because of that diver suit of his. Living and surviving on germs and viruses I don't want to know." She shudders at that thought.

Carmen questioned "What makes you think he's a he?"

"I don't know. He sounds like a he, but with a hind of a woman's voice."

Gumball thought _What? I do not have a woman's voice! _He rises an eyebrow._ Do I? And what's with that talk about me an activist or living at the bottom of the ocean._

Masami steps in "I heard that he's not human."

Molly steps in "I heard that he doesn't have a face."

Carman pointed "It's the mask."

Masami questioned "Then why does he wearing a mask?"

Teri freaked out "Probably trying to hides his tentacles and squid like forms!"

Gumball thought _Oh my god. What a cry baby._

Masami said "And what's this guy name again? Was it Mad Cat?"

Molly said "Kick Cat?"

Teri said "Bat Cat?"

Molly, Carmen, and Masami rises an eyebrow "Bat Cat?"

Teri nodded "Yeah. Bat Cat."

Masami said "He's a cat. How can a cat becomes a bat, Teri?"

Teri guessed "An experiment accident?"

After hearing that, Gumball made the mistake of his life. He blurred "Its' Warrior Cat! His name is Warrior Cat!" His outburst had got the entire student looking at him with suspicious, even the teacher. Gumball looked right and left from his eyes and discover that they were watching him. He was so embarrassed. "Sorry. Sorry. Please continue, Miss Simian."

After class was over, lunch came by pretty fast. Then came recess, back to class, and the end of another day. Gumball got out of the classroom. Most of the students were a bit wired out by Gumball's outburst, including Teri, Molly, Masami, and Carmen. He ignored them. He was lucky he didn't get detention this time. Gumball was about to leave the school, until a voice called out.

"Hey, Gumball!"

Gumball turns around and found himself being faced with Iris. He said "Hey, Iris. How you been?"

Iris said "Good. Good. Hey I saw you on the news last night."

Before Gumball said anything, he looked between left and right to see if everyone was still there. He stated "You did? That's great."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

Finally these are the words that will change Gumball's life forever. Iris said "I phoned the Colonel and his team and he agreed by me to said you are now on the team."

Gumball's mouth dropped in shock. He was finally on the team. Now he was ready to fight crime, but with a team. She said "Uh, Gumball? Gumball, are you okay?"

She snaps a few times on Gumball's frozen face and,quick as a flash, Gumball give Iris a big hug while spinning her and cheering "Whoo-hoo! All right!" at the same time.

Iris laughed "Whoa there! Come down, cowboy."

Gumball stopped spinning and hugging Iris. He said "Sorry. I got a little overexcited."

Iris shrugged "That's okay. That how mine was when I joined in."

"Really?"

Iris nodded. She said "Well, I'll see you this Saturday, Gumball. Just remember where it is, Gumball."

Gumball give her a thumb ups "You can count on me! I have the memory of a cheetah. I never forgotten anything in my life."

Iris said "Where's your backpack?"

Gumball said "In my locker. Why?"

Gumball then notice that he didn't have his backpack on him. "Oh. Right."

Iris giggles by that. She said "Well, see you later, Gumball."

Gumball waved "Okay, bye Iris. See you on Saturday!"

Right before she leaves, Iris turn to Gumball and said "Gumball, I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life."

Gumball thanked "No problem, Iris. You would have done the same thing to me."

Iris point out "I did."

Gumball chuckled "Right."

Iris rolled her eyes as she leave the school, Gumball was left with only his thought. _Oh boy!_ _I can't wait for Saturday! That's my favorite day of the week! Me. Gumball Watterson, also known as Warrior Cat, will be joining side by side with Elmore's Warriors. I can't wait!" _Gumball walked out of the school and then came back when he forgot something. His backpack._ "But first I need my backpack."_

* * *

**Looks like Gumball is now the new member of Elmore's Warrior, just like he predicted. Review of what you think of it. If you had not read the story, please read it. Tell your friends about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hello guys. This is chapter seven of The Heroes Club. You guys knows what happened at the last chapter, right? Gumball found his superhero name and now joining along with Elmore's Warriors. Enjoy this chapter I had posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our first mission.**

Gumball Watterson has been waited for this day to come. He was going to become from zero to hero. It was another Saturday morning in Elmore. This wasn't an ordinary day for the sixteen year old cat. This was the day he gets to fight along with Elmore's Warriors. The Watterson family had gotten up from bed. Well, actually Gumball woke them up. He couldn't wait for his day to arrived, so he got up in the morning while everyone was asleep. He first went to his parents bedroom and goes to his mother.

Gumball softly said "Mom. Mom, wake up. It's to take us to our clubs."

Nicole was still asleep said "A couple more minute, honey."

Gumball then looked at his father and quickly thought of a plan. He went to the kitchen and open the cabinet to get the pancake maker and a bag of chocolate chips. Lucky, he was good of making food at cooking class. Gumball thought _Why couldn't I take a cooking club instead? Probably because they didn't want me to cause a destruction like always._ First he got the pan, turn on the oven, and pour the batter of butter into the frying pan. The butter begin to form a delicious pancake in a sizzling motion. He then got the bag of chocolate chips, took a few, and just pour it all over the pancake. He makes a second one and pour a few dash of chocolate chips. He did it again and again and again. After making a batch of pancakes that was enough to feed a family, he place the delicious plate of chocolate chip pancakes in the center of the table. Gumball enjoyed two of them that he made; they were delicious as they were, except that he made them. After he was done, Gumball got a fan, place it next to the plate and turn it on. The fan had made the smell of the pancakes blow out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and entered his parents' bedroom. The smell came in contact right under Richard's nose. Gumball decides to take a shower right before his dad go on eating the pancakes. Once Richard smell the pancakes, his eyes quickly open like a new born zombie.

Richard said "I smell pancakes."

He smell it again. "It's fresh." He smell again. "It's warm." He smell it for the third time, and with that third smell, he stopped and knew what it was.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

Quick as a dash, Richard got out of bed and went straight into the kitchen. He stopped to see the golden fresh chocolate chip pancakes right in front of his eyes. His mouth wide open. His stomach grows like a hungry monster. His teethes turn sharp and pointy like a shark. Richard then pounce on the pancake. The noise had woken up the rest of the family.

Nicole woke up "What the-? Richard?"

Darwin woke up "What?"

Anais woke up "What's going on?"

The three family members came downstairs and sees that something so shocking that it made all three of them drop their mouths. Richard was eating all the pancakes. With the ponce he did made the table break into pieces. Richard quickly ate them all one by one like he was having his first bite. As he was eating what he appears to be eating the third or fourth chocolate chip pancake, he stopped to see his family. He notice of the family's reaction. Nicole was with the combination of shock and anger.

Richard swallowed nervously and hold the plate of pancakes "Pancakes everyone?"

After that drama was over, Gumball had finish his morning shower. He put on his normal clothes and got out of the bathroom. He was then greeted by his sister.

Anais said "Morning Gumball."

Gumball greeted back "Morning sis."

Anais notice that he had taken a shower. "Did you just take a shower?" She questioned.

Gumball nodded "Yeah."

"Hey, did you heard what the craziest thing happen when we went downstairs? We all came down and found dad eating chocolate chips pancakes. Also he broke the table."

Gumball stiffed a laugh "Really?"

Anais continued "Yeah. And the weirdest thing is that mom didn't make the pancakes, neither did me or Darwin. They tasted delicious you know."

Gumball said "Ahh."

Anais asked "You wanna eat up Gumball, before dad eat it all again?"

Gumball answered "No thanks. I just had ate."

"Since when?"

"Before I took a shower."

Anais rises an eyebrow on Gumball's expression, right before Anais say anything to him, Gumball enter his bedroom and close it. Gumball then took off his clothes again. He went underneath his bed and took out his Warrior Cat suit. He puts on the suit then puts his normal clothes to hide his suit like all superhero do when they go out. He put his mask, black boots, the trash can lid (shield) and baseball bat in his backpack. He then got out of the room and joined his family. The family got out of their house and went to the car.

Nicole stopped when something doesn't feel right. "Wait a minute. Where's Gumball?"

Then out of nowhere, Gumball appeared right in front of them. "Here I am!"

That surprise had almost gave them all heart attack. Nicole jumped "Woo! Gumball. You almost give us all heart attacks!"

Gumball chuckled "Sorry. I just so excited!"

The family were surprised of Gumball's expression. Normally he would be a downer for not having a club like always. Gumball waited on the car to get inside. He face his family and said "Come on, guys! We don't want to be late!"

Nicole was surprised "Well somebody's in a good mode."

The whole family had entered the car. Nicole starts the car, and right before she drives to school, she notice something a mist in the driveway. "Wait a minute something's not right."

Gumball's expression melted right in front of his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can feel it."

Gumball though _Oh no! She knows what's up! This is it! I'am screwed!_

Nicole stated "Richard, what happened with the trash can lid over there?"

Everybody was staring at the trashcan that was missing a lid. Gumball was even more worried than before. Richard said "Huh. Look's like it's been stolen last night."

Gumball sighted in relieved. Nicole said with an aggressive manner "This messed up world. What kind of idiot will steal a trash can lid?"

Gumball thought "The _idiot_ that you're referring to, mom, is your own son."

Nicole then drives her car all away to school.

After made it to school, they all got out of the car. When they got up, they saw that Gumball was already there. He was so eager for this that he quickly got out of his car and go right up at the front door that they didn't notice. They soon stopped a few lockers ahead right in front of her Anger Management club.

She stated "Okay. You know that rules. We met back here in two hours, so everyone enjoy your club-."

Right before she finish her sentence, Gumball was already running from them. He shouts "Okay see you guys later!" That statement had made the family looked at each other in blank expression. Gumball was running through the halls. He was in the state of mind that the adventure he will have. He was running so fast that he eventually crashes with someone else. He didn't heard someone landed on the floor; just a paper being drop on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you going!"

Gumball notice it that it was Teri. He said "Oh, sorry about that."

Gumball lift her right back of her paper feets. He notice that she was cover with a bit of dirt all over her dress. He quickly knock the dirt right out of her with his paws. Gumball think that it's all gone, but then notice a tiny bit of dirt right in front of her upper lip. He declared "There you are. Better?"

Teri huffed "Peaching!"

Gumball rolled her eyes at her. He thought _Wow. You're a hard one to get a thanks._

Gumball said "So, no hard feelings?"

Teri yelled _"Feelings?! _You push me!_"_

Gumball point out "But I apologizes."

Teri cried "I might be cover by germs of the dirt by now!" She inspects Gumball's hands. "And I see you still haven't wash your hands! I might be dead by now, thanks to you!"

Gumball annoyingly said "Look. I said I was sorry! And I don't have time you giving me another heath guide lecture, I have a club to go to."

Teri rises an eyebrow "A club? You're in a club?"

Gumball nodded "That's right."

Teri mockingly said "Which one? The Bad Hygiene Club?"

Gumball laughed sarcastically "Ha. Ha. Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He stated "Nope. It not called the Bad Hygiene Club. Its' call...You know what, I'am not going to tell you about it because one, it's a secret club and two, you're not invited!"

Teri said in an emotionless state "Whatever."

Gumball said "Now if you excuse me, I have a club to go to."

Gumball then walked away from Teri. Teri then to walk away until she thought _There's no way he's in a club. What sort of club will let him in? _She walks to the same direction Gumball went. When she turn left, she discover, surprisingly, that Gumball was gone._  
_

What Teri doesn't know was that Gumball had already entered the entrance of The Heroes Club. He meet up with the rest of them members. Gumball took off his normal clothes, put them in his backpack, and took out his mask and weapons.

He greeted "Hey everybody." The members greeted back to Gumball. Colonel War said "Gumball, it's nice to see you again. We saved you a seat. Come and joined us."

Gumball sit in his seat between Fly Boy and Dr. X-Ray. The rest of the member looked at him. Most of them smiled to Gumball. He notice that there's a member he did not know was staring at him. The member was dressed up like a ninja, except that the suit was more darker like the night.

Gumball said "Uh, Colonel. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know who that member is."

The Colonel said "Why, Gumball, you already know who she is."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "I do?"

The mysterious ninja said in a girl voice "Why yes Gumball. You must have know me."

Gumball then heard that voice. _That voice. Its' sound so familiar._ Gumball leaned in close to the member and said "Iris?"

The member nodded. Gumball's eyes widen by that surprise. He said "Wow. I didn't recognizes you without that costume you're wearing, Iris."

Iris said "Thanks, but don't call me Iris. At school, you can call me that, but when I wear this costume, I'am known as Night Ninja."

Gumball amazingly said "Whoa."

The Colonel cleared his throat "Mine do we get down some business?"

Gumball said "Right, sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War stated "Now then. I have call you up here for some important issues. I had just received word that they are some smugglers who are trying to smuggle out some illegal drugs outside of the city. I just got the info from the J team after receiving this from one of them."

Gumball said "Whoa."

The Colonel stated "It's our job to stopped them before they ship the drugs out."

Gumball questioned "Why can't we let the police deal with this?"

The Colonel said "You don't know the police like I do, kid. While they're dealing with the simple robberies and break in's, they're not dealing with the real issue.

Gumball said "Oh, Okay."

The Colonel faces the J team and questioned "So, what you and your sister found out?"

Joseph explains "We found out that they're shipping the drugs out of the city by using a ship harbor. The kind of drugs they're shipping is not your regular drug."

Gumball questioned "What kind of drugs are we dealing with?"

Joseph stated "The kind of drugs that will make you loses your touch with yourself and can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy."

Fly Boy said "Whoa."

Jenny added "Plus we know where they are. They're at a harbor about twenty miles from West Elmore and they're shipping them today."

Gamble said "Well, we let's go over there and stopped them."

The rest of the members agreed by Gamble's statement. The Colonel said "All right, everyone you all know what to do?"

The members agreed by this, except for Gumball, who had no idea what he agreed to, so he pretends to agreed.

Colonel War looked at Gumball "Warrior Cat, are you ready to have an adventure?"

Gumball rises up from his seat and said with ambition "Yes I am!"

The Colonel smiled by Gumball's ambition. He rises up from his seat and yelled "All right. Elmore's Warriors, let's move out!"

Then he opens the secret passageway that Gumball had seen the first time he came upon the club. Elmore's Warriors were running through the passageway. They stopped and found themselves in an alley. A white van was parked right in front of them. They all went to the van. The members went at the back of the van. The Colonel was the driver. Warrior Cat sat beside right next to Colonel War. He feel so excited he could hardly breath. He waited for the Colonel to drive for their first mission, but notice that the Colonel was staring at him.

"What?"

The Colonel said "Uh, no offense, Warrior Cat, but, uh, that sit is reserve for Archie."

Warrior Cat rises an eyebrow "Whose Archie?"

Then he felt the van shake a bit. He looked and discover that a white owl appeared right in front of The Colonel and Warrior Cat.

Colonel War said "That's Archie."

This owl wasn't like any other owls; this owl was twice the size of an eagle. Warrior Car was started to freak out over the owl that was staring at him. He awkwardly get out of the car and went to the back to join with the rest of the members. Archie sat right next to the Colonel.

The Colonel declared "All right. Let's roll!"

He starts the van and drive to the street off Elmore for their first ever mission.

The white van had made it to the harbor in West Elmore. The Colonel and his members had got out of the van and took cover in a crate. Archie was with on Colonel War's shoulder. The Colonel grab his barnocular and peeked in to what they're dealing with. The smugglers were carrying each crate the size as their weight. It had taken two people to carried them up to the ship harbor.

Night Ninja questioned "So what were dealing with, Colonel? Smugglers?"

The Colonel answered "Just like the twin said."

Colonel War looked more on his barnocular to see the crates. He notice that two smugglers had accidentally drop a crate, spilling and revealing a lot of pills.

"Well?"

The Colonel said to the twins "You were right, Joseph and Jenny. These crates are carrying drugs."

Fly Boy questioned "So how many crates are out there?"

Colonel War answered "By my guess, it's probably fifty. Thirty crates are in the ship and twenty crates are still left. And the smugglers?" He looked at all the smugglers he could find. "My guess is probably about ten. Let's go."

Elmore's Warriors sneak in undetected down at the harbor. Colonel War spotted one blocking their entrance.

The Colonel said "Okay. I see one over there. I can easily take him down just like that."

Warrior Cat questioned "So how do we do it, Colonel? We use smoke bombs on him, we do throw a poison dart on him, or maybe we can lean him out of his post and take him down?"

Colonel War said "You been playing too many video games and reading too much comic book, Warrior Cat. That's not how I settle this with these punks."

"Then how do we do it?"

Colonel War "Just watch and learn, kid."

The Colonel then got out of his hiding place and yelled at the smuggler "Excuse me, young man! Can you help me with something?"

Warrior Car questioned in alarmed "What the hell is he doing?!"

The members shushed him. The Colonel got the smuggler's attention; the smuggler went to him. The smuggler said "All right man. What is it?"

The Colonel lean him while saying "You see, I have some car trouble and I was wondering if you can-." Then The Colonel quickly knock him out with a karate chop on his neck, knocking him out. He breathed in and said "Sai."

The members were impressed by this. Warrior Cat couldn't believe what he just saw. He said "Oh, my God."

Colonel War turned to him "Uh, I must warned you not to take the lord's name in vain. Sorta forgot to tell you that."

Warrior Cat apologizes "Sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War turned to his team "All right team. We do we say we give them some good old fashioned ass kicking?"

The team nodded in agreement. The Colonel put his fist in the center "Let's have it, team." The entire team put their fist in the center. Warrior Cat didn't know what are they doing.

Joseph turned to Warrior Cat "Well, are you going to sit there like a idiot or are you going to put your fist in the center?"

Warrior Cat then put his paw on the circle. He was still irritated by this guy's attitude.

Colonel War said "Okay team. On the count of three, we'll say "Elmore's Warriors!" Ready?" He counted "One, two, three!"

Everybody yelled "Elmore's Warriors!" Then the whole team charges in a flash as Archie flies into action. The smugglers were soon attacked by them. They were ten of them verse the nine of them. Night Ninja had summon her staff and knock one in the face and another one with a swift kick. The J team both battle two smugglers. Joseph got his katana and cut off one smuggler's hand. Jenny throw ninja stars on the other. Gamble throws cards from his sleeves into one's chest. Warrior Cat was up against a huge one. He got out his shield and baseball bat and battle the huge smuggler. Fly Boy got up from a crate and flies into one before knocking him out with his brass knuckles. Dr. X-Ray uses his "X-Ray gun" and distract one with a flash of light before shooting him in the head. Lizard Girl changes color with came in contact with a crate and punches one while being invisible. Colonel War was up against one with a switchblade as a weapon.

The Colonel said "You going to use a little blade against me?" The Smuggler nodded. "Son, did you know how many people I had face who use a knife against me?" He didn't answered. "And did you know how many people I have killed who use a knife against me?" He still didn't answered; he looked at the Colonel's gun on his front pocket. Colonel War notice this. "Oh, you were notice it, huh? You thought this is how I killed the people, huh? Wrong! Archie, now!" The Colonel ducked as Archie heard his master's voice and went straight to scratch the smuggler's face. He screamed as The Colonel knock him out with a single punch as Archie flies away from the smuggler's face.

Warrior Cat was still fighting the giant smuggler. He had use his weapons against him, but he and him are left with bruises. The smuggler punches, but Warrior Cat blocked it and swing his baseball in the head. He was still standing. Warrior Cat swing his bat at him, but he grab it and punch him on the ground. The smuggler then break the bat with his huge hands into two as Warrior Cat got up.

Warrior Cat though _Oh, man. I loved that bat._

With his shield left in his hand, Warrior Cat charges at him and swing his shield as he can. His shield had hit him in the head and dodge his attack. He continued doing this as he was seeing him worn out and his face bleeding out. Warrior Cat kept doing what he was doing. Finally the giant fall down on the ground with a mighty shield punch by Warrior Cat. Warrior Car looked down at his opponent until he heard a voice.

"Warrior Cat, behind you!"

Warrior Cat turn around to see a remaining smuggler coming him after him. He attacked him, but he was already dead. He was hit with a ninja star in the head. The thrower revealed to be Joseph. Warrior Cat stared at the white wolf who saved him.

He breathed "Thank you."

Instead of a "You're welcome" as a response, the white wolf said "Next time watch your back, idiot."

Warrior Cat was shocked by his response. He thought _Jeez. What's this guy's problem? _He was about to go over there and say something, but was stopped by the Colonel.

The Colonel said "Let it go, Warrior Cat. Right now we need to get back to our hideout before the police arrived. Elmore's Warriors, back to the van!"

The team went back to the white van and drive away before the police had showed up. The smuggler were defeated. The team went back to the alley and to their hideout underneath the school using the passageway the same way they came out. The team cheered for their first mission. Warrior Cat exclaimed "Woo! Man that was awesome! I can't believe we just did that!"

Fly Boy exclaimed "I know! I thought I was going to die! Did you all see me fly?"

The team continued to cheer until the Colonel cleared his throat. The Colonel stated "Team I know you happy for your first mission, but I have some concerns of your flaws."

The team confusingly said "Flaws? What did he mean by that?"

Gamble said "Well, what's wrong with us?"

The Colonel said "Nothing's wrong with you. I need to discuss some flaws on one of you. That means you."

He pointed on Warrior Cat. He was confuse by this. "Wait. Me? Why? What did I do? Was I great?"

The Colonel stated "You were great, except for what happen back at the harbor. You keep battling one guy while using a trash can lid and a baseball bat."

Warrior Cat pointed "A shield."

"No. It was just a trash can lid. And a baseball bat."

"But I defeated him."

"And look at what he done to your face."

Lizard Girl handed Warrior Cat a mirror. He took off his mask, seeing a few bruises on his face. "Whoa. How that get in there?"

Gamble said "While that guy was beating the crap out of you."

Gumball said "But I was still good, right?"

The Colonel stated "Gumball, doing good can leave you bruises. Doing the best can leave you less bruises."

Gumball's mind was blanked. "I don't know what you mean."

The Colonel said "What I mean is that you need to start building up your straight and also get smart. You need to do more than dodging attacks."

Gumball said "What are you talking about? I did great out there!"

Joseph scoffed "Yeah. Getting your ass kick."

Gumball had enough of this. "All right, that's it. I going to kick your ass!"

"It's it my ass you'll be kicking or yours?"

Gumball goes over there and pointed his finger at him. But then Joseph grab it and made him down on his knees as he was pulling his arm. Gumball gasped "All right, all right, all right. You win. You win! Now let me go!"

Joseph then let go of Gumball's arm. The Colonel point out "You see where I'am getting at? You need to start focusing more on your attacks. I know you did good out there, but you were lucky. That guy couldn't have killed you the minute you have you have your back turn. You need to watch your back. You understand me?"

Gumball nodded "Yeah."

The Colonel smiled "Good. Now you need to be going now and you think about what I said."

Gumball said "Okay. See you Colonel. See you guys."

The team say their byes to Gumball. Right before he got out, the Colonel said "And you need to have a more stronger weapons other than a trash can lid and a baseball bat." Gumball got out of the hideout and went to the bathroom to change back in his normal clothes. As he's walking back to his family, he thought about his first mission he had. It was pretty great to fight as a team and the rushed he felt when fighting the bad guys. Well, bad guy, since he only fought one. He thought about what the Colonel had said about needing to get some strength and smart within him. He reminded him of how his family is always pushing him to become smart, but every time he did, he just lose focus. Gumball though _Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to train myself. If I'am going to fight as a superhero, I need to be like all the others heroes._

* * *

**That was epic, right? Gumball had gone his first mission with Elmore's Warriors against a group of smugglers. They did well, until The Colonel point out his flaws. He gave him some advise of needing training and getting some education in him. How's he going to figure it our? Find out on the next chapter!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

******Hey guys. I had just posted the eighth chapter of my story. You guys need to read this. It'll leave you in an epic state and shock.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting Stronger.**

Gumball Watterson sat in his desk at school. Like always, he was given another boring lecture by none other than Miss Simian. Gumball thought _Man. Why can she just stopped with all this boring lessons? _Gumball's mind was somewhere else. He needed to figure out how he's going to that upper strength that the Colonel had given him right after coming back to their first mission. Problem is he doesn't know how. He doesn't have super strength like his mom. His brother had muscle on his fins. How ironic it is, he doesn't inherited his mother's massive strength, but his brother had that strength, just like his mother. The only thing is was that Darwin was adopted. He looked at his brother.

Gumball thought _Man. Darwin's so lucky he has strength. How can I get one of those?_

He thinks about all the times he used to beat him at everything, but when it comes with athletic competition like running, sports, and arm wrestling he gets easily defeated.

**Flashback.**

Darwin and Gumball were walking after a day from school. Darwin said "Hey, Gumball bet I can beat you at home!"

Gumball suspects a challenge "You're on!"

Darwin and Gumball then ran from here all the way home. Darwin was the first one to reach the house. He said "That was intense! Sorry Gumball, I won." Gumball was nowhere to be found. "Gumball? Where you go?" Gumball was at the middle of the sidewalk. He was on the ground, exhausted from all the running. Actually, he didn't ran a bit; he only ran half way from school.

Then at one time at the backyard they were playing baseball. Darwin was the catcher, Gumball was the pitcher. Darwin yelled "Come on, bro! Give me what you go!"

Gumball said "All right, here comes my super sweet throw!" He then throws the ball, but it was a poorly throw. The ball landed only about a fifteen away from Darwin. Darwin said "Wow bro. That was a lame throw. Maybe you should call it "My super _lame _throw" if you ask me."

Gumball said "I like to see you make a super throw!"

Darwin said "Okay." He grab the ball and Gumball grab the mitt. Facing his brother, he said "Check this out. Don't blink." Darwin then throw the ball as Gumball blinked. The ball had hit the glove _and_ Gumball. Gumball yelped "Ow."

There was also that one time that he and Darwin were watching an arm wrestling game. Gumball said "Man can you imagine if we were in an arm wrestling game?"

Darwin said "Yeah, but I can beat you."

Gumball stopped for a moment and thought _Wait. What did he just said? _He faces his brother "What did you say?"

Darwin repeated "I said I can easily beat you in arm wrestling."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah?"

Gumball got up from the couch and put his arm on the table. He said "Set them up."

Darwin said "Come on man."

"Go ahead I dare you."

Darwin sighed, got up from the couch and put his arm on the table. They both put their hands together. Gumball said "All right, on the count of three we'll start. Ready? One, two, -."

Darwin quickly put Gumball's hand on the table. Gumball was shocked as Darwin was looking at him in a smug smirk. "Oh I sorry, what you say?"

Gumball yelled "I wasn't ready!" They put their arms up again. "Oh right, on the count of three. One, two,-" Again Darwin defeat him. Darwin said "Oh, did you meant on three or at three?"

Gumball was getting angry "I wasn't ready!"

They set it up again and, once again, Darwin defeat him. And again and again and again.

**Flashback ended.**

Gumball was back to reality. He faces his teacher and her boring lecture. Once the lecture had ended, another lecture was given. Gumball's ears were down by the reaction.

Miss Simian said "All right class now pay attention, cause I'am about to tell you about the physical strength of the human body."

Gumball's ear were pointed right up. _Physical strength of the human body? _Thought Gumball.

Miss Simian begin "The physical strength of every human body is determine by these two factors: the cross section area of muscle fibers and the intensity."

Miss Simian then draws the two drawings and the details of the human body and faces the students with it with drawing of the human body having muscles on the arms, legs and chest.

Miss Simian continued "The individual's skeletal muscle will expand as he goes through a life of getting physically fit. Each of them will expand, turning their arms, chest, and legs, into muscles. However, most people do go through a life of getting fit by exercising. They choose to eat more healthy or by doing both. And in no time, you will have the physical strength that everyone wanted."

Gumball had just learned something from Miss Simian's class. He didn't know that this was a dream or not. He had just learned of how to get fit. Lucky, he was able to take notes about the lecture.

Soon lunch had arrived. Gumball just got his tray and sat right next to his brother and girlfriend. Gumball was eating when Darwin and Rachel are flirting with each other.

Rachel said "So are we going to the movies after class, Darwin?"

Darwin said "I can't. I have swimming practice after class."

"You know, I don't get why you have to go practice, you already the best swimmer in this school. Plus your a fish."

Darwin said "Yeah, well, you know me. I just don't want to lose all that massive muscle you love so much."

Rachel blushed "Oh, stop."

Darwin said "Yeah I know you love my muscle."

"Not as much I love you."

"Aw, come here you."

They give each other a small kiss. Gumball was grossed out "Oh, barf! Hey guys, I'am trying to eat here!"

Both of them said "Sorry."

Gumball go back eating his food. He looked at his plate; pizza, french fries, and a good looking red apple. Since he was going to be fit to fight crime, he need to start eating healthy. So he just ate the delicious red apple. He could feel the healthy power of the apple running to his veins. After eating with the apple, Gumball declared "I'am done." And he walked away.

Darwin looked at his plate as it still has food on it. He said "You're not going to eat?"

Gumball answered "No thanks. I not really that hungry. I just needed the apple."

"Well you can't waste all that food away. Sit down and eat before the flies get there." Then out of nowhere, the flies came swooping in and ate all the food before leaving what is rest of it; nothing. It was clean as a whistle.

Rachel said "Too late."

Darwin asked "So where you going, dude?"

Gumball lied "Oh I'll be walking around the place until time passes. See ya."

"See ya."

Gumball had left the cafeteria and went to the gym. There was no one else in there, not even the coach was there. He and his classmates usually gets Miss Simian, but sometimes with Mr. Small. While everybody was at lunch, Gumball decides to get fit. He sees the first thing he saw; a pull-up. He goes over there, and upon seeing it brings Gumball back a couple of memories of being at the gym. He had failed Gym. Ed a lot of time. He failed the jogging exercise, the warm up exercise, hell, he even failed the pull-off exercise. He couldn't do a simple pull-up. _Maybe if I..._ Thought Gumball. With a simple breath, he jumped on the bar and tries to lift himself up. He couldn't. He uses all the strength he had on that skinny sixteen year old body of his. Gumball's face turned into dark red as he kept pulling himself up. Then his fingers releases the grip and fall first on his back. Lucky the mat was there, or else it wouldn't hurt like hell. Gumball got himself right up. This was the same time Gumball was up with the pull-up. He tries to, but can't and ended up landing on his back, while everyone, including Miss Simian was laughing at him because he couldn't do a simple pull-up. Thank god no one was there to see him, until a small voice was heard.

"Having trouble, Gumball?"

Gumball turns around and saw that it was only Iris, not one of his schoolmates.

Gumball said "You wouldn't know what trouble is, sister, if it bitten you in the ass."

Iris said in a smugly tone "Wanna bet? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Gumball said "What does it look like? I'am getting fit just like The Colonel had advised me to do."

Iris said in a sarcastic tone "Well, it sound like you're doing a good job."

Gumball asked "You were watching me failed on the pull-up?"

Iris said "I didn't, until you told me."

Gumball muttered "Oh man."

Iris said as she was walking to him "Sound like you could use my help. Luck for you, I had a good grade on Gym. Maybe I can help you."

Gumball said "Uh, look no offense, Iris, but what can you do to help a skinny loser like me?"

Iris then move aside Gumball and tried out on the pull-up. Iris did as many pull-ups as she can. Then she doing some aerobic moves and landed on her feet like a cheerleader. Gumball was stunned to see her moved. His mouth was dropped. His eyes were dotted. Iris goes to him and close his mouth with her brown hands. She said "After school. Training. You and me." She then left the gym, leaving Gumball of what he had just saw.

After school, once school was over, Gumball went back to the gym. Still empty. Iris was no where to be found. He called "Iris? Iris, where are you?"

"I'am over here, Gumball."

Gumball follow the voice, which led him in the weight lifting room. Gumball saw Iris facing at him. She said "Are you ready, Gumball?"

Gumball sighted "Am I ever."

He put his backpack aside and goes to her. He asked "So, what are we doing first? A few push ups? Jumping jacks? Jogging?"

Iris answered "We get right at that, but first I want you to do something."

"What?"

"Hit me."

"I'am sorry?"

Iris repeated "Hit...me."

Gumball chuckled a little "You're serious, right?"

Iris said "No I am not."

Gumball thought that she was kidding, but when he notice the look at her face, she wasn't serious. He exclaimed "I can't hit you!"

"Why not?"

"There are many reasons why I can't hit you! The very first one on the list is you're a girl!"

Iris said "Just hit me already."

Gumball sighed "Find."

He rises his paw and prepare to hit on Iris. All he could think about was this _Is__ she serious? She going to let me hit her?! She must be out of her fricken mine!"_ Gumball then struck her face with his paw, but Iris quickly hit him.

Gumball yelled "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Iris said "Your hit was too slow. Hit me."

Gumball tries again and hit her fast, but Iris hit her a lot faster. He said "Ow!"

"Your hit was too fast. Try again."

Gumball hit Iris as many times, but the raccoon was dodging and hitting Gumball. He was on the ground and breathing heavily.

Iris said "I think I see your problem. You're not blocking my attacks."

"Huh?"

"You need to block my attacks when I hit, then that's when you strike back. Get up."

Gumball gets up and faces Iris.

Iris said "Okay. When I hit you, you block my attacks, and tried to hit me."

Gumball asked "How do I do that?"

Iris answered "With your arms, silly. Now put them up."

The cats get into a fighting position. Iris was ready. Gumball, however, was feeling nervous and having second thoughts. He said "I sure wish I had my shield with me."

Iris said "Trust me. Once you get the hang of this, you wont't need your shield."

Iris then strike Gumball. Gumball block it with his arm. She continue throwing punches as she can, but Gumball kept blocking it. Iris' guard was down, now it was Gumball's chance. He quickly hit her in the face, sending her on the ground. Gumball was amazed. He said "Whoa. I did it. I did it! I did it-!"

Gumball then got his face kick by Iris's leg, sending him on the ground. He yelled "Owwww!" He breathed in and let out a scream. He did it again and again, until he got up. He could feel his face throbbing in pain. He yelled "What the hell, girl?!"

Iris pointed "You let your guard down. You need to be on your toes at all times."

Gumball muttered "Man this is hard."

Iris nodded "We'll get there."

Then the training starts. Iris and Gumball spend the day training together. In fact, Gumball has been coming to training during lunch and after school. They trained as the background plays Stan Bush "The Touch."

_You got the touch, you got the power. Yeah!_

Iris had made Gumball running on the track. He falls down on his face. Iris blows on her whistle. Gumball was on the jumping rope but the rope tangles his legs and fall down. Iris blows the whistle again.

_After all is said and done, you've never walked. You've never run, you're a winner._

Gumball was on the punching bag. He punch it, but the bag didn't move and it made him hurt his hand.

_You got the moves, you know the streets Break the rules, take the heat, you're nobody's fool._

Gumball was doing push-ups. He only did five push ups as he fall down yet again. Then came the whistle. He tried the pull-up, but couldn't do it.

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough. You've been put to the test but it's never enough. You got the touch, you got the power. When all hell's breakin' loose. You'll be riding the eye of the storm._

After a hard day of training, Gumball still didn't have the upper strength. But he wasn't going to give up. Each day, Gumball ate healthier food at breakfast and ate barely at lunch when the school didn't have something healthy, so he skips lunch and goes to the Gym.

_You got the heart, you got the motion. You know that when things get too got the touch._

Gumball's training was doing slightly good. He was almost close at the finish lane when he jogged the track.

_You never bend, you never break, you seem to know. Just what it takes, you're a fighter, it's in the blood. It's in the will, it's in the mighty hands of you're standin' your ground._

His jump roping a little bit better. The only thing was he couldn't do a simple pull up or a punch on the punch bag. His fighting with Iris was doing a bit good, except his blocking was off, so were his punching.

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall. Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all._

At home, after a tough day of training, Gumball goes to his room and exercise all by himself. He did a few push ups and jumping jacks.

_You got the touch, you got the power. When all hell's breakin' loose. You'll be riding the eye of the storm._

Gumball's training was getting pretty good. His jogging was good, he never fall down on his face. On the jump rope, he was getting better. On the punching bag, he was doing a bit good with a few punches, but needs more. So was his fighting with Iris.

_You got the heart, you got the motion. You know that when things get too tough. You got the touch. You're fightin' fire with fire, you know you got the touch. You're at your best when when the road gets rough. You've been put to the test, but it's never enough._

Gumball still can't do a simple pull up though. He kept trying harder and harder. Soon Gumball arms and legs were growing muscles. So was his chest. He continue to exercise at his room. His jogging and jump rope were doing much better, so was his work on the punching bag and his fight with Iris. Finally he was up on the pull up. He breathes in, got the bar, and tries to pull himself up. Gumball felt something; he wasn't touching the ground. He looked down and...

_You got the touch, you got the power. Yeah! You got the touch, you got the power._

He did it! Gumball finally did a pull up. He did many pull ups as he can. His training was 100% to the max. He was good at the track, the push ups, the jump rope, punching the punching bag, and his fight was Iris was amazing. His punches and moves were getting better and stronger by the minute. After spending the next three weeks at the gym, Gumball now has the upper strength. He looked himself in the mirror and sees his muscles on his arms, legs and chest in reflection. He was proud of himself.

Gumball was seen punching a punching bag. He punches was so mighty that it almost made the bag dropped. He then heard a voice.

"Feeling good, Apollo?"

He turned to see Iris. He said "Not good. Awesome!"

She chuckled as she rolled her eyes "Come on, let go."

"Okay."

Gumball got his backpack and leave the weight lifting room with Iris. He said "Man on man. I can't wait to show everyone at the club when they see me!"

Iris said "The Colonel was doing you a favor."

Gumball said "Yeah. I need to thank him on that. I can't wait to see Joseph's face when he see me in my new form!"

Iris asked "What's with you and Joseph, anyway?"

Gumball answered "It's not my fault. I was just tried to be nice to him, but he rebuffed me just like that! He think he's so cool wih his sword and his kung-fu moves and his ninja throwing start."

Iris said dreamily in her eyes "Yeah he is cool."

Gumball turn around and sees Iris's eyes were sparkling like diamonds. He notice that look. That's the same look whenever he saw Penny. He said "Iris, why is your eyes like that?"

Iris,still have sparkling eyes, said"Like what, Gumball?"

"Your eyes. They're sparkling."

Iris yelled "They are?!" She blushed as the sparkling stopped. Gumball notice her blush and said "Iris... do you have a crush on Joseph?"

Iris yelled as she was still blushing "What?! No! I don't have a crush on Joseph. I don't have a crush of how he is with his attitude, or his great moves, or that one time of how he uses his katana to slice that person," She found out she talking about him. "Aw, man! What is wrong with me?!"

Gumball laughed "Oh, my God! You _do _have a crush on him, Iris!"

Iris's face was now in deep red of embarrassment "So what? At least I don't have a crush on a walking talking peanut!"

Gumball stopped laughing and blushed "Hey! How did you know that I have a crush on Penny?!"

Iris make a smirk face "I didn't until now!"

Iris laughed as Gumball was blushing. He then stopped blushing as he let out a breath. He said "All right let's discuss some important manner. Why do you have a crush on Joseph?"

Iris answered "Because he's sweet and friendly."

Gumball's mine blanked. _Sweet? Friendly? He not's any of those things! _Thought Gumball. He said "Uh, I hate to break it to you Iris, but the guy isn't all that sweet and friendly. In fact, he hates me!"

Iris said "He doesn't hate you."

"He does! It's been that way ever since I meet him. I mean, what did I ever done to him? He and his sister don't talk about their back story and, more importantly, why do they have picture of a male wolf and a female wolf at the back at their robes? "

Gumball stopped and notice that Iris had stopped walking. Her head was lowered. Gumball said "Iris? Iris, what's wrong?"

Gumball walked to her as Iris said "You still don't know, right?"

"Don't know what?"

Iris looked up at him "About what happened to Joseph and Jenny's parents."

"Parents?"

Iris said "It's time to have a chat." Iris breathed in and let out the words she could fine. "Did you know why Joseph and Jenny have their parents picture on their robes?"

Gumball said "Why? What happened?"

Iris begin "It happened eleven years ago..."

**Flashback: Eleven years ago.**

On a snowy day in Maine, a family was enjoying a nice dinner. They were white wolfs. The twin were eating at the same time before they notice. They were five years old. The male and female wolf were both in their thirties. The parents chuckled at them. Everything was going great. Until a kick of the door made them go alarmed. Five unknown figures had entered the home. The family were scared by the looks of them. They had menacing looks and threateningly faces. They stared each other for a moment until the rounded guy walked right in front of them. He was smoking a cigar. He was around fifty, had purple eyes, and a gold tooth. He also carries a cane with him.

He said "Boys, you know what to do."

The five figures took word from their boss and started smashing everything in the house. Picture frames broken. Dishes smashed on the floor. T.V, furniture, bedrooms, everything was destroyed. The male white wolf wasn't going to let it happened. He attacked on one of them using his kung-fu moves. The guy took out a gun, but the husband knock it right out of his hands quickly. Soon of the figures were attacking him. He kept fighting and fighting, but couldn't keep up. The wife and twins were getting more scare then ever. One of the figure draw his attention on to a pearl necklace that the wife had around her white fur neck. He grabs them, but the wife wouldn't let him. The husband moves in on him to save his wife, but then...

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot went off. Everybody saw the white male wolf on the ground, with a bullet in the back of the head. The wife scream for the loss of her husband then...

BANG!

Another gunshot went off and the wife was now on the ground. Everybody looked at the one who shot him; the boss held a gun from his fatty hands. He looked at the crying and scared twins. They both had tears in their eyes. He walked to them and said with a grin "So kids, did you ever fear death in your eye?" he points his gun on them. One of them heard a noise outside.

"Hey! What's going on in there?"

One of the figure said to his boss "Hey, man let's go!"

The five figures left, except for the boss, who was almost there of killing the kids when he heard one of his man cried "Let's go, boss!"

The boss looked then back at the kids. "See you around." He said with a laugh as he left the house, leaving the kids crying out for his the loss of their parents.

**Flashback end.**

"Just like that?"

Iris said "Yes. The neighbors had heard the shots and came to the house. They called the police moments later and took them to the orphanage. The police say that their dad had some finances trouble and got tangle up with the mob. When he wouldn't pay him back, the mob threatened him. Finally he was able to pay it all back. But it wasn't enough. They wanted more, soaked in their blood."

Gumball asked "So did they found him?"

Iris continued "Oh yes. They did found him, but he was let go because people who had money can make their lives more easier with hiring mob lawyers or just by bribing. Until now."

"Why? what happened?"

"When the twins found out about this, Joseph was so mad that he wanted revenge. He and his sister ran away from the orphanage and tracked their parent's murderers down. They were able to train everyday non stop. Finally they found him. One night they went to the boss's home. Jenny took care of the guards, while Joseph went to the boss's room. While he was sleeping, he took out his katana and stabbed him through the boss's stomach. With a final breath, he said "Who are you?" Joseph leans in and said the only thing the boss could remember "Did you ever fear death in your eye? Tell me that, _boss!"_ Then finally, when it was over, they never looked back at the mess they made. After that they made a team of themselves so no one can't suffered the injustice they had felt."

Gumball was without words. He couldn't imagine the thought of how Joseph and his sister had been through. He said "Whoa. Is that's why he's...?"

Iris said "Yes. But after the deaths of their parents and the boss, the weirdest thing was this. That making their own team had given them hope. And joining the team make them their hopes higher."

Gumball said "Wow."

Iris said "Well, I better be going know. See you later Gumball."

Gumball said "See you Iris."

Iris had left the school, while Gumball thought back on Iris' story on The J Team.

* * *

**Wow. Wasn't that amazing? Gumball has been through a training exercise and, three weeks later, he was now strong. Also he had just learned the back story of The J Team by Iris. Pretty sad, right? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow after I come back from College. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to make this, but it's finish and I think you're going to love this. You guys remember the part about Gumball having the trashcan lid as a shield? Well, in this chapter he's going to get a new one, but this time he going to make a few changes on it. Read it and comment it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Making a new shield**

After spending the last three weeks training with Iris, Gumball now has his strength. With this, he decided to use it when he goes out as Warrior Cat. He was getting pretty good. He was using his new moves and techniques on thugs and criminals. Gumball went to lunch and sat between Darwin and his girlfriend. He greeted "Hey guys, what's up?"

Darwin and Rachel didn't greeted him back; they were to busy noticing the bruises on Gumball's face. He had a bandage on his nose. There were bruises on his cheek, eye, and on the forehead. Gumball was eating when they didn't heard the couple greet back. He looked up and stared at them. "What?" He said.

Darwin said "Dude, what happened to your face?"

Gumball answered "Oh, this? This is nothing. I was-."

Rachel interrupts "Did my brother hit you again?"

"No."

"Then what happened to you?"

Darwin said "Yeah it's been like this everyday. After class is over, you always leave, then you come back at lunch with new bruises. Where do you go after class, man?"

Gumball then thought back of him walking out after class then...

**Flashback.**

...He notice that three thugs are attempting to break in Principle Brown's car. He thinks he will just leave it to the police, since Brown doesn't like him. But he never turn back on a crime, especially when they're attempting to steal the Principle's car. Gumball then goes to the bathroom for a few moments and out pops in his Warrior Cat suit. He goes over to the parking lot and said "You know, I read that somewhere that people will do anything to get their hands on a car that can't afford. _Anything."_ One thug looked at another and nodded his head. He goes over there with a crowbar and swing it. Gumball dodge it and did a leg kick in the head. The rest of them fight him. One got up and join with his group.

Warrior Cat said in a smile "Three against one. I like those odds."

The gang attacked him; Warrior Cat did a back flip, landed right behind one and punch him in the face. The two of them goes over there. One charges at him with a switchblade, Warrior Cat grab it, knock it right out of his hands and leg kick him in the face. He then punch one in the face from behind his back like he know that was coming. But he didn't saw that coming when one of them got up and hit Warrior Cat in the face with a crowbar.

**Flashback ended.**

Gumball ended his flashback and just said "Oh you know. The library."

Darwin and Rachel both rises an eyebrow and said in union "The library?" Rachel said "You come here at lunch and say that you got these punches after going to the library?"

Gumball said "Yeah. You have no idea how rough these people get when their at the library. You spend long minutes in there without a word. People fight over a book that they want. Then before you know it, all these words kept piling up until you lose control and starts beating the guy you see."

Rachel said without being interested "I can't imagine."

Then their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hi Gumball." Said Penny.

Gumball looked and faces Penny. The look of her eyes made his heart pumping. He said "H-Hey, Penny. How's it been?"

Penny said "Pretty good." She was about to say something, until she notices the bruises on Gumball's face. She was stunned by that. "Oh, my God. Gumball, your face! What happened to your face?"

Gumball said "Oh, this is nothing. I just go into a small fight."

Penny gasped "A fight?!"

Darwin said "Yeah at the Library."

Darwin and Rachel chuckled. Gumball was seeing her girl. The worried look on her face was making her cry. Gumball said "Hey I'am all right, Penny. You don't need to worry about a thing. I can sense danger from here."

Then an apple was throw at Gumball, breaking it. As Gumball was cleaning up the remains of the apple, he and Penny looked and saw Tobias and his gang laughing at him. They suspect that it was Tobias who throw the apple. They knew it was him. He's Tobias. He causes misery on Gumball every time. Gumball was glaring at him, but Penny put her hand on his shoulder and said "You don't have to stood to their level, Gumball. They're just being jerks like always. Anyway, see you later." After that, Penny left and join her friends.

Gumball sat back at his seat and resume back to eating. Both Darwin and Rachel looked at him in a smug look. Gumball sees this and said "What? Is there something on my face?"

Darwin answers "Yeah. And it's not your bruises."

"Okay then, what is it?"

Darwin said "You been in love with Penny since the beginning and you haven't tell her that."

Gumball said "I'am just waiting for the right time."

Darwin said "What right time? You always have the right time when you see her, and when you see her, you blew it! It's been that way since four years!"

Rachel stopped "Wait. You haven't tell Penny that you love her and you have been holding it in for four years?"

Gumball said "Oh thanks a lot, Darwin! Now she knows!"

Darwin said "Look I didn't mean to offend you, but you need to tell her how you feel."

"It's not that easy."

Rachel said "What you talking about "_not that easy?!" _Your brother expresses of how he felt about me ever since we meet at that party."

Gumball point out "A party _you_ decided to have."

Rachel was furious when he reminded of that day "My _point _is that me and your brother had gone out through several dates for the pass four mouths and he never got the courage of how he felt about me."

Gumball amazed "Wow, really?"

Rachel continued "Sure thing. He tries to say the right words, but every time he did, he just messed it up. But then one day, your brother took me on a romantic walk through the park and he looked at me with his eyes and say the most beautiful words I had ever heard in my life. That's when I know he be the one." She and Darwin looked at each other in their eyes. It was a romantic moment for them, until Gumball was feeling awkward and clear his throat. Rachel snaps back to reality and said "What?"

"Uh, you were saying?"

Rachel thought for a moment and remember "Oh right. Anyway, if your brother hadn't told me how he felt about me, then we never fall in love in the first place."

Darwin said "So tell her man. Tell Penny how you feel about her."

Gumball thought for a moment. After hearing about Rachel's love story and that awkward moment between her and Darwin, Gumball decides that maybe its' time to tell Penny how he feel. He's been holding it in for four long years. He nodded "You're right. I'am going to tell Penny how I feel."

Darwin smiled "Attaboy. Go get her, bro."

Gumball drink his carton of milk, got up from his seat, and walked toward Penny and her friends. He was getting nervous about it, but with the power of the milk was giving him the strength to hold it in. Darwin and Rachel were the only ones looking at the sixteen year old blue cat. Finally, he met it and said the only words he could find "Hey Penny."

Penny looked and was shocked to see Gumball. "Hey Gumball." Penny's friends were looking at them, but mostly at the blue cat. Gumball said "Uh, Penny. There's something I been meaning to say to you for a long time."

Penny's eye glistered at him "What is it, Gumball?"

Gumball was trying to find the words to say it. Penny's friends were glaring at him. Gumball couldn't focus because of those glares. There were like sniper rifles pointing at him. The milk wasn't working for Gumball. He then said the only words he could find "The thing is Penny, is I..."

Right before he said it, Gumball was push on the ground. He saw Tobias laughing at him.

Tobias said "Nice fall, Watterson!"

Penny was got up from her seat and went to conform Gumball on the floor. She asked "Gumball, are you all right?"

Tobias said "Aw. Quite your whining Penny. The baby is all right."

Penny was disgusted by his actions. She demanded "Get lost, Tobias!"

Tobias said "All right I'll go..." He leaned in on Penny and said in a seductive voice. "...If you give me a kiss."

Penny was even more disgusted by that. She said "I wouldn't kiss you if you have a million dollars!"

Tobias sighed "All right, Penny. You win. I'll leave." He was about to take one step away from them when he said "Wait a minute! I have a million dollars! What luck! That means you have to kiss me! Come here."

He grabs Penny's arm and force himself to kiss Penny. Penny grab his face so it doesn't contact with his lips on hers. She said "Get off!" Finally, Gumball had enough. He got up from the floor, grab a tray filled with food, and hit Tobias's stupid face with it. The entire school stopped and looked of what just happened. Tobias's face was filled with tomato sauce, sloppy joes meat, and carrots up his nose. Gumball didn't know what just happened. All he had to do was run before things get ugly. Gumball walked away from the scene while everybody was looking at him leave the cafeteria.

Tobias's gang goes to their leader. Joe said "Yo, Tobias. You all right?"

Tobias was starting to build up rage like a bull. The food had melted all over his face and said "WHERE'S...WATTERSON?"

Gumball quickly run as he could. He muttered himself "Man that was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I do that?!" Gumball saw the front door and go for it. He was almost to the gates of freedom, but then Tina Rex got in the way, blocking his way out. Gumball goes back but a great push knock him on the ground. Gumball saw that it was Tobias. He rises his foot and stomp him on it, but Gumball dodge it and got back up.

Tobias was bursting in rage. He said "You think you're pretty funny don't you, freak?!"

Penny cried "Tobias, stop this! It was just an accident!" She was walking to them as the entire student was walking behind her.

Tobias said "No, my fist in his face is going to be an accident!"

Gumball said "I don't want to fight, Tobias."

"Well, too bad, Watterson! You going to get it!"

Rachel and Darwin came in from the crowd. Darwin said "Come on Tobias. Let it go."

Tobias turned to him and said "This doesn't have to involved you, fishboy! Including when you're dating my sister!"

Gumball shouted "Hey! You leave him out! This is between you and me!"

Tobias declared "Well..." He rises his fists. "...Bring it on, pussy cat!"

Soon the entire school chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!". It was just like back at the cafeteria, only this time there are no teachers here and the fight is in the hallway. Tobias moved in as Gumball take one step back. In fact this was the only step he had taken since the crowd had formed a circle around Gumball and Tobias. Tobias throw the first punch, Gumball duck it. He throw another punch, but Gumball knock it out. He did the third and fourth time, but no luck. Tobias had enough; he throw a massive punch on Gumball. Gumball dodge it and punch him in the face. The crowd gasped in response. Tobias charges at him, but Gumball punches him again, making the crowd gasped more. Tobias check his upper lip; it had blood on it.

Penny begged Darwin "Darwin, help him!"

Tobias looked at Jamie and nodded. Jamie enters the fight without detecting Gumball. She charges at him, and Gumball did a back flip right before she misses her target. Gumball landed on his feet. The crowd were surprise by that action. Even Tobias's gang was even more surprised. Darwin confusingly said "Which one?"

Jamie said to Tobias "He's all yours, Tobias."

Tobias pushes her in the crowd and charges at Gumball. He throw many punches as he can, but Gumball kept dodging it. Then he grab Tobias's fist. Tobias's eyes widen by that. Gumball, without warning, punches Tobias with great force, sending him across the other side of the hallway. The crowd didn't know what they saw. So they just cheered. Gumball was surprised; he turn to Tobias's shocking gang. Gumball asked with his fists up "Who's next?"

Soon the gang ran away from him, but not before Jamie said "Jesus Watterson. You're a freak!"

Darwin, Rachel and Penny were stunned of seeing Gumball fight. Darwin said "Wow. Dude. That was amazing."

Gumball looked at Penny's face. He thought he could get an expression face for standing up to Tobias like that. But he didn't. Penny's face was shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Gumball, still seeing this, break away from the crowd and ran away.

Darwin called out "Gumball? Gumball, wait! Where you going?"

Gumball ran away from the school and keep running as far as he can. He came across an alley and stopped. He breaths as he can't stop thinking about what just happened at the school. The way he fought Tobias. The surprise look from everyone. And, not to mention, the shocking expression of the girl of his dreams. How's he going to explain this to her when he see her? What about Darwin? Darwin knows that Rachel is Tobias's sister. How's he also going to explain this to him? He think about this until a low voice was spoken.

"All right kid. Hand over what you got."

Gumball was now facing a mugger with a knife. The mugger said "Don't make asked you twice, kid."

The knife was pointing to where Gumball was first stabbed. The thought of that made Gumball's ambition grow more since this was the scar that made him Warrior Cat in the first place. He couldn't change with him around. So, without warning, Gumball swing his backpack on him, dropping his knife. Gumball did a punch, punch and did a leg kick on him. The criminal got his feet back up and picks up the knife. He charges at him; Gumball grab it and brake his hand with one turn. The criminal cried out for his broken hand. He was still standing. Gumball looked and saw something he found. A circular mirror was in the trashcan. Gumball picks it up and throw it at him with a mighty throw, hitting him across the chin and on the ground. Gumball then picks up his backpack and walked away, but stopped. He looked at the object he had used to save himself. He picks it up and inspects it. He remember the words that Colonel War had said to him.

" _And you need to have a more stronger weapons other than a trash can lid and a baseball bat."_

Gumball looked at it until a voice called out.

"Hey!"

Gumball saw a policeman was walking alone when he happened to see him and the knock out mugger. "Hey kid. You all right?"

Gumball lied "Uh, yeah. Just picking up my thing."

He grabbed his backpack and his object and walked away, right before the officer said "Hey, what happened to this guy?"

"Oh, he was like that when I got here. You know. Drinking up and going to sleep drunk." He then runs away from the officer. Gumball stopped and looked at the object. It was kinda new with a hint of old on it. Gumball thought that this shield will be good use to him. Kinda like Captain America's shield. He remembered reading about it and recalled of how he uses it to fight off his enemies. With this, he could be just like Captain America. But he wants to modify it. He wants to turn it into a weapon other than throwing and blocking attacks with it. Then he thought an idea. Gumball goes to the public library and check out a book called "Inventions for Dummies." Since he didn't know a thing about inventions and not being super smart like his sister, maybe with this book, it could help him with his idea. He went home. He saw that the car was still not parked.

_Just as I thought. _Gumball thought. _Mom's not home yet._

He went inside and discover that nobody was home, except for dad. He was sleeping like always. He goes to the garage, flick the light on, and grab the tool box. He place the box, the book, and the object on the table. He flips the pages to see what he can find. Then he found it. The pages on that book was exactly he needed to make his idea comes to life. Now he didn't tools they were and what they were use for.

Gumball thought _Why didn't I listen to Miss Simian's boring lectures on these tools?_

So he did the best he could. With the tools he's using and the book on his side, Gumball worked on the object. He spent countless hours on making that. He didn't once burn down the house or the garage, or anything. The concentration and focus was making him sweat from his head. The details on it were almost finish. With one last touch, Gumball had finally made his weapon. He had turn the circular mirror into a solar shield weapon. He wipe the mirror to add that shine on it. He looked at it. He was pretty good on himself, but mostly the work he had done.

Gumball said "Now to test this baby, out."

Gumball goes outside in the backyard. He had made test dummies out of trash. Most of them were thugs and crooks. Some of them looked like Tobias and his gang. Gumball faces the test dummies, and, with a mighty throw, he took one out. The shield came back to him like a boomerang. He throw it again and took down two. Gumball leaps onto Tobias's gang and hit them with his weapon. Now it was Tobias turn. Gumball had a surprise for him. He turn on flip on the back of the shield. The reflection was glowing bright like the sun. Gumball then released an amount of sun energy from it and destroyed the Tobias dummy. It was completely oblivion; there was nothing but the remains of dirt. Gumball said in amazed "Wow. That was awesome." He heard the car coming up from the driveway. Gumball went back to the house, got up from his room, and changes to his pajamas. He hides the costume underneath his bed. Gumball clicked a small button on the back of the shield, turning it into not a shield anymore. It was kinda like a pen, but it had no tip. The detail of it was gold. He placed it on his backpack. Gumball went to bed and sleep right before Nicole comes to the door.

Nicole said "Gumball, we need to have a talk-"

Before finishing his sentence, she saw that Gumball was already asleep. She sighed at the sight of that. She closes the door right before she say "Good night, my little Gummy-Puss."

What Nicole doesn't know what that Gumball was pretending to sleep. After that long day of fighting and spending time on the weapon, he was now asleep. Until he heard his mom's voice downstairs yelling "Richard, why is the backyard a mess?!"

* * *

**So what you guys think, huh? A solar shield weapon. I got the idea of reading "Before Watchmen" and "Captain American". Now Gumball has a new weapon. I going to write the next chapter and posted it for you guys to see. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

******Hey it's me, NiteOwl18. I had posted a new chapter. It's not epic, it's some sort of advise. Like remember in the "Spiderman" comic books where Uncle Ben and Peter Parker were having a conversation and Uncle Ben give him some advise that ended with the famous quote "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility"? Well, in this chapter, it's kinda like that, but I not using the famous quote due copyright purposes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Mother's Advice.**

Gumball woke up fresh in the morning as the alarm clock went off. He lazily pressed the snooze button to shut off the alarm and got out of his bed. He went down to get breakfast and sat in the couch. He grab the t.v remote and sees what's good is on. Gumball flips the channels as he was eating his cereal. He then found something that caught his eye.

The news woman said "_As to top it all up, crime went down to 30% since the arrival of Elmore's newest hero, Warrior Cat. So far people in Elmore are giving their opinion of their savior."_

A man said "_I think it's great that someone is doing this city a favor of taking out crime."_

A couple stated "_We're all glad that there's someone who watches in the night to make sure no one will get mugged."_

A kid said "_He's like a hero from the comic stories."_

Gumball smiled at those opinions. He felt great that everyone is cheering his name. But it didn't last long.

The news woman said "_However, most people call this so called "heroic act" a crime."_

Gumball almost spitted out his cereal when he heard that.

"_Here are some people of what their saying about this."_

A man said "_Well, if you asked me I think he's a thug. There's no room for punks like him in our city!"_

A woman say "_A man who dresses up in a driver suit. Is that suppose to be heroic? I saw getting his ass kicked on the video."_

Another man said "_And what's up with the mask? Why is he wearing one? What's he got something to hide? A criminal? A rapist? Or a pervert?"_

The news woman said "_Wait. We're getting word from the Wilson's family down the street."_

Then Gumball saw Tobias and Rachel's mom and dad standing in front of the camara. "_Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. What can you say about Warrior Cat? Hero or menace?"_

Mr. Wilson said "_Well, I don't have a problem of having a hero in our neighborhood. If he chooses this, then who are we to stopped this?"_

Mrs. Wilson scoffed "_What my husband is trying to say is that as a mother of two teens, we can not have this public menace in our city. Not while my husband is trying to win for a seat in City Hall."_

Mr. Wilson stepped in "_Just to have point, she talked me into it." _He was pointing to his wife. Then Mrs. Wilson quickly kick him in the knee. Mr. Wilson tries to cover his scream by saying "_I mean, yeah, what she said."_

The news woman said "_There you have it folks. Spoken words from a politician."_

Gumball then said "Well, here's what I think of it." He turn on the t.v. "Now _that's_ what I think of it."

"Think of what?"

Gumball turns around and saw Darwin coming downstairs. Darwin yawned "Who you talking to, bro?"

Gumball answered "The t.v."

Darwin rises an eyebrow. Gumball translated "I meant that they were talking about Warrior Cat on the t.v."

Darwin said "Really? What they said?"

Gumball say "Well, people give out opinions of him. They said that he's a good citizen, a good hero, and a great protector."

"That's great."

"It was, until some people say that Warrior Cat is a menace, what he's doing is a crime and should have him arrested."

"Oh, man. That harsh."

Gumball added "Yeah. Plus I saw your girlfriend's parents on t.v."

Darwin entered the kitchen as he was getting a bowl and cereal. He said "Really? What they say? Did they say the same thing about him?"

Gumball explains "Well, Mr. Wilson give out a good statement about Warrior Cat, then his wife stepped in and say that he's a menace and should by locked up. She even uses her husband's election on the news."

Darwin sat on the table and ate his cereal. He said with his mouth fulled "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Rachel told me that her dad is running for City Councilman."

Gumball said "Wow. I didn't recognize that him will be running for anything. I mean, no offense. This guy is not the type for politics."

Darwin said "It's okay. Me and Rachel said the same thing. Her mom forces him to run."

"Why?"

"So he wouldn't stuck in the house all day and eating junk food and playing video games like a lazy person."

"Ahh."

Darwin added "And beside Rachel's not happy about this."

"How come? Can you imagine the popularity she'll get when her dad win the election?"

Darwin said "She doesn't support politics. She said that it corrupts everyone who gets all kind of power."

Gumball said "I pretty sure Tobias will gets all that popularity."

Darwin agreed by that "Yeah."

Gumball finished with his breakfast. He put the bowl in the sink and go upstairs. He was greeted by his sister. He greeted "Morning Anais."

Anais greeted back "Morning Gumball."

Then he was greeted by his dad. "Morning dad."

Richard greeted "Morning son."

Gumball got upstairs and went to the bathroom when he was stopped by a voice.

"Morning Gumball."

Gumball turns around and sees his mother in her working clothes. He greeted back "Morning mom." Gumball entered the bathroom, but his mother stopped him. Nicole said "Wait Gumball. Listen we need to talk." She was about to see something when she first caught sight of Gumball's bruises on his face. She gasped "Oh, my God. Who did this to you?" She held her hands on his face and inspects it. Gumball felt awkward about this. "Uh mom? Mom I need to take a shower."

Nicole let go of his face and said "Oh, okay. Hurry please."

Gumball closes the door. Nicole leans in on the door and hears the shower running. Then he could heard his son whistling the tune "Walk Like a Man" by the Four Seasons while in the shower. Nicole rises an eyebrow. She went downstairs and join her family for breakfast. Richard, Darwin and Anais were eating their food. Nicole, however, was eating barley of her food. Richard notices this and asked "Something wrong, honey?"

Nicole answered "Oh, it's nothing dear. It's just I'am thinking about Gumball."

The three of them looked at her. Richard asked "What do you mean, Nicole?"

Nicole explained "Well, yesterday, I got a call from Principle Brown about Gumball engaged in a fight with Tobias while I was at work. Not to mention that he ditch school."

Richard said "Really? Awesome!"

Nicole said "No. It's not, Richard. What up with my son today? He's not himself. He gets to these fights and comes home with bruises on his face. And what about his fight with Tobias? What was that about?"

Darwin said "Yeah. I saw the whole thing. At first I didn't know this was a dream or am I dreaming, but Gumball seriously beat the crap out of Tobias."

Anais was surprised "Really?"

Nicole snapped at Darwin "Hey, watch your language!"

Darwin said "Sorry."

Nicole sighted "I'am worry about him, everyone. I can sense it."

Anais rises an eyebrow "You can?"

Nicole point out "It's just a mother's thought, dear, but serious I'am worried about him. All those bruises I saw while coming out of the bedroom. I know something's up, but he won't tell me what it is."

The family looked at Nicole. She was really worried about Gumball. Of all the things he had done to make his mother upset, she was really worry. Gumball got out of the shower and went to the room. He closes it and lock it. He puts on his Warrior Cat suit then his normal clothes to hide his suit. He looked himself in the mirror. He could see his muscle underneath his clothes. Wearing the Warrior suit and his normal clothes make Gumball looked buff. Gumball took out the golden pen that turns into his weapon from his backpack. He clicked it, forming into the shield. He swing it a couple of time like he was facing bad guys. Then he heard his brother called out "Gumball, come on! We'll be late for school!

Gumball clicked on the back of the shield, turning into a golden pen, and put it away from his backpack. Gumball walked out from the room and climbs down the stairs.

He declared "Hey, guys. I'am ready let's go." He turned to his mom and dad. "Bye mom, bye dad."

Richard say his bye; Nicole didn't say hers. Instead, she said as she walked up to her kids as they were preparing to leave "Wait Gumball. Why don't take a ride with me?"

The Watterson kids looked at their mother. Gumball asked "Why?"

Nicole lied "What, can a mother offers a ride to his son?"

Gumball said "But I can take the bus."

Nicole said "No. Not this time. You can ride with me. It'll be fun." She looked at Darwin and Anais. "Darwin, Anais, you take the bus, while Gumball rides with me."

Both of them looked confuse by this reaction coming from his mother. Darwin awkwardly said "O...Kay. Well see you at school, man." They went out to the bus stop. Gumball and Nicole went to the family's car. Gumball goes inside, so did Nicole. She starts the car and drive off to school. As they were driving, Gumball thought_ That's weird. Mom never ask me to drive with her. What's going on here? _Gumball just had a horrible thought. _On no! What if she find out about the fight and I ditch school_! _I'am screwed! _Gumball waited for his mother to yelled at him, but she just remained calm and drive peacefully. Gumball was surprised by that. Normally, when Gumball gets in trouble at school, she hops into her car and drive like a maniac, but today she was driving like a normal person. They passes a billboard advertisement about Tobias' dad campaign for City Councilman with a motto in bold words that say "Say Yes to Wilson!" Then before he know it, Gumball saw every campaign posters, buttons, and bumper stickers that all had him and his motto. Gumball rolled his eyes as he thought _Typical of Mr. Wilson putting his face on the streets on Elmore. _Finally, they made it to the school. They parked right behind the bus, where all the students are being dropped off.

Gumball said "Thanks for the ride, mom." He was about to leave the car, but Nicole stopped him. "Wait a minute. We, uh, we need to talk."

Gumball faces his mother "Well, we can talked when we get home."

Nicole objected "No, we can talk right _now."_

Gumball asked "Why do we need to talk now?"

Nicole answered "Because we haven't this conversation for a long time and it feels like I don't even know who you are anymore. You won't tell me anything, you exercise in your room, and before you know it you start fights at school."

Gumball interrupts "Hey, I didn't start that fight, okay?! I was trying to protect Penny!"

"So, you did fight with Tobias?"

Gumball said "What the? How did you know?"

Nicole leans in on her son and said in a spooky voice "Because I know everything."

Gumball was freaking out by mother's weirdness. Nicole pulls back and said "Nan. I'am just fooling you."

Gumball sighted in reviled. He felt like he was going to died. Then Nicole said "And beside, Principle Brown told me while I was at work."

Gumball stopped and thought _I'am screw!_

Gumball closes his eyes and waited for his mom to yell at him. But then he didn't heard yelling when she said, "I'am not angry with you, Gumball." Gumball opens his eyes with an eyebrow rise. "You're not?"

Nicole shakes her head "No, but I'am a little disappointment about you ditching school. Why would you do that?"

Gumball looked down on the car floor, not wanting to looked at his mother's eyes. He muttered in a low voice "Because I got scare."

Nicole said "What?"

Gumball repeated in a low voice "Because I got scare."

"Gumball, I can't hear you."

Gumball snapped "Because I got scare! Okay? I got scare!"

Nicole asked "Why were you scare?"

Gumball said "I don't know. I didn't know what I was thinking. I got scare when everyone stopped and looked at me like I'am a freak. Then I saw the faces of Darwin, Rachel and Penny. They didn't believe what they saw. Darwin said I was pretty amazing. Rachel didn't say nothing. But when I looked at Penny, she was scare. The girl of my dreams was looking at me like she was afraid of me."

Nicole said "On, honey. She was worried that you might have gotten hurt."

Gumball, still looking down, said "No. she was looking at me like I was different. And I don't blame her. Upon seeing everyone and Penny, I guess I'am different."

Nicole stopped when she heard that. She said in a stern voice "_You _are not different." Gumball didn't looked at her. She demanded "Gumball, looked at me." Gumball still didn't listen. She held out both of her hands onto Gumball and faces him. She said "You are not different. Don't let anybody else say you are one. You are who you are, and who you are is fine."

Gumball sadly asked "And what makes you say that?"

Nicole then thought of an idea. She grab Gumball's left paw and said "You see your paw, son?" Both of them looked at Gumball's left paw. As you can see, there's a letter of a W at the center. It was too difficult to see because of the clarity and the fur, but it was there. Nicole continued "You know what it's stand for?"

Gumball guessed "Watterson?"

Nicole giggled "No. It stands for "Warrior." This symbol lies on your paw is to give you the courage of who you are. Warriors stand proudly of who they are. They didn't care what other people think of them. They think they were too stubborn and different of facing difficult situations. But when they stand the danger that lies ahead, they felt scare at first. Then they looked at the symbol on their armor just like the one you have and realizes that with this symbol, it'll gives them the courage and the strength to conquer those who stands in the way. Remember one thing, Gumball. The strength and courage lies beneath a warrior within you. You understand?"

Gumball nodded in agreement "Yeah. I think I do."

Nicole smiled at her son. She said "Okay. Now you run along now and remember what I said. Don't let anybody else said of what think of you."

Gumball said "Okay, mom. Thanks for the advise."

Nicole plans a small kiss on his son's forehead. She said "You take care, my little Gummy-Puss." Gumball feel embarrassed when her mom say that. Gumball got out of the car as her mom drives away. Gumball looked back of what his mom had said to him. Gumball thought _Great advise._ Then the school bell ringed. Gumball moaned that he was late for class. _Great. I'am late, but still, great advise._

* * *

**How was that, huh? Great advise coming from a mother. Read it and comment it of what you guys think of it. I might post one later. I still don't know. Maybe today or tomorrow. We'll see about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Hi, it's me again. I had just posted a new chapter right now. Sorry for taken so long, but here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Big Dodgeball Fight.**

Gumball entered the school and ran to his classroom as soon as he heard the bell ring. He was too busy listening to his mother's advise about the mark on his left paw. Hearing that advise from his mother made him think that maybe it was time for him of not being afraid. It was time for him to stand up for himself. Gumball straight his back and entered the classroom. It didn't last long until a howling voice.

"WATTERSON, YOU'RE LATE!"

Gumball stood there without an answer in front of his teacher's stern face. Only then he wasn't the one being look at. His entire classmates stared at the sixteen year old cat. Gumball didn't have nothing to say except this "My mom kept me late in her car."

Miss Simian stopped when he heard Gumball mention his mothers. She smiled sadistically "Well whatever is she's doing to you, she's probably the worst of giving it to you."

Most of the student snickered by that, while the rest of them were shocked to hear that. Darwin was in a combination of shock and anger.

Gumball stood there in shock to heard something so horrible that comes from his teacher. He clutched his fists and stared at his teacher in a bad mood. Miss Simian said "What are you still doing there, Watterson?"

Gumball thought_ Trying so hard not to throw up to that ugly face of yours that's what I'am doing. _He should had said that. He should had right in front of her ugly face, not to mention in front on his classmates. _No one talks to my mom that way. _He wanted to said that, but he said in a calm voice, trying to hide his anger "No. I just thinking that's what."

Miss Simian commanded "Then sit down."

Gumball forces a smiled "With pleasure, ma'am." He then sit down and faces his sadist teacher and her boring lesson. His mind had that anger in him. Gumball just tried to hold it in. He didn't blame his mom of making him late. She was just helping of giving advise to him and it was a great one. After another boring lecture of his teacher, lunch had finally came. Gumball normally does the same thing at lunch. He gets his tray and sat next to Darwin and Rachel. Gumball feel weird that he'll be still sitting in the same table with them after that fight with Tobias yesterday. Gumball didn't feel like talking to them. He was still mad with Miss Simian's horrible comment. He wanted to punch her, but couldn't.

The fighting scene with Gumball and Tobias had made people rethink their comments about Gumball. At class, while Gumball was force to watch Miss Simian teaching another boring lecture, the students begin to talk about him right behind his back. They were still shock about what happened. Who knew that Gumball be such a bad ass? That's what everybody say about him. And that wasn't it. There were also these untrue rumors about him.

Alan stated "I heard that Gumball goes behind the school and injected himself with steroids."

Leslie said "I heard that Gumball was possess by some sort of demon and is leading an army of demons."

But the freakiest rumor about him was Teri's. She said "I heard that Gumball was taken over by some sort of unknown virus and go berserk to the entire school."

Many people believe what they actually heard. The only one that didn't believe in this rumor was Tobias, who stated "I just let him win. I don't think that he doesn't have the strength like I do. He doesn't have the balls to hit me." Gumball couldn't believe of these rumors, at first. When he entered the lunchroom, most of the students looked at him as he watched him sit next to Darwin and Rachel.

Darwin looked at to him "So, how's it been with you Gumball?"

Gumball sarcastically said "Oh you know. The same thing."

Darwin said "Really? Cause you don't look well."

Gumball snapped "I say I'am find, Darwin!"

Rachel also snapped "Hey, he was only trying to help you!"

Gumball said "I'am sorry, Darwin."

Darwin said "It's okay."

Gumball kept eating his meal when he looked up at Rachel. He recalled of the look of her face when she witness him fighting her brother and then sent him across the room with one punch. Will she be angered that he punch her brother? Or will she'll be glad that I stand up for Penny? Gumball was worried. Since her family is rich and her dad will be winning a seat in City Hall, Gumball will be a lot of trouble. He need to know for sure. So he said these words to Rachel "I'am sorry, Rachel."

Rachel and Darwin looked up at him. She said "For what?"

"You know what I meant."

Rachel was confuse "No I don't know what you meant."

Gumball said "About yesterday, at school, with me and Tobias."

Rachel finally catch on "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, Gumball. You did what you have to do."

Gumball felt guilty "Is he all right?"

Rachel explained "Well, you did break his arm and both of his legs."

Gumball shockingly said "What?!"

Rachel giggled "I'am kidding! I'am kidding! It was just a bruise on his face."

Gumball sighted in reviled "Oh! Oh, thank God! Don't do that to me again!"

Darwin chuckled a bit by Rachel's prank and Gumball's reaction. The three friends returned back eating their food. This was the second time Gumball had been scare to death by that. Darwin spoke "So what did mom wanted to tell you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Oh, mom wanted to give me some advise."

Darwin asked "Was it good advise?"

Gumball nodded at that. Soon their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice as she begin sitting with them. "Hey Gumball." Greeted Iris.

Gumball greeted back "Hey Iris." Darwin and Rachel both greeted at the raccoon. The four friends begin having a conversation. Iris said "So how's it hangin, guys?" Darwin and Rachel say their own statement to her.

Gumball just said "Same old, same old."

Iris then said "So what's this I heard about these rumors about you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered as he was eating his burger "There just rumors, Iris. Don't believe them. They're not real."

Darwin point out "Except for the part about Gumball and Tobias."

Gumball yelled "Darwin!"

Darwin shrugged "What? It's true!"

Gumball said "But she doesn't need to know that."

Iris said "It's okay, Gumball. I know. I was in the crowd. Who knew you have a good punch, man?"

Darwin stated "Yeah I couldn't believe it at first, but when you punch Tobias, I was stunned."

Rachel took her turn "How you get so good at that, Gumball?"

The young couple looked at Gumball in question. Gumball said "I trained at the gym."

Both of the couple almost laugh when Gumball said that. Gumball was confuse of why are they're doing that. "What? Why are you both laughing?"

Darwin tries to hold back his laugh "I'am sorry. I didn't quite heard that. Did you just say you train?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

Rachel tries to hold her laugh "I just didn't think that you could be actually training."

Gumball said "Oh I see. And you guys have a problem with me training?"

The couple stopped laughing and said "No. No. Not at all." Darwin said "I think it's great you train at the gym." Rachel agreed "Yeah totally."

Gumball could looked at their eyes and knew that they were lying when they're eyes twitches. He added "I didn't train alone. I got some help."

Darwin asked "With who?"

Gumball pointed at Iris "Her."

Iris pointed herself "Me."

Darwin said "Get out of here. You guys are kidding."

Iris said "Nope. I help him trained. How else he was able knock down Tobias with that punch?"

Darwin guessed "Luck?"

Rachel guessed "Steroids?"

Gumball said to both of them in a stern voice "Aw, Screw you guys." The couple laughed as Iris stated "Well, I must be going now. See you guys at the gym."

The couple stopped laughing as they, including Gumball, looked at her and said in union "The gym?"

Iris nodded her head. "I heard from Miss Simian." She said "That everyone must report to the gym right after lunch."

Both Darwin and Gumball moaned at that news. Gumball hated the gym, so did his brother, but not the whole thing. There was only one thing that both Gumball and Darwin can't stand: dodgeball. Those words made them shaken in fear. Iris added "And Gumball?" Gumball looked at her. "You may want to sit down when I bring you this news. Tobias and his gang are looking forward of beating your ass." The four friends looked at Tobias and his gang. The gang stared at the blue cat. They smiled evilly at him. The one that was smiling than the rest was Tobias. He was looking forward of beating the crap out of Gumball. His face was a bit bruise from that fight yesterday with him and Gumball. He mouthed the words "You're dead." to Gumball. The four friends turn their backs on him as Gumball shallow hard on his throat.

Darwin said to his brother "I think he was saying "You're dead."

Gumball annoyingly said "Ya think?"

Iris got up from her seat and said to Gumball before leaving "Look, don't let it get to you, Gumball. You just need to stand up for yourself, that's all."

Gumball said "Hey, that's what my mom said."

Iris smiled "Well, she must be a good mom and she was just helping you. See you guys at the gym." She left after that with her empty tray, leaving the three friends alone. "She's right_."_ Gumball said. "I can't let this get the best of me. I have to be tough and fearless to them."

Darwin asked "So you're not afraid?"

Gumball declared "Hell, no! I ain't afraid of that punk ass jock and his lame ass gang!" He crosses his arms at the end of his sentence.

Darwin and Rachel smiled at his ambition. "Well, I'am glad man." Answered Darwin. The young couple returned back eating their meal. Gumball looked back at Tobias's gang; there were still looking at him. Tina held a metal tray and took a big bite out of it. They chuckled of what they were going to do to him once lunch was over. Gumball slowly turn his head back when he saw the demonstration of that tray. Gumball's ambition slowly died when he thought _I'am dead. I'am so fricken dead."_

At the sound of the bell, lunch was over. The students from Miss Simian's classroom were reported to the gym. Their teacher was at the center of the basketball court, wearing a whistle and a coach hat.

She ordered the students like a cadet "All right, maggots! From a line and face me!" The students did what their teacher had said. Miss Simian walked back and forth while facing her students. All of them were scare like hell. She explained "Class! Today we'll be doing a lot of exercising indoors and outdoors. We'll be getting sweat from the head to your toes. However, today you will not be doing that." The entire student cheered at that.

Miss Simian yelled "Silence!" Her scream echos throughout the room, scaring most of the kids. "Just because we're not doing any exercising doesn't mean that you get to do nothing. No. Instead, you're going to do something that most of you might find it interesting."

Most of the students chuckled by her respond; they know what she meant. Tobias and her gang share the same thing. Gumball and Darwin both looked at each other in nervous looks. Miss Simian declared "Today, you all be doing..."

As she was about to say it, Gumball thought _Please don't say dodgeball. Please don't say dodgeball. Please don't say dodgeball._

"...Dodgeball!" Declared Miss Simian. Most of the students cheered, while everyone groaned in response. Gumball and Darwin groaned as well. Gumball thought _I'am so screw!_

Miss Simian faces her class and said "All right we'll be splitting into two groups. Winners vs. Losers. First the Winners." She looked at her students. " When I call your name, go to the other side of the court." She calls out the names "Tobias, Joe, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Masimi, Carmen, Molly, Clayton, Penny, Hector, Bobert, Ocho, Alan, The Eggheads, Rachel and Rob."

The students who had their name called went to the other side of the court. Gumball thought _Figures Tobias will have his gang as his back up. Plus almost the entire school._

Miss Simian said to the rest of them "The rest of you go to the other side." The rest of them went to the right of the court. It was always like this for Gumball and Darwin, but mostly to Gumball. Every time they do a dodgeball fight, Miss Simian separated from the best and the weak. He and his brother always were at the weak team and they ended up getting their asses kick by them. _It was nine of us vs. eighteen of them. _Gumball thought._ We're dead. _Gumball looked and saw that Iris was on this team.

Gumball thought _It's a good thing that Iris is in our side. With her moves, we might actually survive this. _Darwin waves his girlfriend, who waves him back. Tobias looked at the blue cat he was that aching to beat. He went to his gang and said "All right. Remember the plan. Leave the only the cat. He's mine."

Anton asked "What about them?" He was pointing at the other side of the court. Tobias leans in on him and said these words "Destroy them." The gang nodded and chuckled at the the same. Miss Simian blows her whistle. The students faces her, only to discover ten red dodgeballs at the center. She said "You know the rules. You hit with the ball, you're out!" She gets out of the way for them and held the whistle in her mouth. She looked at the left, who were ready. She looked at the right, who were not ready, including Gumball and Darwin. She then blows the whistle and the fight begins.

Everybody run like hell as they attempted to get a dodgeball and go to the back. Seven of the left each have one; the other side only got three and it wasn't Gumball nor Darwin. The Winners and the Losers all throw the ball to each other. The balls hit some. Three of them were out from the Losers team; Teri, William and Idaho. The Winner Team held their teammates. They throw their dodgeballs at them; the Loser team dodged out of the way.

Darwin yelled "Dude, It's a mad house!"

Gumball yelled "I know, but we need to stay calm!"

"Calm?! How can I calm when there's balls coming in our way?!"

"Look out!"

Both of them had their arms pulled away right before the balls hit them. They were saved by Iris. She said to both of them "Get your head in the head, guys!"

Darwin yelled "How can we?! There dodgeballs coming in for us!"

Iris come on with the plan "All right. I got a plan. Here's what we do. We tried dodging the ball and quickly grab it. That's when you guys hit them with it." She said. The three friends stood up and faces their opponents. The dodgeballs were hitting them, but not at them. So another three players had been out. The players who were hit sat on the bench and watched the fight. It was now Gumball, Darwin and Iris left. The Winner Team still has their team players. They chuckled at them. Tina throw the dodgeball at the raccoon. Then, quick as a flash, Iris jumped to grab it and launch it back to Tina, hitting her in the head. Miss Simian blow her whistle "You're out!" Tina was shocked as she went and sit down on the bench. The Winner Team were surprise by this, including Gumball and Darwin.

Iris looked at the brothers "You guys know what to do?"

Gumball smiled; he looked at his brother, who smiled back at him. They both smiled at Iris. She declared "Well, then." She faces the other team. "Game on, cocksuckers!"

Three players from the Winner Team throw their dodgeballs at them; the three friends all jumped to grab it and took out Bobert, Ocho and Rob. The team were shock by this, including the teacher and the people at the bench. Soon the real fight begin. They throw their dodgeballs at them; the three friends dodged and grab a ball. One by one they took out each player. Iris took down Masami. Gumball took down one of the Eggheads. Darwin took out Rachel. As soon was as she was out, Darwin said "Sorry honey!"

Rachel said "That's okay. Do your best, sweetie."

Darwin blushed by that. Gumball, Darwin and Iris each grab a ball and took down each player the ball hit. One by one. The players were out and sent in the bench to watch the fight. After that, it was down to three against three. Gumball, Darwin and Iris vs. Tobias, Jamie and Joe. Joe throws a ball on Iris, but Iris caught it and hit Joe so hard that it sent him smash into the wall. Even thought he was smash, he laughed "I'am a banana split!" The three friends cheered at each other. Now it was two left. Gumball thought _I can't believe it! We can actually win this! _Tobias was angry he was losing this. This was ruining his plan. Tobias grab two dodgeballs and looked at the cheering team. They were too busy cheering they didn't notice Tobias hit one of the ball on Darwin on the back of the head, sending him out. Darwin felt his head was throbbing since that throw was a hard one. Rachel comfort him and kisses his forehead. Tobias throw his second ball on Gumball, but Iris pushes him out of the way and throw one at Jamie, right before the ball hit her. She and Jamie were both out and sent in the bench. It was now Gumball and Tobias. The whole crowd was now watching the fight between Gumball and Tobias. It was just like yesterday, but this time it'll be painful since they know Gumball wasn't very good at dodgeball. They made bets to see which one will go down.

Alan said "My money's on Gumball."

Joe said "Twenty bucks said that Tobias wins."

Jamie said "Put me down on thirty on him."

The tension was overbearing. Gumball and Tobias stared at each other. They had a mean look at their faces. Darwin was feeling for the safety of his brother. Penny prayed that Gumball will be okay. Iris thought_ Come on Gumball. Show that jock what you can do._ Miss Simian blows her whistle and Gumball and Tobias both each grab a ball and throw it. They both dodged it at the impact. Tobias grab another and throw it. Gumball dodge it. Tobias throws another and another, but Gumball keep on dodging it. Tobias keep throwing dodgeballs at him as Gumball was still dodging him. There was one that almost hit him in the leg. Gumball breathes as he was on the floor. Most of them were liking the suspense, others were not. Penny was almost about to cry.

Tobias was holding a dodgeball and said with a laugh "It's payback, Watterson! You'll never be as strong as me. You will always be a pussy!" With that, Gumball had have enough of him. In fact, he was sick and tired of people always treating him with no respect. He remember the words that his mother had given him as he was staring at his left paw.

"_Just remember one thing, Gumball. The strength and courage lies beneath a warrior within you."_

Gumball then felt something inside of him as something has been unlocked for so long finally see the light of day. Tobias throws the ball, but Gumball quickly catch it with one hand. This has shock everyone in the gym.

Gumball smiled "Now, it's my turn." Gumball throw it back at him, but Tobias quickly dodge it. The ball was so fast that he didn't saw it. Gumball throw another one and one. Tobias run around the side of the court not trying to get hit by a ball like a chicken with its head cut off. Gumball throw dodgeballs that were surrounding him in a flash. Tobias tries his best not to get hit as he dodge it. He was almost getting out. The audiences look in a shock. Finally, Tobias was on the floor. Gumball then saw his enemy on the floor. He said while holding a dodgeball "Now it's your turn." Gumball throws the ball with all his might and hit Tobias in the jaw, knocking him on the ground. The fight was over. The audiences didn't know what they saw. It was just like what happen yesterday. Miss Simian was without words. Gumball faces the crowd and waited for something of a applause. Darwin rises from the bench and slowly claps his brother. Then Rachel, Carmen, Leslie and Juke. Then before he knew it everybody was now clapping for Gumball. Gumball smiled proudly at that. The entire students came in onto Gumball and held him above their heads high. Miss Simian was left speechless of what she just saw. Tobias gang went to their leader and brought him back on his feets. Tobias's teeth was missing some few loss teethes.

Jamie asked "Tobias, man, are you okay?"

Tobias didn't say to her response; he was too busy looking at the whole crowd cheering for Gumball and questioned "What happened? What happened? What happened?"

The day was over. Everybody had left the school and into the bus. Darwin was saying his byes to his girlfriend and went to Gumball. He was still in shock for what he just saw back at the gym.

Darwin said "Man, I can't believe you did that to Tobias! You were on the roll man!"

Gumball said "Now you believe all that training?"

Darwin said "Yeah, I wouldn't want to mess with you like how you handle Tobias."

He pretends to punch Gumball as Gumball was doing the same to him. Then their friendly conversation was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Hi Gumball."

Gumball saw and faced Penny. He was surprised to see her. He stuttered "H-Hey P-Penny."

Penny commented "You were great, Gumball."

Gumball blushed "Aw, thanks Penny."

Both of them stared each other for a moment. Gumball was surprised to see her still talking to him after the whole fight between him and Tobias. He was worried that she was never going to talk to him again. Now, here they are, talking. Gumball said "Listen, Penny, about yesterday at the hallway-."

Penny stopped "It's okay. You don't need to explain it to me. Rachel told me everything. You were doing this to protect me and I'am glad that you did that to me. But I need to know one thing."

"What's that, Penny?"

Penny asked "Why do you always protect me, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "You're my girl, Penny. I wouldn't let anything happened to my girl."

Penny blushed when he said that. Then before you know it, Penny hugged Gumball. Gumball was surprised by that. He hugged her back. After that beautiful moment, they break away from the hug. Penny said "Well, I got to go know. See you tomorrow, Gumball." She then planed a small kiss on the cheek on Gumball. Gumball's whole body was now scarlet red as she walked away. Gumball stood there frozen by that kiss. Darwin rolled his eyes "Come on Romeo. Let's go." He grab Gumball's arm and both of them walked as Gumball was still frozen of that kiss.

* * *

**So what you guys think, huh? Love is in the air between Gumball and Penny. Isn't that so cute? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow in the morning. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

******Hi guys, it's me! Sorry for taken so long and that chapter is also long, but I was finally done. You guys remember in Chapter seven that the team went on their first mission and it went good? That and The Colonel point out a few flaws on Warrior Cat's fighting and weapon. Well, in this chapter, it gets awesome. Read it and posted some comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Second Tried.**

Another day of school for Gumball Watterson. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais headed out of the house and waited on the bus stop. A few minutes later, the bus arrived and the three kids entered the bus. They found their usual seats and the bus took them to school. Gumball and Darwin went to their classroom and sat at their desks. Miss Simian entered the room and once again give out another boring lesson. The students in here were getting sick and tired of hearing her boring lectures. Most of them slept during the lecture, listen to their iPhones, play on their gameboy, talked quietly to each other or pass notes to each other. Almost all of them didn't listen to her. The people who were the only ones of not doing what the class were doing is listening to the lecture. The smart ones like Bobert, Carmen, Ocho and the Eggheads. Gumball's eyes beginning to close on hearing that lecture. He was still sleeping because he was up all night patrolling the streets as Warrior Cat. He was doing this for four nights. He kept sneaking off at night while everyone is asleep or his mother was working late. His eyes were barely opened. He kept holding in his eyes with all his might. Soon his eyes closed, sending him to dream land.

**Gumball's Dream.**

Gumball was asleep when he heard a cried that woke him up.

"HELP!"

Gumball looked around and found himself in an alley. It was quiet in here. The sky was dark and gloomy. It looks like it's about to rain. A mighty wind from the heavens blow into the alley, sending liters everywhere. He wonders where that scream come from. Then he heard it again.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

Gumball recognizes that scream from anywhere. It was a woman screaming, but it wasn't just any woman. It was Penny. Gumball ran forward to get her. He yelled "Penny! Penny, where are you?!"

Gumball kept running as he could. Then he stopped and saw Penny being tied to a pole. She was gagged and tied all around her. Gumball goes to her and remove the cloth from her mouth. He said "Penny, it's okay. I'am here."

Penny was glad to see Gumball "Oh, Gumball. Thank goodness you're here!"

Gumball demanded "Who did this to you?"

Penny was about to said something when she gasped "Behind you!"

Gumball turns around and sees what he thought he never had seen. Out of the darkness, a figure was facing him. It's eyes were glowing red and had that cackling laugh. It echo around the room. Gumball heard the laugh and declared "I know that laugh from anywhere."

The figure said "So you come at last to face me, Watterson!"

The figure steps out of the darkness, revealing Miss Simian. Only in this dream, Miss Simian is something much worst. She is known as The Howling Baboon. She was wearing a grey armor, a grey mask that covers the top part of her face and holding a staff. Wearing that suit make Gumball think she looks like an aging Grim Reaper. "Looks like you fell right into my trap!" She said with a laugh. Soon more figures stepped out of the darkness. An army of robotic monkeys were right beside their master and faces Gumball. He wasn't afraid of her or her evil army. Then it begins to rain.

The Howling Baboon said "Looks like you're surrounded by my army! You got no guts, Watterson!"

Gumball then smiled "Actually, you're wrong about one thing, Baboon."

"Oh, and what's that suppose to me?"

"My name isn't Watterson. It's..." Gumball rises one arm and lighting then strikes him, turning him into Warrior Cat. "...Warrior Cat!" The mad baboon was shocked by this surprise, so did her army. Penny was surprised by that. Gumball said "So who like to get their monkey asses kick back to the before time?"

The Howling Baboon ordered her army "Monkey Army, Charge!"

The robotic monkeys then charges at Warrior Cat as soon as they heard their master's order. Warrior Cat was standing there. They were coming closer...and closer...and closer...then...

Warrior Cat quickly actives his solar shield and, with a click of the button, sends an amount of solar energy from it and blasted half of the army. Warrior Cat jumped to the army and fight them under the rain. The monkey robots jumped on to him, but Warrior Cat swing his weapon, breaking them in peaces. Warrior Cat did a leg kick on some, a karate chop a few, and the rest with his mighty strength. The monkey robots were defeated. Pieces of them were lying on the ground, most of them were blow away by a wind. The Howling Baboon saw her evil army destroyed. Warrior Cat looked at her opponent. She needs to think of something to defeat him. She quickly thought of one and she ended up _running away_ from him. Warrior Cat saw her leave. He wasn't going to let her get away. So with his shield in his hand, Warrior Cat release it with a mighty throw. The shield spins fast as her. The Howling Baboon was almost to freedom when...

THUK!

...The shield hit her at the back of her head, sending her on the ground and knocking her out. The shield went back to its master and Warrior Cat quickly grab it. He went to Penny and untied her. Penny was stunned to see that the boy he knew and loved was Warrior Cat.

Warrior Cat asked "Are you all right, Penny?"

Penny was without words. She couldn't think of anything, except for this. "Does Warrior Cat ever kissed a girl?"

Warrior Cat said with a smile "Well, lets just see."

Both of them leans in for a kiss underneath the rain. Their lips almost touch when suddenly a huge thunder came in and struck them both.

**Gumball's Dream ended.**

Gumball screamed as soon as he dream was over. The whole class were spooked by that reaction. Gumball sweats and find himself being face by Miss Simian's ugly face. Her hairy hands were places on a book by his desk is like she use it to woke Gumball up, creating the thunder from his dreams. Gumball glupped at that. Miss Simian asked "Having trouble sleeping, Watterson?"

Gumball said "No Ma'am. Not at all."

"Then pay attention then." She said as she was grinning her teeth and went back to her lecture. Gumball's heart was pounding by that like he just stared into the eyes of Death.

School was finally over. The Watterson's kids went back on the bus and headed home. Their mom was still not home. When they came in, they were greeted by their dad.

Richard said while watching t.v "Hi kids, how was school?"

Anais said "Great!"

Darwin said "Good."

Gumball said "I had better."

Richard said "Well, come into the kitchen. I make you guys dinner."

The kids followed their father into the kitchen. Gumball asked "What we're having?"

Richard said "Spaghetti and meatballs."

The kids stomach growl in hungry by the sound of that. Richard held three bowls and serve them all with Spaghetti. The kids got their bowl and ate their meal. Richard joined in with them. Gumball was feeling sleepy that he barely didn't touch his food. Richard saw his son "You okay, buddy?"

Gumball said "Yeah I'am okay."

Darwin said, without thinking "Gumball fell asleep in class."

Richad and Anais said in union "Again?" Richard questioned "Why are you still sleepy, son? Are you having trouble sleeping because of my loud snoring?"

Gumball shakes his head "No."

Anais asked "Then what is it? Dreams?"

Gumball thought and said "Yeah, it was dreams."

Anais asked again "Good dreams or bad dreams?"

Gumball rises an eyebrow "Why would you asked that?"

Anais said "I'am just trying to help out here."

Gumball answered "Good dreams, all right?"

Anais said "Oh."

They resume back to eating their pasta. Richard stopped and said "Was it about a girl?"

Gumball almost split out his food and blushed "Dad!"

Richard said "It's okay, son. You don't have to tell me about your "good dreams." I once had "good dreams" about your mother when I was your age and I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my mine after that. Each time I dreamed about me and your mother doing something that I like, I woke up in the morning with the bed wet and it wasn't urine."

The kids were grossed out by that they almost lost their dinner. Gumball pleaded "Oh God, Dad! Please stop!" Darwin said "It's making me lose my dinner. I have to go intense therapy." Anais said "Now I won't have good dreams!" Richard laughed "Sorry about that, but it's part of being a man!" The kids resume back of eating their meal with their stomach not throwing up. Then the phone ringed.

Anais said "I'll get it."

Anais answered the phone "Yes? Yes he's here who is it? Uh-hu. Okay hold please." She covers the phone and called out "Gumball! There's some girl name "Iris" on the phone. She said she wants to talk to you."

Gumball stopped eating. Richard and Darwin looked at him. Richard said in a smugly tone "Who's Iris, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "She just a friend, dad."

Richard asked "Is she's the one in your dreams, Gumball?"

Gumball blushed "Dad! She just a friend!"

Richard said "Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again."

Gumball got up from his seat, grabbed the phone from Anais and answers it. "Hey Iris. What's up?"

"_Gumball, I just have an update from The Colonel. He said to meet everyone at the top of a building right next to Milton's sweatshop. Can you make it?"_

Gumball said with his eyes widen "Sure I can make it. So what's the mission?" The phone call ended, leaving Gumball in a puff mood about this. He hanged up the phone and ran to his room. The family members looked at each other with questionable looks. Gumball then came down moment later with a backpack and said "See you guys later."

Richard stopped "Whoa there. Where did you think you're going, son? What was that phone call?"

Gumball said "That was Iris. She said she needs my help."

"On what?"

Gumball quickly lied "On making cupcakes."

Richard's eyes widen and mouth drooled by that. He said "Can I join in?"

Gumball said "Sorry dad. It's only club members."

Richard's eyes stopped widen and his mouth closed as he said "Aww!" But then though what Gumball said "Wait. You're in a club?"

Both Darwin and Anais rises an eyebrow when their dad said that to Gumball. They turned attention to Gumball.

Gumball said "Yeah. I'am in a club."

Darwin said with joy in him "Well that's great, Gumball!"

Anais rises an eyebrow "Which one?"

Gumball said "Huh?"

Anais repeated "Which club are you in, Gumball?"

Gumball quickly thought one and lied "The Volunteering Club."

They all stopped when he said that. Anais said "The Volunteering Club?"

Gumball nodded his head "That's right."

Darwin looked at his sister then Gumball "I didn't know we have a Volunteering Club."

Gumball lied again "Yeah. Some people at the school got permission to do it and they asked me to join in on last Saturday."

Darwin remembered back when he and his family went to school, where Gumball was so excited of going to the club, instead of being a downer. He exclaimed "So that's why you were so excited when we were going to our clubs!"

"Yep. You could say that. Anyway I need to go. Tell mom I'll be home late."

Richard said "Okay, well hurry back cause you know how your mother gets when you go out in the middle of the night, especially on a school night."

Gumball said "Okay. Bye" He opened the door and was about to leave until Darwin stop him "And Gumball?"

Gumball looked at Darwin and Anais. Darwin said "Don't you tired anything stupid."

Gumball said to him with an eyebrow rise "Darwin, please, you know me. When do I tried anything stupid?"

**Five minutes later.**

"ELMORE'S WARRIORS!" yelled Gumball in his Warrior Cat suit as he was at the top of a building. He wasn't alone. Behind him was Iris, dressed in her Night Ninja suit.

She said "Well, I'am glad you got that out of your system." Soon her phone vibrates and took it out.

Warrior Cat questioned "Who text you?"

Night Ninja check her message and said "It's the Colonel. He said he's almost here. So we just wait for him to arrived."

Warrior Cat sat right next to her and said "Man how awesome is Colonel War?"

Night Ninja said "He's the best."

Warrior Cat asked "Hey I be meaning to ask. How you guys know so well about him anyway?"

Night Cat explains "Well, when we first meet him, he told us about his life was before he form the team."

"And?"

"Back then he used to be a skill-trained hit man by a local family he used to work. He assassinated people by their orders."

Warrior Cat was stunned by that surprise. He said "Whoa. How you go from being a former skill-trained assassin to a superhero?"

Night Ninja continued "When he was arrested for the murders, he become a Born-Again Christian."

Warrior Cat rises an eyebrow, not knowing what she meant by that. He said "Meaning..."

Night Ninja translate "Reformed to Christ."

Warrior Cat know what that mean and said "Oh. Wow. That's amazing."

Night Ninja notice the shield from Warrior Cat's left arm. She said "What's that?"

Warrior Cat answered "This, my friend, is a solar shield."

"What does it do?"

Warrior Cat explains "Well, it's just like how Captain America fights with his shield, except mine here shoots solar flare out of it."

Night Ninja was impressive "Awesome. Where did you get it?"

Warrior Cat said "Oh, I didn't get it. I build it."

Night Ninja said with her eyebrow rise "No way."

"Yes way. I build it after I found it in alley right before some mugger tried to mugged me and I had to used my new moves on him and with my new shield."

"I thought I told you won't need a shield anymore and you could fight with your fists now."

"Well, yeah. I'am pretty good at it, but I keep getting punch in the face and get new bruises everyday when I come home." Said Warrior Cat. "But with this thing, I can fight criminals easily, plus it make me look awesome."

Night Ninja rolled her eyes as she laugh. Warrior Cat questioned "So what's our mission? You didn't a chance to explain it to me."

Night Ninja was about to say something, when she saw a white van coming in front the alley in the backside. She smiled "Looks like we're about to find out."

The back doors of the van opened wide, revealing Colonel War and his white owl, Archie, on his shoulder. Both Warrior Cat and Night Ninja dropped down from the building using a ladder. Warrior Cat only saw Fly-Boy and Lizard Girl, not the whole team.

Colonel War said while looking at Warrior Cat and Night Ninja "You guys came. Now we're ready."

Warrior Cat asked "Where the rest of the team?"

Lizard Girl explained "Dr. X-Ray got held up at work. The J Team are studying for a test tomorrow. Gamble's in detention for setting fire to the curtains."

The Colonel said "That's okay. We only need five members. It's a good deal."

Night Ninja said "How did you say this guy make money again, sir? A sweatshop?"

The Colonel point out as he and his team were walking "An _illegal _sweatshop. And it's not adults who are the employers. Kids. Orphans." He explains "The owner of the sweatshop, Mr. John Milton, sends his guards to an orphanage and they post as parents so they could get a child and sent them back here for underage labor"

Warrior Cat asked "How you know this guy will be here?"

The Colonel explains "Because tonight he and his twenty buddies host a poker night every Tuesday night. That's when we strike." They stopped at the entrance of a steal door.

Night Ninja asked "So how do we it, Colonel? You got any plans?"

The Colonel stated "Just one. We knock on the door and asked them."

The team dropped in with a "What?" look on their faces. He said "Don't worry, kids. I know these guys type. I face them back when I was young." Colonel War knock on the door and shouted "Jehovah's Witness!"

Inside the sweatshop, they were about twenty people in a room. All of them were wearing black suits. Half of them were playing poker and the rest of them were watching t.v. The man who was on the poker table was John Milton. He was at least in his thirties. He was a rat, with one green eye. His other green eye had a scar on the left. His fingernails were long and gross. It's like he haven't been clip them off. They were drinking and smoking while they were playing when they heard the knock.

John questioned "What was that?"

One guard goes to him and said "Some bear in a military uniform. Saying he's a Jehovah's Witness."

John groaned "Great. Just what we need. Another religious freak." He ordered his guard "Tell him to get lost, if not, sent his ass to heaven!" The rest of them laughed with their boss.

Outside, while they were waiting for someone to open the door, Warrior Cat said "I'am sorry. I zoned out for a minute. Are you saying we're going up against twenty gangsters?"

The Colonel still standing at the metal door said without looking at him "Perhaps I miscounted by three." Warrior Cat mouth Night Ninja "Twenty three?" The metal door opened up, revealing a large rat in a black suit. "And by three, I meant three and a half." Said Colonel War.

The huge rat demanded "What the hell do you want?"

The Colonel polity stated "Good evening, young man. I'am a Jehovah's Witness and I heard to talk about the truth about our lord and savior, but first I like to speak to your boss, Mr. Milton."

The huge guard leans in on him and said "Get the hell out of here, you stupid asshole, before I break your neck. Same goes to your fucking team!"

The Colonel rises his glove hand and said "I'am sorry."

Warrior Cat whispered to Night Ninja "We're so screw!"

The Colonel said "I just don't get people these days. Of why they have to use such language?" Archie flies out of his shoulder; he then punch the rat's throat, grab his neck, punch him in the stomach a couple of times and a final blow in the head with his knee, knocking him out. The team was shock to see that.

Warrior Cat said in a low voice "Oh, my God!"

Colonel War pointed him and said "Warrior Cat, what did I say about taking the Lord's name in vain?"

Warrior Cat said "Sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War looked at his pet owl, who was on the ground "Archie, be ready." He looked at his team "All right team you know what to do. Oh, and no rush. You all tried to have fun. I like to have fun. We all do, otherwise what's the point of not having fun?"

Elmore's Warriors goes inside. The owner and his guards saw who was coming. The Colonel said "Nice place. Such a shame we weren't invited." He then punches the table with a mighty fist, interrupting their game of poker. The guards battled with them. Night Ninja took out her staff and took down three at once. Warrior Cat swing his shield on two and and punches one. He then throws it at another and catch it.

The Colonel commented "Nice one, kid!"

The Colonel battles with four gangsters. He punches one, kick him with his knee and took down two with both of his fist.

Lizard Girl ran across the room and punch five in a flash. Fly Boy took out two stun batons and stunned three. Warrior Cat saw one headed onto Night Ninja. He yelled "Night Ninja, look out!" Night Ninja saw this and stab him in the eye. Warrior Cat swing the last one on the face. John was about to get away from them, but The Colonel tackle him down. Night Ninja put her staff in his mouth.

The Colonel said "You know it's very rude to talk with your mouth open."

He grabs him and put him in a chair while Lizard Girl tied his arms. John demanded "Who the hell are you, guys?"

Colonel War said "We're Superheros."

John said "No, you're the dead heroes!"

Colonel War asked "Enough games, Mr. Milton. Where the kids?"

John shouted "I ain't telling you shit!"

The Colonel said "And here comes with the cussing. I think it's time for you to have some manners." He put the owner facing the door while being tied up to a chair. The Colonel took out a bag of birds seeds from his military jacket, open it with his sharp teeth, and pour in all over Mr. Milton's black pants.

John demanded "Wait. What are you doing? Is this bird seeds?"

The Colonel yelled "Archie, come and get it!"

Then Archie came in and started eating bird seed from the owner's pants. As he does, he started pecking Mr. Milton's ball balls. The team laughed at that. Mr. Milton pleaded "Please! God! Make him stop!"

The Colonel said "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the size of that beak? And the way he's eating is like he hasn't fed since this morning. I'll make him stop if you tell me where the kids are."

Mr. Milton asked as he struggled to breath "What makes you think I'll talk?"

Colonel War then got out another bag of bird seeds and wave it onto his face. "Wanna see what he can do to your face?" He said. Mr. Milton finally caved in "All right. They're in the basement. Down stair."

The Colonel faces Warrior Cat and Night Ninja "Warrior Cat, Night Ninja, you heard what he said. Go." Both of them then went down to the basement.

Mr. Milton groaned loudly as Archie kept pecking his balls. He yelled "Oh, you guys are so dead!" The owl's beak went deeper in Mr. Milton's balls, making him shouted loudly. The Colonel chuckled "Yeah, I know there's a bird pecking your balls!"

Mr. Milton said "Look it's money you want, right? I got about 100 grand over there. Take it! It's yours!"

The Colonel stopped "You think you can buy us, son? We're not here for the money. We're here to send a message to all you crooks out there that this city still has a change to survive. We're taking back our city."

After that, Night Ninja was leading a group of orphans out of the sweatshop. She explains "There's a cab outside waiting to take you back to the orphanage. The driver will explain everything to them and they'll contact the police to arrest them." Outside of the shop, a cab stood there waiting for the kids. The kids went inside.

The driver said to Night Ninja "Lady, it's long ride to the orphanage. There's still a fee."

Night Ninja turns around and saw Warrior Cat holding a large bag stack with cash. "Warrior Cat, how much did they have in there?"

Warrior Cat answered "About 100 grand."

He gives it to her, who gives it to the driver. "This should cover everything." She said with a smiled. The driver was amazed by this. He thanked "Thank you, miss." The driver starts the bus and drives away. The kids waved goodbye to their heroes. After that mission, they went back to the white van and drive away as they cheered.

Warrior Cat cheered "That was awesome!"

Night Ninja cheered "So awesome!"

The Colonel commented "I'am proud of you all. Including you, Warrior Cat." Warrior Cat looked at his leader. "You were great with those moves."

Warrior Cat said "I could have done it without her, sir." She was referring to Night Ninja.

Colonel War said "And I love that little weapon of yours." He was talking about Warrior Cat's shield. Warrior Cat said "Oh, thank you. I build it myself."

"For real?"

"For real."

The Colonel said "Well, son you have a real gift right there. How would you like to build new weapons for us, and maybe we can give Dr. X-Ray a _real_ X-Ray gun. I'm sick of him using that cheap thing of his."

Warrior Cat chuckled "It'll be an honor, sir. But I got one question."

"Shoot."

"Were you really going to let Archie peck that guy's face?"

The team soon then becomes interested of that. The Colonel smiled "I'll let you in on a little secret kid." Hr grab the bag of bird seed, open it and show them that there was nothing on it. "Empty." He said. "Don't tell the bad guys."

Fly-Boy, who was driving, said "Pardon my language, Colonel, but you had some serious balls back there."

Colonel War jokingly said "Well, remind me to send some my regards to Mr. Milton." The whole team in the van started laughing. Warrior Cat recalled "He was like "Oh, my balls!" They shared their laugh as a song comes up from the radio. Warrior Cat heard it and know what it was. It was "Walk like a Man" By the Four Seasons.

He then singed "_Oh, how you tied, To cut me to size, Telling me dirty lies to my friends._" He was soon being looked at by the team. He said "What?" The Colonel leans on him and said "_Walk like a man, talk like a man, walk like a man, my son."_ Soon the whole team started singing the song as they head back home.

* * *

**What you guys think, huh? It was awesome and funny at the same time. Now Gumball was chosen to build new weapons for the team. How is he going to do it? Find out on the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

******Hey guys. It's me again and I had just posted the new chapter of my story. I think you're going to love this one. Wait till you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Good Deeds and Heroic Acts.**

After that night when Elmore's Warriors expose a business owner of using orphans to work for his sweatshop without being treated fairly, the bus driver took all the orphans back to the orphanage and explains to the owners about happened. Soon they contact the police and the police ended up arrested the corrupt owner and his men. The news then talk about this in the newspapers, on the t.v., and the radio. All around the city of Elmore, people had heard about the news.

The newswoman said "_Good morning, Elmore. Our top story today is about using orphans to work at business shops. Last night, the police had arrested thirty-four year old John Milton, owner of Milton's sweatshop, after finding out that the owner had been sending his guards posing as parents to adopt a child from the local orphanage and bring them back here to work in Mr. Milton's sweatshop. This information was used by the driver of the cab and some of the kids. Here are some who had a saying."_

The camera shows the driver of the cab "_So I was asked by these costumes heroes to take the orphans back to the orphanage and give me instructions of telling the owners of what went on in there. One of them was dressed up like a ninja and had a girl voice in there. I'am pretty sure it was female. She even give me a bag of 100 grand for the fee."_

The camera then pans over to a group of kids who had wittiness the whole thing."_We were trapped in there for a long time. The owner was mean and crude to us. He won't let us go outside, take a break, barely feed us and we sleep on hard ground."_

"_Then we heard a noise upstairs. It was probably the people from the orphanage or maybe the police trying to fight their way to get us."_

"_But it wasn't the police or the people from the orphanage; it was two people dressed up in costume. They came in and free us."_

"_One of them was Warrior Cat. As we left, I saw a whole group of people on the ground and the owner tied up to a chair by these other people in costume. I even saw an owl that is big as me pecking on the owner's pants."_

The news woman faces the camera and said "_So first there was Warrior Cat, alone. Now he is joined by other peoples who dresses up like it was Halloween everyday. Who are these people? Where did they come from? Are they here to help us in our darkest hour? That's what we like to know._"

The Waterson were at the table when they heard the news. They were impressed by that. Anais said "I think it's great that there's someone out there who are really making a change." The family agreed by that.

Darwin asked "Man, I wonder who are they are. I heard Warrior Cat is in the team."

Gumball was too bust eating his breakfast. He pretends to not know what he meant "I guess we'll never know."

"Elmore's Warriors."

Darwin looked up from his mother and said "What?"

Nicole was holding up the newspaper and repeated "That's the name of the team. Elmore's Warriors."

She showed everyone the newspaper. There it was the news about the scandal of Milton's Sweatshop. As they looked, they found the name of the team as said by one of the kids from the shop.

Richard said "Man, I can't believe that there's a team of superheros protecting this city from evil."

Anais point out "No offense, dad, but they're not actually superheros; they're just people who dress up _like _superheros and do what the police's job."

Richard said with an eyebrow rises "So...they're not superheros?"

"They are. They're not like _others _superheros who have special powers. You know super strength, invisibility, heat vision."

Gumball said in a low voice "The power to be super smart."

Anais looked at Gumball "What was that, Gumball?"

Gumball lied "Oh, nothing. I was, uh, speaking nonsense. You know me."

Darwin said "Well, if the police _were_ doing their job, we wouldn't have criminals and killers back on the streets." The family agreed by Darwin's statement. "And imagine that this city will be a lot safer if we had superheros to protect us." The family agreed more by him as they were back eating their breakfast. Gumball thought by Darwin's statement _Yeah I wonder. _And then it happened.

Soon Gumball was beginning to like this hero thing. With Elmore's Warriors on his side, this city will never be touch by evil's might. Everyday, during lunch or after school, Gumball was told by Iris on an important job they need to do. So Gumball changes to his Warrior Cat suit and joined with the team. By then, they went on all kinds of adventure. As they did, Gumball wrote all the adventures he had with the team in his journal. Then the song begin to play the song "My Songs Knows What You Did In The Dark" by the Fall Out Boys.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

These adventures weren't like the ones Gumball had. These were the kinds that didn't strike Gumball with fear. The kinds that didn't involved battling a T-Rex or a giant or running away from a mad ape in the hallways. Elmore's Warriors went into action when being call by a mission and each mission they went were all success.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

They had busted a local gambling bit, a drug cartel, street gangs, an meth lab,ect. Sometimes when they're not a missions they do something good to the community like volunteering at the homeless shelter, building houses for people who had lost their home, and giving money to charity with their costumes. It was a good thing that Gumball told his family that he was in a club of doing good deeds to the community.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite._

Soon people were getting the info about the team's heroic deeds. They had seen them in homeless shelter, serving them food and blankets, building houses for people, and giving money to charity. The news began to tell the word about the team. _"We had seen them in action, whether it's busting a drug cartel or exposing corrupt business owners. And now here they are helping the community." _

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

"_Elmore's newest team of heroes are seen building houses for people who had lost their home of arson and robbed."_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

"_Elmore's Warriors are giving money to charity such as like the children's center and the church."_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark._

The team spent the day training with Colonel War. They learned all sort of moves from him. With Gumball as the team's inventor, he was able to build some technologies for their hideout. He had build a radar to scan any signs of danger, with the team's help, of course. During his free time, Gumball was able to come up with ideas for the team. He had read all sort of books about inventors and ideas. He had kept a notebook of ideas and describe the details of it.

_Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me._

With those ideas, Gumball was able to build it at the team's hideout or at home in their garage. The Colonel was nice of him to give everyone a couple of 10 grand when they busted drug cartel or illegal gambling bit. He gives most of them to charity, but he was kind enough to give everyone a cut for helping him out.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see._

Gumball was able to purchase his very own storage as his secret lair. He was able to make all kinds of weapons for the team. Like he was able to make a real X-Ray gun for Dr. X-Ray. At battle, he was able to see through walls. He said "Man, this shit is awesome! Thanks man!"

He made night vision goggles, a solar power grappling hook, smoke bombs, arm blades, all sort of that. He was like a young inventor with a combination of Bruce Wayne and Lucian Fox.

_My songs know what you did in the dark._

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

Gumball was able to make up some excuses to get out of dinner or lunch to go meet up with the guys. The Colonel yelled to his team as they were training with him "Punch!"

The team yelled as they did a punch "Yah!"

"Kick!"

The team yelled again as they kick "Yah!"

"Punch!"

"Yah!"

"Kick!"

"Yah!"

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark._

_My songs know what you did in the dark._  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)._

Soon Elmore's Warriors were now the eyes and ears of the city. They patrolled the streets so that everyone can see them. People looked at them and cheered for them. They took pictures, give out cheerful comments, and sometimes give out their phone numbers. Criminals see them as they were about to do something that the team will prevent and ran from them, hiding into the darkness.

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

Soon people had seen them in action and decides to join them. They said they inspired them to become heroes, including Warrior Cat. People come in and join Elmore's Warriors as they patrol the streets. They all had colorful costumes and had very unique names for them. Like one who call himself The Spider-man of Elmore likes to battle criminals based on his hero Spider-man. He looked like Spider-man, but his suit was hand made as people can still sees the stitches on his suit. He had an extra two arms like regular spiders had, except this one is made of robotics. A man who call himself the Surgeon who couldn't resist of becoming a superhero rather than being an ordinary surgeon. A woman who calls herself Moon Spirit join in because she wants to take down criminals without being caught.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._**  
**_In the dark, dark.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark._

Soon there were now twelve of us. Twelve individuals from a corrupt society join in because they also want to make a change. The city was now safe, thanks to Elmore's Warriors. They're were like the Avengers, except that they don't have any powers. They didn't care; all they care was they're protecting the city.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_A couple of months had passed after I joined Elmore's Warriors. Soon more and more people were willing join in on our team to fight crime. I bet that most of them were probably in for the glory, but the Colonel said that we don't judge people. Beside, he'll know when he sees one. He can smell it, you know. The more I went on missions with the team, the more I got to know the rest of them. Gamble, for example, was Shawn Baxter. He was in his junior year in Richmond Junior High. He had a detention record like mine, most of them were using his skills. Lizard Girl was Lana Cage. She was in the same school as Gamble is. She gets bullied a lot at school, but with the Colonel's advise, she stand up to her tormentors, earning her lots of friends. Lewis Marsh, also known as Fly Boy, has an obsession of flying and always talking about it. Dr. X-Ray's real name was Micheal Carson. I don't know what the Colonel's real name is; he won't tell me. Joseph and Jenny also go to the same school as Fly Boy, Lizard Girl, and Gamble. He was always protective of her sister safety, kinda like how Penny's dad is always being protective to Penny. I think I saw Jenny and Gamble flirting with each other. Joseph warned him not to go near his sister, but he always find a way to be with his lover. He's kinda like a ladies man. Gamble I meant. I felt sorry for the twins. Growing up in the streets, without a parent. I can's imagine what me, Darwin and Anais will go through if we ever lost our parents. The Colonel was always there for his team, giving him advise and what no. He was like a second father to them. Each time we did a good job on our mission, we celebrate with Pepsi and sing songs. Who knew the team was a big fan of oldies musics? I gained a lot of respect from the team, including Joseph, who agreed to stand aside our differences. If I haven't join them, I would have been stuck in a boring life."_

As Gumball was finished, Iris checked on him. "What you writing there, Gumball?"

Gumball was almost startled by her. He said "I'am just writing down my journal, that's all."

Shawn, who was seating on the couch, said "You know you became obsessive over that little book of yours. Every time we come back from our missions, you always write down in your book." He asked with an eyebrow rise "So tell me, what you writing there?"

Gumball said "Well, if you must know, I'am writing down our adventures we had together."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Can I see it?"

Gumball said "Sorry. I can't let anyone see this, except for my eyes only." Then the book then levitated out of Gumball's hands like a ghost. Gumball sees this and knows who it was. "Lana, give it back to me." He said to the invisible lizard.

Lana reappeared in front of Gumball's eyes and said "If you want it, you have to get it first." She yelled at Shawn "Keep away Gumball's book!"

She throws it at Shawn. Gumball ran to him, but Shawn throws it at Iris. Gumball charges at Iris, who throws it at Micheal. Gumball then said to him as he was walking to him "Oh, good. At least there's someone who's mature. My book, please."

But then Micheal yelled "Hey, yo! Joseph! Keep away Gumball's book!" He then throws it at Joseph, who throws it at his sister. Then the game of "Keep Away Gumball's book" started. One by one the team members throw Gumball's book in the air and being caught while Gumball goes back and forth trying to get it. Finally the book was grabbed, it wasn't Gumball nor the team members. It was at the hands of Colonel War. He rises an eyebrow "What this I see?"

Lewis spoke "It's Gumball's book, Colonel."

The Colonel flips the pages and saw, in his amazement, that the pages are written on it. Every word. He said with amazement "My, my. You almost filled out the entire book Gumball. Was in it?"

Shawn said "It's about the adventures we all had."

"Really?" He turned his attention to Gumball. "Is it true, son?" Gumball nodded in agreement. He explains "I had that journal with me ever since I was twelve years old. My mom got it for me to express my "feelings" in it, but I turned it into an adventure journal. It has all the adventures I had back when I was a kid and the adventures I had for the past months."

Colonel War said "I'am impressed. It seems we not only have an inventor, but a writer."

Gumball blushed "Oh, come on now."

"No I'am serious, son. You have a real potential in this book of yours. Maybe you'll even write a story about us. A memoir."

Shawn added "Hey Gumball. If you're decided to write down a memoir about us, why don't you add the part of me being awesome and handsome and get the girl that he likes?" He was referring to Jenny, who blushed and giggled at the same time.

Joseph also added "And why don't you add the part where I strangle Shawn by my hands?"

Shawn slide down off the couch, then everybody laughs. Gumball said "Well, I wish I was a writer, if I have to sit in Miss Simian's class, listening to her boring lectures, and failing."

Iris said "Well, you just need to focus harder. Focus more, be smart."

The Colonel said "She's right, Gumball. You need to have some smart in you if you want to survive in the real world, other than fighting off criminals."

The team members agreed by their leader. Gumball said "Well, if this could help me become a writer, then I'll do it."

The team smiled at the blue cat. Gumball check on his watch and sees that it was almost eight. He said "Oh, crap. I need to get going before my mom blows a fuse. See you guys tomorrow."

The team said their goodbye to him. Gumball got his book back from the Colonel who said "Just remembered what I said, Gumball. Focus more and you'll fight more."

Gumball nodded "I will, Colonel. I will."

Gumball then got out of the secret basement and left the school in such a hurry.

* * *

**Awesome, right? Many people were inspired by Elmore's Warriors and quickly joined the team. How awesome is that? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Please read it and comment it. I'am now sighing off. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

******Hey guys! I jut posted a new chapter. It's not long, but here's a quick summary about it. You all know how Gumball is not the smartest in school? Well, in this chapter...Just read it and you'll found out.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: One Grade Changes Everything.**

Gumball run as he could to his home. He was like the wind. He ran like a horse. Hell, he runs faster than a horse. Guess all that training Gumball had with Iris made him stronger and faster kinda like his mother. He reaches the doorknob of his house. Gumball opens the door and entered it. He was went upstairs to his room, when a voice spook him.

"Hello Gumball."

Gumball turn his head slowly and faces his mother. She had that look. It wasn't an angry look or a disappointment look; it was a look that their kids get by their parents when they're late. She had her arms crossed.

Gumball said "Hi, mom."

Nicole asked "Did you know what time is it, Gumball?"

Gumball checked his watch and say "It's about eight o' clock."

Nicole said "No. It's eight o' clock which meant that dinner had already started an hour ago."

Richard pops out from the kitchen and said "Yeah, we started eating without you!" Gumball looked at the kitchen and saw the family was there. They had ate meatloaf as Gumball looked at their dinner plates.

Gumball innocently said "I guess I just lost track of the time that's all."

Darwin comes in and said "Again? Dude, that's like the eighth week!"

Anais asked "Where do you go that make you lose track of the time?"

Gumball answered "I was at school."

Nicole asked with a hint of anger in it "You had detention again?!"

Gumball said "Mom, if I had detention again, then the school wound have call you and you been given by these chooses. One, is to drive like a manic from work all the way to school, where you would storm into the school bursting in rage and confront me, the principle, and my teacher. Two, is to hold it in your angry until you come home to wait for me, where you will give me the death stare and delivery the punishment."

The family stood there in amazed with their mouth dropped, including Nicole. Anais said in amazed "Wow."

Nicole said "You know what I was going to do to you?"

Gumball said "Yeah. It's been like this if I get in trouble. Now, here I am, being home and my own mother is accusing me of getting detention like I had done something to the school."

Darwin said "Okay. If you weren't in detention, then what where you doing still at the school?"

Gumball answered "I was at a meeting with my club."

Nicole said "Your club? You found a club?"

Gumball said "Yeah. The Volunteering Club."

Nicole say with an questionable expression "There's a Volunteering Club at the school?"

Gumball continued "Yeah. I been going to there for the past four weeks to help out the community."

Richard asked "Hey, I been meaning to ask. What do you guys do at this club?"

Gumball said with a tone "Dad, it's call "Volunteering Club." We volunteer in homeless shelter and severe soup and give blankets to homeless people. Also sometimes we help out picking trash from the park."

Anais stepped in "Wait. I check in all the clubs at the school. There's no Volunteering Club in here."

The family looked at Gumball with suspicious looks. Nicole felt her anger building up. Gumball quickly lied "That's because our club involves going outdoors. We don't need no club. Our club is in the outside world."

Anais said "That's sound like Mr. Small. Is he teaching?"

Gumball said "No. There's another one that's not from the school. He's the leader."

"What's his name?"

"Oh. Uh, he doesn't have a name, per se, but he likes to be call "Colonel."

Nicole said "A Colonel as your leader? That's sound promising!"

Gumball said "Yeah, well. He's very kind to us. He gives us order and we help out this city."

Nicole said with her voice calm "Oh. Okay. Uh, I'am sorry I accused you."

Gumball shake it off "That's okay."

"Hey. You want to eat? We still got plenty of meatloft. It was a good thing your father didn't eat it all."

Richard said "In my defense, I was pretty sure Gumball was going to stay all night at the school."

Gumball chuckled "I love to, mom, but I got some studying to do. I'll be up in my room."

The family stopped when he said studying. They said in union "Studying?"

Anais said with an eyebrow rises "Since when did you care so much about your education?"

Gumball turns around and said "Well, I been thinking about what Darwin said to me a couple of months ago."

Darwin, as the naive one, said "Yeah. Uh, what did I said?"

Gumball said to Darwin "You said that I need to get my act together. I can't spend all my time not knowing and getting help from my sister. I need to get some book smarts in me in order to survive the real world. Plus I got some advise from the Colonel that I had to focus on my studies. So I'll be in my room, studying."

Gumball went up to his room, leaving the family with questionable thought about him. Nicole said while sitting back to her family "Boy, he sure care about his education."

Darwin said "Well, I glad someone is taking my advise, even it wasn't coming from Anais."

Anais glared at him as Darwin looked at her and said "What?" She rolled her eyes as she was eating.

Gumball was all alone in his room. He close the door behind him, grab a science book from his backpack, went to his table, turn on the lamp, and begin studying. With his mind focus on that book, he begins reading, filling the information all around him. He thought about what Darwin had said and the Colonel's advise about getting smarter. Maybe it was time for him to become a bit smart, just a little. Gumball flips the pages, filling in more information in his brain. He continue flipping the pages more and more. His brain was filling in more and more information. As he does, he feels the sensation of knowledge flowing through his mind. He continued studying until it was about ten and fall asleep.

Gumball woke up in the morning. He usually sleep in his bed like always, but this time he slept in the table. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw the book was still there in front of him. He stretch his arms and do the things he usually do in the morning. After that, Gumball left the house, with Darwin and Anais. Both of them sees their brother. Usually they see him in a not cheerful mood when they're going to school. They see them in a cheerful mood when it involves Penny, but it wasn't like that. Gumball was in a cheerful mood.

Darwin asked "You all right, dude?"

Gumball cheerfully said "Yup!"

Anais said as she rises an eyebrow "So, how was your studying?" She was like this ever since when Gumball came home late and said he was going in his room, studying.

Gumball said "Uh, it's been good. I think I got the knowledge I needed."

Anais felt like this was a dream. All her life her brother was always non-intelligent. He wasn't very good at things, nor with things that involves school. The bus had arrived and take them to school. They went to their classroom. Gumball saw the whole class chatting about Elmore's Warriors. They were chatting about how good they are and how well they're keeping the city safe from crime. The chatting eventually stopped when the baboon entered.

Miss Simian yelled "Class! Sit down!"

The entire class quickly went to their seat and faces her teacher.

Miss Simian said "Class, today we're going to do something that doesn't involves giving out boring lectures."

The entire class were reviled by that. It didn't last long until she said "Instead, you're taking a pop quiz _about _my boring lectures! Gotcha!"

She laughed manically as the whole class moaned in disappointment. She took out a stack of paper from her desk and hand them out to everyone. As she was giving it to Gumball, she slam it on his desk so loud that the classroom shook in shock. She stared at him while grinning her teeth "Another F for you, Watterson!" She went back to his desk in backwards as she was still giving Gumball the death stare. The whole classroom started on their pop quiz. Miss Simian grab a magazine and buried her head on reading it. Most of them were getting nervous about this. Some know about the question, some don't. The smartest kids in E.J.H can do this in about a minute. Darwin was having a hard time too. Guess those people should have listen to Miss Simian's boring lessons. Gumball looked at his test and upon seeing the questions, he knew the answer to them. Gumball grab his pencil and started filling in the answers. He know about it since he was up all night studying. He kept filling in the answers as the knowledge in his brain give him the ability to answer every questions. The students stopped and saw what Gumball doing. They didn't know what they were looking; all they know was that they were going to get in trouble since Gumball always fail every test and Miss Simian take it out on everyone.

Masami leans on Teri in a hush voice "What the hell is he doing?!"

Tobias said in a hush voice "That asshole is going to get all of us in trouble!"

Molly said in a hush voice "Somebody stop him!"

Carmen looked at Darwin and said in a hush voice "Darwin! Darwin!"

Darwin turns around and saw Carmen. He asked "What?"

Masami demanded "Tell your brother to stop!"

"What?"

"Look at your brother!"

Darwin looked at his brother and was without words of Gumball was doing with his pop quiz. He turn back at the students, who all said "Stop him! He'll get us in trouble!"

Darwin spoke softy on Gumball "Gumball." He didn't response. "Gumball." He still didn't response "Gumball." Finally Darwin taps on Gumball's shoulder, who response "What?"

Darwin said in a hush voice "Dude, they want to talk to you." He was pointing at the angry look of students in the back. Gumball looked back and said "What?"

Teri angrily asked "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gumball, didn't know why was everybody angry at him, answered "I'am just answering the test."

Masami said in an angry tone "What you were just doing is getting us in trouble! So stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know damn well!"

"I don't!"

Miss Simian snaps "Class! Be quite or I'll give you all F's for the rest of the school year!"

Gumball ignore the threateningly looks of his classmates and just answers the questions. The students at the back had their minds thought in dark clouds, knowing what they were going to do with Gumball.

Tobias declared "He's dead!"

Jamie point out "Not before _she's_ kills him first."

Finally, Miss Simian said "Time's up!" The student stopped answering their test. Miss Simian collected the student's test as she was walking each desk. She stopped at Gumball and slowly got his test while giving him the same stare again. But Gumball wasn't scare, he remind calm with his arms crossed. Darwin was felt weird about his brother's behavior, so did the class.

She said to her students "All right. Time to grade you test, and I think I'll start with our very own dumbest student." She was referring to Gumball. Gumball didn't felt hurt or shed a tear. The back of the student had glee in their evil faces when Miss Simian humiliate Gumball in front of the whole class.

Miss Simian check Gumball's paper. She laughed at she was seeing this. But as she was, her smile slowly disappeared, so did her gloating laugh. The class were staring at her behavior. Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw dropped. She said in a quite voice "They're right."

The class didn't heard what she just said. Miss Simian repeated as she rise here voice a bit "They're right." The class gasped in shock for what she had just said. The kids in the back dropped their gloating faces also. At first they didn't believe her; they muttered "What?"

Finally, Miss Simian spoke in a clear voice "They're right." Her stack of papers dropped on the floor. She stumble backwards and get down on the floor, where she rock like a baby and speaking nonsense. The whole students goes to here and looked at their teacher. She mutters "They're right. They're. They're." One of the Eggheads saw Gumball's paper on the floor and check it, since he was one of the smartest students in school. He looked at it with the paper buried in his face and slowly lost eye contact on the paper. He said in shocked "These answers are right." The entire classroom gasped even more and looked at the blue cat. Darwin was also looking at him, while Gumball just said "Anyone up for twenty questions?"

After that, Principle Brown came into the door and saw what had happened to his girlfriend. He suspects Gumball was behind this and asked him to his office. At his office, Brown had called in the Watterson family after school was over. Miss Simian had regained conscience and told them what happened at class. The family were lost without words. They looked at their son, who was facing the principle. Principle Brown and Miss Simian suspect him of cheating, but Gumball denied it, not after he once tried to cheat by coping the answers all over Darwin's body, which stated by him that they though they were going to get away with it. Miss Simian didn't believe him, which resulted his mother an argument between her and the aging baboon. Miss Simian declared that Gumball should take the test again, but this time with different questions. So Gumball was given the test and he answered all of it. Miss Simian and Principle Brown both looked at it. They were lost without words when they find out the answers were all correct, so did the family. They asked them to leave. The Watterson family awkwardly leave the school. As they were driving, they were still puzzling over what happened. They didn't say much to Gumball, except for Nicole. She give Gumball a thousand hugs for what happened to Miss Simian. Above all, they were proud of him. Gumball stood there in his room, recalling the events had happened. The test. The stare given by his teacher and his classmates. The reaction to his test. He felt great about himself. He was starting to like this. First it was the superhero thing, then the team, and now the knowledge he didn't know he had. So it went on everyday.

Gumball went to school everyday. He focus on his teacher's lectures and he was given by a question by her. He answers it and always gets it right. Miss Simian dies a little bit inside. He was laughing on the outside seeing her reaction. And it wasn't just her, it was the students. They didn't know if this was a dream, all they know was that this was actually happening. This wasn't a dream. It was the real. Gumball changes his whole dumb self and turn himself into a new Gumball Watterson. Gumball went to the members of Elmore's Warriors about what happened at their hideout. He describe the reaction of his teacher and his students. They erupted in a laugh. He was walking down the hallway, while the whole students looked at him, still stunned about what has happening to Gumball. Gumball felt great about this. He felt like the whole school was envied to him, but he didn't care. All that he knew was that he change himself from this clumsy kid that everyone always see in him into a new Gumball Watterson.

* * *

**What do you think? Gumball's smartest shock the whole school, including his family. Find out what happens in the next chapter, but first I have an announcement to make. For the past four weeks I had work on this story whenever I had some free time after I got back from college. I had decided to take a break from this because I have a test on Friday and have to get a vaccine. So yeah I'll be taken a break, but don't worry I'll be posting new chapters. I have about a week off from college, so everyday I'll be posting new chapters. This will give you time of reading my story and posting comments about it. See you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15

******Hey guys. You remember last chapter when I say that I'am going to take a break because I have a test of Friday and then a vaccine? Well, change of plans. They letting us taking the test home for the holidays, but i still have the vaccine on Friday. So I'am posting this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Changes.**

Another morning came up for the Watterson family. They were enjoying breakfast until Nicole notice something was wrong. Something was missing. She check to see the whole family, and that when she saw one empty chair. She asked "Where's Gumball?"

Darwin answered "Probably in our room."

"Is he still asleep?"

"Nah. He's up. He just lock himself in his room. Said it was a private moment for him."

Anais said while eating "You know it's like this everyday. Gumball is always in his room, and we wait for him to come out of there every five minutes. I wonder what's he doing up there."

Nicole said "I'am worried about him. I mean, these changes in him. First he comes late for dinner. Then he spent his time in his room, studying, and at school, he's doing better. He said that he got advise from his club. Looks like that advise finally talk him some sense."

Richard said "I remembered that Gumball came home one day and give us a report card. We didn't believe what we were seeing."

The family remembered that. Gumball came back from school and shows his family his report card, so did Darwin and Anais. Anais was first, all A's, as always. Darwin grade's had a few A's, but with B's. And as for Gumball...The family were shock to see his grades. Straight A's and B's on his report card.

Richard said "I still can't believe that Gumball has perfect grades."

Darwin said "I never know that he had a brain in there this whole time. Oh, and guess what? People at school were shocked by this surprise, Miss Simian's spirit was destroyed and everyone wants Gumball's help on their homework."

Nicole said with amazement "No kidding."

Anais said "Well, now he'll see what is like to help them, like he asked for my help."

Richard said "Hey, since when was the last time Gumball asked Anais for help?"

The family tried to think about the last time Gumball asked his sister's help on his homework. In the end, there was nothing. Nicole said "Huh. I guess never."

Anais said "You know, I was pretty shock that Gumball came home and got perfect grades on his report card. Who knew he was smart?"

Darwin smugly said "You jealous?"

Anais answered "No! I'am just glad he's doing well. It's just..."

Nicole asked her daughter "Just what, honey?"

Anais quickly changes the subject "Hey, I wonder what's taking Gumball in his room."

Darwin repeated "Like I said. He said it was a _private_ moment for him."

Richard then had a thought and chuckled to himself as he shakes his head. The family looked at him with curiosity. Nicole asked "What you laughing at, Richard?"

Richard chuckled "Oh, I just had a thought. I know the reason why Gumball is always up there in his room?"

Nicole rises an eyebrow ""Yeah?"

Richard said "Well...You know the kind of thing us guys get when we're _alone. _And we go _In our room."_

Nicole then caught up of what her husband meant and blushed. Darwin and Anais laughs very quiet.

Nicole said while blushing "Well, no wonder he's been preoccupied in his room. Maybe I'll go check up on him to make sure he's alright." Nicole was about to get up, but Richard stopped her "Now, Nicole. You can't just bursting into his room while he's doing you know what. Let him handle his own problems."

"Let him handle who's problems?"

The family turns around and sees Gumball in his clothes. What they don't know what that he was wearing his Warrior Cat suit underneath it. He goes to the kitchen and took out an apple. He begin eating it.

Nicole whispered said to his family "Don't tell Gumball about what happened on his room. It's his business." The family agreed by this.

Gumball said to them and said "What you guys whispering about?"

Nicole lied "Oh, We were just whispering...about...this breakfast! It so delicious that we whisper it in secretly. Right _everybody?" _She turns to his family, who didn't response to her lying. She knee Richard on the leg and Richard yelped "Yes! That's what we're doing! Whispering at breakfast!" Nicole then knees both Darwin and Anais who said "Oh yeah. That's what we're doing!"

Gumball then notice that his family was acting strange. Darwin was tying to hold back his laugh. Richard looked at his son and sees what a man he had become. Anais still didn't know what was happening. Nicole was trying to clear her thoughts of what his son was doing up there.

Richard smugly asked "_Soooo, _how is everything while you're in your room?"

Gumball answered while eating his apple "You know, same old, same old."

Both Anais's and Darwin's face was slowly turning red as they was trying to hold back his laughter.

Nicole asked "And are you _sure_ you didn't have any problems up there?"

Gumball answered with his eyebrow rises in curiosity "Nope. I just handle it like always."

Anais's and Darwin's face were both bright red. Darwin bangs his fins on the table, while Anais holds her ears down. Nicole was started to laugh a little, but holds it in.

"Except for one time, but I manage to pull it through."

Darwin and Anais then let out an obnoxious laughing and Darwin falls down of the floor. Gumball felt weird of why his siblings were laughing.

Darwin said while laughing uncontrollably "I'am sorry! I can't... I can't stop!" Gumball then said "All right. What's going on here?" Darwin stopped laughing and started hyperventilating. Anais stopped and begins to giggled. Nicole started blushing again. Richard said "Look son. There's nothing to feel embarrassed about. I was had the same thing once."

Gumball said "You do?"

The family turned to Richard with a "Say What?" look. Each of them said "You did?" to him.

Darwin said "You did?"

Anais said "You did?"

Nicole said with her eyebrow rises "You did?"

Richard continued "Of course! Back then I was having major problems with my body. But then I notice that these changes in me were part of life. These hormones are part of everyone, that's what my mom said. All I had to do was think lovely thoughts."

Gumball was feeling uneasy about this. "Uh, where are you going with this, dad?"

Nicole was covering both Darwin and Anais' ears and said as her teeth grin "Richard, I don't think now is not the time to tell him."

Richard said to his wife "Hey, can a dad just tell his son about the joys of what went on in his room?"

Darwin and Anais laughed again, while Nicole blushed once again "Richard!"

Richard asked without a thought said "What?"

Gumball demanded "What's going on here?"

The family awkwardly looked at different directions trying to avoid eye contact on Gumball. He called out "Guys? Uh, guys? Hello? Gumball here and he's talking here."

The awkward silence was erupted over a minute. After that, Richard broke the sounds of silence "All right. I'll say it. Gumball, we know what you been doing."

Gumball almost choke on his apple and nervously said "Y-You do?"

Richard answered "Yes."

Gumball thought _Oh no! They know about my double life! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!"_

Richard continued "It's okay you don't have to explain it to us. It's your business."

Gumball stopped when his dad heard that. He was surprise that it wasn't his mom. Every time he do something bad, his mother might said something in her defense. What's even more surprise was that his dad was giving him advise. But hey it's his dad. He say a lot of stupid things that doesn't concern him. It was a good thing they didn't grounded him about begin a superhero. He went along with it "Oh. Well...That's great."

"Yeah. I mean. It's okay. It's a natural thing."

Gumball agreed "Yeah. A natural thing."

"It's just a way of life, you know."

"Yeah. A way of life."

"I mean, it's okay to be in your room and explore the parts of your body."

"Yeah. Explore the parts of you bo- Wait a minute. What?"

Richard said "You don't have to explain it to us. It's your thing."

Gumball asked with an eyebrow rise "What do you mean "my thing?"

Gumball looked at his family, who were awkwardly of saying this, including Nicole. She was embarrassed of explain this in front of her son. So she said "Gumball, we know what you been doing in your room."

Gumball said "What? Doesn't everybody put on their clothes in their room?"

They stopped when Gumball heard that. Nicole confusingly said "Wait, what? That's what you been doing up there?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. I been doing it everyday. Except one time I mistakenly put my pants in my shirt because I was tired. What did you guys think I was doing up there?"

The family felt embarrassed by this. Darwin and Anais resume back to laughing, but Nicole shot them with glare looks at them, stopping them. Gumball said "What?" Richard quickly grab the remote and said "Hey look! The news is on!" He turn on the news. Gumball's question was stopped when he looked at the news and something that caught his eye.

The news woman said "_Election day has come to an end. The people of Elmore had spoken. Local candidate Harold Wilson had won a seat as City Councilman in City Hall."_

Gumball said to his family "Hey guys! Tobias's dad won the election!"

The family pans over to the living room and saw the news. The news woman continued "_...Here's a statement given by the new City Councilman, joined by his wife and family."_

The camera pans over to the Wilson's family. Tobias's dad was a bit of proud of himself. His wife was filled with joy, so did Tobias. Rachel was a bit happy, but not 100 percentage happy. The news woman goes over to Mr. Wilson and said "_Mr. Wilson, What do you plan to do with this city now you had won a seat in City Hall?"_

Harold stated "_Well, as the new City Councilman in Elmore, I vowed to do to what ever it takes to keep this city under control."_

The news woman questioned "_And what about Elmore's Warriors? Are they the ones keeping the things under control?"_

Harold said "_Yes. And I respected everything that they do. The way they handle things. Busting up operations and letting the police do the rest. I have no problems with it."_

Then Mrs. Wilson steps in and said "_Uh, what my husband is trying to say is that now he's has a seat in City Hall, he'll do whatever it takes to bring them down. They are criminals who are taking the law in their own hands and they should be punished."_

The news woman objects "_But they're doing great in this city. Crime has gone down. Houses had been rebuild. Charity organization has risen. Not mention people are joining them to make a difference."_

"_That's the problem. If people are doing that, then what about the children? You think they set an example for them? Dressing up in Halloween costumes and go out into the night to fight crime by saying it's all right? Soon more and more people will join up and be like criminals. If they start to act like criminals, they should be put away like criminals. Mark my words, you'll see."_

The news woman questioned "_But what if you're wrong?"_

Mrs. Wilson leans in on the camera and said in a stern voice "_I'am...never...wrong."_

Gumball was freak out by that and turn off the t.v. His whole family was also freak out by this. He said "Man, that was scary."

Anais said "I can't believe that Tobias' mom will say something so crude to Elmore's Warriors."

Richard said "Yeah. She really was a major bitch."

Nicole snapped "Richard!"

Darwin snapped "Dad!"

Richard said "What? It's true!"

Nicole was still angered by that, but then calm down "Yeah. You're right. She really was a major bitch back at High School."

Gumball and Anais agreed by that, except for Darwin, who was shocked by this.

Darwin cried "Hey! That happens to be my girlfriend's mother!"

Gumball said "Dude, no offense, but your girlfriend's mother is a control freak, trying to meddle in other people's life."

"I don't care! Rachel's my girlfriends and that happens to be her mother!"

Anais said "I still can't believe that he won a seat. Who knew that someone who doesn't know a thing about politics like Tobias' dad could win a seat in City Hall."

Gumball point out "Looks like the Wilson's family are now the wealthiest _and_ powerful family in Elmore. Things are getting worse in Elmore, but things are getting better for them. Come on guys. We're going to be late for school."

The Watterson's siblings grab their things and walk out of the house.

As they left the house, Nicole turn to her husband and asked with a raise eyebrow and her arms crossed "Now, exactly what were you thinking of right now?" Richard begin to sweat at the sight of his wife. He pretends to heard something "Oh! Did you hear that? It sounds like I'am needed in the kitchen!" He makes a dash into the kitchen. Nicole rolled her eyes as she left the house not before saying "We'll talk about this when I get back, Richard."

Gumball traveled to the bus stop as he starts having a conversation with his siblings.

Gumball said "It's just another day for us, man. We go to school, we get another boring lecture from Miss Simian and we don't listen to it, and in the end we go home after school, go to bed and it's starts all over again."

Darwin point out "Yeah. Except you're doing good at class."

"Yeah."

Anais stepped in "Hey, Gumball. I been meaning to ask."

Gumball said "Sure. Anything, sis."

Anais asked "How come you don't ask me to help you out with your homework?"

Gumball answered "Well, I just wanted to do things by myself. I can't spent my time asking your help and everytime I do, you get upset by me."

"Really? I get upset by you?"

Gumball nodded in agreement. Anais think back at the time where she helped with Gumball's homeworks. Everytime she does, she expresses an bit of irritated by him for helping him. She said "Wow. I never knew. I'am sorry."

Gumball said "Don't sweat it, and besides you don't have to help me anymore now I can do my homework by myself. Isn't that great?"

Anais pretends to be happy for his brother. She forces a smile "Yeah. Great." Gumball point at the bus, which was already there. He entered the bus as he ran. Darwin notice his sister's mood and asked "You all right, Anais?"

Anais lied "I'am fine, Darwin. Just fine."

As they both entered the bus, what Darwin didn't know was that something was bothering about Anais. First his mother was worried about him. Now his sister. Anais thought about what Gumball said just now. She was glad that Gumball can do better on his homework. She should be happy, but, strangely, she didn't. Why couldn't she be happy for Gumball? That was bothering Anais.

After the bus dropped them off and the kids went to their separate classroom, Gumball and Darwin sat down in their chair. Penny was talking to her friends when they came in.

Masami said "Oh, look, Penny. You're boyfriend is here."

The friends giggled in response, leaving Penny to said "Oh, stop."

Carmen said "You know there's something different about Gumball."

Penny asked "What do you mean?"

Carmen asnwered "Well, ever since he passed that pop quiz, he's been getting good grades in Miss Simian's class."

Leslie added "And speaking of Miss Simian, I heard she hasn't been herself since what happened."

Their conversation ended when Miss Simian came in. She could be filling with rage and hating everybody like she hates Gumball. But ever since Gumball passed the pop quiz and doing well in her class, she been dealing controlling her rage and scream, and sometimes she swears. A lot. Miss Simian was carrying a stack of papers and carelessly throw it at her desk. She said "All right, you stupid morons. Let's begin with another goddamned lesson. If you fuck brains decides to take notes, go right ahead, you bunch of retards."

The classroom stood there in silence. They were stunned to see her using swear words. It's been like this since what happened. Gumball felt indifferent by this. _Who knew she can swear? _Thought Gumball.

Miss Simian grabs her chalk and wrote down as she explained "All right. We'll begin with the goddamn Evolution Theory. First this theory was thought of by some smart-ass who calms to be a scientist. This theory was used to explain stupid people like all of you of where they come from. First they were fish, then the fish walk up on land as it grow legs, which prove to be impossible for every fishes" Darwin was about to say something about that, until Gumball slap his mouth close with his hand to stop him. "Then as it walk it becomes some sort of weird man fish and start screwing with its own kind until they had a retarded baby. Then the retarded baby grows as it walk and starts turning into a freakish monkey then it grows up to become what we are today." She faces her students and sarcastically said "So congratulations. You're the offspring of retarded babies fish slash monkey people."

The students felt this as an awkward moment. She then spotted something on Gumball's desk. She called out "Watterson!" Gumball looked at her. "What are you doing?" She said as she slowly walk to him.

Gumball said "Just writing some notes down." He was right. Underneath his eyes were papers with words and details on Miss Simian's lecture.

Miss Simian said "Oh, really? And why do you write notes Watterson?" She was still walking on him slowly.

Gumball said "To learn. That's what I'am here for. To learn."

Miss Simian begin to chuckle and mockingly said "To learn." She continued to laugh. "Old Watterson here is writing notes because he wants to learn." She said to everyone. "You heard that, everyone? He wants to learn." The classroom didn't know if they want to laugh at this. The teacher kept laughing until she slams both of her hands on the table, scaring everyone, except for Gumball.

Miss Simian said in a low voice "Why bother writing notes, loser?! You already defeated me in my own game! It's not like you can't continuing this forever!" She grinned evilly at the blue cat. Everybody was staring at their teacher who giving Gumball the death stare. Penny was worried about Gumball, so did Darwin. What surprises everyone that Gumball wasn't scare; he reminded it being calm and cool. He then said that shocks everyone "Actually, I can. As long as I keep studying, you will never bring me down. You can throw insults and impossible questions all you want, but you will never bring me down."

The entire class gasped at that. The blue cat that they knew was standing up to the teacher. The teacher's eyes widen in shock. She wanted to throw insults on him, but he'll just take. Not even an impossible question can even bring him down to his knees. So she just walk backwards while staring him and continue with her lesson.

Lunch soon came. Gumball and Darwin entered the cafeteria and waited in line. Darwin still couldn't believe what just happen back at the classroom. He said "I still can't believe that Miss Simian will do that to you, and you just stood there and took it."

Gumball said "Yeah. I guess old Father Time had finally caught up with her and her remarks."

Darwin asked "Does it hurt?"

Gumball shake it off "Nah. Not a bit."

Both of the brothers got their lunch. Gumball asked to his brother "So, off to the same seat again?"

Darwin said "Uh, actually, I kinda want to spend some time with Rachel. _Alone. _The two of us."

Gumball knew what he was saying "Oh. Okay. I understand. You want to be alone with your girlfriend. I appreciated that."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah, and besides I'am meeting with my club members after I'am done. So see ya."

Darwin then walked to his girlfriend right. Gumball was now all alone, with no seat to find. He wanted to find a seat. Now where should he sit?He looked from seat to seat; all the seats were fulled, except for one. He looked over to a seat where Penny and her friends are. Gumball thought "_Oh, well? There's no more seats. What harm can it do?" _So Gumball took a deep breath and walked to his crush is seating, so did her friends. None of the students didn't even see him walking to the girl's table. It was a good thing Tobias wasn't here; he was too busying at home, celebrating his father winning his election. Without Tobias around, his gang didn't felt like terrorizing Gumball or everyone. This was a lucky day for him. Finally, he made it as he was putting his tray down and said the only words he could find in a smooth voice "Hello, ladies."

None of the girls couldn't breathe as the guy they know is sitting with them. They all had looks of suspicious, confuse, and a bit angry. The only one that didn't felt the same way as the other girls is Penny. She said in a stunned voice "Hi...Gumball."

Gumball said in a not nervous voice "Hi, Penny." He sat down as he begin eating his burger. He notice the girls were still staring at him, so he broke the sounds of silence "What's happening, guys?"

Masami angrily asked "What are you doing here, Watterson?"

Gumball said "I'am just seating here, eating my burger."

"No seriously, what _are _you doing here?"

Gumball jokingly said "All right. I'am came here to confess. I was the one who kidnapped the Lindbergh's baby."

Masami was feeling in rage "You still haven't answer my question."

Gumball said "What? Can a guy sit here, eat his burger, while sitting next to my beautiful girl here?" He was talking about Penny and she blushed as he said the end of the word of the sentence.

Masami said in a stern tone "_My Question."_

Gumball give up "All right. The reason why I'am sitting here because Darwin wants to be alone with his girlfriend. So I decided to find somewhere else to sit. There was none, except for one. So here I am."

The girls felt weird and awkward seeing Gumball sitting in their table. Masami was still angry at him that thunder was booming all around her "You _can't _sit here. This is the girl's table."

Gumball said "Don't worry, I'll be out of your heads in a few minutes. I'am meeting with my club members after this."

Penny said "Your club members?"

Gumball said "Oh, didn't I tell you, Penny? I'am in a club now."

Penny shakes her head "You didn't tell me that, except when Teri told us that you _were _in a club."

"Really?"

Penny asked "So, what club are you in, Gumball?"

Masami guessed "The Loser's Club, maybe?"

The girls giggled in response, except for Penny. Gumball said, not a sight of anger in him, "No. I'am in a club that dedicated their lives to help people in their time of need. We help them, we severe them food, we give them what they don't have, kinda like that."

Penny said "So, it's Volunteering?"

"Yeah."

Carmen said "I didn't know we had a Volunteering Club in here."

Penny said "Nether did I."

Masami said "What a waste of time. Helping people and giving them your possessions. This is why they're not rich."

Gumball felt angry in her. Rich people like Tobias and Masami makes him sick. They don't care about what is happening to this city; all they care about was their wealth. He wanted to hit her, but can't. Not because she was a girl, but because everybody will think he's a woman beating and Penny will loss her respect to him. So he said "You know Masami, I think twice of changing that tone."

The girls gasped in shock. Masami grew furious and demanded "What?"

Gumball said without a thought "I meant, that you should change your attitude about this city."

Masami said "And why would I do that?"

"You should look out your window more often and see what is happening out there in Elmore."

"Yeah, there are people in the streets. What about it?"

"Well, if you change your attitude and do something to make a difference, maybe you could become a good person."

The rest of the girls were stunned by this. Penny was shock also. Masami said "Who the hell do you to tell me to change me attitude?"

Gumball said "Hey, don't take my word for it. That was the Colonel say."

Penny said "The Colonel?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of our club, but he likes to be call "Colonel. He give us advise and tells us of how the world is turning out."

Masami said "He sound like a hippie to me."

Gumball snapped "Hey, you watch your mouth about the Colonel. He's awesome."

"Well, he sounds like a loser, so are you, Watterson."

"Hey! You don't speak that way to the Colonel!"

Gumball didn't say that, but recognizes that voice. He turned and sees his club members also known as Elmore's Warriors. The only ones that weren't there was Colonel War and Dr. X-Ray. They looked different without their costumes on. They are wearing regular school clothes like teens. The girls didn't know who they were.

Masami said to the group "Who the hell are you?"

Gumball faces them and said "Ladies, meet my club members. Club members, meet the girls."

Shawn steps in front of Masami and said "What you say about the Colonel again?"

Masami said "Get the hell away from me, before I zapped you in the balls!"

Gumball put his hand on his shoulders and said "Easy, Shawn. She's not worth it."

The girls recognizes one of the club members, Iris. Iris spotted Penny and greeted "Hey Penny."

Penny said "Iris? You're part of the club?"

Iris said "Yeah. I been doing my share of the community ever since I join in."

Penny looked at Gumball "Gumball, you didn't tell me that Iris was in the club." Gumball felt a bit of embarrassment. The rest of the girls were "oooing" and giggle softly.

Iris said "Yeah. Gumball's been doing a great job helping the community." The rest of the members agreed by that.

Lewis said "The Colonel has been proud of him. What would we do without him?"

Gumball said "I might be in a lame club that nobody wants me in." He then got up from his seat and said "Well, I'am off now. I'll see you ladies at school. Bye Penny." He got up then leave with his group.

Shawn said " Oh. _That's _Penny. Hey, you're right, Gumball. She is hot."

Gumball blushed "Shawn!" Penny blushed by that.

After that day at school, Gumball and his siblings went home by the bus. As they did, the radio was on. It said that it was talking about a hero by the name of Fist Punch, who had taken a criminal armed with a gun at a shopping building. He is now join in with Elmore's Warriors. Soon more and more people were willing to make a difference and joining Elmore's Warriors. They come home and found out that their mom was already home. As they came in, they heard their mom and dad arguing. They came to see what was going on and find out that their dad was still wearing his old Cottontail Cavalier. He notice that his kids were home.

Richard greeted "Hi kids! How was school?"

Anais asked "Um, What's going on here?"

Richard answered "I just found my cape!" He shows his kids of his cape he was wearing around his neck. It was a bit old and worn out like last time.

Darwin said "Didn't mom got rid of that a few years ago?"

Richard said "Yeah, but I found it. It was underneath our bed this whole time. Now, I'am ready!"

"Ready for what?"

The kids turn their attention to their mother. Nicole sighted "Your father found his cape, so he can fight crime."

The kids said in union "What?"

Richard nodded "Yeah! I'am going to join Elmore's Warriors and fight crime! Finally, there's a real superhero team right here in Elmore and I want in!"

Gumball said "Uh, dad? How are you going to do that? I mean, no offense, you need a suit. You have a cape, but you still need a suit. Plus a weapon to protect yourself."

Richard declared "That's why I got this. Wait here!" He quickly went upstairs and there was a stuff being knock over in his and Nicole's room. He called out "Guys! Wait till you see me! Close your eyes!"

Everyone closes their eyes. Richard came down the stairs as the sound of his footsteps in every steps. He said "All right, guys! Open your eyes!"

The family opened their eyes and they were in shock to see that Richard in a black leather suit with a cape on and a domino mask. Richard said "What you guys think, huh?"

Nicole said "Richard, what the hell are you wear-Wait, where you get that black leather suit?"

Richard answered "In the garbage. Can you believe nobody wanted this?"

Anais asked "Dad, why are you wearing that?"

"This is my hero suit. I'am a magician. And here." He give his wife a piece of paper. Nicole asked "What is this?"

Richard said "It's a list of hero names for me."

Darwinl said "Dad, You can't go out there dressed like that."

"Why not?"

"Okay. Dad, no offense, but your suit is like kinda gay."

Richard shouted "What?! No, it's not!"

Anais said "Dad, you look like someone who walks in a gay bar."

Gumball chuckled by that. Nicole said "And I'am not sure about these names, Richard. "Warrior Magician. Magician Rabbit. Magical Rabbatis. What is that?"

Richard asked "Well, what's wrong with it?"

Nicole answered "You can't call yourself with these ridiculous names."

Gumball said "Yeah. And beside it's got to be active. A name that make scent to everyone and yourself. So, let's see you're a magician and you a bunny." He thought of a name. "Okay. I got one. How about...The Bunny Magician?"

Richard thought of the name when it came out of Gumball. He exclaimed "I love this! Look out world! Here comes The Bunny Magician! Now all I knew is a weapon. How about one of those things that magician have underneath their sleeves and shoot fire out of it?" He turn to Anais "Can you build me one for your old dad?"

Anais said "Sorry dad. I can't. Mom won't let me go near the tool box."

Richard turn to Nicole and said "Aw, come on, Nicole!"

Nicole said with her eyes closed "Nope. We're not discussing this, Richard!"

Richard huffed "Fine! I don't need a weapon to fight crime! I can handle this myself!" He then went out the door, then came back a few seconds later, "But first, I need my nap!" as he came up the stairs.

As the family go their separate ways, Gumball thought _So Dad wants to join Elmore's Warriors. Maybe I can build one for him. You know it be great to have him. We'll fight side by side like a father and son duo. Too bad I have to keep this secret from him. It's too bad he wouldn't have been a great hero."_

* * *

**You want you think? I know it's long and boring, but you can see that Gumball is changing because he's been with Elmore's Warriors for so long. Please read and comment it. Now I'am going to take a break from this and I'll be posting new chapters. It's almost time to see who's going to be the villain in this story. It's a surprise. You just going to have to wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

******Hey guys. Change of plans again. Turns out I'am getting my vaccine at Monday. I had just posted the new chapter of it. Now some of you are wondering that who's going to be the villain in my story. I thought about it and I just found my the guy who will play the main villain. As you read this, you're going to know who it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rise of the Reaper**

In the early morning of another day in the Wilson's house. Tobias open his eyes at the sound of the alarm. He should probably turn the alarm off, but mutters "Nah. I don't feel like it." He closes his eyes and fall right back to sleep. The alarm was so loud that it echo all around the house. The sound make Rachel get her pillow and puts in under her head to not hear it, but it wasn't working. The alarming sound kept on getting louder and louder until Rachel had enough. She gets up from her bed, stormed out of the room and into Tobias' room. She sees him still in bed, with the alarm on.

Rachel goes to him and yelled "Tobias! Tobias, shut it off!"

Tobias lazily waves his arm on her while saying "Mem!" Rachel was getting angry. "All right." She said "If you don't shut it off, I'am going to..." She looked around for something that she could take from her brother. None of them didn't feel right for her. The last time Rachel went to his room and took something from him, Tobias got another one. It's like he was always one step ahead of her. She then takes a pillow underneath Tobias's sleepy head. She was grossed out when it was cover in drool.

Rachel said to herself "Eww! How can you drool that much?!" She looked at Tobias and gloated "Hey, Tobias! I got your pillow. Now what you going to do?"

Then Tobias took out another pillow underneath his bed and put it under his head, while he was sleeping. Rachel was shocked by this. Tobias lazily rises the middle finger to her sister while saying "Ha...Ha!"

Rachel dropped the drool pillow on the floor in angry. The alarm was still came on going. Rachel yelled at his sleepy brother "How can you sleep through that?!" Tobias snores loudly at her question. Rachel crosses his arms while looking at him. She then had an idea. Rachel went out of his bedroom.

Tobias smiled in victory while sleeping. He mutters "Show her who's boss." Then a gash of water rained down on his parade. Tobias woke up in alarm. His bed was wet, so was him and his pajamas. Tobias saw standing Rachel in a smug face. She was holding a pitcher in her hands. Tobias inspected it, the pitcher was a bit wet from inside of it. Rachel asked "_Now_ are you going to turn it off?"

Tobias angrily punches his alarm clock off with his strong and wet hand. Rachel closes her eyes and said "Good." She then leaves the bedroom.

Tobias got up from his bed and closes the door. Tobias took off his wet pajamas. He goes to his cabinet and inside were filled headbands. Tobias said "Now let's see what I'am going to wear." He looked around the headbands and got a few. He inspects it by smelling it.

He sniff one and said "Too used." He throws it from his back. He sniff one again and said "_Really _used." right before he throws it. He sniffed a third set and became grossed out when he said "This one is _way _used." He then throws it. He sniffed the last set on his hand and said "This one is _just _right." Tobias put on his headbands from his rainbow head and hands. He then got his red shoe underneath his bed. He then went out from his room. Tobias goes downstairs and sees his whole family are eating breakfast. He entered the kitchen, where he greeted his chicken butler, Jeeves.

He said in a British accent "Morning, Master Wilson."

Tobias greeted back "Morning Jeeves."

He sat with his family. They were having a breakfast that wasn't like regular breakfast. In the center of the desk, there were a tray of waffles, pancakes, eggs, oatmeal, sausages, bacon, and breakfast sandwiches. It was like breakfast buffet from a restaurant. Tobias grab himself a full plate. The Wilson's family were eating like kings and queens in a castle.

Mrs. Wilson asked "Say, what this I heard about this annoying sound in the morning?"

Rachel looked at Tobias, who open his mouth, revealing mash up food of sausage and bacon before close it.

Tobias said to his dad "So, dad, are you excited about your first day as City Councilman?"

Mr. Wilson said while playing with his food without a tone "Mmm." Mrs. Wilson then knee him underneath the table, Mr. Wilson yelp a bit and lied "Oh, yeah. I'am ready."

Tobias said "Well, dad. Let me the first to said good luck. Let the people know that a Wilson is now part of this city's politics. Let them know that you care about the people of Elmore. Let them know-."

Mr. Wilson interrupts "Forget it, Tobias. I'am not giving you special treatment just because I'am on the member of City Hall."

Tobias whined "Oh, come on! Well, can you get me off school?"

"No."

"But you're a City Councilman, for god sake! Why do I still have to go to school? There's nothing we can used in the real world with the things they teach us. You only got to be City Councilman because mom force you to become one and she wasted money for these crappy posters and buttons."

"Hey, you watch your language, ass kisser!"

Mrs. Wilson snapped "Don't call your son an ass kisser, ass muncher!"

Mr. Wilson said while his mouth fill "Hey!" He chew and shallow his food. "We don't need none of that." He faces his son. "The answers no, Tobias. Deal with it. Now eat up and be ready for the bus."

Tobias didn't feel like eating. He lost his breakfast. He crosses his arms and did a scowl face to his father. He thought that he was going to be treated more differently now that his dad is a member of the City Council, but he wasn't. After eating, Tobias and Rachel went up to their rooms and got their things and head out the door, where the bus stood out. They both got in and, as they got in, the bus moved forward. Tobias and Rachel find their seat; Rachel to the front and Tobias to the back, where he meet up with his gang. He greeted "Hey, guys. What's up?"

The gang greeted him back. Tobias sat right next to Banana Joe. Joe notice his leader's scowling face. Joe said "You all right, man?"

Tobias answered in a scowling tone "Yeah. I'am fine. You know my old man's on the City Council, right?"

Joe nodded "Yeah."

Anton remembered "Oh hey. That reminds me. Congratulation on your dad winning the election."

Jamie said "Yeah, with your powers to make your dad do anything he wants, we can't be untouchable. So, what's the problem, man. You should be happy."

Tobias said "Yeah, well. As it turns out my dad is not going to give me any special treatment."

Jamie said in alarmed "What?"

Anton asked "But we're still going to get special treatment, right?"

Jamie snapped at Anton "No, you moron! It means nobody is going to get special treatment. You! Us! Him! Nobody!"

Tobias said "You know, I thought having my dad in the City Council were going to makes us rule this school without any trouble, but I guess I was wrong." He turn to his gang. "So what did you guys do yesterday while I was gone?"

Right before they said anything, the bus stopped on the Watterson's siblings. The kids got up in the bus and go to their seats. Tobias was seeing Gumball from the front. He glared at him "So, did Watterson give you guys trouble?"

Jamie answered "Him? Trouble? Nah. We know we couldn't cause trouble without your leadership."

Tina took a turn "And beside you should have seen him what happened at class yesterday."

Tobias grinned "Did he say a stupid answer in class? Did he cried? I should have seen him cry."

Tina answered "No. Miss Simian was giving out a lecture and she saw Gumball taking notes for it. Miss Simian give him the death stare while we all looked at them, but Gumball wasn't afraid. He just stood there and took it."

Tobias' eyes widen. "What? _Him?"_

"It's been like this since he's been getting good grades at school. He completely destroy her!"

"No kidding." Said Tobias. He keep on looking on Gumball. "What happened while I wasn't there?"

Jamie explains "Gumball walk up to Penny and sat at the girl's table. Then there was a argument between him and Masami. After that, these people showed up and said to be in Gumball's club."

Tobias asked "That dork has a club?"

"It's call The Volunteering Club. He said that these people are members of it, so was Iris."

"She's part of the club?"

"Yeah." Stated Jamie. "I bet that's the reason why he's been getting good grades and why he kick your ass in the halls and at dodgeball."

Tobias was listening to what Jamie was saying while staring at Gumball. He declared "I think it's time to teach Watterson a few lessons."

His gang chuckled with their leader as they all stared at the blue cat. The bus had made it to school, everybody got off of the bus. They entered the building and go to their classroom. Miss Simian enters the room and started with the lesson. Everybody didn't bother listening to another one of her boring lectures. They were doing other than listening to it. The only ones that listen to it were Gumball, Darwin and the smart students. Unknown to Gumball, Tobias and his gang looked at the blue cat as he was taking notes of the lesson.

Jamie said "Look at him. Probably writing down his last words on it."

Joe said "Who does that guy think he is calming to be smart? If I were you, Tobias, I beat his ass."

Tobias said "Later, Joe. After this, I'll end him. But for right now, let's keep staring at him." The whole gang kept staring at him throughout the whole class. By then, lunch arrived. Gumball was eating pasta with Rachel and Darwin. Soon Penny joined in. She usually sit in the girl's table like always, but today, she decided to join them.

Gumball said to Darwin "So, how was your talk with Rachel?"

Darwin answered "It was good."

"What did you talk about?"

"A man never reveals his lips of talking about his girlfriend."

Gumball rolled his eyes. Penny looked at Gumball and said "So, Gumball, how are things in your club?"

Gumball answered while eating "It's been great. Last week we give blood to the Red Cross."

Penny asked "Does it hurt?"

Gumball answered "Nah. It was a simple needle on the veins. It didn't hurt much. And besides, I took it like a man."

Darwin scoffed "Yeah. Just like that one time you almost cried when you're getting a vaccine and you "took it like a man"." Darwin and Rachel giggled. So did Penny.

Gumball stuttered "T-That's not true. I did not cried that day."

Darwin made a smug look. "Oh, really? Does this look familiar?" He then did a whining voice. "Wah! Wha! Wha! I don't wanna get a shot! Mommy, it's going to hurt! Wha!" Rachel and Penny laughed at that.

Gumball blushed "I was crying man tears!. They were man tears!"

Darwin, still having a smug look, asked "Was it before or after you started crying about the shot?"

They all laugh at that. Gumball was feeling angry, but he went along with it and laugh. The three friends all laugh at the conversation brought up by Darwin. Gumball was finish with his food. He got up and proceed to throw away the leftovers in the trash can, until he was collided by a hand that made his tray of leftovers all over his shirt. Gumball saw the owner of that hand; it belong to Tobias, behind him was his gang.

Tobias said "Aww. Somebody call the janitor. Clean up on Aisle Watterson."

Joe chuckled "Yeah. Good one, Tobias!"

Darwin just notice his brother and Tobias and said "Uh-oh. Here we go again." Darwin stand up, so did Rachel and Penny. The whole students were now looking at Gumball and Tobias.

Tobias said "Come on, Watterson. I just dump food on you. What you going to do about it?"

Gumball stood there and faces his tormentors. Gumball only thinks about how he's going to hit Tobias again like he did back at the hall and at the dodgeball fight. But instead of that, he said "Nothing. I'am not going to do nothing."

Tobias and his gang were confuse by this, so did everybody else. Tobias said "Come on man. I dare you to hit me, unless you ain't got the balls to do it."

The students said in union "Ooooo." All Gumball said was this "Tobias, can you please move away?"

Tobias mockingly said "Why? You going to asked your club members to hit me?" He and his entire gang laughed at that response. They waited for Gumball strike back with a punch, but instead Gumball did nothing. His gang stopped laughing at that.

Tobias said "What your problem, Watterson? I just dump food all over you. At least you could do is push me like this." He push Gumball hard in the shirt, but not enough to send him down the floor. Tobias then notice his hand was cover with pasta leftover and became grossed out. The entire student chuckled at that. Tobias got angry at him and said "You're going to pay for this!"

Gumball slowly clutches his fist. Darwin, Rachel and Penny looked at the blue cat. They knew he was going to hit him, but they were wrong. Instead, Gumball took a deep breath and said "You know what, I'am not going to bother hitting you. You're not worth it."

Everybody in the room eyes wide open by that. Gumball said "Tobias, you have bullied me for the last eleven years. You pick on me and bring me down. None of the students had the guts to stand up to you. I mean, all you guys ever do is rip on people by insults and hitting. Just because your dad is a member of the City Council doesn't mean that you have to push people on the ground and be all high and mighty about it. And another thing? You guys had hit me everyday of my life. Then I notice that you kept doing this everytime you see me. Coming up with ideas to make my life a living hell. And the thing you just pulled right now? What is this? I thought you guys had good ideas, but I guess I was wrong. Your ideas are getting old and stale like Joe's jokes. You guys are pathetic. Now if you excuse me, I have a lame club to go to, which I find it awesome." With those words, Gumball walk behind Tobias and his gang as the whole crowd cheered at the blue cat. When he left the room, Tobias and his gang were left in shock of what just happened now. Tobias' face was boiling up mad.

After that whole scene between Gumball and Tobias, the whole school is talking about it. They thought about what Gumball had just said back at the cafeteria. He was right. They had been doing the same thing over and over again. Tobias and his gang now lose their power and authority to make everyone's life a living hell. They couldn't make people afraid at them. They just walked away from them. Even with a punch couldn't change their minds. The day was over, after that. Gumball, Darwin and Anais were walking home from school. They discuss about what happened back at the cafeteria.

Anais said to her big brother "That was great of how you stand up to Tobias and his gang like that."

Darwin said "Yeah. I was pretty shock about that. I thought you were going to hit Tobias and Tobias was going to hit you, but after seeing that, wow."

Gumball said "Well, someone had to said it to their ugly faces. They been doing this since I had a crush on Penny."

Anais said "And speaking of Penny,..."

The kids stopped when they all saw Penny in front of them. Penny said "Hey, guys."

The Watterson siblings greeted in union "Hi Penny."

Gumball starts to notice Penny's face. She had that worried look in her face. He asked "Penny, are you all right? You looked worried."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Well, I seen it everytime something happens to me. So, yeah."

Penny said in a worried tone "Well, after that whole scene between you and Tobias, I was worried that he might have done something to you."

Gumball answered "Penny, you have nothing to worry about. And beside, they can't do nothing about it. They lost all their power and authority to us."

Anais point out "What about Tobias' dad?"

Penny said "Yeah. You better watch it with Tobias. He'll call his dad and sent you to prison just like that."

Darwin stepped in "That's not going to happen. I just heard from Rachel that Tobias is not going to get any special treatment, so he can't do nothing about it."

Gumball commented "Yeah. Tobias' dad doesn't know the differences between how to run as a Councilman or how to run this city."

Penny said "You need to be more careful, Gumball. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gumball said "Penny, what did I just say to you? I'am fine. You don't have to worried about me."

"I'am not worried. I'am just...scare."

"Scare of what?"

"Scare of losing you."

Gumball's ears pointed up. Gumball asked "Why are you scare of losing me?"

Penny explained "Ever since that fight between you and Tobias in the hallway, I seen you everyday at school and lunch with new bruises. I was worried that Tobias might have beaten you. Then you been acting strange of leaving after class and during lunch that I just had thought of you getting hurt. And after what I saw between you and Tobias, my mind blanked out. I was so scare that he was going to kill you. That's why I'am scare of losing you. If something happens to you, I don't know what I would do."

Penny's eyes starts to bring tears from her eyes. Gumball was touched by this. He leans in on her and said "Penny, there's nothing to be scare of you losing me. I had the same problem as well, but my mom told me that the strength and courage of a warrior lies underneath. You just have to find it within you. If she would have said that, I will be scare throughout my life. You get me?"

Gumball clear Penny's tears with his sleeves. Penny smiled a bit and hugged Gumball. Gumball hugged her back. She sniffed "What would I do without you, Gumball?"

Gumball said "Well, I might be a loser without saying that I love you." Penny gasped a bit and looked at Gumball. "Y-you do?"

Gumball nodded. He said "I been meaning to said it to you for a long time. I just thought this was a perfect moment for us."

Both of them smiled at each other. Penny was shocked to heard the boy that she loved had said the words she wanted him to say for so long. Soon their lips meet with each other lips. Sparks flies between the two lovers. It was like the Fourth of July. Their lips put apart and were without words.

Penny said in stunned "Wow. That was uh-."

Gumball said in stunned "Amazing?"

"Yeah" Said Penny. She said to him "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Gumball said "Yeah. See ya."

Penny walked away from them. Gumball smiled proudly at himself that he not only told Penny he loves her, but he had his first kiss. They continue to walked to their house, while Gumball had the imagine of the perfect moment he had with Penny just now. Unknown to them, about a block away, Tobias was seeing the whole thing while hiding on a fence. He felt angered at Gumball for destroying him, but felt even more when he saw Gumball and Penny kiss. He then walked away.

A few blocks away from Gumball and his siblings, Tobias and his gang were walking down the sidewalk. Tobias kicked the can as he walk. He was still piss off about what happened at the school and what he saw between Gumball and Penny.

Banana Joe said "Man, I can believe what Gumball had said to you man. He was like he was going to punch you, but instead he just told you how pathetic you were! How awesome was that?!"

Tobias snapped at Joe "NOBODY TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He throw the can so hard that it flew all the way to the other side of the sidewalk. He said "How dare that fucker talk back to me like that?! He's going to pay. And how dare he kiss my woman?!"

Banana Joe said "Uh, no offense, Tobias, Penny wasn't your woman. She wasn't _even _dating you.

Anton added "Plus we can't do that no more, remember? We lost the power and authority. There's nothing we can do. Let it go"

Tobias said in a stern voice "Well, I will not let it go. He's going to pay, one way or another."

Jamie asked "How you going to do that? Your dad won't do nothing, remember?"

Tobias said "We'll think of something. But for right now, let's get something to eat."

Anton asked "Where we going?"

"My house! What do you think?"

Tobias and his gang made it to Tobias' house. There was nobody there. The house was dark. Tobias took out his keys and entered the house. He then turn on the lights as his gang went in.

Joe asked "Tobias, are you sure about this? What about your parents? Your sister? Your butler?"

Tobias answered "Relax, man. My parents are out for dinner, my sister is on a date with Darwin and my butler is going to see "The Book of Mormon." I have the house to myself."

Soon he and his gang started to have a little party. They ordered pizzas, drink beer and watch R-rated movies. There were left over pizzas on top on five boxes, beer cans all over the floor and dozen and dozen of R-rated movies. They were on the couch, seeing a movie. They were a bit partyed out for the pizza and the beer.

Joe said "Dude, this shit is awesome."

Anton said "I can watch this all day."

Jamie said "It's making me all horny."

The gang looked at Jamie by the response. Tobias said "Guys, there's nothing on the t.v." He was right. All they were seeing was a static t.v. Anton said "I thought it was part of the movie."

Joe grab a beer can, open it and drink it, but finds out its empty. He called out "Hey Tobias. You ran out of beer!"

Tobias said "Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"Go get some."

"I'am too busy coming up with an idea of how to get Gumball back."

Tina said "That's what you said about ten pizzas and twenty beers ago."

Joe said "Uh, guys, the beers?"

Tina said "What about it?"

"We're ran out."

Tobias said "I think there some at the attic. Go get it."

Joe asked "Why can't you get it?"

"I'am coming up with an idea!"

"Yeah, by drinking more beer and eating more pizzas."

Tobias throw an empty beer can at him and said "Just go get the beers, bitch!"

Joe said "Fine, fine. I'am going." He left the living room and went up the attic. He flick on the switch to see that there was a whole bunch of junks in there, all of them were full of dust. He muttered "Now where are those beers?" Joe looked around the attic to find those beers, but didn't found nothing. He then bumps into a large object, covered in a white cover. Joe wonders in curiosity knowing what is under that. Without thinking, Joe remove the covers and saw something that made him scream throughout the house. Tobias and his gang heard this in alarmed and went up there.

Jamie asked "Joe, what happened?"

Joe points at it in response. The whole gang was shock to see what was in there. A samurai armor was in there in the glass door. Its armor had the combination of black and grey on it. The helmet had the face of the Grim Reaper, but more scary looking. The whole gang was scare like hell of this, except for Tobias.

Tobias said "Oh, relax. It's just an armor that my dad got while my folks went to Japan. He said it was a pretty great armor. The guy that sold it to my dad said that this armor was worn by someone who dedicated his life of revenge and slaughter everyone. It was great, until we came home and my mom notice how scary it was and put it here. Looks like they had forgot it was there."

Joe said "Well, your mom had a good reason of leaving it there. That shit is scary like hell!"

Anton said "Can you imagine that someone dress in that and joined Elmore's Warriors?"

Jamie said "Not unless the team know that this suit can take their souls first."

The team agreed by that. Tobias stared at it for a long time. Tina said "Hey come on. We got to clean up before Tobias' parents get home."

Jamies said "Yeah, you're right."

The gang went downstairs to clean up the place. Joe notice his leader was still looking at the armor "You're coming, man?"

Tobias said while looking at it"In a minute, I'll be out there."

Joe said "Don't stare it too close, or else it takes your soul." He laughed at the joke he had made and went down. Tobias looked at the death armor for a long time. He should have been out there staring at that, instead he should be coming up with an idea of who to get back Gumball. He recalled of what the gang had said about that and the news about Elmore's Warriors. He then had an idea, and grinned evilly.

Tobias's gang had cleaned up the room. They throw away the pizza boxes and the empty beer cans in the trashcans. He put the Dvds away and fixed the couch. Everything was now clean.

Jamie said "There. All clean."

Tina said in a angry tone "I still can't believe that Tobias didn't help out. I'am so going to kill him."

Anton said "Hey, where is he, anyway?"

Joe said "I don't know. The last time I saw him was up in the attic, looking at the scary armor."

The gang looked at each other for a moment and went up to the attic. Jamie called out "Tobias! Tobias, we like to have a word with-" She was shocked when she saw something. "Oh, my God." The gang stood there in shock when they saw Tobias, wearing the samurai armor and looking at himself in the mirror. He had the helmet on his hand.

Jamie asked in shock "Tobias? Is that you?"

Tobias said in a low voice "Yeah. It's me."

Joe asked "Dude, what the fuck are you wearing that?! You need to take it off before you're folks come back!"

"It feels good. I like it."

Tina said "Tobias, you're scaring us. Just because you have a bad day with Watterson doesn't mean-"

Tobias interrupts "This is my destiny. This is what I must do. To strike fear into everyone, including Watterson."

The gang was getting more and more scare by the minute. Joe said in a scare state "Tobias, why do you just calm down and take that armor off?"

Tobias said "Tobias? No, I'am no longer Tobias anymore. From this moment on, I shall become the one who brings fear into everyone. I will give them nightmares, including their childrens. This city will lose their minds, running from me. I will have this city by my hands. I'am..." He puts on the helmet, looked his scare gang and finishes his sentence in a grim voice "...The Reaper!"

* * *

**How awesome is that? Tobias is the main villain of my story, and he call himself The Reaper. How do you like that name? Please comment it and review it. I'll be posting the next chapter when I'am done with my homework. See you guys later!**


	17. Chapter 17

******Hey guys! I know its getting late. Sorry for posting this know. I had a lot of trouble with my homework. Here's the new chapter of the story. Please read it and review it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Reaper's New Team**

Once Tobias Wilson had it all. He and his gang ruled the school by making everybody's lives a living hell. No one couldn't touch him or his gang because his family is rich. But that soon all change when an victim of Tobias' bullying, Gumball Watterson, stands up to Tobias and his tormentors, ending their power and authority to bully everyone in the school. Tobias wanted revenge on Gumball, so one day he and his gang went to their house, coming up with a plan while having a party. Then Tobias had found a samurai armor version of the Grim Reaper. That's when he had a plan. He plans to make not only make Gumball's life a living hell, but to the city of Elmore. From henceforth, he put on the armor and calls himself The Reaper. At night he and his gang went to downtown of Elmore, while driving in his Lincoln car.

Banana Joe said while driving "I don't know about this, Tobias. Are your sure you want to do this?"

Tobias, in his Reaper suit, said to him "I told you not to call me that."

Banana Joe said "I'am not going to call you your new name. Let's just turn back."

Tobias snapped "Hey! May I remind you that who got you off of doing bathroom duty when you release mines onto the whole school by bribing the Principle?" Joe said nothing at the time. "That's what I thought." They drive pass a store, where Tobias said "Wait. Stop right here. This is perfect."

The car stopped at the store. The whole gang looked at it and Jamie said "Tobias, what are we doing here?"

Tobias grinned evilly "This is where my first act of crime begins."

Jamie said "At a store?"

"Well, where am I suppose to start my first act as a super villain, Jamie?"

"I don't know. The bank."

"No. First thing first. The only way to start your first act as a villain is to start with something small."

"And you chose a store?"

Tobias closed his eyes for a moment, looked at Jamie and said "Jamie. Just shut up." With a deep breath, he said "Here we go." Tobias got out of the car and enter the store. The store clerk had saw him walking in there, and instead of being afraid, he just said "Can I help you, sir?"

Tobias talked in a grim voice "Yeah. You can start of giving me your money first?"

The store clerk stopped "Wait, what?"

Tobias said "You heard me."

"Uh, I don't see why you-"

Tobias took out a staff. The store clerk chuckled "What you going to do hit me in the head with it." Tobias then press a button on it, revealing a large blade on top of it. Tobias holds it with both of his black glove hands kinda like a scythe. He feels like a real Grim Reaper. The store clerk was now scare of him.

Tobias was holding the scythe and said "Now, I believe my statement was this." He rises his voice. "Give me the fucking money!"

The store clerk then empty all the cash in the cashier and put it in a brown bag. Tobias felt good about himself. Now everyone will know his name, but something wasn't quite right. He looked around in the store and discover there were no cameras. He questioned "Yo, man! Where are the cameras?!"

The store clerk was still scare "There isn't any! I don't have the enough money to buy even one!"

Tobias let out a scream and yelled "Damn it! How are people are going to know about me?!" The store clerk guessed "By joining Elmore's Warriors?"

Tobias stared at him and said "I wouldn't join that faggot team if they were growing out of my ass! I'am here to spread the word about me!"

Then an old man enter the store and asked "Hey, what's going on?" Tobias pointed his scythe at him and demanded "Down on the ground, old man!"

The old man then went down on the ground while saying "You know, young man, you better watch what you're pointing that thing. You could poke an eye out."

Tobias yelled "Shut up! You're in this also! So I suggest you shut up!"

The old man continued "What's up with that suit of yours, son? Are you part of a movie?"

Tobias kept yelling "Yeah, It's call "Shut the fuck up, old man!"

"You watch your mouth, young man! If you to be a good person, try joining Elmore's Warriors, everyone is joining in."

Tobias had enough and swing his scythe onto the cashier right before the store clerk moves away with a scream. He swing the scythe onto it, smashing it into pieces as he kept screaming. After he was done, Tobias left the store and enter the car while saying to Joe "Drive, man! Drive!"

Joe started the car and drives away quickly from the store. Tobias breathed in and out as he was laughing. "Oh, man." He said. "Oh Jesus. That was intense!"

Joe asked "Jeez, man! What had the hell have you done?!"

Tobias answered "What I did, Joe. My first act as The Reaper. It's finally happened."

Joe said "Okay. You got your evil act, so what now?"

Tobias stated "We wait. We wait to see everyone what has happened just know, then people will know that The Reaper was there."

Jamie stepped in "Well, I got to say that it's a pretty great plan, but you have just two flaws. There were no video cameras in there and what happens if Elmore's Warriors finds you, then what? You won't stand a chance against them."

"That's why I need a team. And I think I found it."

The whole gang looked at Tobias was making a evil grin. Joe shake his head and said "No. No fucking way, man. I'am not doing it."

Jamie said "Me nether."

Tina said "No."

Anton said "No way, Jose."

Tobias said "Come on, guys! Are you guys sick and tired of doing the same thing everyday at school? Punching, stealing lunch money, or releasing mines onto the entire school? I mean, what Watterson said is true. We kept doing this since the time we formed a gang. But now, it's time to take this to a whole new level. We will marched down the streets and spread fear and chaos into this city! When people sees us, they'll run away in fear, so will Elmore's Warriors! So, what do you say, guys? Are you with me or you want to kept doing this until you're in your late forties, living in your mamas basement?"

The gang thought about for a moment and all said in union "We're in!"

Tobias smiled "Yeah! Soon we will rise above the shadows from the underworld and spread fear and terror into the city! We should becomes Hell's army and take down those whose against us. The city will lose their minds and crumple, until its nothing but ashes. Then from those ashes, we shall make this city that was once Elmore and make it into our Underworld!" After that little speech, he then said "Oh, man. I got to tweet that!" He took out his iPhone and goes to his Twitter account while saying "If people won't see me on t.v., I'll just have to go to the largest source to get people by our side. Thank God for Twitter."

The next day at school, Gumball was walking down the hall, where she met up with Iris. Gumball greeted "Hey, Iris."

Iris greeted back "Hey, Gumball. What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Same here."

Iris asked "You still wearing your costume underneath your clothes?"

Gumball answered "Yeah, and it's killing me! Everytime I put it underneath it, it feels itchy in there."

Iris giggled "Do worry. You'll get over it."

"So how are things with the team?"

"Oh, it's going great. The J Team are doing well at school. Dr. X-Ray is studying for his medical licence. Gamble is doing great at school, and not getting into trouble. So far everything is going well."

Gumball asked "Oh, hey. That reminds me. How are things going between you and Joseph?"

Iris blushed "It's going well. We be going out for a while and I think he's beginning to like this whole relationship."

Iris had dated Joseph over the last few weeks. They been going out where they're not busting criminals or doing community services.

Gumball smugly asked "Did he kissed you?"

Iris still blushing "A lady never tells her lips to a stranger." Gumball rolled his eyes. She said "What about you and Penny?"

Gumball blushed "Well, we been kinda seeing each other ever since I stand up to Tobias and his gang and we sorta kiss."

Iris said "Sorta?"

"We hug because she was worrying about losing me and that's when we kiss."

Iris say "That's great!" Then a bystander shove Gumball aside as he was walking by. He was wearing all dark and black makeup. Gumball said "Hey, watch it!"

The bystander said to Gumball as he walked away "You watch the clouds of vengeance!"

Gumball was creep out by that. "Geez. What's this guy deal?"

Iris said "Oh, that's just another bystander who follows The Reaper's Twitter."

"Who?"

"The Reaper. That's what this guy call himself. He's bragging about it on Twitter who's planing to become the first super villain and people who seen this are dressed up all goth and scary. He's got about ten thousand followers."

Gumball scoffed "What an asshole."

Iris laughed at that "Yeah. I know. Who will be dumb enough to dress up like a super villain and call himself The Reaper. You had to be an idiot to do that."

Gumball said "Or a big ass fucker."

Both of the friends laughed at that as they were walking. Gumball said "Speaking of big ass fucker, where is Tobias and his gang?"

Meanwhile, at the Rex's house in the junkyard, Tobias and his gang were meaning at there in a old worn out warehouse. They were sitting in a circular table; the gang were sitting there, filling the area. They looked at each other in the dark lair, only a lamp was shining from above them. Tobias wasn't in his Reaper costume. He said "All right, I call this meeting of Elmore's Villains to order. Our first-."

Anton interrupts "Excuse me I got a question."

Tobias said "Yes?"

Anton said "Why are we here in Tina's house, but not in your house?"

Tobias said "What, you want my parents to find out that I'am becoming a super villain by hosting our first villain's meeting here?"

Anton said "No. I'am just saying that could have we tried to have a better lair than this?"

Tobias said "It was the only thing I could find, beside Tina's dad won't be back in an hour, so we have to use this as we can."

Anton asked "Then we can find a new lair?"

"Yes. We can find a new lair, so as I was saying our first meeting is-"

Anton interrupted "I'am sorry again. When do we eat, I'am starving?"

Tobias said "Later. Now our first meeting is-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Are we having cookies or chips? I can go for an ice cream sandwich."

Tobias glared at Anton for a moment and said "Anton, the first thing I'am going to do is I'am going to put you in a toaster until you're nothing but a fucking brunt toast if you don't shut up!" Anton's eyes widen and kept his mouth shut up.

Tobias begin "All right. As I was saying our first meeting here in our lair is to have to figure out what we're going to do in order to bring this city to its knees. Simple, of course. We create an evil army." He faces his team while saying "I had chosen you all because you're the best of the best of bringing terror to people. As of right now, the names that society has given you will no longer be used. Today, you will call upon your new names as you put on your costume. So I ask you all to tell me your new names."

The whole gang looked at their leader and at each other in blank expression. Joe said "Uh, we ain't got any."

Tobias asked "Well, what do you want me to do, give you all new names?"

The whole gang nodded in agreement. Tobias muttered to himself "Oh, my God." He said to his team "All right, find. I'll give you all new names." Tobias looked at Joe first. "From now on, you will be call Yellow Death." He then faces Anton. "Toast Boy." Tobias faces at Jamie. "Horned Fury." He faces Tina last. "Bite Killer." Tobias said to the whole team "Your new names will bring terror to the streets of Elmore." The whole gang liked the name, until Anton said "I have a problem with something."

Tobias annoyingly said "What?"

Anton answered "The name you give Joe just now. Yellow Death. Don't you think that's a bit racist, dude?"

Tobias yelled "I don't give a shit, man! All I know is that we are ready to bring this city down to its knees. Whenever we follow, we will leave chaos and destruction to the streets. So let's ready to make this city scare in terror when they see Elmore's Villains!"

Anton asked "Uh, can I said one thing?"

Tobias tries to hold his angry "Yes. Say anything you like to say, Anton."

Anton explains "It's just the name of the team. Elmore's Villains? It's sound a bit similar to Elmore's Warriors."

"So?"

"So, we need to come up with a new team name. How about The Toxin's Soldiers?"

Joe said "Nan. How about The Jokesters?"

Jamie said "The Death Punchers?"

Tina said "The Night Bitters?"

Tobias said "All right, all right! Everyone shut up Shut up and let me think!" Tobias thought an idea. After hearing his gang coming up with team names, he had thought one. One that will make everyone scare in terror. He grinned to everyone "All right, I had thought it one. From now on, we will call ourselves...The Toxin's Death Team!"

The gang agreed by that name, even Anton said "I like it. I like it a lot."

Tobias rises from his chair and said "Then it's settle. Teams, go back to your homes and make yourself costumes for your new name. Tomorrow we shall spread this city a new fear, but for right now, we shall rest for the day. I hereby call this meeting adjure! Toxin's Death Team!"

The gang rises from their chair and said in union "Toxin's Death Team!" Then the light from above them went into darkness.

* * *

**So how do you guys like the Villain's new name and team? Looks like Tobias and his gang are now calling themselves The Toxin's Death Team. See what happens at the next chapter when I posted the next chapter. If I had the chance. I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18

******Hey guys. Its me, again. I had just posted the next chapter of this and you guys need to read it. It will leave you speechless. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Reaper Meets The Colonel**

At the homes of Tobias' gang, they went to their room and come up with a costume after their first meeting of their leader's new villain team, The Toxin's Death Team. They had a paper and a pen. They draw details of their villain costumes. None of them had no idea of making a costumes. They didn't bother reading a comic book or watch a hero movie to be inspire by it. After a few hours of coming up with an idea of a costume, they had it. Soon they went to their closet, took out a few clothes and modify it into their own villain costumes. They went tried on different clothes and looked at their reflection at the mirror until they got the perfect costume. Soon they text Tobias on their phones, saying him that they got their costume. Tobias text them all back that to meet him at an alley at downtown in the afternoon. The next day, on a Saturday, Tobias' gang went out of their houses and meet up with their leader in downtown Elmore. Tobias was wearing his Reaper samurai armor. Soon his team meet up. The Reaper said "Well, it's about time you all show up."

Tobias' gang were wearing villainous costumes. Yellow Death was wearing a combination of black and yellow with a mask that only covers his googly eyes. Horned Fury's costume was a worn out wrestler's uniform. It had a combination of red and yellow like the making of a fire. Her mask was the same color as her costume. It only covers her face, except her eyes and mouth. Toast Boy was only wearing a cape , black gloves, black shoes and a mask that covers his eyes. The costume he was wearing wasn't even a costume; he just put butter on himself like butter toast. Bite Killer was wearing only a cape that covers her entire body as her head was also cover by a hood of the cape. The Reaper looked at his team and said "Very nice. You all did what I ask." Then he notice Anton's costume. "Well, some of you. Toast Boy, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Toast Boy answered "I just wearing what you told me, boss."

Reaper looked at him with a slice of butter on himself. "Did you" He said "Just put butter on yourself?"

Toast Boy said "That's the whole point of my name, boss."

Reaper tires to remind him that just because he _is _toast and he is _call _Toast Boy, doesn't mean that he had to go put butter on himself. Beside, he was the one that name him Toast Boy. He wanted to say that to him, but he got distracted when he took one look at Bite Killer. He asked "Why aren't you in costume, Bite Killer?"

Bite Killer replied "I didn't find a costume in my house. All the good ones were either eaten by my dad or burn in the incinerator. So this is the only one I can find."

Reaper said "Impressive. A little tacky, but impressive."

Horned Fury asked "So, what's the plan, your highness?"

The Reaper said "I'am glad you ask that. First, as Elmore's new villains team, we will strike fear into the hearts of these poor unfortunate souls."

Toast Boy asked "How do we do that?"

Horned Fury stepped in "Not to mention _how _are we going to do this? What if Elmore's Warriors finds us and beat our asses down? There's five of us and they got like a lot."

The Reaper said "Don't worry. Bite Killer here will maul them with her teeth when she sees them."

Bite Killer said "I don't know, man. I seen them on t.v and they got pretty advance weapons. Not to mention Warrior Cat's shield. He'll fry me before I can bite them."

The Reaper muttered "I was afraid of this. Follow me."

The Toxin's Death Team follow their leader as they walked the alley. They stopped at a steel door. The Reaper said "You guys remember my Uncle Bob?"

Yellow Death said "The guy who keep getting himself arrested, but somehow ends up back on the streets?"

"The very same." He said. "I just contact my Uncle Bob last night and he told me of he's making money of an illegal fighting match and said I can drop by in whenever I had some problems."

Horned Fury asked "So why are we here?"

The Reaper answered "Because what lies that door are some of the most deadliest fighters that my uncle know on the streets and today we're going to asked them to join our club." He then knock on the steel door. The door opens wide, revealing a large hamster in a suit. The gang could hear a crowd of screaming. He asked "What you want?"

The Reaper said "Hi. We like to speak with my Uncle Bob. I'am his nephew, Tobias."

The guard rises an eyebrow on him and his team. He said "I don't believe you." The Reaper then took out a hundred dollar bill and waves it around his face. "Does this makes you believe?"

The guard got the dollar from him and let them inside. Inside they was a crowd of people in their seats, most of them were up, had money in their hands and saying "Fight! Fight! Fight!" In the arena, they were fighters throwing punches at each other. They were breaking a sweat, one fighter punches his opponent so hard that it knock him down on his face. The crowd cheered even more, The Reaper cheered as well. They were too busy watching the fighters fight that they didn't even notice the team coming in. The Reaper and his gang went to an office, where the walls were filled with poster of fighters and large stack of cash on an old table. They soon face with an older version of a rainbow lass kinda like Tobias, except this guy was in his fifties, a bald spot on his forehead and grey hairs on both sides.

The Reaper said "Hello, Uncle Bob."

Robert Wilson looked up and rises an eyebrow on them. He asked "Are you guys here to fight?"

"We didn't came here to fight. We came here to see you." The Reaper removes his helmet and Robert's eyes widen by the surprise. "Tobias? Is that you?" He asked.

Tobias smiled with the helmet in his hands "You know it." Uncle Bob rushed in and hugged his nephew underneath that armor. Bob said "Boy, you have gotten taller these days! And look at them muscles, looks like you been working out!" He looked at Tobias' gang and was confuse by this. "Uh, Tobias, who are your friends there?"

Tobias said "Uncle Bob, meet the gang." Most of them wave their hands on him. Bob awkwardly said "O...kay. So tell me, what is my nephew and his...friends are doing here in my club?" He sat in his chair and put his feets up on the table.

Tobias then said "I have a propose that I think you're going to love."

"Oh? What is the so-call proposal?"

"I'am forming together an evil team that's going to bring this city down to its ashes, and I need your skilled trained fighters on it."

Uncle Bob stopped and looked at him of what he had just said. He begins to laugh and slam his hand on the table a couple of times. Then he stopped. "You're kidding, right?"

Tobias and his gang looked at him, unimpressive by this. Bob loses his smiled and asked "Right?"

Tobias asked "So, are you going to do it?"

Uncle Bob said "Hell no! I ain't going to do it!"

Tobias moaned at this. He asked "Why the hell not?"

Uncle Bob said "Look, you have always been my favorite nephew, but this proposal of yours sound crazy and I'am not going to be a part of this."

Tobias said "Come on, Uncle! This is coming from a guy who successfully rigged horse track races, make counterfeit money to get out of the country and not to mention, send out skilled trained assassins to kill your enemies!"

Uncle Bob stated "That was all in the past. I already went to jail like nine times. One more like this, they'll sent to the state penitentiary. You know what they do in there?"

The gang nodded their heads in no. Uncle Bob finished "You don't want to know and I don't want to know."

Tobias stated "And I don't give a shit. So just give me some of your best fighters, and we will be on our way."

Uncle Bob asked "What do you need my fighters for, anyway?"

Tobias repeated "I just told you that I'am creating a new evil team."

Uncle Bob said "Great, first these superheros freaks who call themselves Elmore's Warriors. Now you guys? Has the whole world gone mad by this?"

Tobias said "Our team is different than those sorry ass morons."

"Oh, really? What you're team name?"

Tobias answered "The Toxin's Death Team, and I'am their leader, The Reaper."

Uncle Bob then laugh again. "Are you serious?" He asked "That's your name? That's sound like a mask wrestler's name!"

Tobias said "It makes me look deathly when it comes of wearing this armor, so I can strike my enemies when they sees me and my team."

Uncle Bob sarcastically asked "And, prey tell, who are these so call "enemies" of yours?"

Tobias leaned and glared at him "This city _is _my enemy, including Watterson." He grinned his teethes by the name.

"Watterson?" Uncle Bob said. "You're still enemies with that kid? That's not a enemy. Besides, you want a real enemy, you should take down those ungrateful team, Elmore's Warriors. Now those guys are your enemies."

Tobias asked "What's your beef?"

Uncle Bob explained "Those bastards had shut every operations that I have know. I'am been losing money ever since. This is my _new _business now. I have to keep this place hidden from the cops and them."

Then Tobias had an idea that just hit him like a bolt of lighting. He asked "What if I were to tell you that we can take care of those team and you can still have your business up and running?"

Uncle Bob scoffed "Please, even if you tried to, they'll keep coming back with greater numbers. Almost half of this city is now a costumed hero, you'll be in a hospital for a month. You won't stand a chance against them.'

Tobias said "Not unless we kill the one who started this in the first place." The Toxin's Death Team and Uncle Bob looked at him with that idea in his head. Uncle Bob said "Colonel War?"

Tobias nodded his head "Yeah."

Yellow Death asked "Whoa, man. You didn't say we were going to kill anyone."

Tobias said to him "Well, what part of being a villain team and calling ourselves "The Toxin's Death Team", don't you all understand? Have you all read comic books about this?"

The gang all said in union "No." Tobias put his hand on his head. Toast Man asked "Why can't we kill someone other than The Colonel, like Warrior Cat?"

Tobias said "No. Not yet. First we need to take down the leader first."

"Why?"

"If you want to bring an army down, you have to take down the commander first."

Uncle Bob said "That's a pretty great plan, kid, but except you got one problem. How the hell are you all are going to find him?"

Tobias said "Simple. We find the team's hideout, then we killed him."

Uncle Bob asked "How are you going to find it? There's a million places in here for them to be hiding."

Tobias said "It's always with you and your questions, Uncle. Don't worry we'll find his lair and I'll break his neck. After this, you will give me something in return."

"Shoot."

"You will have to give me five of your best skilled trained fighters."

Uncle Bob rises from his chair and gasped "What?! I can't do that!"

Tobias then said "Okay, that's cool. Good luck with you and the fighters of when the team gets here and booted all you're asses straight to jail."

Uncle Bob hated the idea of Elmore's Warriors busting his another one of his operations, but what makes it worse is that he will had to give up some of his best fighters to Tobias. So he had no chose. He groaned "Find. You will get your fighters when you kill the Colonel."

Tobias said with a evil smile "Good and to make sure that I had done the deed, I will bring you his head for prove. Pleasure doing business with you, Uncle Bob."

Uncle Bob said "You were always the negotiator, Tobias."

Tobias put on his helmet and said to his team in his Reaper voice "Team, let's roll." He and his gang then left his office and head out to the exit until his uncle call out.

"Wait!"

The team turns their heads around and face him. Uncle Bob then ran to them and said "Since you have always been my favorite, I given you a little tip about your target. When I first saw him on the paper, and upon seeing his face, I remember that he reminds me of someone that you knew, Tobias."

He took out a paper from his back and hands it to The Reaper. The Reaper saw a newspaper clipping of Elmore's Warriors exposing a gambling den. He took one look at Colonel War and soon, underneath his helmet, his eyes widen.

"Well?"

The Reaper looked at his uncle and said this "Thank you, Uncle. I'll look into it." Soon he and his gang left the building. Back at the Wilson's house, Tobias and his gang were in Mr. and Mrs. Wilson's bedroom. Tobias was searching for something in the closet as he was throwing clothes out of it. Then he took out a large safe, dial the combination until he heard a click, and open the safe. Inside were stacks of papers cramp inside it. Tobias took all of them out and begin looking at papers one by one. Then he found a green file and open it. While looking at it, his eyes wide by that. He said "Holy Shit."

Death Yellow asked "What? What is it, Tobias?"

Tobias said with an evil smile "It looks like we found out something about the Colonel after all."

Meanwhile, in the hideout of Elmore's Warriors, underneath the school, Colonel War was all alone in there, so was his pet owl Archie, who was sleeping in his cage. A record player was playing the song _"Just my Imagination"_ by the Temptation. The Colonel was holding a large circular object with both of his arms, while saying "I know I not a fan of house improvements, but I think this will show everyone."

He places the object on the table, revealing a symbol of an large eagle with bold words "Elmore's Warriors" on it. The Colonel said "There." He looked at his pet owl. "You think the kids will like it?" He didn't get an answer from the owl. He was too busy sleeping. The Colonel said "Ahh. I don't need your opinion. I think the kids will like it. Just you wait."

Then Archie woke up and started screeching loudly from his cage. Colonel War was getting annoyed by that. "What? Your ran out of food?"

The white owl kept on screeching on the secret entrance that was block. Colonel War looked at Archie was pointing at. He said "Well, you just stay in your cage then." The Colonel walk up to the record player and turn on the volume, ignoring Archie's cry. Colonel War closes his eyes and started humming the song.

The Colonel could still heard his pet owl keep screeching. He muttered "Crazy bird. Probably just his _Imagination."_ He sang the song at the end of the sentence. "_Running Away From Me."_

Archie saw something in alarm and let out the biggest screeching sound that made Colonel War stopped singing and faces his bird "Okay. What is it, now?"

He then faces himself with the Horned Fury, who was at the top of the table. Horned Fury said "You should have listen to your dumb bird, man."

Colonel War asked as he was inspecting Horned Fury's outfit "And who are you suppose to be, a wash out wrestler?"

Horned Fury said in a stern voice "I'am your worst nightmare."

Colonel War laughed "Oh, really? And what's my nightmare going to be?"

"Your death." She stated. The Colonel thought that this was a joke, but when he got a good look at her, she wasn't kidding. He said as he was getting his pistol slowly by his back "Well, normally its not nice for a little girl like yourself should be saying something like that to a grownup, but if you want to go down,..." He then took it out, point it at her and finishes his line "Be my guest."

Horned Fury shows no fear at the tip of the pistol. She said "You're not going to kill me. You're a superhero. Since we does superheros ever carry a firearm around them? That's because they're not superheros." Then a voice called out as both of them stared each other.

"You have to excuse Horned Fury. She can be as fury as she is."

The Colonel, still pointing the gun, looked to sees The Reaper and the rest of The Toxin's Death Team entering out of the secret passageway. They all stood there, facing the Colonel.

The Reaper said to the Colonel "That's the whole point of this team. The Toxin's Death Team is what we are call."

With his back turn, Horned Fury quickly take The Colonel's pistol and pointed at his face. She pull the trigger, but nothing comes out. The gun was empty. Jamie remarked "What kind of superhero draws a gun when its empty. What a retarded thing to do."

Colonel War then felt something sharp went into him that made Archie screech louder. He looked down to see a scythe went into him, right through his military shirt. He went down on his knees and looked to see The Reaper was holding the handle of the scythe, then he walked to the dying Colonel.

The Reaper said "I don't suppose you remember me, Colonel, but I remember you. I did some work on you and I can't believe I didn't even know about it until now. You used to be Carl Belson, right?" He then took off the Colonel's mask, revealing his blue clear eyes. The Reaper took off his helmet to show him his real face as he continued. "Of course, you do. You were the best skilled trained assassin. You used to work with my old man to kill his enemies from different companies. You were the best, until you were arrested and went all Born-Again."

Colonel War struggled to talk as the scythe was still in there "And you might be Harold's snot nose brat, is that it? I remember that you were such a little dick, and now you're a huge dick."

Tobias asked "Is this how you want to die, Carl? Dress up in a military costume and call yourself a hero? You're not even a real colonel, and these medals you worn are just painted gold to make it seems that they're real."

The Colonel asked while dying "W-Who are you suppose to be? King of the dickheads? And, more importantly, how did you all find this place?"

Tobias yelled at him "I'am the Reaper! I here to bring the city of Elmore down into ashes! And I'am not going to let some lame team led by a former assassin get in my way! Also, if you're going to build a hideout, Carl, don't build it underneath the school and a secret passageway where a bunch of hobos can see you." He faces his team. "Gang." He said. "Trash this place."

The Toxin's Death Team did what his leader had order. They wreck up everything in here. They flip the table, destroy irreplaceable items, the radar monitor, everything. The lair was being destroy. Archie screech louder than before as they wreck up the place.

Bite Killer said "Man I hate birds."

As they were doing it, Tobias looked at a text message on the Colonel's phone. He said to Colonel War "Who text you, Carl?"

Tobias picks up the phone and looked at the text massage. He then press random buttons to see who text this, and, to his surprise, he saw the message was sent by Iris.

Tobias said to the Colonel "How did Iris contact you, Carl? By Chatroulette?" Then The Reaper spotted something on the wall. There were two pictures on a wall. One was different about it. The Reaper saw the first picture of Elmore's Warriors.

He scoffed "Your friends are a bunch of idiots, Carl. You should have gotten more mature friends."

Then he looked at the second picture and saw something that made him shock. The picture was the same thing as the first one, except that they didn't have their costumes on. Tobias looked at the two pictures at the same time. Then he looked at Gumball at the second picture and then to Warrior Cat. Tobias compare both of the picture and he was doing the same pose. In fact, the people from those pictures were all doing the same post.

He said "Well, I'll be damn." He turn to his gang. "It looks like we had hit the jackpot, everyone! It seems our boy Gumball here has been playing mask hero all along!"

The gang went to him and saw the two pictures in great shock. Tobias added "And its not just him. Iris, or should I said Night Ninja, was also in on this." The entire gang had no words about this discovery. Tobias took the two pictures and said to the Colonel "You mind if I take these, Carl? Its a little something to remember you by."

Archie kept on screeching and started pecking the lock with its beak. Horned Fury asked "I had enough of this." She said to Tobias. "Hey, boss! You want me to kill the bird?"

Tobias answered "The bird? Jesus Christ, I'am not that evil!" He paused for a few seconds and stated "Let's just kill the old man and we can to something to the bird!"

The evil team laughed by this. Tobias put on his helmet back on, walked behind Colonel War and took out the scythe from him. Colonel War let out a groan as the scythe was taken out from him. He cover his bloody wound with both of his glove hands as it was leaking blood from it. Tobias pointed his blade on the Colonel's neck and said to him one last time in his Reaper voice "Don't worry, Carl. It will be over quick and you can finally met God, if there is one." The Reaper rises his scythe and prepare to kill him. As Archie is still screeching from its cage , watching his master getting killed, Colonel War said his last words "Elmore's...Warriors." right before the scythe came in on his neck and...

The Reaper and his team went back to Uncle Bob's fighting club. They enter the office, where Uncle Bob said them "You're back already?" He then notice that the Reaper was holding a bag on his hand. The bag was soaked with blood at the bottom.

Uncle Bob asked "What's in the bag?"

The Reaper then took out the surprise from the bloody bag and show it to his uncle. Uncle Bob stood there in shock and disbelieve of what he was seeing. The Reaper was holding the bloody head of Elmore's Warriors' leader, Colonel War.

He said with a shock "Jesus!"

The Reaper said "Don't worry. He'll meet him. So, where are my fighters at?"

* * *

**Oh, my God! Tobias and his gang just kill Colonel War! Not to mention he found out about the members of Elmore's Warriors' true identity! What horrible plan will Tobias and his goons are going to do now? Find out tomorrow on the next chapter! Please review it and comment me of what you guys think of the story so far. See you later!**


	19. Chapter 19

******Hey Guys. I had just posted this now. I work on it last night, and I haven't got it to post it because it wasn't working. So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Discovered**

_"Breaking News. We're now here live on Elmore Junior High." _The news woman was standing outside of the school and said "_Tragedy struck in the town of Elmore, where just hours ago, Colonel War, the leader of Elmore's Warriors, was found murdered. Police had receive this anonymous tip just hours after the Colonel was murdered. The police was able to find his body, also the lair of the famous team, underneath the school. They also found a passageway that leans from the school and into an alley. When found the entrance into the lair, they found the Colonel's dead body, tied to a chair and a bloody owl inside the neck hole, with the lair being trashed. Police still don't know who could have done this or why the lair was underneath the school this whole time, but they will get to the bottom of this." _Soon people in Elmore had heard the shocking news of the Colonel's death, even the costume heroes. They had seen the police carrying a bloody body on the gurney. Most people couldn't believe that the lair of the famous team was underneath the school this whole time. This whole time, and nobody knew it. Not even the students or the faculty. Gumball was in the living room with his family hearing about the news that let him shock. He couldn't say a word of what happened.

Nicole said "I can't believe someone will do something like this."

Darwin said "I still can't believe that their lair was underneath our school and we didn't know about it." He turned to Anais. "Did you know about this?"

Anais shake her head "No I didn't. And if I did I would have found it."

Darwin faces his brother "What about you, Gumball? Gumball?"

Gumball didn't answered to his brother's question. He was still in shock about what happen to the Colonel. Who could have do this? Why will someone do this, after we helped this city? Gumball's mind was having thoughts about finding and killing the Colonel's killer. That ended when Darwin said "Hey, Gumball!"

Gumball snapped out and said to Darwin "What?"

Darwin repeated "I said, did you know about Elmore's Warriors' lair was hiding underneath the school this whole time?"

Gumball quickly answer "No."

Then his iPhone vibrated. Gumball took it out and check to see who it was. It was Iris. Gumball excuse himself "Sorry. I need to take this." He went to the kitchen and answer his phone. He asked "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Hey, Gumball."_

Gumball could hear Iris' sweet voice that it could cheer him up, but it didn't. Something wasn't right. Iris' voice sound different. It was like she was crying and shock at the same time. He answered "Hey, Iris."

"_Are you seeing the news about...?"_

Gumball was about to cry, but keep holding his tears in. He said "Yeah. I'am seeing this right now with my family." Gumball then thought about how the rest of the team is taking the news about the Colonel's demise. He asked "So, how are the team taking the news so far?"

"_Not very good, but listen we're holding a memorial service for his honor. Everyone is going to be there. I was wondering if you like to go."_

Gumball answered "I will like that."

"_We're at the cemetery. Everyone's is at their costume. I suggest you do the same. Be seeing you, Gumball. Bye."_

Gumball said "Bye." Then he hanged up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Gumball then go upstairs and into his room. He changed to his Warrior Cat suit and put his normal clothes underneath it. Gumball came down the stair and goes to the front door with his backpack while saying "I'am going out. Don't wait up."

Nicole then stopped him "Whoa there mister. Where do you think you're going?"

Gumball answered "I'am going to meet up with my club members."

Soon the whole family turn their heads around onto Gumball. Anais said "Gumball, the Colonel had died today. Can't you tell them that you can't make it?"

Gumball said "I can't. They need me to be there."

Darwin asked "For what?"

Gumball answered "For the Colonel's funeral. We're meeting down there in the cemetery."

The whole family soon listen to Gumball's words. Nicole asked "Can we come?"

Gumball's eyes widen. He thought _Oh no! I can't let them know about this! I need to think fast! _

Gumball quickly lied "You can't. They said they only need club members."

Darwin asked "Well, can we just go in and pretend that we're club members?"

Gumball lied again "No. The Colonel, I mean _our _Colonel, _not_ the Colonel who was murdered just now, can sniff out any non-club members."

Nicole rises her eyebrow "Really?"

Gumball continued "Oh, yeah. He can sniff out any danger that surround him. Kinda like how _you _sniff out any signs of trouble, mom. Well, I need to be going now." Gumball opens the door and was about to leave, until Nicole said "Its a long ride to the cemetery. We can drive you there."

Gumball said "No thanks. I can just walk there."

Anias said "But its twenty blocks from here, Gumball."

"I can used the exercise."

The whole family stared at the blue cat. They notice the look upon on Gumball. Nicole questioned "Gumball, are you feeling okay? Is there something you're not telling us? You know, it's okay you can tell us if something bothering you."

Darwin said "Yeah. We're your family, man."

Anais said "Tell us, Gumball."

Richard asked "What's on your mind, son?"

Gumball lied again "Nothings going on. I'am fine. Listen, I need to go. I'll be right back when its over. Bye."

Nicole said "Bye." but got cut off when Gumball closed the door. The family watches him run as he can.

Richard said "Boy, I didn't know Gumball can run this fast."

Nicole said to her family "Guys, I'am worried about Gumball."

Darwin said "Me too."

Anais said "Yeah."

Richard said "What's happening to him?"

Nicole stated "He's been acting so strange lately. All this late nights with his club. The bruises on his face. The fights."

Darwin mentioned "He keeps getting stronger everyday. He had beaten me in everything that involved sports. He even beat me in arm wrestling! I think my arm is getting sore by it." He rub his left arm.

Anais added "Not to mention his grades."

Nicole asked "Why you say that, dear?"

Anais explained "Well, Gumball hasn't asked for my help on his homework. I was glad at first, but I'am worried that something bad might happen. I mean, no offense, Gumball is not usually smart. I was shock when he said that he didn't want my help and I started to get worried."

Richard said "You know, it's been like this since Gumball is always up in his room. I wonder what he's doing up there, and not doing you know what."

Darwin then remembered "You know, I once remember that he felt feeling sleepy all the time. He wake up in the morning with worn our eyes. He kept falling asleep in class."

Anais rises an eyebrow and said "Wait. If he's falling asleep, how come he keeps getting good grades? Something isn't right."

The family think about this for a moment and soon Richard had a horrible thought. "Oh, my God." He said in a worried tone.

Darwin said to his dad "What is it, dad?"

Richard recalled "I'am remember reading something about like this."

Anais rises an eyebrow and repeated her father's words "Reading about it?" So did the rest of the family.

Richard corrected "Fine. _Seeing _about it on t.v. Its said that people who experiences the same thing Gumball is going through might be doing drugs."

The whole family stood there in shock. Gumball on drugs? That's what everyone thought. Nicole said in a worried tone "Oh, my poor baby."

Darwin shakes his head "No. No. I know Gumball and he will never do drugs."

Richard said "Oh, come on! Think back where Gumball had those bruises, these fights and all those late nights. Think about it!"

Nicole objected "Look, I know my son, and he will never do drugs. Not in this house."

Richard asked "What about his room? Gumball kept himself pretty occupied every morning, after he finishes his breakfast."

The whole family think back at the time Gumball goes up in his room after breakfast. They thought about what he was doing when he's all alone in his room. They thought he was doing they that Richard thought he was doing, but this was serious.

Richard said "I bet Gumball keep his stash of drugs in his room. Let's go in there."

Richard, Darwin and Anais go to upstairs, but was stopped by Nicole. She said "Now wait a minute. Are you all suggesting that we should go invade our son's privacy?"

The three family members thought of it and they all said "Yeah. Pretty much."

She scolded "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Okay. So, Gumball has been getting good grades and having muscles doesn't mean he got all that by doing drugs. I know my son and he will never do something like that."

Anais asked "If he does, then why he wouldn't have come to you in the first place?"

Nicole was about to see something to defend her son, but hasn't got the right words. She said to her daughter "How did you get so smart I may never know." Soon all the members of the Watterson's family went upstairs to Gumball and Darwin's bedroom.

Gumball ran as he could to the cemetery. Twenty miles from his house all the way to there. Even thought he was tired of running, he could feel his muscles growing by the minute. With no witnesses around, Gumball took off his normal clothes and put it on his backpack. Then he entered the cemetery. As he was walking, he sees a whole group of people in costume and rows of chairs. Gumball, in his Warrior Cat suit, walked to every mask hero and shakes his or her hand to pay for Colonel's War respects. He then saw the rest of Elmore's Warriors.

He greeted "Hey, guys."

Some of them greeted him back. The rest of them didn't. They were too busy grieving for their leader's death. Gumball saw Iris in her Night Ninja suit. He said "Hey Iris."

Iris had her mask off. She got tears in her eyes. She said "Oh. Hi Gumball."

Gumball asked "How you feeling, Iris?"

Iris answered "Not too good. I still can't believe he's gone."

Gumball said "Yeah. I know. I'am so sorry, Iris."

"You have nothing to apologize for." said a voice.

Both of them turned around and saw Joseph and Jenny, wearing their white uniform. Jenny had tears in her eyes. Joseph had a bit in his eyes. Gumball said "I do. I don't know what its like to lose someone that was closer to you and to everyone."

Joseph said "Don't worry. We been there before. We know what its like. Only we didn't lose him; he was taken. We will find the son of a bitch who did this." His voice had a hint of anger in him. His hand make a fist while saying "I swear of God, I will break his neck!"

Jenny was getting scare; she said to her twin brother "Joseph. Joseph, calm down." Joseph finally calms down and said "I'am sorry about that."

Iris said "It's okay. We all feel the same way, but for right now, the services about to begin."

Soon all the mask heroes sat down on a chair and faces on Iris, who gotten herself up in the stand. Right next to her is a tombstone that had the words inscribe "COLONEL WAR." At the bottom of it, it has more words under it, "OUR HERO, OUR LEADER, OUR COLONEL. A TRUE ELMORE WARRIOR." The only thing was that there was no body to buried in. The police had taken the Colonel's dead body when they found him in the remains of the Heroes Club or, as they say, lair.

Iris begin her eulogy "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice We 're gather here today for the honor of our beloved leader, Colonel War. None of you not know who he was, but some of us, including me, know him from the beginning. You see, he once had a plan to get rid of this city filled with corruption and murder. He was this idea that we all thought it was foolish at first, but when he talked to us of how society outcast us because of our appearances, our personalities and our lifes. He, himself, was once an outcast like us. Nobody really understands him. Nobody takes him serious. Nobody even knew who was the real Colonel War. He made some few mistakes in his life, but he was able to see the error of his ways. The thing is he save us. He save us so that we wouldn't have to made the same mistake he did. He save our lives, and, with that, he made us who we are in the people's eyes. Soon people, like yourselves, were inspired by his words of wisdom and joined on his side. We will missed him. The thing is when we first met him, he didn't feel like a Colonel or a leader. He was like a father to us. He loved us and care for us and we will missed him."

By those words given by Iris, everyone bow their heads down as a moment of silence. After that, people got up and put flowers on the tombstone each of them. Soon Gumball and the rest of Elmore's Warriors went to the tombstone and looked at it. Jenny was holding Gamble's hand. Dr. X-Ray did the sign of the cross, so did Fly Boy. Lizard Girl begins to weep. Joseph, Iris and Gumball all stared at the tombstone.

Gumball then said while holding back his tears "So long, Colonel." He saluted on it, so the rest of them. Then they walked away. The services was over. Everyone got out of the cemetery and returned back to the city. Gumball say their byes to his team and ran back twenty miles from the cemetery to his house.

Gumball thought about what Iris had said back in the cemetery. Those words about the Colonel saving people who were outcast by society and saved them of making the same mistake the Colonel had went through. And the part about the Colonel being a father figure for them, Gumball felt like the Colonel was always been a second father to him. He made it back to his house. He opened the door and called out "Guys, I'am home!" There was no answer. Gumball looked at the couch to see his dad was sleeping in there, but he wasn't. He check to the kitchen, and nothing.

Gumball called out again "Hello! Guys! I'am back!"

Gumball went upstairs while saying "Mom? Dad? Darwin? Anais?" Gumball checked on his parent's bedroom "Mom? Dad?" There was no one there. He then checked on his sister's room. "Anais, you there?" Gumball went to his and Darwin's bedroom last. He slowly open the door and asked "Darwin? You're in here?" As he entered his room, Gumball stopped and felt a shiver down his spine when he saw his whole family in his room, while Nicole had a solar shield weapon. They were all shocked by this.

Gumball said "Oh, shit."

Nicole asked her son in an angry tone "Gumball, you mind telling me why I had found this in your room?" She was talking about the solar shield weapon. Gumball stood there in shock. He had to think of a lie right now. He stuttered "Uh...well, mom, you see, I was holding that for a friend and I-."

Nicole snapped "Cut the crap, Gumball! You can't lied yourself out of this! We know what you been doing! Is this what you have been doing this whole time?! While I was working late and your father sleeping his ass off?!"

Richard was offended and yelled "Hey!"

Gumball then stopped and said "Wait a minute. How did you guys find this?" He asked in a angry tone. "Have you been going through my stuff?! You guys had no right of doing that!"

Nicole becomes furious "Don't talk back to me, young man!"

Darwin said "We found everything underneath your bed, Gumball. The shield. The clippings. The notebook of your ideas. Even this." Richard was holding Gumball's journal. Gumball was shock by this. His whole family had been through his stuff.

Gumball demanded "Those are my stuff! You have no right!"

Anais said "Gumball, we were worried about you. We thought you were doing drugs."

Gumball shouted "What?!"

Anais pointed her dad and said "That's what dad thought."

Nicole said while her voice was angry "Gumball, we were in your room because we were worried that you were doing drugs. I mean, drugs are one thing, Gumball, but this- this is perverted! What have you been doing with these people?"

Gumball said nothing to his mother or his family. He had nothing to say. All that matters was that they know who he is. Nicole waited for an answer. She screamed "Well?! Answer me!"

Gumball said one word "Superheros."

Nicole and her family said in union "What?"

Gumball repeated "Superheroes! We're superheroes! We dress up, fight crime and do good deeds around the city! I had been doing this for the last couple of mouths! Even nights!"

Anias asked "Is that's why you been sneaking off at night and asking us that you have to go to another one of your club meeting, but instead you been fighting off criminals?"

Gumball nodded "That's right and I liked it! I like dressing up like a hero and I like to wear a mask because I had seen this city's true face and I'am not afraid to show people the real me, unlike some people."

The whole family was stunned to heard that coming from Gumball's mouth. Nicole asked "What is that suppose to mean?"

Gumball said "Forgot it. I'am not dealing with this anymore." Gumball leave the room, but his mother grab his arm and said "Don't you turn your head on me, young man! What does that mean of what you said of showing people the real you?!"

Gumball then stated "Fine. You want the true? Here it is. All my life I had been treated like shit by everyone in Elmore! I had been neglected, abused, insulted, ridiculed, pushed around, and, worst of all, abandoned! Nobody has given me a chance of myself! I wanted to see if you guys helped me by giving some advise or having the courage of asking me in one of your dumb ass clubs! Well, I got news for you all. I had already join a club who are the same thing I am and they been getting a lot of respect by putting on costumes and calling themselves heroes! And you guys can't accept that, then you guys don't know what its like to be rejected and treated unfairly!"

The whole family stood there in silence. The words coming from Gumball's words echoed throughout the house. They had nothing to say to him. They had no idea that Gumball felt this way before. They felt guilty. Nicole said in a soft voice "Gumball...I...didn't know you...felt..."

Gumball stopped her and said "Forgot it! You guys still don't understand! I don't have time for this!" He then swipe his weapon from his mother and quickly ran down the stairs.

The whole family follow him, while Nicole asked "Where did you think you're going now?! Don't you walk out on me!"

Gumball opened the front door and say to his mother before leaving "I'am going to find out who murder the Colonel. His killers are still out there and here I am, wasting my time on you guys!" He then left the house.

Nicole called out her son while exiting the house "Gumball! Gumball! Gumball Watterson, you get your ass back here now!"

Gumball kept running from his mother and he never look back. The whole family exit the house and watch him leave. Nicole felt her heart broken and started crying as she collapse on her knees. Her whole family conformed her. She cried "Oh, Gumball. What is happening to you?"

* * *

**Wow. So now the whole family knows about Gumball being Warrior Cat. Gumball just had an argument with them, telling them that he show people the real him, unlike his family. Harsh words, right? I'll be posting the next chapter after I come back from getting a vaccine and the dentist. I may or may no have one right now, but let's find out what happened. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

******Hi Guys! I just got back and now i had posted this. Sorry it took so long, but I got it done. You guys need to read this. This will leave in a shock state. Tobias has a plan that's going to change everything. Read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Drastic Approach**

Gumballl had run away from his home, after getting an argument with his family, who they had discover Gumball's solar shield weapon, his ideas of inventions, and his journal. They concluded that Gumball is Warrior Cat. Gumball had a fight with his mother and storms out of the house. Gumball then find himself in downtown, while wearing his Warrior Cat suit. Gumball put his normal clothes inside his backpack. As he was walking, he sees the members of Elmore's Warriors in a diner. Gumball goes inside and walked to the team.

He greeted them "Hey, guys."

All of them greeted back to him. Gumball sat right next to them. He notice that Iris wasn't here. He asked "Where's Iris?"

Gamble answered "At home. After the funeral, we all suggested to come here for lunch, but Iris said that she didn't feel like coming. She still feel awful about what happened."

Lizard Girl said "Yeah. The Colonel care about everyone, including Iris. He love her the most."

Dr. X-Ray said "The man was like a father to her. This was the first time she ever had a father that loved her."

Gumball rises an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Fly Boy said to Gumball "She didn't tell you?"

Gumball shakes his head no. Fly Boy continued "Her own dad never love Iris in the first place. He was this mean drunk who always beat his wife and Iris. The Colonel was the one that ever love her. She was like his daughter. He treated her like family. Hell, he treated all of us like a family."

Gumball then heard the word "family" come right out of his mouth. He recalled the events of how his family had discovered his secret identity and that led his argument with them, including his mother. He groaned "Don't remind me of family. I don't feel like talking about mine."

Gamble asked "What's up your ass lately?"

Gumball then said these words "I had a fight with my family. They discovered my weapons and my journal. They know that I'm Warrior Cat."

The rest of them were shocked and looked at him. Fly Boy asked "Does they know who we are?"

Gumball answered "No. Just me."

Lizard Girl asked him "So what would you do know? Can you go back home?"

Gumball said "No, I can't never go back home. What will they'll do to me when they see me back?" He begin to sound like Nicole's voice. "Hi, sweetheart. Welcome back. Would you like to go to the kitchen? We have cookies, fresh milk and a life sentence to jail."

Fly Boy said "Come on. They can't never do that to you. They're your family."

Gumball scoffed "You have no idea what my family is like. They don't listen to me, they rejected me, and, on top it all off, they're better than me. They always have."

Jenny said "You should be happy you have a family that loves you, even when they are better you. They love you, whether they think you're a superhero or not. Don't take it for granted, because you never know when something about to happened them like..."

Jenny stopped her sentence when she thought about her and her twin brother parents' death. She started weeping, but Joseph held her hand right beside her. He finishes her sister sentence "What Jenny meant is that you should go back to your family and make up. They will still love with all their heart."

Gumball nodded to the twin's statement. Lizard Girl asked "What do we do now? Colonel War is dead and we have no lair."

Dr. X-Ray stated "Well, I'll tell what we're going to do. We're going to find that motherfucker who did this, so I can laser beam his soul!"

Soon, Gumball's phone vibrated. He took it out and find out he had a message. As he was checking it, Gamble said about what Dr. X-Ray said "There's only one problem. How are we going to find the person who did this? Plus we don't even know who did this."

"The Reaper."

The rest of the team looked at Gumball, who was checking the person who sent the message. He repeated "The Reaper. He said he did it. It's said all that in the message. And that's not all." Gumball looked at the team in a shocking voice. "He said he knows who we are." The whole team was shock of hearing this new information.

Joseph asked in alarmed "What? How does he know about us?"

Gamble guessed "He must have got it from the computer where he and his gang had killed the Colonel and trashed the lair."

Dr. X-Ray said "Maybe we can track him down with his IP address." He asked Gumball. "Gumball, can you do that?"

Gumball was already on it, but, in defeat, he said "Damn. Its blocked."

Lizard Girl asked "What do we do now? He already knows who we are. Its only a matter of time before he tells everyone."

Gamble said "We need to think of a plan."

Gumball said while checking the message "Well, we may want to think one fast..." The whole team looked at Gumball again. He finished "Because he said this is just the beginning."

Meanwhile, in a quiet suburban street, The Toxin's Death Team were standing in front of a house. There used to be four members and a leader, now there's _nine_ members and a leader. Tobias, or The Reaper, had now added five new members in his evil team. After killing Colonel War and showing the bloody head to his uncle, he had given him five deadliest fighters, in a shock. Two of them had a dangerous reputation, the other two comes from different towns that was hit with murder and corruption. All of them were wearing black costumes and the symbol of a skull to symbolizes the team and their leader. The fifth one was the deadliest of all. He comes from a tough crowd and was raised in German prison. He stay there for a long time, getting bigger and stronger by the minute. He even ate his cellmate and the bones. The guy was in his thirties. He was a black wolf with sharping teethes and glowing yellow eyes. He was six foot and his costume had a large cape that surround his entire body. He was wearing a middle age helmet, kinda like from Lord of the Rings. He also carries two blades from his back. He doesn't have a name, but Tobias had a perfect name for this guy. He calls him The Executioner.

The Reaper asked "Is this where she lived?"

Horned Fury said while checking a phone "It's all there on the Colonel's phone. She lives there with only her mom."

The Executioner looked at the house and the suburban, while stating in a German accent "Such nice house to live in beautiful neighborhood. Too bad it'll all be destroy."

The Reaper said to him "Come yourself, Executioner. You'll get your turn, but for right now, wait here, so me and my team can give our guess a little welcome present."

Toast Boy asked "Oh, were we suppose to bring her a gift? I didn't brought mine."

The Reaper grinned "Don't worry, Toast Boy. It's from all of us."

Toast Boy smiled a bit "Oh, good." He asked him "What did we bring her?"

The Reaper still grinning "You'll see."

Yellow Death asked "Yo, man, you sure you want to do this? I mean, we already know who she is, so is the rest of the team. Why not blackmailed her by saying that if they don't stopped, we'll revealed their secret identity to the entire world?"

The Reaper snapped at him "I'am the leader here, Yellow Death! Not you! I make the decisions around here! Beside, blackmailing them is so old school."

"Then what are we doing?"

"Let's just say that after this, there's not going to be anymore people dressing up in costumes."

The Reaper and The Toxin's Death Team walked up into the house, but not before saying to his new members "You guys wait here. This won't take a while." The new four members waited with the Executioner while The Reaper and his team walked up to the house. They stopped at the front door. The Reaper knock on the door a few times.

A woman voice asked "Who is it?"

The Reaper answered "We're friends of Iris Madison!"

The sound of the door locks were being unlock and the door open wide, revealing Iris's mom. She looked just like Iris, except she was in her early thirties. She was confused by the sudden surprise of the people wearing black costumes.

She asked "You're friends of Iris?"

The Reaper said "Yes, ma'ma."

"So what you doing here and what's up with the costumes?"

"Oh, it's just a little project we're working on."

"A project?" She said with an eyebrow rises. "What you're working on?"

"We're working on how an evil team will come on to you, waiting for you to open the door, so we can beat the fuck out of your daughter, who happens to be a masked hero."

Iris' mom stopped "Wait. What?"

The Reaper then kick her in the stomach, knocking her on the ground. He went in and ordered his team "Tied the bitch up!" The Toxin Death Team grab her and tied her to a chair. Iris' mom was struggling and screaming at the same time.

Yellow Death said "Cover her mouth!"

Iris' mom yelled "Iris! Iris, help! You leave my daughter alone!" Toast Boy went to the cabinet and got the tape. He went back to the team, where he gave it to Yellow Death, who taped her mouth shut. Iris' mom muffled scream. Then a sweet voice called out.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on?"

Iris then went to the living room, where she stopped and saw her mother being tied by the team. She said in a shock "What? What's...going...on?"

The Reaper looked at her and said in a smooth voice "Hello, Night Ninja. You look hotter without your costume on."

Iris gasped as the team were slowly walking to her. She take a few steps back and find herself trapped by a fireplace. The team was almost at her very slowing. Yellow Death then charges at her, but Iris hit him with a vase. The whole team went at her. Iris used her kung-fu moves on them. She swift kick Bite Killer, karate chop Horned Fury and quickly kick Toast Boy in a wall. Iris got hit by The Reaper's the handle of his scythe. Iris fight back, but The Reaper keep hitting her with his handle. Then he sent a hard hit on her face, sending her on the ground. Iris gets up, but Bite Killer and Horned Fury hold both of her legs down.

The Reaper breathed heavily as he looked down on Iris. He said "I don't suppose you know who I am."

Iris was bleeding from her nose. She said "I know who you are. You're that guy who's planing to become the world's first super villain."

The Reaper added "And I'am also the guy who's going to have a lot of fun with you." He then dropped the lower part of his armor. The whole team looked at him in shock, so did Iris and her tied up mother. He said in a evil tone "You spent a lot of time screwing with male superheroes, sweetheart. Now it's time to see what an evil dick feels like."

He give Death Yellow his scythe and drop down onto Iris. He said to the horrified raccoon "You tried to scream, I'll have Death Yellow slice off your pretty head." The Reaper then notice Iris' horrified look. "You know." He said. "This how the Colonel used to give me the same look right before I kill him."

Iris' eyes grow wide in shock. He prepares to do his business, right before he said "God, I wished you were Penny right now." Then he begins his business. The team looked at their leader raping the girl. Tobias came in charging in on her. Iris's mom looked away from this scene. Iris closes her eyes as she prepare for the worse, but she felt nothing. Tobias kept doing it harder and harder. His face turned bright red. Iris then begins to laugh.

The Reaper asked "What?! What's so funny?!"

Iris kept laughing "Wha-What's wrong?! Did you had an accident or something?!"

The Reaper got off of her and the whole team looked at Tobias' you know what and begin to snickered at the size of it. Iris said while laughing "The only thing of a evil dick I see is that I can't even feel one!"

The Reaper then grow angry by this. He took his scythe from Yellow Death and hit her with the handle, knocking her out, making the team stopped laughing. The Reaper then punches her in the face many times then kick her in the stomach. The whole team looked at him in shock. The Reaper threateningly said "If any on you say a word about this, I will cut all your dicks and fed it to my piranhas tank! Understand?!"

The whole team nodded their heads in a nervous look. Then they heard a police siren. The Reaper said as he was putting up the lower part from his armor. "Oh! What now?!"

Death Yellow looked outside and turn his head back to the team "Guys! The cops are coming!"

Horned Fury walked toward to Iris' mom and asked "Did you call the cops?!"

Iris' mom shake her head very fast. she asked "How did the fuck they find us?!"

Then she saw something at the wall, next to the front door. It was an alarm system. It was blinking red at a fast rate. They didn't notice it because they didn't heard the alarm sound as the alarm system will normally do.

She stated "Damn it! We need to get out of here!"

The Toxin's Death Team walked out from Iris' house and saw that five cop cars are heading this way. Death Yellow said "Dude, we need to leave! We can't take down cops! They'll kill us!"

The Reaper said to them "That's why we have our executioner in our team."

He nodded at The Executioner. The Executioner notice his boss nodding and take off his large cape, revealing a black jumpsuit with a symbol of a large skull on it. He walk on the middle on the streets, staring at the cop cars coming in. he saw one coming in at him.

Death Yellow asked "What the hell he's doing?! He's just standing there!"

The Reaper said while looking at his fighter "Just watch. He's the best fighter, so are the other four."

The cop car charges at The Executioner in full speed, then the large fighter slam his fist on the hood, flipping the car and landed right behind him, where it exploded. The whole team saw this in great shock, except for Reaper. He smiled at that.

A cop from one of the cop cars saw this and said "Oh, my God!" He got out his radio and yelled "All units! All units! Stop your cars! I repeated, stop all your cars! Cop Squad Five has been exploded by some large creature in a black jumpsuit!"

Soon all the cop cars stopped all their vehicles. All the cops got out of their guns and pointed their pistols on him. One yelled in a bullhorn "THIS IS ELMORE POLICE! STAND WHERE YOU ARE OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU! THAT GOES FOR YOUR COSTUMED TEAM!" The four fighters looked at their boss, who nodded at them. Soon all four of them joined with The Executioner. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Yelled the cop with the bullhorn.

The Executioner then draws his two blades from his back, alarming the cops more then they are. "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" yelled the cop with the bullhorn. They are started at the cops. The Toxin's Death Team were watching this whole thing. The Executioner was slowly putting down his two blades, then he quickly throw them at two cops in the chest. One cop yelled "OPEN FIRE!"

Right before they did, The Executioner charges at them in full speed and jump onto a cop car. When he landed on it, he smashed it, grab one cop, and break his head into two. The cops pointed their pistols on him. Soon the four fighters stepped in on the fight. The five fighters were up against eight cops. The cops fired their guns at them, but they all dodge it and killed them. They used all their deadliest skills on the cops, like pulling their arms off right out of their socket, their eyes pulled off, heads pulled, and many, many more. There were now eight cops dead, except for the two behind a cop car. One pulled out his radio and said "We need backup! I repeat, we need backup! There are eight cops dead!"

"Don't you mean _ten _cops dead?" said a familiar German voice.

They both looked up and saw The Executioner was standing right above their heads. He got down and punch one cop so hard that his head fell right off his body. He faces the last cop. The Executioner grab the cop's neck and twist it all the way in a 360 degree. Now there were ten dead cops, just like he said. The Toxin's Death Team saw this in great shock.

Yellow Death said in a shocking voice "Jesus!"

The Reaper smiled "Told you these guys were the best."

After the massacre in Iris' neighborhood, the news came up and people all over the world were seeing this in great shock.

The news woman was lived in front of the aftermath of the massacre _" This is the most horrible sight we had seen. Just three hours ago, a group of people_ _had brutally massacre ten policeman in this quiet neighborhood. The reason of why the police had came here because they response to the alarm signal coming from the home of sixteen year old Iris Madison. Her mother said that five people came in wearing costumes tied her in a chair and attempted to rape her daughter. She stated that one of them was wearing an samurai armor of a Grim Reaper. Witnesses had said there were nine people who were wearing costume had witnesses the whole thing. Iris Madison was reported to the hospital moments later after the killings._

She then sense something from her earphone and stated "_Wait. It looks like we have an important message from local City Councilman Harold Wilson, lived from City Hall."_

In City hall, there was Mr. Wilson and his wife, both of them standing in front of the building, while many reporters were taking pictures of them. Harold Wilson stated "_It's awful about what happened to those cops. Lives have been taken, all because of people wearing costumes. I didn't know that this is true until now. It seems that my wife was right all along."_

Mrs. Wilson stepped in and said "_I told you so!"_

Mr. Wilson continued "_So it is with deep regret that to prevent something like this from happening again..." _He holds up a paper. "_...I had signed this warrant to ordered the police to arrested masked heroes! Right now police are on their way, finding people who are dressing up like heroes and arrested them! If they are wearing a mask, they better drop this silly act or else they will be apprehended by the law! That includes the rest of Elmore's Warriors! Listen to this, Elmore's Warriors, you had brought this upon yourself and now you must pay for your punishment! But there is a way. You won't be arrested if you swear to stop this act! If you don't give in, then you will be put to jail, along with all the costumed freaks! That is all I had to said. Thank you."_

Mr. and Mrs. Wilson went back inside City Hall, while reporters were still taking pictures and now asking questions. With those words given by the Councilman, the police make their way to their car and go to town to arrest masked heroes. This was an end of Elmore's Warriors.

* * *

**Wow! It looks like was Tobias' plan pay off. His new members, one who calls himself The Executioner, had killed ten police officers and now Tobias' dad had ordered every police officers in Elmore to arrested people who are dressing up like a superhero, including Elmore's Warriors. What will happens next after the police had gotten rid of the heroes? What's Tobias' next plan now? Find out tomorrow! **


	21. Chapter 21

******Hey Guys! I had posted the next chapter. So we let off at the part where The Reaper and his team had killed ten police officers, and now Tobias' dad had ordered a warrant to arrested anyone who is dressing up like a hero, including Elmore's Warriors. Find out what happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The End of Elmore's Warriors**

Three hours ago, The Reaper and his team, The Toxin's Death Team, had went into a suburban neighborhood after finding out the address of Iris Madison's house on Colonel War's phone. They went in and attack Iris and her mother. The Reaper attempted to rape Iris, but couldn't. Soon the police had arrived. The Reaper sent out his five new members, all of them are skilled trained fighters, to brutally murder ten police officers, with a help from one of the deadliest fighter who The Reaper calls him The Executioner. After the massacre, Councilman Harold Wilson had signed a warrant to the police to arrest people who are dressing up like a hero, that includes Elmore's Warriors. The police chief had got this warrant from the Councilman and ordered his troops to go to Elmore and arrested anyone who is dressing up like a hero. The police officers had got into their car and went to the city. Soon the news had affected everyone who were wearing a mask, including Elmore's Warriors, who had seen this while at the diner.

Elmore's Warriors had seen the news about Iris' attack, the massacre of ten police officers, and the warrant arrest of anyone who are dressing up like a hero. They were without words.

Jenny suggested "We got to get out of here! They'll be coming for us!"

Gamble said "Then what the hell are we still doing here? We better move!"

Soon the rest of the team got out of their seat and proceed to the door, but was stopped when Warrior Cat said "Too late!"

The police had got here just in time. They got out of their car and saw people who are dressing up like a hero. They said, with their guns pointed at them "Freeze! Don't Move!" The people who were dressing up like a hero had their hands up. Some of the police moves in on them to hand cuffed the heroes, while pointing their guns at them. As they were doing it, one hero saw his opportunity and ran away from them. One of the police notice this and ran to him. He was able to catch him and used brute force of him with his baton.

Elmore's Warriors were seeing this in shock. Fly Boy asked "Now what do we do?"

Warrior Cat quickly answered "The back door! Come on!"

The team make their way to the back door. Warrior Cat then notice that everyone here are witnesses and will tell the police. They were staring at them. He said "Nobody tells the police that we were here. We were never here."

All of the customers nodded their heads in response. Warrior Cat exit to the back door of the diner and meet with the team in an alley. They ran quickly on the alley. They could heard the police sirens coming. Joseph was leading the team. Joseph stopped and said to his team "Okay. Stop." The team stopped as Joseph was seeing a lot of cops in the streets. They had apprehended all the costumed heroes, most of them tried to either escape or fight back, but they ended up getting hit by the cops.

Gamble see this and shouted "Shit! There's like twenty of them!"

Lizard Girl shouted "We're screwed!"

Joseph declared "Let's go to the other way."

The team turn their backs to the other side and begin to ran, until he heard a voice. "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

They all turn and saw a police officer had caught them red handed. He said "Guys, I found more! And guess who they are?"

Three of the officers saw this and were getting ready to arrest them. The team ran away from them. The officers went after them in the alley. Dr. X-Ray took out his laser gun and was about to fire, until Lizard Girl gasped "No! Don't shoot!" She pushes his arm and the laser only fired on the ground. Gamble said, while running "Come on! They're almost there!" One of the cops grab Jenny's arm and declared "Gotcha!"

Jenny screamed "Joseph! Gamble! Help me!" The team turn around to see her getting caught. Joseph went in after her; Gamble was about to do the same, but was prevented by some of the members. Joseph, not risking of getting his katana out, punches one in the face. He kick another one in the stomach, sending him in a pile of trash. Joseph grab another one by the neck and kick him in the face with his knee. Joseph grab the shirt neck of the officer who was grabbing his sister and said "Get your damn hands of my sister!" before giving him a punch in the face very hard.

Jenny thanked her brother "Thanks, Joseph." She saw something that made her gasped. "Look out!" One of the police officers had his baton out and swing it on Joseph's head, knocking him on the ground. He beats him with it, but Jenny grab his arm and brake it. Two of the officers got up and both got her on the ground. The two twins struggle to get out, but couldn't.

Joseph said to the team "Guys! Go! Save yourself! Don't worry about us!"

Jenny said to the team "Just leave us! Ran! Ran and don't look back!"

The team did what they ordered, Gamble, however, refused to ran. He want to go and help her, but Dr. X-Ray and Warrior Cat both got his arms.

Gamble yelled "No! No! I need to help her!"

Dr. X-Ray yelled "Forgot it, man! They told us to leave them!"

Warrior Cat yelled "Come on, dude!"

Warrior Cat and Dr. X-Ray ran while grabbing both of Gamble's arms. The team ran away as the twin were getting apprehended by the cops. One of the cop took out his radio and shouted "All units! All units! We have Elmore's Warriors running down to the corner of 57th Avenue! We have apprehended two, the rest of them are heading down to the corner of 57th Avenue! Use force if they resist arrest!"

Soon the cops heard the call and process to go down to the corner of 57th Avenue. The news team were getting this brutally scene on camera. The whole citizens in Elmore were seeing this in great shock. The Watterson's family were also seeing this. The news had learned from one of the cops that they're about to arrest the rest of Elmore's Warriors and are using force if they resisting arrest.

Anais said "I think that's where Gumball is!"

Darwin said "We need to get him out of there before they'll arrested him!"

Nicole was still holding the book of ideas of inventions and said in a worried voice "Oh, Gumball. What have you done?" She got up and said to her family "Come on, gang! We got a masked hero to save!"

Richard declared "Shotgun!"

The family then moved out into the car and, with Nicole driving, she started the car and drives quickly to the city. She said "Hang on, Gumball! We're coming for you!"

Elmore's Warriors kept running in the alley. They stopped at the end to take a break and breathed.

Fly Boy breathed "I...I...think we...lost them."

Dr. X-Ray said "This is no time to take a break. In about a minute, every cop in this city will be on our asses. We got to move!"

They saw another alley. They looked to the left and right to see if there are cops there. There was not even a cop car. They took one step, but was stopped when five police cars came in a flash and blocked them in a corner. They all got out, with their guns pointed at them and yelled "Freeze!" The team stood there frozen with their hands up.

One of them yelled with a bullhorn "I want all you masked heroes down on the ground! Do as we said, or we will used force on all of you!"

The team then got down on their knees. One of the cop ordered five officers to go over there and arrest them. As they walked to them, Warrior Cat got out something from his backside and quickly throw them. The tiny bombs exploded in a huge cloud of smokes that surrounded them all. It was the team chance to get out while they're still can. The police officers begin to cough; one of them shouted "Don't let them escape!" Elmore's Warriors went into the cloud and made it to the other side. Then Fly Boy's leg was grab by a hand inside the cloud, making him fall on the ground.

Lizard Girl saw this as the team headed into the alley and yelled "Fly Boy!" Then four officers came in and apprehended him with their baton. He tried to get up, but couldn't. The team saw another one of their member getting arrested. They couldn't do nothing; all they had to do was run just like what Joseph and Jenny intended.

The cloud of smoke disappeared in a thin air. The officers moved on the rest as they ran into the alley. Now there were four members now. Warrior Cat thought _We can really need Iris right about now. _The reminding members of Elmore's Warriors kept running from them. Soon they stopped when came across a ladder that leads them to a rooftop of a building. Gamble declared "Up there! The cops can't never catch us now!"

Lizard Girl went up first to the ladder and up to the rooftop. Then Gamble, but right before he started climbing, he heard something in the distance. He said "What the hell is that?"

Dr. X-Ray and Warrior Cat looked something that was coming to them. As it was coming closer, the noise was like a barking sound and it wasn't a police officer; it was a large dog. There were more than one barking. Three large dogs with bloodshot eyes and large teethes were coming in after them.

Dr. X-Ray declared "Oh, hell no!"

Warrior Cat shouted to Gamble "Come on, man! Climb! Climb for your lives!"

Gamble corrected him "You mean _our _lives!" He went up to the top of the rooftop with Lizard Girl. Now it only Warrior Cat and Dr. X-Ray, but only one was going to have to go up as the dogs were moving in closer and closer. Dr. X-Ray said to Warrior Cat "You need to go up."

Warrior Cat asked "What about you?"

Dr. X-Ray smiled "Don't worry..." He took out his laser gun. "I can take care of these fuckers. Now go!"

Warrior Cat nodded as he went up the ladder and joined the other two members. They were watching the doctor was going up against three large dogs, with a laser gun. Dr. X-Ray looked up that they were still there. He yelled "Go!"

The three members ran away from the scene. Dr. X-Ray looked slowly at the growing, large blood shot eyes of three large dogs. Dr. X-Ray wasn't afraid; he said while pointing his laser gun at him "All right, you dickheads! Who wants to have a taste of Dr. X-Ray and his little weapon right here?"

One of the dogs took one step at him. Dr. X-Ray said "Looks like its you, buddy." The dog jumped up on him and the doctor fired his gun on him.

The three remaining members were running as they were up in the rooftop. As they were coming in on another rooftop, the three of them jumped to the next one and kept running. They see another rooftop and they jump to the next. As they were running, Lizard Girl said "I hope Dr. X-Ray is okay."

Gamble said as he was running "Don't worry. He got his weapon with him. He can easily take down those dogs." He asked Warrior Cat "Hey, Warrior Cat, that weapon Dr. X-Ray got. That wasn't an X-Ray gun, right?"

Warrior Cat answered as he was running "No. It was a laser gun. I build him one."

Gamble said in wide eyed "You kidding?"

"Nope. Its the real thing."

"So, what does it do? Does it fired like a real laser gun like in _Star Trek?_"

"No. It only stuns your enemy. It should take about a one hour before the stunning stopped."

"Wow. That's awesome! You think you can build me one?"

Lizard Girl interrupted "I hate to break up your bromance there, but we're running for our lives here!"

The three of them kept running until Warrior Cat, who was running faster than him, stop at the edge of the building and yelled at his two members "Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Everyone stop!"

Both Lizard Girl and Gamble stopped at the edge of the building. The three of them saw how far the next building is. If they tried to jump for it, all of them will land on the ground with their bones broken. If they survive the fall, then the police will easily catch them with their bones broken.

Gamble said "Great. How do we get down now?"

Lizard Girl looked and saw another ladder that will lead them down on the ground. She said "Guy! I found another ladder!"

Warrior Cat said "Great job, Lizard Girl!"

The three of them all descended to the ground while using the ladder. After that, they all looked at each other. Lizard Girl asked "So, now what?."

Gamble answered "We'll just have to keep running."

Lizard Girl objected "Are you mad? There are cops all over the streets and they had arrested some of our friends."

Gamble continued "What I _meant _is that we'll just have to split up and change back to our normal clothes when the coast is clear. They can't find us if we're not wearing our costume."

Lizard Girl said "Good."

Warrior Cat said "That's sound like a good plan."

Gamble said "Me and Lizard Girl will keep running from the cops until we change back to our normal clothes."

Warrior Cat asked "What about me? Should I come with you guys?"

Lizard Girl answered "No. You should go back with your family."

Warrior Cat asked "What? Why can't I come with you guys?"

Lizard Girl explained "Because you have a life out there. Most of us don't have one. They can't arrest someone who has a family and a live."

Gamble said "Besides, we can't take the risk of you being in jail with the rest of us. I know what it's like. I been in jail three or five times right before I started this. No one will ever know who you are and what you have been doing this whole time. Give up and enjoy your life."

Warrior Cat was stunned by this. He stuttered "But...You can just..."

Lizard Girl said "Face it, Warrior Cat. Its over. We're finished." She looked at Gamble. "It been a great pleasure working beside you and the Colonel, Gamble." She extended her hand onto him.

Gamble then shake her hand "You too, Lizard Girl."

Both of them turn their heads onto Warrior Cat and reach out their hands onto him. Warrior Cat couldn't believe this was happening. This was the end of the life he once enjoy. He had to find a way to stop this, but couldn't find the right words to say it. So, in defeat, he shakes his hand to Lizard Girl, then to Gamble.

Warrior Cat make a fist in the center and said to both of them "One more time guys?" Both of the heroes looked at the young blue cat with his fist at the center. They remember that they used to do that on their very first mission. They will put their all of their fists in the center and yelled "Elmore's Warriors!" But it wasn't the same, not without the rest of the team.

Lizard Girl said "Not this time, Warrior Cat."

Warrior Cat then put his arm down. Gamble declared "Well, then. Time to go." He and Lizard Girl ran to the left side of the alley and disappeared into the distance. Warrior Cat was all alone now. The team was over. He ran to the other side of the alley.

After running for about thirty minutes, Warrior Cat stopped and took a breath. He looked to the left and right to see that no one was seeing him. He put down his backpack and unzipped it to get his clothes out. Warrior Cat was preparing to take off his suit when he heard a car rolling into the side. Warrior Cat stopped and prepare to run away, but then soon heard a familiar voice.

"Gumball!"

Warrior Cat looked and saw his family had arrived in their car. He was surprised to see him. He asked "Guys, how do you found me?"

Nicole shouted "No time! Get in!"

Warrior Cat got his backpack and went into the car. Nicole drives away as soon as he got in. Warrior Cat remove his mask and said "Thanks guys."

Nicole said while driving "Don't thank us yet, Gumball. You're still in a lot of trouble." By the hint of her voice, Gumball concluded that she was still angry at him for lying to them and running away from home.

As they were driving, the family passed a bunch of cops, putting away mask heroes in their car. Richard turns around and said to Gumball "Gumball, get down!" Gumball got down in his seat. The family was looking at the people who were dressing up like a hero being hand cuff and inside the police car. Most of them were bleeding from their mouth, ears and nose. A lot of them got bruises on their faces. As they passed by, Richard said to Gumball "We're good. You can look now."

Gumball looked at the backseat window and saw, in his shock, that the police had now apprehended all the mask heroes. Then he saw that three of them were Dr. X-Ray, Lizard Girl and Gamble. Gumball was grateful that Dr. X-Ray had survived the attack by three dogs. He barely had a scratch in him. He was also still in shock that the entire team had been arrested.

The Watterson's family made it out of the city and went back home. Gumball notice that his family wasn't taking to him. He tired by calling them, but they didn't response. They were mad at him for keeping this secret to them. As they got back, the whole family entered the house, and as soon as Nicole closed the door, she started screaming at Gumball.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

The whole family was startled by her outburst, except for Gumball. They all stared at her, while she was staring at Gumball.

She kept yelling "What were you thinking out there?!"

Gumball was without words for his mother. He couldn't say anything to her. Nicole yelled "Answer me!"

Gumball then said in a low voice "You guys still don't understand."

Nicole yelled even more "Understand?! What's to understand that you lied to us for the last couple of months by dressing up like some sort of hero and joining with a bunch of freaks! Not only that you had put yourself in danger, but you had put this city in danger! Almost everyone had been arrested by you and your team because they all dressed up like heroes! Wake up, Gumball! This isn't like one of your comic books, this is the real life! There are no heroes! These "heroes" you were into are freaks! What do you have to say to yourself?!"

Gumball was about to go upstairs, ignoring his mother's question. She grab his arm and yelled "Answer me, Gumball Watterson!"

Gumball then got angry and said "You want an answer? Fine! Here it is!" He struggled to get his mother let go of his arm and faces his entire family. He stated "Can't you guys understand that I finally found a club that treated me like a real family. A family who doesn't work late, being stronger than me, being smarter than you and can't even get off from his lazy ass to play ball with! No one dependent on you for anything! And these "freaks" you're talking about are all outcasts like me. Being treated like we're nothing of this world. I joined them because I wanted to make a difference of my life. And because of that, I was able to do good at school and not cause any trouble. I wanted everyone to know that I can do anything with the right leadership. So I want people to look at the real me, not the one they think of me now. If I haven't joined this club, I would'n have nothing. Did you hear me? Nothing. Just another wannabe loser." The whole family were stunned by this. Gumball finished "And you guys still don't know why I done this, then I don't know why I asked your help in the first place."

Gumball then went upstairs and into his room. The whole family were still stunned by the things Gumball had said to them. Is this how he feel? Was he alone and being treated like an outcast? That's what the whole family had thought. Darwin and Anais were pretty ashamed of themselves for what Gumball was feeling, so did Nicole and Richard. Nicole sat down in the couch right next to her husband. She put her head down on her arms and started crying softly.

* * *

**Whoa! Okay, so now almost everyone who is dressed up like a hero had been arrested, including Elmore's Warriors. All of them, except for Gumball, who was saved by his family. When they got home, Gumball gave a speech of why he joined Elmore's Warriors, leaving the family stunned without words. What will the city do without heroes to protect? What are The Reaper's next plan is? Find out on the next chapter when I posted it a little while.**


	22. Chapter 22

******Hey guys! I just posted another chapter just like I promised. Sorry I took so long, but I got it done. Here it is. Read and you guys will learn what The Reaper is planing, also how the family is dealing with Gumball being upset with them. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Reaper's Real Plan**

Monday came in early for Gumball Watterson. However, this wasn't his day. After his family found out about him being Warrior Cat and hanging out at night with Elmore's Warriors, also saving him from being arrested like all the other masked heroes, Gumball told his entire family of why he had joined the team. He also mention that nobody cares about him, not even his own family. He locked himself in his room for the day. Yesterday, he gave his family the silence treatment because they never understand of why their own son had done this, even though he had given them a speech of why did it. The family was worried about him. They tried to talk to him, but he refused. Darwin and Anais asked Gumball to come and play with the, but Gumball said no to them. Nicole tries to talk with her son, but he said no. Even Richard tries to spent some time with him, but he said no. He had spend the day not talking to them. Even at breakfast, lunch and dinner, he wouldn't talk to them. While in his bed, Gumball thought he can just stay there and not go to school, but he couldn't risk of seeing his mother angry at him, not after what happened. His brother and sister got out of their room and went downstairs to joined with their parents, except for Gumball. He just lay there not wanting to eat breakfast with them.

At the kitchen, the Watterson's family were enjoying their breakfast. They soon notice that Gumball had not joined in. Nicole questioned "Where's Gumball?"

Darwin answered while eating "He still in his room."

Richard asked while a lot of food was in his mouth "Can you get him down here? He's missing breakfast."

Darwin answered "I don't think he's going to be joining us, not after what happened."

Anais said "Boy, he's pretty angry at us."

Nicole said "I just don't know what to do with him."

Richard asked "Well, we can asked him of why he's angry at us."

Anais answered "We can't, remember? We already tried that. He'll just answered "You guys don't understand." She finger quoted at that line Gumball had made.

Darwin asked "I don't get why he's angry at us. We were just worrying about him that's all."

Nicole said in a worried tone "I just hope he gets out of it, but I can't still shake the feeling that am I the cause of this? I mean, I know I spent a lot of time at work to providing the family, but does working too hard had made me cause my own son to dress up and spent the night fighting crime and not to mention putting himself in danger?"

The whole family looked at her as Nicole put her hands on her face. They felt sorry for her. They were in complete silence when Richard said "Yeah, kinda."

The whole family looked at Richard. They were stunned that he would something like that to his own wife. Nicole got her hands from her face and scoffed "Excuse me?"

Richard nervously said "Well, you do work a lot, and you kinda did nothing to spend some time with your own son. He asked you a lot to spend some time with you, but you never do."

Nicole scoffed even more "Well, you're one to talk! At least I'am not the one who spend life in the couch and sleeping his ass off while his kids are asking you to spend some time with them!"

Richard gasped "Hey, I resend that! Our own son hates us because you been spending your time working!"

Nicole yelled as she rise from her chair "And its that suppose to be my fault?!"

Richard yelled as he got up from his chair "Yes!"

"You never spent some time with him either!"

"Well, he could have ask!"

"He did!"

Anais and Darwin both went to their parents. Darwin said to his mother "Mom, calm down!"

Anais said to her dad "You too, dad! Arguing with each other won't solve anything! I think we need to solve this like a family."

Darwin glared at her "Oh, its so easy with you, huh Anais? You and your smart ass techniques of what make Gumball mad at us in the first place!"

Anais was shock to heard that coming from her own brother. She gets angry at him and said "Well, at least I don't spend my time with a eighteen year old bimbo!"

Darwin gasped "And what is that suppose to mean?!"

Anais said "Oh, please, Darwin! You been spending your time with Rachel that you have forgotten your own best friend!"

Nicole said "I agreed with her, Darwin. You been spending a lot of time with that girl that you didn't even notice that Gumball is all alone, being treated like a nobody!"

Darwin got angered by both his sister and mother's remarks. He remarked "At least I don't waste my life like a fat ass slob!"

Richard gasped "I'am not fat! I'am big bonned!"

Soon the whole family are now at each other throat, throwing remarks at each other. They have turn each other like a pack of wolves. Then Nicole screamed "Guy! Guy! STOP IT!" The argument had stopped. Nicole stated "Don't you see what we're all doing? It's not my fault that Gumball hates us. And it's not Darwin, Anais or you Richard. Its all of us."

The family looked at her. She continued "Its _our_ fault that Gumball is mad at us. We been spending our time with our lives that we didn't even notice that Gumball is all alone, being treated like a nobody. We were spending time with our work, being smart, hanging out with a girl or doing nothing, that we forgotten about Gumball. We're to blame for this."

The whole family recalled the events that they been spending their time with their life, not knowing that Gumball is left behind by this. They lowered their heads as they felt ashamed for this.

Anais said "Wow."

Darwin said with his hands on his eyes "Oh, my God."

Richard said with deep regret as he sit back down to his chair "I feel like a total asshole right now."

Anais said "So am I."

Darwin said "Yep. Same here."

Nicole said as she sit back down to her chair "Me too."

They all sighed at the same time. Richard sighed "I guess that what Gumball said about us in his journal."

Darwin said to him "Wait, what?"

The whole family looked at him. Richard repeated "The journal. I bet that what it said about us in here." He show everyone the journal that Gumball always carry. He continued "I was going to read it after everyone was gone."

Nicole asked in shock "Richard, you were going to _read _your own son's journal?"

"I _was, _but after seeing what happened just now, I don't want to read it anymore." He place it on the table. The whole family was now looking at it.

Anias said "I wonder what he wrote about us in there."

Darwin declared "Maybe we should have a look."

Nicole and Anais looked at him. Nicole said "What?! After Gumball said he hates us, now you want to looked at his journal?!"

Darwin said "There's could be something it there why he hates us."

Anais objected "Yeah, but this is an invasion of privacy!"

Darwin asked "What choice do we have?"

Nicole shouted "Other than _this!"_

The whole family was staring at the book that contains information of why Gumball hates them. Soon they were sweating from their heads. Richards sweat the most from his head to his toes. Nicole held her hand on the book. Their eyes being to wide with the suspense. She was almost there until a voice call out.

"What are you guys doing?"

The family turn their heads to see Gumball standing right in front of them. He was wearing his normal clothes. Nicole lied to him "We, uh, we were..."

Richard quickly answer "We were just finishing up our breakfast!" He then ate the entire food on the table, including the journal. Gumball rises an eyebrow by it. He just ignore it and said to his siblings "Come on, guys. We're going to be late for school."

Darwin and Anais went up to their rooms to get their backpack. As they did, Richard's stomach growled from the kitchen. He let out a huge belch that let him cough off the journal and landed onto Nicole's hand. She was grossed out by the drool on it. Gumball open the front door and waited outside for his siblings. Darwin and Anais both got down from the stairs. Nicole goes to them and handed Darwin the journal. "Here. Give this to Gumball." She said. Darwin put it in his backpack, and he and his sister meet up with their brother and walked to the school bus. Nicole looked at them leave as she was going to the car. She was seeing Gumball the most. She said in a whisper "I love you, Gumball. And I''am sorry."

Meanwhile, about thirty miles from Elmore, there stood a beach house at the edge of a cliff. Inside, Tobias and his team were in there. There were hosting a party. They were drinking beer, smoking and were watching exotic dancers.

Yellow Death declared while drinking "Now _that's_ what I call a lair!"

He drink it, but was swipe away from one of the skilled fighters. He said "Hey!" The fighter that took his drink glared at him, scaring him. He nervously said "I'am just going to get another one." He laughs nervously and pretend that someone was calling him. "Oh! I heard Tobias calling. Coming Tobias!" He walked away from him.

Bite Killer, Toast Boy, Horned Fury and The Executioner were seeing a large tank filled with dozen and dozen razor sharped piranhas. They were just standing there, doing nothing but lay down on the ground.

Bite Killer asked "What's wrong with them? They're just standing there doing nothing."

Horned Fury turned her head and said "Hey Reaper! Reaper!"

The Reaper was too busy sitting on his stylish couch and seeing his girls dancing right in front of him, while standing in the counter. Horned Fury repeated "Reaper!"

The Reaper yelled "What?!"

Horned Fury asked "Hey, man what's up with your piranhas?"

"What about it?"

"They been standing there doing nothing since we got here."

"Maybe they're just a bit hungry. I haven't fed them in a while."

Toast Boy asked while looking at the tank "I wonder what they eat."

The Executioner said while looking at Toast Boy "I _know _one that they can eat."

Toast Boy turns around on him and said "Really? Like what?"

The Executioner, Bite Killer and Horned Fury were all looking at the naive toast boy, grinning. Toast Boy asked with his eyebrow rise "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Yellow Death went to The Reaper, who sitting in his stylish couch. He asked "So, boss. Now that the police had arrested all the costumed people, what do will do now? Should we quit this act of yours and get on with our live?"

The Repear answered "No, Yellow Death. This is just the beginning of my plan."

Yellow Death was confuse by this. He asked "What do you mean "the beginning of your plan?" Your plan was to invade Iris' house, make sure the cops get here so our new members can kill them and your dad ordered the police to arrest every costumed heroes in here."

The Reaper said "Ah, poor Yellow Death. Poor, naive, simple, Yellow Death. You just don't get it. This is why I'am the leader here. I wanted to make sure that every costumed people is arrested, so I can commit with my _real _plan."

Yellow Death asked "What real plan?"

The Reaper explained "My real plan was that since there are no more costumed people out there on the streets, I will now proceed with my greatest plan of all. Destroy Elmore."

Yellow Death's eyes widen in shock. He repeated the words that Reaper had said "Destroy Elmore?!"

The Reaper got up and leaning him into a large object with a large cover over it. He explained "This was part of my plan from the beginning. You see, Yellow Death, my plan comes with five simple steps. One was to track down Iris Madison's house and beat her and her mother. Two was to make sure the police will get here so that my skilled trained fighters can killed them. I knew you and the gang wouldn't killed the police, so I had my new members to do the deed. Three was to make sure my old man sees this and holds a press conference so that he'll ordered the police to arrest every costumed heroes in this city. Four was that the police goes to Elmore and arrested all of the costumed heroes. And five, the finally part of my plan, was that with no costumed heroes left in the streets and no Elmore's Warriors stopping me, I will now proceed with the plan of destroying Elmore with this!"

He lifted the covers, revealing dozens of large canister bombs, shocking Yellow Death even more. The Reaper continued "I'am going to plan them in City Hall. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to plan these explosions in City Hall tonight at 11:30 P.M. We'll put all of them in every office in City Hall and when it's midnight, BOMB! City Hall destroyed! Along with the rest of Elmore. These bombs had enough fire power to destroyed an entire city. I can watch them all now. Buildings destroyed! People running away from the blast as they felt their skin burning in their fleshes! Soon the city will reduce into ashes, turning them all into our own underworld and we can dance in their ashes like wild Injuns!"

Yellow Death was without words. He couldn't believe that his leader will go through all that. He yelled "Dude, this is crazy! This is nuts! This is insane!"

The Reaper asked "So, you do it?"

Yellow Death declared "Hell, yeah! I will do it!"

The Reaper said "Atta boy!" Yellow Death went to the couch to watch the dancers. The Reaper was left alone in the front of the bombs. He said to himself "Soon, Elmore will be destroyed in a blaze, and no one will stand in my way."

"Except for Warrior Cat."

"Right except for Warrior C- Wait what?"

The Reaper turns around and saw The Executioner was right behind him. He asked "What do you mean, "except for Warrior Cat?"

The Executioner answered "Saw pussy cat in alley. Family comes in and save him. Driving him away from polices."

The Reaper said "Wait a minute. You mean you saw Gumball?" The Executioner nodded yes. "His family came in and drives him away?" He nodded again. "So he's not in jail?" he nodded for the third time.

The Reaper let out a scream. "Damn it!" He asked him "Why didn't you to tell me this sooner?!"

"You were in good mood. Didn't want to upset you."

The Reaper yelled "Ah! Do you know what this means?! Do you _know _what this means?!" The Executioner didn't response. "It means that Watterson will come here and beat my ass! Its over! We're so screw!"

"But boss, police had rounded up costumed heroes. He's all alone. He's only one cat boy. Police will have him arrested like others."

"You don't know Waterson like I do, Executioner. He'll always find a way. He _always _find a way."

The Executioner stated "Not unless you killed him first."

The Reaper then stopped when Executioner said that. He said to him "That's good. That's good. Executioner, you're not only a man who kills, but a man who kills with ideas."

He turned to four of his skilled trained fighters and said them all "Hey guys!" The four fighters turn their heads onto their leader. "How would you like to do a little job for me?"

They all shake their heads in response. The Reaper said "Good. And somebody call up my uncle again! Tell him to give me all of his fighters! We have an army to raise!"

* * *

**Okay. Now you guys have learn of what this chapter was about. It seems that everything The Reaper and his team had done were all part of his plan this whole time. His real plan is to destroy Elmore! Now he had send his fighters to killed Gumball! Find out what happens tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23

******Hey guys! Its me again. I had just posted another chapter of my fan fiction story. I think you guys are going to like this one. This will leads up to the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: School Brawl Out**

At Elmore Junior High, in Miss Simian's classroom, the whole students was given yet again another boring lesson by Miss Simian. While she was given it, Darwin looked at Gumball, who was taking notes. This was the perfect opportunity to give Gumball his journal back. He said in a low voice "Gumball. Yo, Gumball."

Gumball didn't listen to his brother's words; he was too busy taking notes and hearing the lesson at the same time.

Darwin said again "Gumball. Gumball."

Gumball finally said to him "Shh. I'am trying to take notes here."

"Come on, Gumball. You got to talk to me. Beside I got your-"

Miss Simian snapped "Darwin! Is there something you like to say in front of the whole class?"

Darwin looked at Gumball, who was still writing down his notes. Darwin answered "No. No, Miss Simian."

Miss Simian yelled "Then pay attention!" She went back to her lesson. Darwin sighed slowly at Gumball. He was only tire to give him back his journal back, but refuse. Back at the bus, he and Anais were trying to talk to Gumball, but Gumball put on his earphones and listen to his music on his iPhone very loudly. After class, lunch had arrived. The whole classroom went to lunch, Darwin was about to walk away, but then saw Gumball walked to the other side.

Darwin walked up to him and said "Hey, Gumball." Gumball didn't heard him. "Gumball, wait! Don't you want to have lunch with me?"

Gumball said while walking "I'am not hungry."

Darwin grab Gumball's shoulder, stopping him to walk. "Wait. Gumball, there's something we like to talk about. The one I didn't get a chance to explain."

Gumball said in a cold voice "There's nothing to talk about." Gumball then walked away from him, leaving Darwin sad of this.

Darwin went to lunch, he didn't bother of eating not after what happened. He spotted Rachel and sat with her. He said in a glum tone "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel notice her boyfriend's look. She asked "What's wrong, Darwin?"

Darwin answered "Its nothing. Go back eating your food."

"Darwin, I know there's something wrong with you. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's about Gumball."

"What about him?"

"He got a fight with us and now he's mad at us, including me."

Rachel gasped softly "Why would he be mad at you and his family?"

Darwin explained "My mom found something in Gumball's bed. It's seems that he's been keeping it a secret all this time. Gumball had a huge argument with the family, and now he's mad at all of us."

Rachel asked "Why? What was this secret Gumball kept?"

Darwin tired to be careful of using his words of not to tell her that his brother was Warrior Cat and he's been joining with Elmore's Warriors. He begins "Well, you see, Rachel..."

"Mine if I joined in?"

Both of them saw that Penny was standing there. Rachel said "Sure. Go right ahead." Penny sat right next to them. Rachel turned to Darwin "You were saying, Darwin?"

Darwin then start over, but was stopped when he saw Anais seeing down with them. She said "Hey guys."

The three friends greeted her back. Anais turned to Darwin and asked as she was sitting down "Darwin, did you talk to Gumball yet?"

Darwin answered "I tried to, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Penny stepped in and said "I wonder what's wrong with Gumball? I saw you guys entering the bus and you guys were trying to say something, but Gumball didn't listen. What's up with that?"

Rachel said "That's what Darwin is about to say it to me." She said to Darwin. "Right, Darwin?"

Darwin begin to sweat from his forehead. He had to find the right words and not tell Penny and Rachel that his brother is Warrior Cat. But he can't lied to his girlfriend! Then again Gumball is his best friend and brother. But he can't lied to his girlfriend! Again they can't know that Gumball is Warrior Cat. So he begin "Uh..."

Anais then stepped in and said "What Darwin is trying to said is that Gumball has been hiding a secret from us that he never told anyone, not even us. We were worried about his behavior. Our dad thinks that he might be doing drugs."

Penny and Rachel both said in union "Drugs?!" Their loud outburst make the entire student in the room looked at them. Darwin said to everyone "Sorry! Sorry, go back to your lunch. Nothing to see here." The students went back eating their lunch.

Anais continued "That's what dad _thought _at first. So we all went upstairs and found something underneath Gumball's bed."

Penny asked in a worried tone "Was it drugs?"

Anais answered "No. We didn't found drugs, but we found out something else."

Rachel asked "What is it?"

Anais, trying to find the right words without spilling the beans, answered "Well, I don't know how to explain this, but we found out that Gumball has been sneaking out at night and fighting crime as a masked hero and joining with Elmore's Warriors."

Rachel and Penny looked at her in a not surprise look. Darwin was reviled that Anais didn't tell the true. Well, she only told part of the true, and not the big true.

Rachel asked "That's it?"

Penny said "That's what Gumball kept this from us? That he's a masked hero?"

Anais nodded her head. Rachel said "Uh, no offense, Anais, but almost the entire population of Elmore _is_ a masked hero and has joined with Elmore's Warriors. That is, until they were all arrested."

Penny said "That reminds me. Did you all heard about what happened to Iris?"

The three friends nodded at that. Rachel said in a sad tone "Poor girl. Who will do this sort of thing?"

Penny said "I can't believe that Tobias' dad can just do that to the masked heroes like that. They help this city and he just arrested them just like that?"

Darwin said "Penny, he's has the power to do that. That's what guys like Tobias' dad do. Anyone with that sort of power can do what he can."

Rachel asked "Can we just dropped on the whole "My dad is a Councilman and he has the authority to pull people in prison" and talk about the real issue." She turned to Anais. "So, what happens with you guys discover that Gumball is a masked hero?"

Anais explained "Well, Gumball got home one day and went upstairs to find us all in his room with his hero stuff. He got angry at us of going through his stuff and had an argument with our mom, and left the house."

Penny said in wide eye "Wow. Was he really upset of that?"

Darwin answered "Yeah. Then he told us of how he like dressing up like a hero because he feels rejected to this world and nobody understand him. Being a hero is the only thing that makes him happy. He also said that we just don't understand why he dressed up like a hero because we been too busy with our lives that we forgotten about him. In the morning, our mom asked us to give Gumball his journal back, but when we did. he wouldn't listen."

Darwin took out the journal from his backpack and place it on the table. Penny grab the journal and asked "This is Gumball's journal?"

Darwin answered "Yeah, it has something in there that he wrote down. Probably it has something that he said about us, but I didn't bother to read it."

Penny asked "Mind if I read it?"

Darwin answered "Yeah, you can go right ahead."

Penny opens the book as Darwin continued "Anyway, after Gumball left, we were so worried that he could gotten himself hurt or worst. That's when the news came on about the arresting of Elmore's Warriors. We were so worried that Gumball might gotten himself arrested also. So we went down to the city and rescue him just in time. But when we got home, he had another fight with us. This time he said that we don't know what its like to be rejected, abused and neglect like him."

"I don't blame him."

Darwin, Anais and Rachel looked at Penny who had the book in her hands. She said "I been reading some of the pages and I think you should look at this."

She hands the book to Darwin and Anais and both of them read the page right in front of them. "_All my life I have been treated like I'am nothing in this town. I was the one that everyone likes to pick on. I was known of my stupidity and my clumsiness and, in the end, I always end up in detention. Everyone had been given me a hard time lately. They say that I will end up a dead beat in the future; most people think that I will most likely be in jail. And those words were coming from my teacher and principal in Elmore High. Well, the jokes on them. I have been in all kinds of adventure that I have encounter since I was twelve years old. I have kept this journal around me for some time. I have written all the adventures that I had been throughout my childhood. All of them were, somehow, my fault. Okay that was a lie. All of the adventures that I had started because of me. But I stopped it. Well, I got help. My family were always there to protect me. That's the problem. The whole school ridicule me of my family always there to protect me like the baby they think I am. And you think that's bad, everybody always mock me because my sister is like a super genius. You know how embarrassing that is? Nobody seems to understand me. Not at here, not at school, and especially not at home. I want to prove everyone wrong. I want to show them that I have what it takes to be somebody. I want to become a better person.__"_

Darwin and Anais were shock by this. They were without words. Penny added "And that's not all. Flip through the pages."

Anais got the book and flip through the pages. She and Darwin were amazed by the words that Gumball wrote. Anais said "He's been writing these pages all the time."

Penny said "Some of these pages were about him joining as a hero and how he likes it. Most of them were about the adventures he had with you guys. A lot of them were about you guys."

Anias and Darwin both felt bad as they were back at home. They had no idea that Gumball had felt this way before. Darwin said "So that's what he meant when he said that we don't understand him."

Penny said to both of them "I think you guys should apologize to him."

Anais said in a tearful state "Yeah. We should."

The two siblings got up from their seats and walked to the exit. Then Rachel said "Hold up. I'am coming with you."

Penny declared "So am I."

The four friends walked out of the room then suddenly...

BOOM!

The room was erupted in a explosion that sent most of the kids flying out of their seats. The four friends ducked and cover underneath a table. The smoke was clear and, outside of the school, they heard footsteps coming in the room. They saw four figures standing underneath a pile of wreckage. These four figures all had muscles in their bodies. By the looks of their muscles and mean guy looked, they were all skilled trained fighters. They were wearing tuxedos. One was an ox, a beaver, a falcon and an alligator. The students were staring at them. The falcon fighter was holding up a bazooka and it appears to be used as smoke was coming out of it. He then throws it away.

The ox fighter said "All right. Stay right where you are, unless you want your bones broken in two."

The beaver stepped in and said "Good evening ladies and gentleman. I'am sorry we all had to drop in unannounced, but we will be out of your hair, unless we find someone our boss need us to find. Now, I asked you all... where is Gumball Watterson?"

The whole student went in shock and tried their best of finding Gumball, but he wasn't here. They all had a horrified look of what they're going to do to him. Darwin, Anais, Rachel and Penny were seeing this underneath the table.

Penny asked in a hushed voice "What do they want with Gumball?"

Anais answered in a hushed voice "I don't know!"

Darwin said to both of them "Shh!"

The beaver fighter continued "Maybe none of you heard me. So I'll tired to do a little demonstration to make up your mind." He place his hand on a table. "If none of you doesn't know where Gumball is, then this is what will happened to all of you." He lifted with his mighty hands and crushed it. The whole students were even more horrified than before.

Darwin saw that they're almost there to the door. He sneak out of the table and slowly open the door. He called out his friends in a low voice "Guys! Come on!" Penny crawl out of the table and went to the door. Then Rachel got out and went to the door. Now it was Anais' turn; she crawl out of the table and make her way to the door, when all of a sudden, the falcon fighter block out her way out and screech at her very loudly. The rest of the fighters saw this and goes over there. Anais tried to run, but was grab by the falcon fighter. Darwin, Rachel and Penny goes back to rescue her, but were also grab by the fighters. Darwin was grabbed by the beaver fighter and Rachel and Penny both were grabbed by the alligator fighter.

The ox fighter looked at them and said "Well, well, well. What had we here? Four troublemakers I see. Maybe you guys know where Gumball is."

Darwin was struggling to get out. He asked "What do you guys want with him?"

The beaver fighter yelled to him "That's none of your concern! All we want is your brother. Now where is he!"

Anais yelled as she was struggling "You leave our brother alone!"

The ox fighter said "All right. Since you all won't tell me where he is, I guess I'll just to force it out of you!" He said to the other fighters. "Team! To the gym!"

The four fighters walked out of the cafeteria and go to the gym. The whole students back at the lunchroom saw this and one of them declared "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The whole students ran out of the school by using the giant hole on the wall.

Gumball walked around the hallway as time passes by. It's back for not having a club and not fighting crime. Gumball slumped against on a locker and slide himself on the ground. Gumball was seeing the bright white ceiling right above him. It was too bright that it was beginning to hurt his eyes. He got back up and saw a trashcan right next to him. He opened his backpack, revealing his Warrior Cat suit and his solar shield weapon in the form of a golden pen. He thought about of him wearing that costume and fighting crime. It was an unforgettable rush that he had. He was happy he get to live that adventure and those other adventures that he had with Elmore's Warriors. But now it was all gone. Colonel War is dead. His whole family knows who he is. Iris is in the hospital. The team has been arrested. All of the dream had gone in a flash. Gumball thought _Since I can't fight as Warrior Cat, then I can't be Warrior Cat anymore._ He walked up to the trashcan. He now knows what he has to do. Gumball took out his suit and his weapon and was about to throw it away, until he heard a voice.

"Come on! Move you four!"

Gumball then ducked behind a row of lockers and saw the four fighters were walking pass the hallway. He saw in a shock that three of them were carrying Darwin, Anais and Rachel.

The alligator fighter asked to the ox fighter "Hey, what are we going to do to them?"

The ox fighter answered "Let's just hope we can see how long their can hold their breaths underwater."

The beaver fighter that was holding Darwin asked "What about the fish?"

The alligator fighter chuckled "Well, I always been quite fond of eating fish, but I never tried a walking fish."

Darwin had a horrified look upon his face, so did Anais, Penny and Rachel.

Rachel struggled "Let me go! If you lay a hand on him, I will bite your face!"

The falcon fighter said "Aw! How sweet. The fish lover is defending her fish boyfriend!"

The fighters then laughed as they walked to the gym.

Gumball was horrified of this. He doesn't know what to do. He then looked at the backpack that contains his destiny. Gumball looked at it for a while until he knows what he must do.

At the gym, the fighters went to the edge of the swimming pool. No one was there. The ox fighter said "All right, I thought we could start with the fish but since fish can swim, even he is walking, let's start with the person that love Gumball the most."

The alligator fighter give Penny to the ox fighter, who force her down on her knees and push her head into the pool. She used all her might to prevent this. The ox fighter said to her "God, Tobias was right about you. You really are beautiful when you're mad."

Soon the four friends stopped when they heard the name "Tobias" coming out of the fighter's mouth. Penny said "Tobias? How did you know Tobias?"

The ox fighter then pushes her head in the pool. He said with a laugh "Water is good for you! You can stop if you tell me where Watterson is!"

The fighters looked at this with a laugh, as Darwin, Anais and Rachel were seeing this in a shock. Penny tries to breath, but the ox fighter wouldn't let her. She was screaming bubbles from underneath the pool. She was almost closer to death. The ox fighter kept holding her head underwater until a solar beam hit him in the chest, releasing Penny. The ox fighter got up and saw something that made him shock. Everyone looked at what he was looking at. There, at the other side of the pool, there was Warrior Cat. The four friend were glad to see him.

Warrior Cat declared "Game on, cocksucker!"

The ox fighter looked at his team and ordered Get him!"

The four fighters charges at Warrior Cat. Warrior Cat swing his shield on the beaver fighter on the jaw. He kick the falcon on the stomach and kick the alligator in the face, sending him in the pool. The ox fighter grab Warrior Cat; the falcon fighter got up, took his shield away from him and throw it right next to the gang. Darwin, Anais and Rachel were helping Penny up, who was coughing up water. They all saw that Warrior Cat is in trouble.

Rachel said "We need to do help him!" Darwin looked around and saw Warrior Cat's shield on the ground. He grabs it, puts it on, and said to Rachel "Get everyone outta here! I'll handle this!" He ran toward them. Rachel yelled "Darwin, no!"

He said to the ox fighter "Hey!" Darwin swing the shield on his, releasing Warrior Cat from his grip. The falcon fighter walked up to him and punch him, but Darwin block it with the shield and hit swing him on the legs, knocking him down on the ground. He grab Warrior Cat by the hand and said "You okay, Gumball?"

Warrior Cat was stunned to see his brother helping him, even after he was angry at him this whole time. Warrior Cat said with a smiled "Thanks, Darwin." Darwin smiled back at him. Warrior Cat spotted something and yelled "Look out!" He punches the beaver fighter in the face. Darwin was amazed by that. Soon both the ox and the falcon got up and were about to fight the two brothers. Warrior Cat and Darwin were touching each other backs. Warrior Cat asked to him "Hey, Darwin. What do we said we fight these guy, brother to brother?"

Darwin smiled "I thought you never ask."

Soon the two brothers fought with the two fighters. Warrior Cat was up against the ox fighter and Darwin was up against the falcon fighter. The ox fighter throw punches at Warrior Cat. Warrior Cat blocked them and punch him back. Darwin uses Warrior Cat shield to block out the punches being throw at by the falcon fighter. He then swing it in the face.

Warrior Cat commented "Nice one, Darwin!"

Warrior kept fighting with the ox fighter. The girls were seeing the fight with amazed, then Anais saw something moving from underneath the water. She said in alarmed "There something in the water!" Penny spotted a water net at the wall and said to both Rachel and Anais "I have an idea. Come on!" The three girls went to get the water net. Warrior Cat punch him in the ox's face, in the stomach, and finally, a mighty punch on the jaw that sent him flying to a wall. Warrior Cat said in victorious "Yes!"

Then all of a sudden the alligator rises up from the pool and prepare to kill Warrior Kill with his razor sharped teeth, but then a water net went into around the fighter's mouth, closing it. Warrior Cat saw the three girls were holding the water net on the fighter.

Penny said "Don't worry. We got him, now go help Darwin!"

Warrior Cat saw that his brother was still fighting the falcon fighter. He called out "Darwin! There's a small button inside it! Press it!"

Darwin asked while fighting "What does it do?"

Warrior Cat answered "Trust me! You're going to like this one!"

Darwin got pushed by the fighter on the ground and the fighter rises a fist. Rachel cried "Darwin!"

Warrior Cat shouted "Darwin! Press the button!"

Darwin then press the button and the shield released an amount of solar radiation onto the fighter's chest, sending him across the room and landed on the hard ground. Darwin was shock by that, so did the girls. Warrior Cat said to him "Great job, Darwin."

Darwin said with a smile "Don't mention it."

Warrior Cat saw that the girls were still holding the alligator as they were pulling him up the surface, but was struggling to get out. He walked up to them and asked "You guys need help?"

Penny declared "Yes!"

Rachel pleaded "Please!"

Anais shouted "Hurry!"

Warrior Cat then send out a mighty punch on the alligator's mouth, knocking him out cold and making him stopped struggling. He then slide down into the pool again. The three girls were tired by the pulling. Anais said to Warrior Cat "Thank you." She went to Warrior Cat and hugged him, who hugged her back. Darwin patted Warrior Cat's back.

Warrior Cat said to both of them "You guys were great back there." He turned to Darwin. "Darwin, you were great." He then turned to Anais. "Anais, you...were...slighty good."

Anais give him a friendly punch as the three siblings chuckled. Darwin looked at him and asked "So, you're not mad anymore?"

Warrior Cat sighed "No. Not anymore."

Anais said "We're sorry me and Darwin had treated you. We didn't realized that you were in pain. I hope you can forgive us."

Warrior Cat puts his hands on Anais and Darwin's shoulder and said "Of course, I forgive you. Both of you. You guys are my family. And I'am sorry that I got so angry at you and mom and dad." The three of them hugged.

Penny and Rachel were puzzled by this. Rachel asked "Uh, Darwin, why are you and your sister hugging Warrior Cat?"

Penny also asked "Yeah, and what about the whole "I'am sorry that we didn't know you were in pain" thing?"

The three of them looked at the two girls. Both Darwin and Anais were trying to find the right words for this, but Warrior Cat stopped this and said to them "It's okay, guys. You don't have to tell them."

Penny said "Tell us what?"

Rachel asked to Darwin "What's going on, Darwin?"

Warrior Cat then took off his mask, revealing his sixteen year old blue cat face to the girls. Both of the girls were shocked by this. They both said in union "Gumball?!"

Gumball, without his mask on, chuckled "Who else will it be, baby?"

Penny stuttered "I...I can't believe that you..."

Rachel stepped in and said "So, wait a minute. That means that you were _him_ and you joined with Elmore's Warriors this whole time?"

Gumball nodded "Yep."

Rachel recalled the events of how Gumball is always leave lunch early or after class and comes back with bruises. She exclaimed "That explains everything!"

Penny asked, still in shock "So are we like the only ones who knows you're secret?"

Gumball answered "Just you guys. My parents and, of course, Darwin and Anais."

Rachel looked at Darwin as she put her hands on her hips. She scolded "And how long you were going to tell me?!"

Darwin tried to said something to his girlfriend "Uh..."

Gumball stepped in and said "Don't blame Darwin. I should have told you guys in the beginning, but I couldn't risk my secret being expose. And for that, I'am sorry."

Penny was stunned to see that this whole time the boy that she loved had been Warrior Cat this whole time. Not to mention, he's been fighting along with Elmore's Warriors. She should be angered with him, but she walked up to him and kiss him. She put back Gumball's lips; Gumball was stunned.

She smiled "That's for saving us."

Gumball smiled, but then Penny slapped him on the cheek and added "And that's for lying to me."

Gumball blushed and rubbed his cheek at the same time "Sorry."

Penny smiled at him "That's okay."

Anais interrupted "Hate to interrupt your romance, Gumball. But we need to leave before the cops show up."

Gumball said to her "We will. But right now we need to figure out who sent out the attack on me." Gumball notice that the ox fighter is about to get up from his feets. Gumball rushed in and stomp him on his stomach. The ox fighter groaned.

Gumball demanded in a stern voice "Now I going to make this nice and simple. Who sent out the attack on me?"

The ox fighter answered "The Reaper."

Gumball asked "Who is The Reaper?"

"I will never tell you. You'll have to kill me."

Gumball rises an eyebrow and said "Oh, really? Darwin." Darwin comes in with the shield. Gumball explained "How about a deathly dose of sun radiation will change your mind?"

The ox fighter said "You don't have the guts. You're a superhero and superhero belongs in jail."

Penny then stepped in and said "Hey, I got one question. How did you know Tobias' name by the way?"

The ox fighter's eyes widen by that. Gumball looked at her and said "What do you mean by that, Penny?"

The ox fighter nervously said "Uh, she doesn't know what she saying. Probably too stunned to say when you unmask yourself."

Penny explained "Right before I my head dragged into the pool, I remember that him was saying how Tobias comment me of being beautiful when I get angry."

Rachel added "Yeah. I also remember that one of them said that I was a fish lover. That was Tobias and his gang had said it to me."

Gumball asked the ox fighter "How did you we be here and you know about Tobias' name?"

The ox fighter started to sweat. Gumball look at his eyes as they were twitching. Then that's when Gumball made a shocking conclusion. He concluded in a low voice "It was him."

The four friends looked at him. Penny said "What? What did you say?"

Gumball looked at them and said in a shock state "It was him. Tobias. He plan this. He's also the Reaper. He killed Colonel War. And I'll bet that he was the one who attack Iris and slaughter all those police officers. He plan this from the beginning."

The four friends stood there in silence. They couldn't believe that Tobias will do this. Gumball grabbed the ox fighter's shirt and said as he leans on him "Where is he?! What's he planing?!"

The ox fighter laughed "You really think you can take him down? He has a whole army of villains on his side. You won't stand a chance. You be walking in there alone without an army."

"I'am willing to bet on it. Now I'll ask you again. Where...is...he?!"

"What makes you think I'll talk?"

Gumball looked at Darwin, who nodded at him. Darwin turn on the solar shield weapon. The shield was about to release a heavy dose of sun radiation. The ox fighter was sweating more than before. Gumball make a smug look and said "Wanna go there, man?"

* * *

**What did think of that? Was it awesome? Gumball told Penny and Rachel his secret identity, Gumball forgive Darwin and Anais, and he just learned from one of the fighters that Tobias is The Reaper. What will happened next after they know that Tobias was behind everything? How will Gumball figure out what he must have to do? Stay tune for the last and epic chapter of this story, which I will start on it a little while. See Ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

******Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't posted this, what will thanksgiving and all. I had finally done with it. The last and finally chapter of The Heroes Club! Read it and you guys are going to like this! It had action, adventure and an ending that leave you without words! Ladies and gentleman, I give you the epic finale of The Heroes Club!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Elmore's Warriors Assemble!**

After the events of what happened at the school, the police had arrived moments later. The cops found all of the students and were told to stay outside of the school. The cops went into the gym and arrested the four fighters. Most of them were given questions by the cops, saying that they were looking for Gumball and took three students to the gym. The cops only found the fighters, not the kids.

Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Rachel traveled to back to the Watterson's House. Anais had phone mom and explain to her everything that happened back at the school.

Penny asked while running "Gumball, are you sure your mom and dad might let you join in on this?"

Darwin said while running "Penny, you don't know our family like we do."

Gumball asked while running "You think mom response to your phone call, Anais?"

Anais said while running "Gumball, its mom. She can sense anything."

Rachel asked while running" What makes you say that?"

As they were running, they saw mom's car parked in front of the House. She said "Oh." They run up into the house, where Gumball knock on the door, but Nicole quickly open the door. She quickly said "Get in everybody!"

The four friends all went in and Nicole closed the door behind her. Nicole hugged each of her children. She said in a worried tone "Oh, my poor babies! I'am so glad you were okay!"

Richard said right behind them "We were so worried about you! We heard it on the news."

He showed them all the news about the attack of the school in the t.v

Darwin said "It was a good thing Gumball came and beat those fighters up."

Both Richard and Nicole looked at Gumball. They were stunned that he took down four fighters Nicole asked Gumball "Gumball, you took them down all by yourself?"

Gumball corrected her "Well, I got helped from these guys." He was pointing on Darwin, Anais, Penny and Rachel.

Nicole and Richard smiled at them and Gumball. Gumball, who was wearing his normal clothes and his Warrior Cat suit in his backpack, smiled back at them too. Then he drop his smiled when he recalled how he stop speaking to his family for finding out his secret identity. He begin "Mom, dad, about what happened these past days, I just want to say..."

Nicole stopped him and said "You don't have to say it, Gumball. I'am the one who should be apologizing to you. I didn't know about this until know."

Gumball rises an eyebrow and asked "How did you guys..."

Richard quickly answered "Anais told us everything. And I got to said that I been a horrible father to you and I didn't know about this either. I swear that I will be a good father for now on."

Gumball smiled was back and hugged his dad. His mother joined in also. So did Darwin and Anais. Penny was happy to see this.

Rachel interrupted "Uh, I hate to interrupted this whole family touching moment here, but what do we do about Tobias?"

Nicole stopped hugging and asked "What about Tobias? What's going on?"

Gumball then said to her and dad "Mom, dad, there's something we have to tell you guys."

So Gumball explain what happened back at the school to her mother and father. He told them everything. How Tobias was The Reaper, how he had murdered Colonel War, how he is the one who attacked Iris and killed the police officers, how he is rising an evil army, not to mention that he's planing to blow up City Hall, along with Elmore. The gang were to shock to learn this. They thought Tobias was one sick fuck, but this...this was insane. After the details are revealed, both Nicole and Richard were shocked by this.

Nicole said "I just can't believe that Tobias will do this."

Richard declared "We need to call the cops."

Gumball said "We can't. Tobias will just call his dad and make them stopped arresting him."

Richard asked "So what do we do know?"

Gumball then declared "We fight."

Everyone in the room looked at Gumball and yelled "What?!"

Anais yelled "Are you insane, Gumball?! Tobias has an army of some of the most toughest and deadliest fighters in the world! You won't stand a chance against him!"

Gumball said "You're right, sis. That's why I need an army of my own,and I think I just found it."

Darwin asked "Who? Who are your team?"

Gumball was staring at not just Darwin, but everyone in the room. They didn't notice it until now. Anais said "You're kidding."

Gumball said "Nope. I'am not, sis."

Rachel said "Uh, Gumball, no offense, but this idea of yours in completely insane just like my brother."

Darwin said "I agreed with her, man. We won't stand a chance against him and his army. We're just a seven people."

Gumball said "Look, it doesn't matter how many people we have, but what choice do we have? Before I joined Elmore's Warriors and put on this suit, I had seen this city being overrun by the injustice of this corrupted society. I had sit by and watch innocence people get hurt or murder. I thought I could do something to help them, but, like you all, I choice to do nothing. Then I got stabbed. And after getting stabbed, I realized that this injustice could happened to anyone right now, even me. So I dedicated myself to fight for the weak and protect the innocence. I will fight for truth and justice so that people won't suffered injustice again. That's why I fought crime because outside in the real world, I'am just an outcast. An outcast that nobody care, but just ignore and sees me as a punching bag. I had always been this for years, but now, its time for me to show everyone that I'am not an outcast. And if you guys don't want to join in, I understand. I'll just have to fight with them alone, just like always." Gumball closes his eyes at the last sentence. He soon opens them again when he felt a soft touch on his hands; it was Anais.

Anais said "You're not the only one, Gumball. I know what its like to be lonely."

Gumball's eye widen by that. He asked "You? You're an outcast? But why, sis? You're the smartest kid in your class."

Anais answered "That's the problem. I'am the smartest kid in the class, but the thing is Gumball, that being the smartest kid in class makes you feel all alone, with no friends, nobody to talk to, not even sit by you at lunch."

Gumball asked "Why didn't tell me or the family in the first place?"

Anais continued "I want to. I really did, but I was too scare to tell. I wanted to sit by you at lunch, but I got worried you will say no, so I ate outside the hall. Then when it comes for you asking my help for your homework, I know this was a perfect time to tell you, but when I saw how much work that needs to be done, it reminded of me being smart and not having any friends, so I flipped out on you. That's why I kept this from you all. Until when I read about how much pain you're feeling about being an outcast. Also, when you said that you didn't needed my help for your homework, I was alone again."

Gumball was stunned to here this from his sister. He thought that he was the only one in the house and school that was ever an outcast, but after hearing this from his sister, he felt her pain as she felt his. He said "Anais, I had no idea."

"Well, if you decided to fight against Tobias, then I'am with you, bro." She smiled a bit to her brother. Gumball smiled back at her.

Darwin then said to both of them "For years, I had been bullied a lot because I didn't know the world very much. I tired making a friend, but people walked away from me. Hell, I even tried talking to a girl. The only I thing I ever gotten by was you, Gumball and Rachel. If it weren't for you guys, I might be alone also. So, Gumball, if you're serious about doing this, and if Anais is joining, then count me in." He placed his fins on top of Gumball's and Anais' hands.

Nicole stated "As a mother, I know I will have to be the one who is against this, but after hearing what my kids are feeling. I know that's my job to make let them know that they're not alone, and so far I haven't been doing a good job. I been spending a lot of time at work, that I had almost forgotten my kids and one of them had become a secret masked hero. So, this is my chance of proving myself of protecting my kids. I'am in." She placed her hand on top of her kid's hands.

Richard took a turn "As long as we're confessing here. I got something to say. For years, I had wasted my life doing nothing but laying at the couch, eating junk food, watching t.v and playing video games all day. After hearing about Elmore's Warriors and everyone becoming a hero, I decided that I should become a hero also. They had inspired me to get out of the couch. Then when we found out that Gumball has been Warrior Cat this whole time, at first I should be mad at him, but then I realized that it was my _son_ who inspired me to get out of the couch. He was the one that make me want to become a hero. So sign me up!" He placed his hand on top of his family's hands.

Penny sighed "At first I should be the one who tired to talk Gumball out of this, but after hearing these amazing speeches from everyone, I decided that I should help Gumball, just like he had helped me in the past years. So its my job to pay him back. I'am in." She placed her hand on top of the Waterson's hands.

They all looked at each other as they smiled. Now all that was left was Rachel. Gumball looked at her and asked "Well, Rachel, What do you say? You're in?"

They all looked at her. Rachel couldn't believe that she seeing this. She stated "You know, at first I will have nothing to do with this sort of thing you guys are doing and I should be totally against this, but..." She paused for a second and exclaimed "Let go kick my motherfucker brother's ass!" She placed her hand on top of everyone's hands.

The whole family cheered as Darwin kissed her on the cheek. Gumball said "All right, guys. We don't have a lot of time. We need to suit up and get whatever we can to fight against Tobias and his army! Let's roll"

Gumball was about to walk to the door, but Anais stopped him "Uh, Gumball. How are we going to do that? The lair has been destroy. The police had rounded up every costumed people in the city. Plus, we're only seven people and without a weapon."

Gumball then remember something and said "Wait. I know how we going to get some weapons."

Nicole asked "How?"

Gumball said "I'll explain everything in the car, but right now we need to go." He faces to his dad. "Dad, go get your costume."

Richard quickly said "I'am on it!" before running across the bedroom, got his costume and went to the family car.

Everybody goes to the family car. Darwin asked Gumball "Where we going, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "We're going to _my _lair."

Everybody looked at him with their eyebrows rises. Gumball added with a smile "You'll see." Nicole started the car and drives to Gumball's lair.

The sound of a storage opened up to reveal a huge light. The Waterson's family, Penny, and Rachel were behind with Gumball as they had their jaws hung out in shock of what they were seeing. Inside the storage, they were all sort of technologies. There was a computer radar, wrist communicators, night vision goggles, a set of solar shield mirror shields, laser guns, and many inventions. It was like the Batcave, except it didn't take place in a cave, it just take place in a secret storage. Gumball said to his shocking family and friends "So, what do you guys think?"

Darwin said one word "Dude."

Gumball entered his lair as he said to his family and friends "Come on in, you guys." Everyone step in on the lair. Gumball went to a red and green button on the left side of the entrance of the storage. He press the red button, which closes the storage door.

Gumball said to them "Its not much of a lair, but it will have to do."

Nicole asked his son "Gumball, how can you afford all this?"

Gumball answered "The Colonel give each of us what was left after giving to charity. I was able to purchase this storage, so I can work on my inventions."

Anais asked in a shock "So, _you _make _all _this, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. You shock?"

Anais said "Yeah. I can't believe you make all this inventions without my help."

Gumball said with a smile "Well, who did you think I got all that science stuff from?" Anais smiled and blushed at the same time.

Gumball said to everyone "All right, guys. Grab anything you need, but first let's get you all in a costume."

Everyone looked at him and said in union "Costume?"

Gumball said "Well, you guys can't fight in that. You need a costume, and lucky for you guys I make one just for all of you." He walk to a wall, press a small button and the wall slide opened to revealed five costumes pinned on a glass wall. Everyone were looking at it with amazed.

Darwin asked "Dude, where did you find the time to make this? Gumball?" Darwin and everyone turns around to see Gumball in a computer. He was in Facebook and was typing very fast.

Nicole asked "What are you doing, Gumball?"

Gumball answered while typing "I'am sending a message to Iris."

Penny asked "Iris? Why?"

Gumball answered "Because she's one of them. And you remember the club members I showed you earlier? They're also in on this."

Penny was shock by this, so did Darwin and Rachel.

Rachel said "Wow, I didn't know Iris was part of this whole superhero thing."

Gumball looked at her and said "Well, who you think train me all this time?"

Both Rachel and Darwin looked back at where Gumball skipped lunch. Gumball finish his message and sent it to Iris. "There." He said. "I already sent this to Iris."

Darwin asked "You think Iris can fight after what happened?"

Gumball answered "You don't know Iris like I do, Darwin. She's a fighter. She can still get up whenever life throws at her." He said to everyone. "All right, gang. Let suit up!" He then took off his shirt, revealing his muscles. The whole gang looked at him in amazed.

Darwin said with amazed "Damn, bro. You're buff!"

Gumball smiled "Aw, thanks."

Penny and Rachel were both seeing Gumball and his muscle body. They both blushed at the sight at that. Gumball notice this, and Rachel said while blushing "I'll, uh, go check on body. Darwin! I mean, I'll go check on Darwin." She went to her boyfriend. Gumball got his Warrior Cat suit from his backpack and was about to put it on, when he saw Penny just standing there, staring at him. Gumball questioned "Penny? Penny, you all right?" He goes over there and put his hand onto Penny's head. He asked "You're not sick, are you?" Penny's face turned bright red and snapped out of it. She said "Wha? Uh, I, uh, find. I'll...go and put on the suit." She walks away from Gumball, while blushing. Gumball chuckled at that.

Soon everybody grab the costume Gumball had made for them, except for Richard, who was wearing his Bunny Magician uniform. Nicole was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a little bit of yellow on it and a mask that covers only her eyes. She was know as Danger Mom. Anais was wearing a pink jumpsuit with a symbol of a molecule and a mask that covers the top part of her head. Also, she was wearing goggles on her eyes. She called herself Dr. Science. Darwin worn black boots, black gloves, a cape and a mask that covers his eyes. He likes to be call Night Fish. Penny was wearing a similar outfit of Warrior Cat's, except that her suit was all black. She worn a black boots, black gloves and a mask that covers only her eyes. She called herself Warrior Girl. Rachel worn an jumpsuit that had all the colors in a horizontal stripes and a mask that covers her eyes. She call herself Rainbow Girl. Now Gumball has his own team of seven.

Gumball, in his Warrior Cat suit, asked his team "So, what you guys think of it?"

Everyone was checking their suits and were impressive by it. Nicole said "I got to admit it Gumball, you sure do know your styles."

Warrior Cat said to everyone "Okay, gang. Now time for the weapons."

Warrior Cat show everyone a whole section of high tech weapons. Everyone was amazed by it. He said to everyone "Okay gang, chose your weapons." They were about to get it, until he said "Except for you, dad." He faces his dad. "I have a surprise for you." Warrior Cat then took out a small box from the whole section of weapons and open it to his dad's eyes. Bunny Magician was shock to see what was in the box. It's what every magicians have; two handles to be put on both wrist and hiding it under your sleeves so it can shoot fire out of it like all magicians do.

Bunny Magician asked in amazed "Is that what I think it is?"

Warrior Cat said "Yep. I made it just for you." Bunny Magician grab the two devices and put it on both of his wrist underneath his leather jacket. He asked "So, now what?"

Warrior Cat then turn on the two devices on both of his dad's wrist. Then suddenly, two fire begin to come out of the sleeves as it look like the fire was starting from both of his hands. Everyone was amazed by it. Bunny Magician laughed at this and yelled "Awesome!"

He show it to everyone while saying "Hey guy! Look can I do!" The fire from both of his hands were almost to close for them.

Night Fish yelled "Whoa, dad! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Bunny Magician asked "How do I do that?"

Warrior Cat answered "Just close your hands!" Bunny Magician then closes both of his hands, which ended the fire. Warrior Cat turn his attention to everyone "As I was saying, pick you weapons everyone."

Soon everyone, minus Bunny Magician and Warrior Cat, were looking for a weapon that suits for them. Dr. Science found an electro gun and exclaimed "Sweet!"

Night Fish found a trident and yelled "Now that's what I'am talking about!"

Warrior Girl found a large staff and said "Awesome."

Rainbow Girl didn't found anything that best suit for, so she took a silver bat and said "Guess this will have to do." Warrior Cat press a small button underneath it, then spikes come out of the bat. Rainbow Girl's mood changes and said "All right!"

Warrior Cat then notice his mom didn't have a weapon. He asked her "Mom, are you going to get your weapon?"

Danger Mom answered "No thank you, honey. I'll fighting with my fist."

Warrior Cat said "But mom, this could be dangerous. You could get hurt."

Danger Mom looked at him and said "Gumball, how many time did I fight without a weapon? I'am sure I'll be okay. And beside, danger is my name."

Warrior Cat smiled at her, but he couldn't risk her getting hurt or killed. He then went to his table and took out another box. He show it to his mother as he open it up, revealing a small needle with some soft of green substance in there."

He said "Mom, since you'll be fighting without a weapon and I can't risk you seeing get hurt. I want you to take this."

Danger Mom took it out of the box and inspected it. She asked "What is it?"

Warrior Cat only said "Well, let's just say that it will give you such a rush." Then a knock came outside of the storage. Everyone was alarmed. Warrior Cat looked to see on his computer and, to his shock, was a ninja. He knows who that ninja is. He quickly opens the door to revealed the ninja. The ninja then took off its mask, revealing Iris.

She said "Hi guys. What's up?"

Warrior Cat said "Iris!"

Iris said to him "Hi, Gumball." She then notice everyone was here. She even saw Darwin, Penny and Rachel. She almost didn't recognize them with those costumes on.

"I notice that you brought everyone here, including your family."

Warrior Cat said "I had to find a team."

Iris smiled "You can't have a team without me, Gumball."

Night Fish said "I thought you were at the hospital, Iris."

Iris answered "I'am a quick healer. It's going to take a lot more than bruises to show me down."

Then a voice said "Or us down."

Everyone looked to see that the members of Elmore's Warriors had arrived and stand right behind of Iris. Everyone was shock to see them.

Warrior Cat said "I thought you guys were arrested."

Dr. X-Ray said "We did, but we just got out of parole, baby."

Fly Boy said "Iris told us as soon as you contacted her. We know you wouldn't stand a chance without us."

Gamble said "Yeah! We're a team, always and forever!"

Warrior Cat smiled "That's great, guys."

Fly Boy added "Also, Iris told us about The Reaper rising an evil army, so we brought in some backup."

Everyone went outside of the lair to see what was it. Then as soon as their backup came, they were in shock by the surprise.

Warrior Cat still smiling "This...is...awesome."

Meanwhile, on an early night, in Tobias' beach house, The Reaper was in his living room, where he is seeing a whole army of villains. There were about fifty people. All of were dressed up in black for the Reaper's likeness. Everyone of these villains were in there, facing their leader. Everyone was chanting "Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" out loud. The Reaper got up in the stand behind his tank of piranhas and shouted while holding a microphone "MY FELLOW VILLAINS!"

Everyone stop chatting by the Reaper's voice. The Reaper begin "The time has come to punish all of those civilians in this town!" Everyone cheered out loud, then stopped. "I have gather you all here, the most fearism and deadliest fighters of all time, to joined me and get rid this town of those who stand in our way!" Everyone cheered again. "But don't just thank me! Thank the person who brought you here in the first place. My dear old Uncle Bob, who's with us now!"

The Reaper pointed up from above to see Uncle Bob is hanging above the tank of piranhas. He was chained up by the hands and got bruises all over his body.

"At first, he refuse to give me my fighter and said that I was no longer his favorite." He said. Everyone went all "Awww!" The Reaper continued "But then, a rebellion came and all of his best fighters turn against him and beat the living hell out of him! Some say it was courage, some say it was freedom, others say that because someone give them money and stage a rebellion. And that someone is me! So we say goodbye to my dear old Uncle Bob. We will miss him." He closes his eyes at the last sentence, but then declared with his eyes open "Not!" The Reaper then snap his fingers and the chain that was holding his hands collapse, letting him drop into the tank of piranhas. The piranhas eat whole body, leaving a gash of blood. The crowd cheered by that.

The Reaper continue again "Now that I have my army, we will march down into City Hall and plan bombs on every office. Then we will ran back into our lair and at midnight, the building blows sky high, along with everyone here in Elmore!" Everyone cheered more louder than they are.

"Soon the world will heard our story. They will know the tell of a city fall into ashes. They will learn the name-"

"TOBIAS WILSON!"

Soon everyone looked at each other in confused by that. The Reaper got angered and yelled "That is not my name!"

A voice said "Oh, you're right..." The whole army separate into two to see who said that. As they did, there was Warrior Cat, but he wasn't alone. There was Danger Mom, Bunny Magician, Night Fish, Dr. Science, Warrior Girl and Rainbow Girl. They all had their arms crossed. Warrior Cat finished "...It should be call little pussy!"

Everyone looked at them, so did the Reaper. He said "Watterson! I should have know. What are you doing in my evil lair?"

Rainbow Girl said in a tone "This is the family beach house, Tobias. It wasn't that hard to find you."

The Reaper then got a good hearing of the girl who is dress like a rainbow. He asked "Rachel, is that you?"

Rainbow Girl looked her brother. Warrior Girl yelled "We're taking you down, Tobias!" The Reaper then took one look at Warrior Girl as he heard her voice. "Penny?" He then looked at Warrior Cat's team and knew that the rest of the team were Gumball's family and friends. He begins to laugh "Oh, this is perfect. This is your whole army, Watterson? Your lame family and friends? Are you really that stupid, man? I have a whole army right here by my side." The Reaper walked up to them while saying "Did you really think you were going to win this way?"

Warrior Cat said "No, we didn't."

Warrior Girl said "Which is why we brought in some of our friends." Then behind their backs, the door opened up. The Reaper and his army stood there with their eyes wide who they were. An entire army of costumed heroes came out of the door and went behind Warrior Cat and his team. Some of them were from Elmore's Warriors.

Warrior Cat said with a smiled "I always wanted to say this..." He put his arms cross like an X and yelled "Elmore's Warriors assemble!"

Elmore's Warriors were having a stare down with The Toxin's Death Team. Warrior Cat was staring with The Reaper. Danger Mom was staring with The Executioner. Both Rainbow Girl and Night Fish were staring with Jamie and Tina as they hold hands. Warrior Girl hold Warrior Cat's hand, also.

Warrior Cat stated "What's the matter, Tobias? You're shitting money out of your ass?"

The Reaper said "Yeah, and you can't have any! If I was shitting money out of my ass, I keep it all and give you nothing!"

Warrior Cat took a step and said in a stern voice "You're going pay for what you done to the Colonel."

The Reaper said "The Colonel?" He take a step to Warrior Car and continued "The Colonel started this in the first place!"

Both of them were staring each other in the eyes. Warrior Cat said "You don't have to do this. There's still a choice. Stop this now before its too late."

The Reaper said "Oh, so the high and mighty Warrior Cat wants me to surrender? Not...a...fucking...chance!" Then a voice spoken out before things got ugly.

"Tobias?"

Both of them turn around to see Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, so did everyone else. The Reaper asked "Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?"

Mrs. Wilson said "We're about to say the same thing to you, son." By the tone of her voice, she sounder angry at him, so did her husband, who had an angry look.

Mr. Wilson said "Rachel told us everything."

The Reaper asked Rainbow Girl in a shock "You call my parents on me?"

Warrior Cat looked at her and said "You call your parents on him?"

Night Fish asked his girlfriend "You call your parents on him?"

Rainbow Girl said in a guilty way "Well, yeah. In my defense, I thought we were never going to stand against them, so I call my folks."

Both of the Wilson looked at their daughter in a confusing way when she were wearing the costume. Mrs. Wilson asked "Rachel, why are you wearing that?"

Mr. Wilson notice his son wearing the samurai armor and asked "Tobias, why are you wearing the samurai armor? In fact, what's going on here?"

Danger Mom said "Oh, you didn't know? Your son is a murderer."

Both of the Wilson were shock by this. Mrs Wilson said in a shock "What?" But then notice the woman voice and recognizes it. "Nicole, is that you?" Soon she notice that most of them were the Watterson family, even thought they had their masks on.

Warrior Cat said "Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, I had shocking news about your son here. It seems your son had rise himself an evil army and got most of it from his uncle at his illegal fighting club. He also killed eleven people, ten of those were the police officers."

Mr. Wilson was shock by this, so did his wife. He asked his son "Son, is this true?"

The Reaper, without hesitation, said "Yeah! So what if I did?! You never used your power to make me and my crew untouchable at school, so now we're taking the system to a whole new level!"

Mr. Wilson said to him "Tobias Wilson, you are so grounded!" He then faces Warrior Cat when he heard his voice and recognizes it. He asked to him "And Gumball Watterson. Why are you dress up like Warrior Cat?"

The Reaper answered "Because he _is_ Warrior Cat, dad!"

Mr. Wilson said as he pull out a gun "_Was."_ So did his wife. They pointed at the heroes.

Elmore's Warriors were shock by this. Warrior Cat asked "Mr. Wilson, what's going on?"

Rainbow Girl asked "Daddy, what are you doing?"

Mr. Wilson said as he and his wife were walked to the villain's side "I never thought I see this. I mean, I thought I had gotten rid of all the costumed heroes, but now I see that our own kids had reduced to this. I'am afraid I had to take matters out of my hands."

Mrs. Wilson corrected him "_Our _hands, Harold." She then sees Warrior Cat. "I never thought that I had seen that one of the Watterson's kids might take the law in his own hands by dressing up in a driver suit, but _now _I see that the rest of your family had joined on this act." She said to Danger Mom. "You spoiled your kids, Nicole."

Danger Mom got angered and said "Let me at her! Let me at her!" Bunny Magician was grabbing her by the arms, preventing her to not let her kill her.

Mr. Wilson asked "So, are you going to ask nice and quiet to leave our property or do I had to call the cops?"

Mrs. Wilson said while holding her phone next to her ear "I'm already on it, Harold."

Warrior Cat said "Not unless we bring your son to justice."

The Reaper chuckled at that. He said "Oh, really and how are you going to do that?"

Warrior Cat notice that he was closer to him. He smiled and declared "_This!" _He then punch him in the face. Mrs. Wilson said in a angry tone "You hit my son!" She pointed her gun to him and prepare to fire at him, but Danger Mom spread into action and kick her in the face. She yelled "Don't you point your gun at my son!" Soon Elmore's Warriors and The Toxin's Death Team charges at each other. The fight had begun.

Night Ninja took out her blade staff and battle two fighters. She swing one at his chest and the other in the head. Warrior Girl took out her staff and took down some fighters using her cheerleader and aerobics moves. Dr. Science uses her electro gun and fired on some random villains. Fly Boy flies into actions and uses his stun batons on a villain. Danger Mom easily took down five fighter at once. Warrior Cat wasn't facing anybody; he was too busy chasing down Tobias. He then saw him.

He called out "Tobias!"

The Reaper saw him and took out his scythe. Warrior Cat battles with him. The Reaper swing his scythe on his, but Warrior Cat block it with his solar shield weapon. He punches him. The Reaper kept swinging his blade at him, but he was no match for Warrior Cat and his mighty shield. Warrior Cat swing his shield at him, sending him on the ground. He prepare to end this, then all of a sudden, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson came in and uses chains on both of Warrior Cat's arms. The Reaper rises up and said "Mom, dad, hold him down! I wanna see what his guts look like!" He had his scythe in both of his hands and rises it up to kill him, then Danger Mom and Bunny Magician came in to save him.

Danger Mom yelled "You leave my son alone!" She punches Mrs. Wilson in the face. Bunny Magician punches Mr. Wilson in the face also. He said to his wife "Great job, honey!" He give her a quick kiss. The Reaper ran away from both of them. Warrior Cat was amazed that his parents had save him. He said "Thanks guys! I can take it from here!"

Danger Mom said "Good luck, sweetheart!" before she and her husband return back to fighting off the villains. Bunny Magician said to him "You can do it son! We believe in you!"

Night Fish and Rainbow Girl were both facing Horned Fury and Bite Killer. Rainbow Girl swing her bat at Bite Killer, but she backed away and chuckled everytime she swings. Night Fish uses his trident against Horned Fury, but she blocked it. She then grab it and kick him in the stomach.

Rainbow Girl cried "Darwin!" before getting hit by Bite Killer's tail. They both got up as the villains laugh.

Horned Fury asked them "Give up, fish lovers?"

Night Fish answered "No! We don't give up!"

Rainbow Girl also answered "Not as long we both have our weapons!"

Bite Killer shouted "Bullshit!"

Then Rainbow Girl presses the button on her bat, which metal spikes came out of it. Night Fish presses a small button on his trident, then the spikes of it begin to charge electricity. The two villains back away in shock. The two lovers smiled in amazed and both of them yelled in union "No shit!" Rainbow Girl uses her spike bat on Bite Killer's leg and on her face, knocking her down. Night Fish uses his electricity trident and electrocuted Horned Fury. After that, they both give each other a quick kiss and went back to the fight. Bunny Magician was up against three villains. He was begin to start nervous.

One fighter asked "What does this guy do?"

Another one replied "Who cares? It's just some fat old bunny! Let's kill him!"

The three fighters took a step on the fat bunny, but then he remember what Warrior Cat had given him and he still has it underneath his sleeves. Bunny Magician said in a stern voice "I'am not just a fat old bunny..." He then conjure up fire from both of his hands and blast one with it. The other two fighters looked at his in shock. Bunny Magician finished "...I'am the Bunny Magician!" He then blast the other two. He then declared "Yes!" and returned back fighting.

Danger Mom was just finishing up with her fighter and saw The Executioner behind the tank of piranhas. She walked over to him. Yellow Death came over to her, but she easily kick him that sent him into a wall. She soon faces herself with the large and deathly German black wolf.

The Executioner said in German voice "Saw you fight with fighters. Such worthy opponent, as female." He draw his two blades at her, then he pin it down hard on the floor. He asked "Are you ready to die, pussy cat?"

Danger Mom get in her fighting position and said "I might be, if I have to keep hearing that ridiculous accent of yours." She punches him in the face, but he felt no pain. She punches him in his abs, but no affect. She then kick him in the balls, but, to her shock, nothing. The Executioner waved her finger on her and punches her in the face. Danger Mom then fought with her opponent. She thought that this was going to be easy with him taken down, but it wasn't. To the fighters, they were easy to beat, but to guys like the Executioner, it became difficult with Danger Mom. She throw punches at him, but, to her shock, he blocked it and punch her instead. She throw a fist, but he caught it and tried crushing it. She scream in pain. She tries to hold it in, but couldn't as the pressure of his hand was slowly crushing her hand.

Warrior Cat went after The Reaper as he fought his way with the villains. Then he fought with him again. The Reaper swing his scythe on Warrior Cat, but with his shield on his arm, he was no match against him. The Reaper rises his blade on him, but Warrior Cat broke it into two with his shield. He then punch him, sending him on the floor. He prepare to deliver the final blow, but heard his mother cried in pain. Warrior Cat looked and saw his mother being overpowered by the German wolf. He had to choice. Saved his mother or defeat his mortal enemy. Without hesitation, he went to saved his mother. Warrior Cat swing his shield on the wolf's face, releasing his hand from crashing his mother's hand. Warrior Cat asked her "You all right, mom?"

Danger Mom was covering her wound and answered "I'am fine. This guy is impossible to beat!"

Warrior Cat then hands her his shield and said "Here. You need this as much as I do."

Danger Mom was amazed that his son was giving her his weapon. She grab it and put it on her arm. She said while inspecting it "Feels good." She turned to him. "Thank you, son." She then notice that the Reaper is getting away. She said "Uh, son, yours is getting away."

Warrior Cat saw this and quickly said "I'am on in." He then chase after the Reaper, who was heading upstairs.

Danger Mom, with her son shield, faces The Executioner. She swing it on her face. He punches her, but she dodge it. She did a kick and a punch, but the Executioner grab it and starts pulling her arm. She screamed in pain. Danger Mom swing her shield on his arm, releasing her from his grip. She did an aerobic flips many time to get away from him and throws the shield on him. The Executioner then catch and crush it with his bare hands, before throwing it.

Danger Mom muttered "Oh, man."

Warrior Cat follows The Reaper on a flight of stairs. He soon find himself on top of the roof, then The Reaper hit him in the stomach, knocking him in a glass roof, where he can see the fight from above.

The Reaper shouted "You're pathetic, Watterson! What's the point of begin a hero if you never learn how to be one!"

On top of his hands, two slicers came out from his armor. He attack him with it, slicing his suit and giving him cuts.

Danger Mom was no match for The Executioner. She was getting beaten out there. She did a kick on him, but he grab it and carries her before throwing her on the ground very hard that it crack the surface.

Warrior Cat was getting hurt by The Reaper's slicers. He was getting cuts from it and his suit was getting rip also. The Reaper said "It's payback time, Watterson! It's time to take back of what you took from me!"

Warrior Cat cried "You're insane!"

The Reaper yelled as he kick him "No! People with money goes insane!" He kicks him again. "People with power goes insane!" He kicks him a third time. "People who dresses up in a driver suit and call himself a hero is insane!"

Danger Mom tries to get up, but The Executioner wrapped Danger Mom with his legs around her. He then starting crashing her. She struggle to breath as the weight of his legs were slowing crashing her. She then saw something coming out of her belt; it looks like a needle. She remembers what her son had said about the needle giving her a rush. She took out a needle and took the cap off with her mouth. The Executioner saw her with the needle, took it from her and asked "You think little needle will kill me?"

He then jams it onto Danger Mom's arm. She scream a bit as it was in there. He push the needle with the green substance into her veins. Her eyes slowly closed her eyes.

Warrior Cat closes his eyes as he awaited his demise as The Reaper rises his two blades on him. _This was it. _Thought Warrior Cat. As he was waiting for his death, he remembers the time where everyone used to laugh at him and call him names for all those years. He had been ridicule all his life and no one was there with him. Then he remember those who stick by him all long. The Team. Colonel War. Penny. Not to mention his family. He also remember what his mom had say to him about the advise she gave to him.

"_Just remember one thing, Gumball. The strength and courage of a warrior lies within you."_

The Executioner smiled at her opponent being dead. He said to the dead heroine "You failed. You are no worthy opponent." Then Danger Mom's eyes quickly open. She breath as the sensation of the green substance was running their whole body. Her eyes became dilated and turn yellow right in front of the Executioner's eyes. She said "That's not what it is for." She then kick him in the stomach, releasing from his grip. She said to him with her yellow eyes "You call it poison..." Danger Mom took out her claws from her hands and feets. "...My son call it adrenaline!" She then attack him and begin scratching him.

With those words from his mother, Warrior Cat ducked as the Reaper bring down his two blades on him. He then kick him in the balls. Even he had his armor on, it still hurts with Gumball's massive strength. The Reaper cried "That was a cheap shot!"

Warrior Cat got up and said "That was for the Colonel!"

Danger Mom kept slashing The Executioner. He tried to fight back, but she went behind his back and dig her claws on to his back, then he scream.

The Reaper uses his two blades on Warrior Cat, but Warrior Cat quickly dodge it and punch him in the face. He said "That was for Night Ninja!"

The Executioner was almost at his death as Danger Mom kept slashing all over his body.

Warrior Cat punches The Reaper again as he said "That was for all the lives you took! That was for almost killing my siblings and my friends, including Penny!" He sent a mighty punch in The Reaper's helmet, breaking it into two, revealing his true face.

Danger Mom then stab The Executioner's abs with her claws many times.

The Reaper charges at Warrior Cat, but Warrior Cat grab him and sent him on the ground in the glass roof.

Danger Mom sent her claws deep into the German wolf's neck and release it with a mighty roar.

The Reaper tries to get up, but he and Warrior Cat heard a cracking sound. Then the glass that The Reaper was standing break into pieces, sending him down to his doom. Warrior Cat quickly grab The Reaper's hand.

The Executioner collapse into his knees and looked at his opponent. He was losing a lot of blood on account of Danger Mom's stabbing attacks on him. He said with his last breath "You beaten me. Guess you are worthy opponent after all."

Danger Mom looked at the dying Executioner and corrected him "No. My son is a worthy opponent than you. I'm just the girl who just whup your ass." With that said, the German wolf fall down flat on his face. Danger Mom's eyes change back slowly to white as the affects begin to wear off.

Warrior Cat was holding on The Reaper's hand. The Reaper questioned "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Warrior Cat answered "Saving your rich fat ass!"

The Reaper said as he was hitting the arm that Warrior Cat was holding his arm "I don't want to be save! I rather died than being save by a Watterson!"

Warrior Cat asked "What the hell is wrong with you, man?! Why are you being like this?!"

The Reaper said "Because you stole everything from me! You let your brother steal my sister! You stole Penny from me! You took everything from me! And now I want to died!"

Warrior Cat was shock by this. He said "Look at you, man! Look at the cause you and your friends had done! This isn't a comic book; its the real thing! You can still end this!"

The Reaper then said one word "No." He punches his arm again as he shouted "You and your friends had started this and I'am going to end it! You're finished, Watterson! Except for me, I'll be immortal like every other villain!"

He then send out one last punch on Warrior Cat's arm, which made Warrior Cat release him. The Reaper was ready for him to be taken as Warrior Cat was seeing this. He thought he could survive like every other villain in the comic book world, but he didn't notice that this was real life, until now.

The Reaper exclaimed in fear "Wait a minute!"

The Reaper screamed as he fall down from the roof and into the tank. Warrior Cat was seeing this to see if he survive. A few moments later, The Reaper swim up, with piranhas attacking his armor. He said while looking at himself "I'am alive?" He screamed "Yes! Yes, I survive!" He saw Warrior Cat and point at him as he gloated "Ha! In your fucking face, Watterson! I live! I always live!"

As The Reaper was swimming up to the tank to get himself up, Warrior Cat then notice The Reaper's samurai armor was creaking with the armor being wet and the piranhas are breaking it with their razor sharp teethes. He gasp in shock. The Reaper saw his armor was breaking in shock. Then he yelped as he dives back into the red gash water that was left of Uncle Bob. As he was gone into the water, more blood rises from the water. Warrior Cat saw this in shock and horror for what he had witness. Tobias Wilson. Dead. He shake it off and got up. He knew what was the right thing to do. Left him live, so that he could kill more people.

Warrior Cat got down from the roof top to meet up with his team. He found out that everyone had defeated the villains and tied them up. As he was walking, he saw the Wilson family tied up together. He notice that everyone was mostly here. Elmore's Warriors, Gumball's family and friends meet up with them.

Warrior Cat asked "Where is everyone?"

Night Ninja answered "Everyone had ran away after rounding up the villains. The police will be here any minute."

Jenny said "We better get going before they..." Then the police sirens was heard, alarming the people. She finished "...Get here."

Night Fish said "Oh, Jesus."

Warrior Cat then took a deep breath and said "Well, let's just get this over it."

Soon everyone step out side, where a bunch of cops had arrived, so did a lot of reporters. The news crew had also arrived. They were shining their camera and asking questions to them. Then the police chief came in front of them and sighted "You just couldn't stay out of trouble?"

Night Ninja said "Sorry, chief, but we have to protect the city at all cost." Many police officers had entered the beach house. The police chief said "Well, you did a nice find work there, but I'am afraid I'am going to have to arrest you. All of you."

The police chief was about to do so, then one police come out and said "Chief, you better come in here, and have a looked at this." The police chief came in and saw that everyone had been rounded up, the Wilson's family tied up and a large blood of water in the tank. They also found dozens of bombs in the corner. The police chief said "Oh, my God."

After a few minutes of questions from some of the villains that told them everything, the police chief come out and said "Well, it seems you are not at trouble after all. From what I heard from the fighters, they told us everything." He then saluted them. "Good job, Elmore's Warriors." The police chief walked away from them, then a wave of reporters came in and asked questions.

Dr. X-Ray asked everyone "Well, who's going to tell them?"

Warrior Cat answered "I will." Warrior Cat step in and one of the reporters said "Hey, everyone! Warrior Cat is about to say something!"

Warrior Cat begin "Citizens of Elmore, over the pass couple of months, we have been patrolling the streets and doing what we were destined to do. We were the city saviors, but tonight, it all ends. So as of now, Elmore's Warriors are now retiring."

The whole crowd was shock by this. One reporter asked "Why?"

Warrior Cat continued "We thought that being heroes was the only way of protecting this city from criminals, but instead it brought a new villain rising, ten people dead and the city almost destroyed. We can't do this no more. Its over. I just hope that this city _can _survive of their own without us."

Another reporter asked "Wait. Won't the people know who save this city and them?" Everyone agreed with him. Warrior Cat was about to said more, but Night Ninja stopped and said "Its okay. We don't have to hide ourselves from them. Our job is done. He'll be proud of you, Gumball. He'll be proud of all of us."

Warrior Cat smiled as he asked his family and friends "What do you say, guys?"

Gumball's friends and family looked at each other, and Danger Mom answered "Let's give them a show."

Soon one by one Elmore's Warriors had took off their masks and show them their real faces. The Watterson's family and friends show theirs. Warrior Cat took a deep breath and took of his mask, showing his true face to everyone. Everyone was shock by this. On the news, everyone was at their homes and at different locations. They were in shock to see that the heroes of the city had been students and regular citizens all along. But the biggest shocker was that Warrior Cat was Gumball Watterson, and his family and friends were in on this. One of the police officer clap his hands, then a few, and now a lot of people.

Gumball, unmasked, said to everyone "Come on, guys." He put his fist in the center and asked "One more time?" Elmore's Warriors saw this as they smiled and put their fist in the center with Gumball's fist. Gumball looked at his family and friends "Want do you say, guys? You want in?"

Gumball's family and friends looked at each other again and smiled. Danger Mom said "Ah, what the hell? I won't have to wear this outfit again." They put their fists in the center. Gumball said to everyone "On three." He counted "One...two...three..."

"ELMORE'S WARRIORS!" They screamed and rise their fist in the air. The whole crowd cheered louder. Then the unmask heroes walked to a crowd of reporters and cops. Penny give Gumball a kiss on the lips and hold each other hands. Their work was done. Elmore's Warriors were gone, but their legacy will live on.

**One Mouth Later. Gumball's P.O.V**

So in the end, I went back to my regular life, now the city no longer needs Elmore's Warriors or Warrior Cat. My whole family talked about how they lived up the rush they had a month ago. They just can't stop talking about it. Ever since that night, everyone had change. My mom was given a few days off to spent some time with our family. Even thought she was still working, my dad spent the day playing baseball with us when we got home from school. My sister joined me, Darwin and our friends at lunch and hung out after school. The whole school was still in disbelieve that we were the ones that saved Elmore. Tobias' dad had lost his Councilman title and he and his wife were sent to jail. Rachel's grandmother took care of Rachel after that. Tobias' gang went to Juvenile Detention and was told by the judge that they had to do 900 hours of community services. As for the team, we went our separate ways. Iris and her mom move away back to Florida. Joseph and Jenny were adopted by a loving family after being arrested for the first time. Gamble live a trouble free life and never uses his skills again, except at talent shows. Dr. X-Ray became a doctor after passing his exam and quit his job at the Law Firm. I never saw them again, but they sometime sent me messages of how they're doing and I text them back. The city no longer got someone watching them. Looks like they can take care of themselves. One time a woman's purse got stolen by a criminal and a bystander punch him in the face. One tries to mugged a store, but everyone pointed their guns at him. They did it without wearing a mask. The city said that we inspired them. So me, Darwin, Anais, Penny and Rachel were walking down the hallway while everyone look at us as they cheered at us. Kinda like how superheroes do when they're walking down while people cheer them. I remember how I became a hero where I was first introduce to the team. The memories of it came flowing through me. We were their saviors. We were their salvation. We were their warriors. I remember how Colonel War took us from this corrupted society and turn us into the beings we were. This was his dream. But he did not know was that the dream had been tamper when someone taking the law in its hands and slaughter that stands in its way. The dream was over. I imagine my siblings and friends wearing the last costumes they worn on the night and the halls as we were walking became the streets that the team once walked. I close my eyes and open them to see that my whole family was there, wearing their costumes. They was also Elmore's Warriors. Even though we were not in our uniforms and protecting the city, we were still heroes, mask or no mask. You don't have wear a mask to be a hero; you were born to become one.

* * *

**Was it that awesome?! The Heroes conquer over the villains! I hope you guys like it. Please comment it and review of what you think of it. After posting this for about a mouth, I going to take a break from this. I'll be posting up new stories soon, as soon as I get the inspiration first. See you around. I'll be seeing your comments and reviews soon. Nite Owl out.**


End file.
